Till DEATH as to part
by markab
Summary: Last chapters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV1 _

A/N: Hello...as promised a sequel...let me know what you think...and let me know if you want me to carry on...it's up to you guy's...

SET 5 WEEKS AFTER THE LAST STORY

Jackson Walsh stood in the wings of the TV studios...the studio audience were clapping, as the start of the programme was being recorded.

He really couldn't BELIEVE this was happening at first, at first he just wanted to KILL his mother for even applying in HIS name!...but now, now he was here, he was starting to enjoy the experience.

The studio tech gently pushed him forward, as his heart started to race, " it's time...get ready" informed the tech, touching her ear piece.

Philip Schofield's voice could be heard, "Welcome to the Cube, the show that pushes peoples nerves to the limits...let us MEET our FIRST contestant, Jackson Walsh...!"

Jackson swallowed nervously, and striding onto the set as confidently as he could muster, Philip shook hands with him, as the audience applaused, " this is Jackson Walsh everyone, and where have you come from today..."

"Yorkshire..." grinned Jackson full of confidence.

"and what do you do for a living Jackson..." asked Philip.

"I'm a builder..." replied Jackson.

"okay...and who have you brought with you tonight...", Jackson turns and sees the three faces sitting nearby, " I've brought LOVELY boyfriend, Aaron...", Aaron immediately went red with embarrassment, "...me Mum, Hazel...", Hazel smiled alittle TOO much, and waved all showbizzy...to the point Jackson gave her a 'calm down' look, " ...and sitting on the end is me best mate Joe..."

Philip turned to them, " you think Jackson can beat the Cube..."

"ohhhh...my little darling can beat anything...do anything..." said Hazel correcting herself, realising how it sounded, Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together as to say 'will you just keep yah trap shut!'

"well let's ask the man himself...what makes you think you've got what it takes to beat the Cube..." asked Philip, Jackson smiled, turning his head away from his family, "well...the thinking parts might stump me a tad...never good at maths me...BUT...the practicals...well..." he grinned widely, "...with my skills, anything is possible...", the audience applauded...Aaron rolled his eyes, and hissed, " cocky or what...", Hazel slapped his thigh gently, " not when the camera's on yah..." she hissed back through a smile.

"well..." continued Philip, " it's time to begin your journey, you have 9 lives...your first target is £1000, and you can make your way up to £250,000...", the audience again applauded, Hazel couldn't help grinning at the very thought, " 250,000 pounds," she mouthed to Aaron rubbing her hands...Aaron could swear he could see pound signs in Hazel's eyes!...but Aaron's mind was also ticking...what Jackson could bye him...something with 4 wheels...he already had images of car showrooms in his head...

Jackson's first game was a mind game, Aaron sighed...he'll never do it...BUT...amazingly Jackson did it, by only losing one life, Hazel sat at the edge of her seat throughout chanting "come on, Come on..."

Philip confirmed Jackson had won £1000, and Jackson was so confident he wanted to go back in...so he did...his second and third games in the Cube was also mindgames...and with losing a life on both, he managed to win £10,000.

Hazel smiled proudly as the studio audience cheered him...her son...her clever son...Aaron was also impressed, he smirked but was careful for Jackson not to notice, of course Aaron knew HE couldn't do that...but he was not going to let on to Jackson.

With Jackson winning his 4th game with yet another life taken, he had 6 lifes remaining, and his total winnings were up to £20,000, Philip heralded the 5th game that would set his total winnings up to a £50,000...it was a practical, and Jackson was rubbing his hands confidently...this was more like it, he was much more at home here from all those silly mind games, Philip turned to his supporters, " so Hazel...do you think Jackson should go on...", Hazel smiled " of course £20,000 is a lot of money...but definately...he's a winner my boy!"

"what about you Aaron, should he go on...will Jackson play a blinder here...", Aaron nodded...it was something about being on camera he hated...not like Hazel...all smiles...and proberly thinking she was a good candidate for the jungle this year...he shyly smiled, " yeah...I think he should go for it...", Jackson gazed at him with a loving smile...and he WAS SO ready to do this, Philip turned back to Jackson, "so...are you ready for this...remember you've still got your trial run, and your simplifier..." reminded Philip.

Jackson pulled a face, "Simplifier!...what...with MY SKILLS...come on...BRING IT ON!" he laughed cockerly, Aaron rolled his eyes, £20,000...he had £20,000...was he wise to risk it...when did Jackson listen to anything HE had to say!, Philip finally turned to Joe, "what about you Joe...do you think Jackson has what it takes to to win £50,000", Joe nodded, "he's pretty much said he's good at the practicals...yeah...go for it...", Aaron glared at him, he was hoping Joe might change his mind...but no such luck.

Joe's contribution had made up Jackson's mind...he flashed his confident grin yey again at Philip, " okay...I'll go for it...BRING IT ON..."

Hazel raised her glass of wine and took a sip at the studio bar, her other hand was beneath her chin, " 20 grand..." she was gazing ahead dreamily, " what I COULD HAVE DONE...with 20 grand..." she sighed.

Jackson who sat next to her pulled a frown, " yeah, ALRIGHT...don't GO ON about it..." he moaned, on his opposite side, Aaron sat there nursing his pint, " yep...and WITH THOSE SKILLS as well..." he sighed, Jackson swivalled his neck round to face him, " AM I GOING TO EVER HEAR THE LAST OF THIS!", Joe came up to him, and patted him on the upper back, "don't worry Jacko mate, you tried..."

"just didn't try hard enough..." mused Hazel, " WHAT WAS THAT..." glared Jackson, "nothing" she jumped quickly, Jackson downed his beer, " RIGHT...LETS GO...SOON AS we leave these studios the better...", Aaron grabbed his jacket, and as he pulled it on, he saw a young man laughing with his family, " look...isn't that the guy who took out 50 grand..." he asked smirking at Hazel, Jackson scowled at the guy, " yeah...he was WELL COCKY for my liking..." Aaron smirked again...he was SO going to milk this as much as he could!

On the way back to the hotel in Wembly, they debated about going to a club, just as soon as they'd dumped off Hazel, but they decided not to, they had to get up early to go home, and besides, Jackson missed little Jack.

In their hotel room, Aaron gazed out the window down to the traffic, as darkness was falling, Jackson came out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist...he grabbed his mobile and called home, " hi Paddy,,,it's me...how's Jack...great...had his tea has he...good...thanks...hello little man...ready for bed...I miss you...i'll see you tomorrow to read you a story...be good for Uncle Paddy...and don't go opening those animal cages up again...alright...love to Uncle Aaron...night night...", Jackson smiled as Aaron came over and sat next to him on the bed, " Jackson behaving is he...", Jackson nodded, " yeah Paddy's said he's being good...", Aaron stared at his boyfriend and pulled a smirk, Jackson was now standing looking into the mirror, and noticed Aaron's gaze, " you having a good old perv Livesy..." he said in an enticing manner.

Aaron swallowed, his blue eyes fixing on Jackson's brown ones in the mirror, " ohhh yeah..." he replied huskily, Jackson turned and held on to his growing bulge beneath the towel, "I think you better get them lips around something...don't you lad..." he teased.

Aaron looked up at him with a cheeky smirk, " have I been bad then..."

"Ohhhh yes...YOU are gonna have to SO pay for teasing me at them studios...", Aaron was looking up at Jackson, as he came to stand in front of him where he sat on the bed, Aaron liked this game, he smiled playfully, " ohhh...I am SO looking forward to my punishment...", Jackson bent down and kissed Aaron on the lips, and then straighened up...he dropped his towel with a playful wink...and Aaron licked his lips, happy to ablige...

Downstairs, Hazel and Joe sat in the hotels restrauntant...both looking at the two vacant chairs, Hazel tapped her fingernails onto the place mat, and then took a sip of her wine, Joe looked up at her, then glanced at his watch, " can't think what might be keeping them..." he said trying to make conversation, Hazel raised her eyebrowes, " oh yeah...I BET I can...", the waiter came over for the 5th time, Hazel held her glass over, " I'm so sorry about this...but I'm sure THEY won't be TOO much longer..." and turning to Joe she added, " but with them pair you NEVER QUITE KNOW..."

_Aaron was on the sand, the sun was hot, and their was a gentle breeze...Jackson was beside him...he sat up and looked down to him in those flashy sunshades, " want me to do your back...", Aaron nodded and rolled over...Jackson squeezed the lotion on to his back and massaged it in and around Aaron's back...Aaron groaned in satisfaction...then began to panic...as Jackson said.." I'm just going in for a dip..."_

Aaron laid in Jackson's arms as he opened his eyes...he felt panicky, and looked to towards Jackson's face, Jackson stared at the ceiling and moved his eyes to look at him, " you dreaming again...", Aaron nodded, " yeah..."

"About me..."

"yeah..."

Jackson smiled, " you and your dreams..."

Aaron suddenly glanced at the watch, " Hey your Mums gonna kill us...wer're late for dinner...", Jackson stared at the ceiling again, " in a minute...just like us being alone...that's the trouble with having a kid in the house...you rearly get time alone...I just wanna make the most of it...", Aaron nesled his cheek into Jackson's chest, " me to...but..." he held up his head and looked into Jackson's eyes, " I like having Jack with us...I just hope you get him...I've never seen you this happy in a long time...", Jackson rubbed Aaron's shoulder, "you still okay with it...marrying me...raising me kid...if we get him...it's alot to take on at 20...I sometimes forget that..."

"No I'm happy...I am...It's all going to work out great for us...", but something worried Aaron...those poxy dreams...he had them before...and they came true...

...this dream hadn't finished...and he dreaded the out come...

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...just to reasure folk...I am NOT going to kill anyone...(or cripple)

The first half of this story is about Aaron's struggle with being married so young...and the pressures and temptations that go with it...SOMETHING DOES HAPPEN IN THE SECOND HALF THAT IS A VEHICLE TO KICK AARON INTO TOUCH...so to speak...Hope this settles folks minds...MARK xx

PS...YES I DID HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY...AND NO A DON'T LIKE THE NEW THEME TUNE!

PS2: FORGOT to disclaim the CUBE and PHILIP SCHOFIELD...I don't own them...and don't care to want to either! sorry to waffle.

CHAPTER TWO

Chas came down the stairs at Mill cottage, and went into the kitchen and yawned...she then opened up a cupboard to make some breakfast, she went to pull out the box of cornflakes only to be landed with a double pack of kitchen roll, she double took the cupboard space,then started to open more cupboards to see a row of canned food that was there only yesterday...had been replaced with crockery...Chas pouted her lips as she heard Hazel approaching from the lounge where the TV was blaring out, "MORNING!" she chirped, Chas frowned and pointed her finger at her, " Hazel...have YOU been messing with me cupboards love..." Hazel put the kettle on and sirked, " yes...I said to be self, I said Hazel..there HAS to be a system here somewhere but...I couldn't find the logic to it...so...don't thank me...I was happy to ablige my dear..but..." she leat on the counter and waved her hand, " you will SEE there IS logic here now...in fact it was a pleasure...a pleasure to offer my assistance..."

Chas pulled open the cuttery drawer only to be greeted with a piling bulge of tea towels, " this IS out of order...I can't find owt in me own kitchen!", Hazel shook her head at her, " look...I am TRYING to find a place since Jackson gave notice on our masonette but...if it's TOO much trouble I can always..."

" NO you flaming won't" told Chas, " let them be, Aaron and Jackson are gonna just have to get used to it...get themselves in...I don't know...a routine I suppose...", she said nicking Hazel's tea and sipping it, Hazel frowned at her, " says mother of the year..."

"are you having a pop at me" accused Chas, " because you heard them last night, they want to manage things themselves..."

Hazel smiled grasping her morning mug, " yeah...knowing MY Jackson I'd expect he's got everything running like clock work over there..."

At Dale head, chaos had erupted the place, it was 8.30...it was a Monday morning...and it was little Jacks first day at his new school...and Aaron and Jackson were in a flap...having overslept!, Little Jack squealed in laughter as he watched a cartoon on the TV, and Aaron was trying to make sandwiches in the kitchen, he over buttered the bread, then with his elbow knocked the mini flask into the sink, he sighed, and pulled the flask out soaking the sandwiches in the process, Aaron chucked the knife down on to the counter, " OH FLAMING HELL!" he cried in frustration, Jackson then came flying down the stairs and turned to Jack, "COME ON YOU...lets get them trainers on...now please!" Jack jumped off the sofa and handed his trainers to his father, Jackson frowned at Jacks shirt, " AARON...is THIS shirt even ironed!", Aaron peered in from the kitchen, knife in hand, " I thought YOU did it..."

"NO...I told you to do it...THIS little mans going to go to school looking like a bag of shite...WHERE'S Mum when you need her!", Aaron smirked at the doorway, "She proberly hasn't even got her fat arse outta bed yet!", Jackson put Jacks trainers on, and glared at Aaron mouthing FAT ARSE...and "..not in front of Jack!", but Jack laughed, " Nana FAT ARSE!" Jackson gave him a worried frown , " ohhh...Nana Hazel's gonna SO kill your uncle Aaron..."

"I'm quaking in me boots..." called Aaron finally managing to finish making a sandwich, most of the filling was falling out, but it'll have to do thought Aaron and slapped it into the lunchbox, Jackson came to his side with Jack's new school ruck sack, " we're crap at this...aren't we..." he sighed, Aaron shoved a bag of crisp and an apple in with the sanies, and slammed down the lid and shoved the box into the ruck sack...his eyes met Jackson's, " we're learning...don't get all 'i can't do this' on me...YOU CAN...WE CAN...anyways it's ME who should be the one saying that, not you...", Jackson kissed him, " thanks Aaron...for ALL THIS...sometimes you do this better than I do...I'll promise to make it up to yeah..."

Aaron put his arms around Jackson's neck, " oh yeah...I wonder how...oh.." he smirked cheekily, "maybe if you'd won that 20 grand ...you could have bought me that Sportscar...", Jackson slapped Aaron on the arse playfully, " hey...you KNOW we DON'T TALK about THAT!"

"Jack was asking when it's being put on the telly..."

"I don't know...the didn't say...BUT I'm sure we'll have the OTHER SIDE on anyway..." Jackson told.

"pity...Betty was only suggesting to me Mum and Diane about maybe we could watch your spectacular performance on the big screen at the Woolie..." he laughed, Jackson kissed him again, " you are SO going to pay for that Livesy", Jack was in between them, "I've spilt me Milk..." he said nervously, Jackson could see milk soaking into the boys school jumper, "never mind...uncle Aaron will go get the spare...", Aaron pulled a face, " THAT WAS the spare...you burnt the other one with the iron yesterday..."

It was 9 when the three of them emerged from Dale head, Lisa came forward with Samson in her grasp, " I'm SO sorry...we were..." began Jackson, " we're learning..." told Aaron.

Lisa looked down at Jack, and smiled, " he looks..."

" a mess..." sighed Jackson frustrated, Lisa nodded, " not at all...he looks okay...I'll tell you what...I can lend him one of Samson's jumpers...they'll be a big big for him but..."

"thanks, " smiled Jackson gratefully as Lisa started to lead the boy away, Jack waved, Jackson waved back, " be good...", Aaron turned, " he'll be fine it's just a new school..."

Jackson turned, " well...better get on site in Hotten...and while i'm there...I'll get us an appointment...the the registry office...", Aaron nodded licking his lips unsurely, " are you sure YOU still want to do this...", Aaron smirked, " of course...i do...anyway we're drank from the Dingle wellie...we're committed to eachother...", Jackson went and jumped into his van, "see yah later...I might be a tad late too...me old landlord wants the rest of our stuff out the old place...", Aaron nodded, and watched Jackson drive away, Aaron smiled to himself and approached the garage where Cain was tapping his watch at him, " alright, alright leave off!...we HAD to get Jack ready for school...it was OUR first time at it..."

Cain smiled at him, " blimey!...any later there and the little lad would be ready to come home!", Aaron sighed at the line of cars and picked up a spanner, " aren't YOU gonna replace Ryan..." Cain looked up from the bonnet of the Mini he was working on, " not yet...but...I've got this mate in Hotten...he's gonna take some of these rust buckets off us...and I'm lending him you..."

Aaron was open mouthed, " WHAT...I got to go WORK there..."

"Yep..."

" in a garage where I don't KNOW anybody..." whined Aaron.

Cain looked up, " now that's where you are mistake lad..me mates got this lad working for him...Matt I think his name is...he knows you..." he teased..." he's from YOUR neck of the woods...", Aaron looked at him...Matt...another gay mechanic...it was catching!...this was going to be interesting...

Meanwhile Jackson stepped into the Hotten registry office, and striding up to the counter, the receptionist at the desk came over to him removing her specs, " can I help you..." she smiled warmly, Jackson swallowed nervously, " I...I..wantto make an appointment...for...sorry..." he smiled, "I don't know how this works..."

The receptionist smiled at him, " what IS IT you are thinking of doing...are you wanting to register a birth...a death..."

"A civil partnership...!" blurted out Jackson quickly...he was usually so confident...but THIS was so important...the lady grabbed the computer keyboard, " no problem sir...we can book a day and time for you, and we can even show you what rooms we can offer...and prices for the ceremony...but firstly...can I take your name..."

" yeah...it's Walsh...Jackson Walsh..."

At the village, Aaron went to the Woolpack for lunch and at the bar Chas smiled at him, as she pulled him a pint, " so...how was things this morning love...get Jack off to school did yous.."

Aaron shook his head, " yeah...of course...", Chas looked at him, "so everything went okay...", Aaron glanced into his pint, " we're learning...things will get easier..."

Chas laughed, " you'll kidding aren't yah...things just get worse..., Aaron glared at her, " how would you know, you never saw me off to school...!", Chas grabbed Aaron's hand before he could leave the bar, " hey...I'm just kidding...look...Aaron...I worry about you...ARE you sure you want this...", Aaron looked at her...but said nothing...he just sat at the nearest table where Adam came to join him, " hiya mate!...how's things going..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah good...you..."

"yeah mate...so...you up for a good friday night out!" asked Adam sipping his pint, Aaron nodded, " can't mate...not now we've got Jack...", Adam sighed, "yeah...but Jackson could stay in...or if he wants to join us...maybe Hazel would look after him..."

"yeah maybe..." mused Aaron.

Adam stood and finished his pint, " look mate...I'm chuffed yous got Jack living with yeah at the mo...but...yah 20 not 40...WHEN are you gonna get some fun hey..."

Aaron watched him go...Adam was right...when WAS he gonna get any fun...he downed his own pint...maybe when Jack was settled...things would sort themselves out...

but he was now just starting to realise HOW BIG this was gonna get

...was he really, truely up for it...

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME xx


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...THEY ARE ALL SO APPRECIATED! xx

CHAPTER THREE

Jackson was sat at the kitchen table at Smithy cottage, he was staring at the 'YOUR CIVIL PARTNERSHIP CHOICES' pack...having read through it twice, he hadn't realised how big this was...there was music to choose...vows to choose...ushers to choose...witness's to choose...how many guests attending...how will THEY BOTH enter...alone...or accompanied...his mind was swimming...

Paddy came in from the vets interconnect, and went to make a cup of tea...he saw that Jackson was in deep thought, and stretched his neck to see what he was reading, " so...is that...emmm..." he began, Jackson turned, " yeah...our application form to wed Paddy...that's ME and AARON...not YOU and..." he said realising what he said, Paddy nodded his head, "yeah...I get what you mean mate..." Jackson could sense Paddy wasn't quite himself, "are you alright about this Paddy...with me and Aaron getting married", Paddy made them both a brew, and joined him at the table, " look...I was shocked at first, but it's only that I worry over Aaron..."

Jackson nodded his head, " and I get that Paddy..., but LET me worry about him...he's mine to worry about...well...when we get wed anyway...", Paddy pulled a cheeky grin, " I don't envy you...he's a handful to look out for..."

" and don't I know it...", Jackson mused, setting back to the paperwork again...Paddy bit his bottom lip...he had promised Chas he would ask...tackle somethink that worried them both...he decided HE SHOULD ASK...it was his duty to Aaron...being sotr of a father to him over the last couple of years, " Jackson...this...this...wedding...is it...well...about little Jack...he's a lovely little lad and I really enjoyed looked after him when yous were in London...but Aaron's mentioned that you are going for custody...", Jackson looked up and shook his head, " that's the plan!", Paddy flustered, " well...some might look at it...like...you marrying Aaron because...well you being in a stronger position like..." he stuttered.

Jackson was already guessing what Paddy was on about, he pulled a frown at him, " just spit it OUT Paddy...you think I'm doing this to make it look good in a court battle...", Paddy opened his mouth, " well...your words not mine..." he said trying to lighten the seriousness of the question, Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " OF COURSE I'm NOT!...I love Aaron...and THIS would be happening with or without Jack...Aaron makes me the happiest man alive Paddy..."

Paddy knew Jackson was true with his words, you just couldn't get anyone as honest as Jackson...well...except for the odd glitch...ie Rhys...but all that was forgotten..."SORRY..." he blurted, " it's just I have to be sure" Paddy told him, " this is a BIG thing for Aaron...", Jackson's face became softer, " I know...but Aaron's sure...I'm sure...we are BOTH sure...we both want this...I promise you...I'll NEVER let Aaron down...I'll be good to him...", Paddy smiled at him, "good..." he then looked at the application form, " so...do you need any help with that like...", Jackson closed it up, and shook his head, " Aaron and me can do this...but thanks anyway..."

Outside Lisa was bringing Little Jack up the main street, where Aaron came hurrying over from the garage, " hiya mate...did you have a good day at school...", Lisa handed him a painting, " little Jack painted this...Samson did one too...", Aaron glanced at the painting, and smirked at the stick men...he pointed to the middle one, " I bet that ones me..." he told, Jack giggled, he was right, Aaron was always the one with the glum face, Lisa turned, " well I better go and get Zac's tea on...at least Jack's finished his first week at school unscathed...", Aaron nodded, they had made it...and each morning they were getting better at it, " yeah..."

Lisa looked up, " ohhh, by the way...how's the plans going...", Aaron held Jack's hand, " what plans..." he asked with a frown, " you know..." she nodded towards the lad, " oh..." realised Aaron..." yeah...Jackson saw his solicitor last week...you know just for advice like..." Lisa smiled warmly, " well good luck with it...", Aaron took Jack indoors, Jack jumped up and down, "are you going to stick me picture on fridge..." he asked, Aaron smiled and with the fridge magnets, held it in place, " there...your Dad can see it when he gets home from work..."

"can I watch me DVD!"

"yeah sure..." Aaron watched Jack switch the TV on and jumped onto the sofa...just as he was about to open a tin of beans, Hazel let herself in, " alright love...just me...", Aaron turned to see Hazel make a beeline to Jack, " hello my little darling...", Jack shushed her, " leave off Nana Hazel me programmes on...", Hazel sat on the arm of the chair, and pointed, " you'll get square eyes...", she told, Jack looked up to her, " Nana Hazel...uncle Aaron says you've got a...", Aaron jumped in, " can I get you a drink Hazel...", Hazel smiled, " that's very nice of you...a white wine will go down a treat..."

Little Jack jumped off the sofa, and followed Aaron into the kitchen, "uncle Aaron...could I have fish fingers for me tea...", Aaron poured out Hazel's wine, " I'm doind sausages..."

Jack pulled his eyesbrowes together, just like his father did, " PLEAAASE.." he whined, "NO!"

"I'll tell Nana Hazel you let me say fat arse...", Aaron snapped his neck down to him, " you what...you wouldn't would you...", Jack pulled him a grin, " can I have fish fingers Uncle Aaron...", Aaron chucked the sausages back in the freezer, " fish fingers it is then...", just then Jackson came in the back door, and removed his muddy boots, Aaron turned, " fish fingers all right..." he asked, Jackson stared at him open mouthed, " Aaron WE had them yesterday..."

"Jack wants them...", told Aaron, Jackson laughed, " Aaron YOU can't keep giving in to him", Aaron slapped the fish fingers into the frying pan, " he keeps going on about us letting him say fat arse...", Jackson got himself a beer from the fridge, " YOU let him..."

" YOU TAUGHT HIM!" Aaron shot back, " taught him what..." asked Hazel coming into the kitchen, Jackson shook his head, " nowt...staying for your tea are yah...", Hazel leant on the counter with her glass of wine, " that'll be nice...I don't think I can stomach anything else Chas serves up...", she touched Aaron's arm, " no offense love...", Jackson necked his beer, and screwed up the can and dumped it into the bin, he turned, " just gonna say hi to my little man...then I'll grab me shower" he imformed.

Aaron could hear Jack squealed in delight as his father entered the lounge, Hazel smiled to herself, then looked at Aaron flipping the fis fingers," you've become a right domestic goddess haven't yah..." she said, with a little hint of sarcasim, Aaron smiled, " I do me best...", Hazel shrugged, " I know...and I'm not knocking it...but..." she looked behind her to make sure they were alone, Aaron sighed..." out with it...", Hazel raised her eyebrowes, "am I THAT obvious...it's just...are you really sure about wedding my boy...I mean...well...", Aaron pulled her a face, "are you saying I'm not good enough for your Jackson..."

"no love...I'm not...really I'm not...it's just you're so young...some might want to have a few more years of having fun..."

"Hazel, Jackson's not that much older than me..." hissed Aaron

"older enough...he's had a little more years of fun than you...played the fieldeven though I dread to think of the misfits he's picked up over the years...", Aaron realised she was looking at him, "are you calling me a misfit now..."

"NOOOO..ohhh..just listen...I'm worried...I'm worried my boy will get hurt because...he loves you SO much..."

Aaron flipped the fish fingers again, " and I love him...end of...", Hazel could just about pinpoint the hint of defensiveness in his reply... " Please...be 100 per cent sure Aaron...I can't bear for him to get heartbroken...", Aaron was getting stressed, why was SHE interfering, "LOOK Hazel just do one...yeah", Hazel nodded her head with out a further word...

...to her she wasn't convinced of Aaron's FULL committment...the boy hid his true feelings...and she was starting to dread their future together...

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME xx


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...THEY ARE ALL SO APPRECIATED! Hope this chapter is okay guys...it's just I'm looking after a mates puppy and it NEEDS so much attention...had to stop and start this chapter...so if it's below par and full of typo's i'm sorry...blame the dog! Mark xx

CHAPTER FOUR

Aaron Livsey had been working at the Hotten garage on loan from Cain for 3 days now, Cain had promised him it would be temporal, but surprizingly he was starting to enjoy it, mainly because of the lads, Paul and Tony were great and reminded him of the likes of Ryan or Adam, but it was Matt who had interested him right from the start,ever since Cain had mentioned to him about Matt seeing him 'around'...

There hadn't been too much conversation between them so far, but today as Aaron made himself a brew in the small rest room, Matt joined him. Aaron sat down and watched with the corner of his eye as Matt wased his hands and then dried them with the tee towel, " so...how are you liking it here..." Matt asked him, Aaron clutched a copy of the car trader magazine that he was about to read, but smiled glad to finaaly start a conversation with him, " yeah...different from what I'm used to...it's top!"

Matt made himself a mug of tea, and sat in the moth eating chair opposite Aaron, " I've seen you out and about you know...", Aaron swallowed, " yeah, Cain...me boss like...he said", Matt grinned, "I prefer Club 21 though...the lads there are alot fitter...", Aaron bit his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders, " I wouldn't know...I am..."

"in a relationship, I know...little guy with the beard...builder type...", Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " that's him...", Matt tapped his mug, " mind you...I haven't seen you out and about much lately though...", Aaron sipped his brew, " nah...I...well...we sorta go to Leeds..." he lied...he didn't know why he said that...WHY...was he ashamed of saying he and Jackson stay at home with Jack.

"Leeds is mint...the clubs there are better..." agreed Matt, " I should tag along sometime like...", Aaron stood and washed up his mug, Matt stood and brushed past him, the aroma of aftershave and sweat turned Aaron on...it made him go red...he nervously glanced at Matt who winked at him, and he went off into the car hall, Aaron shook his head hard, what was he thinking...

Aaron worked on a motor opposite Matt that afternoon, and Aaron kept looking up and finding himself stealing secret glances at Matt...he then realised it was 3 oclock, and Jackson was supposed to be picking him up to go to the Registry office for their interviews. Aaron was glad Paul came over to relief him on the hydrolic hoist, and he quickly hurried to the changing area to rid himself of the greasy overalls...stripping out of them, he decided to grab a quick shower...it was the first garage he'd came across with a built in mini shower...he hurriedly stepped in and lathered himself down...then after rising himself off, he jumped out to see Matt leaning against the locker...luckily Aaron had a towel around him to hide his modesty, "FIT bod!" teased Matt, Aaron was self conscious, and sat down...Matt laughed at him, " hey...I'm only teasing...I do it to ALL the lads here, ask Paul...and he's straight!" he reasured,

Aaron smiled at him, " yeah...it's cool...", he stood and turned, " but I DO want to get dressed, so if you don't mind mate...", Matt folded his arms, " don't mind me...", Aaron felt alittle uneasy...but Matt laughed again, " I'm TEASING YOU...I'll see you in a bit...", he laughed again and headed off, Aaron wasted no time and quickly got dressed...Matt made him feel uneasy in a creep kind of way...maybe he wasn't as interesting as he thought, he shook his head, grabbed his ruck sack and headed off to meet Jackson.

Aaron stil thought about Matt at the Registry office, both he and Jackson sat in the office as the registrar woman named Janet, was filling in their information on a computer screen, Janet looked up, " now...I need to ask a few questions to both of you...they ARE the same for you both...so there's no trick ones...", she looked up to Jackson first, " Jackson what is Aaron's date of birth...", Jackson shifted in his seat, " 12th January 1992..."

" and where was Aaron born...", Janet asked, typing in the date, "Leeds", Aaron listened as Jackson answered ALL of his questions correctly about him...Jackson knew erverything about him...it was kinda sweet...but Janet was no sooner staring at him now, " Aaron...the same drill..." she joked with a warm smile, " what is Jackson's date of birth...", Aaron licked his lips, "errr...5th August 1987.."

"and where was he born..."

"Harrogate...", Aaron felt confident, but this ALL SEEMED TOO formal...to REAL...and as they came out the Registry office, and headed down the frontage steps, Jackson turned to him with a wide grin, " hey...you did REALLY WELL in there..." he soothed, Aaron nodded, " I bollixed up..."

"only because you were so nervous..." told Jackson, " but it's all done now...just think this time next month we'll be well and truely shackled to eachother!" he jested with his grin.

Aaron tried to smile...as Jackson rambled on, " I'm gonna came down here again tomorrow to see our names up on the board...15 days they are up for...", Aaron followed him to the parked van, they both jumped in and sat in silence, Jackson gently placed his hand over Aaron's, "I love you...", Aaron felt choked up and turned, " I...I love YOU", Jackson smiled, " that's alright then..." Aaron stared ahead, " I feel like a drink..." he said, Jackson shook his head as he started the vans engine, " so do I...lets have a sneaky one at Bar West...I'll ring Lisa and tell her to drop Jack over at Mill cottage with Mum yeah...", Aaron nodded with a sigh, " yeah...why not..."

At Bar West it seemed wierd being there when it was virtually daylight out...but for Aaron he really didn't care, he stood at the bar and ordered the drinks, as Jackson went to the toilet, he nursed his pint and turned his head to watch the other punters laugh and joke together...one young lad about his age was raging on about some big party he was to in Ibiza...another couple were bragging on about busy nights out all over the up coming weekend...Aaron sighed, he was lucky to get a pint in at the Woolie, and that'll be early...he felt quilty...it wasn't fair...but they had little Jack at the moment...he had to be responisble...he was committed...but he not help wondering about other peoples lifes...the ones who were having all the fun...

The hand suddenly slapped hard down onto his shoulder, and at first Aaron thought it was Jackson...but he nearly jumped when he saw Matt standing there looking all tarted up and smelling all nice, " Aaron mate...you didn't say you were coming here...is that why you left early!", Aaron sat on the bar stool, and smiled, " I had an appointment..."

"yeah yeah..." laughed Matt, " likely story...you just wanted to grab an early start to the weekend didn't yah, you cheeky sod!", suddenly Jackson was standing beside them, Aaron could see Jackson's instant dislike to Matt in his facial expression, " Jackson...this is Matt, he erm..", Matt held out his hand to Jackson, " work with Aaron at the garage", Jackson raised his eyebrowes and shook Matt's hand, " well...any mate of Aaron's is a mate of mine...just as yah names not Tom...", Aaron scowled at Jackson, Matt turned and placed one hand on each of their backs, " so guys...can I buy you a drink..."

Over the drink, Jackson warmed to Matt...especially when they had a quick game of pool, Aaron glanced at his watch and downed his pint, " Jackson it's nearly 6.30, wegotta get home for...", Jackson was quick to act, " JACK...Mums gonna kill me...and it's swimming tonight!" he cried, Matt throw down his pool stick and put an arm around Jackson's shoulder, " good to play yah mate...should do it again soon..." and just as Aaron joined them, he felt a hand caress his backside, he smiled at Jackson and they left for the exit, " Mum is SO gonna kill us..." whined Jackson, Aaron smirked, " didn't stop yah from grabbing a feel of me..." he teased, Jackson shook his head at him. " No time mate...we gotta go..." Jackson headed down the steps, Aaron looked back at Matt to see him give him a playful wink and touched his own backside...Aaron opened mouthed...hurried off after Jackson...the cheek of that Matt guy was unbelieviable...

...but it made him feel very naughty...even though he also felt quilty...

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME xx


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...THEY ARE ALL SO APPRECIATED! hope you're all having a nice weekend...and like me...DREADING BLACK TUESDAY...if it's any help I'll Make sure MY tuesday chapter is a VERY HAPPY ONE! Mark xx

CHAPTER FIVE

Aaron Livsey had completed his second week at the garage in Hotten, Cain had told him he'll need him back in the village soon, and Aaron was glad...glad because of only one person, Matt...ever since Matt had touched his backside Aaron had to fight his feelings...and he was really quite certain what they were...the backside incident wasn't mentioned over the last week, Just Matt giving him sideways glances and knowing smiles and winks, and Aaron was always glad to get out at the end of the day.

Now with Friday completed, Aaron quickly packed up his ruck sack in the rest room, Paul bade him a good weekend and left just leaving Matt watching him , " I thought I'd grab a shower..." Matt mused, " thought you cared to join me...", Aaron looked up and pulled him a face, " AS IF...YOU DO KNOW...I'm NOT interested...end of..", Matt raised an eyebrowe at him, "oh...not by the signals you give me..." he approached Aaron...he could smell Aaron's aftershave, "you've only just started to wear that scent this week...I think YOU know I LIKE IT", Aaron swallowed as he forced away the eye contact he was so drawn to, " you don't know what you are going on about mate..." he hissed, Matt inched a little nearer, " I think you're a tease Aaron...and YOU LIKE IT...you like knowing what you do to me...", smiled Matt with an enticing manner...and a brief touch of his own crotch region.

Aaron chewed his tongue and lifted his ruck sack, " I've GOT to be going...", Matt backed off...he never pushed Aaron TOO far...just far enough..." okay don't let me keep yah from your hectic weekend...Leeds again is it...or ANOTHER quiet night in with boring to be", Aaron shook his head at him, "DON'T call him that...you don't know him like I DO", Matt walked away, " gotta have a shower...I'VE GOT an endless night of clubbing to get to...", Aaron watched him go and sighed, seething with jealousy...and then the guilt...he backed away to the exit and left the premises...

As it was Friday, Jackson was at Hotten's leisure centre with little Jack, Jackson sat at the pools edge, his legs dangling in the water, he watched Jack play on the many slides avaliable to the kids to have fun on...and as usual Jack was squealing in delight and even was boistress enough to jump to the front of the que every time, Jackson found it amusing...but he knew he'd have to make his son learn to take his turn...Aaron's ways was already rubbing off on the lad...he looked up to the clock hanging on the tiled wall, what the hell was keeping Aaron anyway...

Aaron was outside Bar West with his ruck sack over his shoulder, watching the punters laughing and joking around down inside...he agonised with himself...h could hear the ale calling him...but forced himself up the street...in direction of the leisure centre...

At the pool Jackson swam up and down the length of the pool...the constant noise drowned out as he duck his head beneath the water...he stayed under water for a far while...he LIKED being UNDER WATER...and tried to hold his breath as long as he could...then springing to the surface he immediately kept an eye on Jack who was still safe at the shallow end, Jack was a good swimmer , Jackson had taught the little lad himself, he pulled himself out the water and sat soaking wet at the pools edge, feet dangling again into the water.

Then just as he was about to get up, Aaron was suddenly sitting beside him, Jackson waved a hand toward the clock with a big frown, " and what time do you call this...!", Aaron shrugged, "I worked a little over...it's no big deal mate...we had a lot on...", he felt bad instantly, he never lied as much to Jackson than he had this week...and he hated it..." I'm sorry mate...I'll be early next week...I PROMISE YAH...", Jackson nodded, but Aaron could see he was peeved, "yeah...well if you're sure you can FIT US in..." he quibed...Aaron shiftedhis bum across and slid into the water, and looked up at Jackson, " so...aren't you coming in...", Jackson could never stay mad at Aaron for long...a smile broke out on his face and Jackson joined him in the water...

Afterwards, Aaron dried himself off in the changing rooms...while Jackson saw to Jack, Aaron stared into the mirror and watched Jackson thoroughly dry off the boy, he smiled...then it faded...and he didn't really know why...he felt bad again...he shook his head, and started to get himself dressed...then opening up his wallet to see if he needed the cash point, he immediately saw the piece of paper forced inside between a couple of fivers, he picked it out, and saw that it read a mobile number, and Matt's name beside it...the CHEEK of the guy!...but he liked it...he liked the idea of Matt having the balls to do it...feeling guilty again...he closed up his wallet as Jackson came to his side, " come on Aaron, chop chop...we're got to get this little man some tea..." he told, Aaron forced on a smile, " burger king is it...", yep the SAME OLD ROUTINE thought Aaron...he stuffed his towell in the ruck sack and followed the two guys in his life out the changing rooms exit...

It was passed 8 when they finally got back to the village, and as they got inside Dale head, Jack immediately made a beeline to the TV...Jackson dumped the damp swimming gear into the washing machine, and turned to Aaron, " Aaron...", Aaron was in a trance, " AARON!" Jackson called much louder, Aaron realised what Jackson wanted and handed him his ruck sack with his wet things inside, " flaming 'eck Aaron...what's GOT into you...", Jackson said warily, Aaron stared at his boyfriend then disappeared up the stairs...Hazel then let herself in, " hiya only me boys..." she cooed loudly, Aaron was glad he'd went upstairs, he couldn't stomach HER tonight and her endless questions about how HE felt about her son...

Hazel cuddled her grandson and let him chatter on about swimming...but Hazel was only half listening from where she sat on the sofa with the lad, she could see Jackson in the kitchen staring out the window like he had the world on his shoulders, Hazel turned to Jack, " that was nice wasn't it...now my lovely little lad...you be good and watch your cartoon...I'm gonna cheer up daddy..."

Hazel left the boy watching TV and approached Jackson, " penny for them..." she cooed, Jackson turned his head the young man looked like he was about to cry, " Jackson sweatheart...what is it...", Aaron was about to head down the stairs, when he caught the end of the conversation, "it's Aaron AGAIN isn't it..." he heard Hazel say, "I don't know Mum...I try my best to make him happy...but I don't think HE is..." he heard Jackson say, " BUT he's agreed to marry you...he must be happy to do that...right..." Hazel soothed, " yeah but...sometimes...I think he's just doing this because he feels he has to...", Aaron's heart raced...that's NOT true...he DID LOVE Jackson...no matter how wierd he felt at the moment..." look, maybe it's just been a long week for you both...why don't I look after the little guy,and YOU can take Aaron out...go and let yah hairs down..." Hazel suggested, " you just need sometime alone together..."

Aaron backed up the stairs when he saw Hazel go by, and heard her say, " come on you...how would you like to spent sometime around mine...well...NOT mine...your auntie Chas's but i'm SURE she won't mind...", Aaron could hear them go, he immediately opened his wallet up, and pulled out matt's phone number, he stared at it before tearing it up into small pieces...he then bolted down the stairs and paused at the kitchen doorway, to see Jackson staring out the window in deep thought, the washing machine hummed into life, Aaron bit his lip then came forward and fell behind Jackson slipping his arms around Jackson's waist, and rested his hands on his stomach...he rested his chin on Jackson's upper back, " I love you Jackson...", and there was tears in his eyes...he couldn't help it...he hated Jackson feeling like this, Jackson remained silent, but he nodded his head acknowledging him...Aaron remained where he was resting his cheek into Jackson's upper back...

He then pulled away...and gently turned Jackson around so they faced each other...Aaron could see Jackson looked so sad...he cupped his cheek and smiled, " I LOVE YOU...", Jackson looked up to him searching his feelings...Aaron suddenly ripped Jackson's shirt undone...the buttons popping in all directions...Jackson was open mouthed, as Aaron hungrily went to his knees and pulled on Jackson's belt...then ripped open the button's...he looked up to Jackson, and slowly stood, grabbing his hand, " I think I need a good seeing to..." Aaron said in a whisper...

...Jackson hinted a smile and pulled Aaron up the stairs to the bedroom...

...both lost in eachothers kisses...

...Aaron trying SO HARD to force unwanted thoughts OUT OF HIS MIND...

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME xx


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...THEY ARE ALL SO APPRECIATED! CHICKY: matt the pratt ...lol!

ANON: Tom is returning...and THIS is still a love story between A&J...sorry for the angst...but there will be a time when Aaron realises just how much he loves Jackson... Mark xx

CHAPTER:SIX

It was Friday again, and Aaron Livesy had finished his stint at the Hotten garage, and it couldn't of come sooner. He stripped out of his greasy overalls as Paul and Tony came and patted him on the back, " don't be a stranger..." laughed Paul, " and we're see you around..." Aaron nodded, and as he was about to maybe have a shower, he changed his mind, Matt had come in the changing room.

"don't mind me..." Matt smiled, and deliberately faffed about in his locker for a time, Aaron looked up to him, " I'm NOT gonna strip...so you're hanging around here for nowt mate!", he shot at him, Matt closed his locker shut with a sigh, " your loss you know...I tried to make you see the light...but maybe you have just been blinded by it...", Aaron pulled him a face, "what's THAT supposed to mean!", Matt came up to him, again Aaron could smell the aroma of mixed aftershave with engine oil, " you...a boy of 20 going into something you're soon after regret..." Aaron backed away, " just SHUT your trap!"

Matt decided to bring these 3 weeks of sexual tension between them to a head, he had to...it was Aaron's last day, " you are SO not wanting ALL THAT...and the MORE you get defensive over it...the more you show your feelings...", Aaron clenched his fists and looked up at Matt...he finally succumbed to the eye contact, " you...want...me..." Matt whispered, "not ... I can do no wrong...you NEED fun Aaron...and I could save you...", he was saying this as he edged closer and closer to him, their faces only a breath of a distance...eyes locked, Aaron stared towards Matt's kissable lips...and he saw them move nearer to his own...

The moment was lost...the mobile sung into life...Matt looking frustrated backed off, as Aaron answered his phone, " hi Jackson...yah I'm ready mate..." he glanced at Matt, " can you get me NOW please...it's got to be NOW...I love you...", he ended the call, Matt shook his head and sighed, " very touching...pity it's all one big lie on your part...", he moved to the exit, and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief...if Jackson hadn't called...he dreaded to think what would of happened...he was SO glad this was the last time he was here...no more Matt...no more temptation staring right at him...he forced himself to get ready, then left the garage for the final time...

the evening was the same drill...they took Jack swimming...got him a burger...and they went home...but tonight was going to be different...no sooner were they in Dale head, Chas was there on the sofa waiting for them, Aaron threw his ruck sack near the washing machine, " what are you doing here...", Chas stood and smiled at him, " me love...I'm here by request kid...I'm on babysitting duty me...", Jackson placed an arm around Aaron's shoulder, " it's true I called her...I'm giving me Mum a rest...and Chas offered...", Aaron turned to him, "but why...we don't go anywhere..." he told, Jackson nodded, " I know...WHICH is WHY I'm taking you out...YOU need it...and I've GOT to keep my intended happy haven't I..."

Chas pulled them a nice face, " Awwww..." she cooed, Aaron glared at his mother, " yeah alright, we don't need a flaming audience...", Jack squealed as Chas led him into the lounge,"now then kid...you better show me what you want to watch...", she then back tracked into the kitchen, and winked at Aaron with a whisper, " besides...makes a change for not having Nana fat arse around hey...", Aaron was wide eyed...he could see Jack giggling away...the little tike had told her...he smirked...it was only a matter of time before Hazel knew her nickname...and at this rate the whole village will know before SHE does...he was looking forward to tonight...going out with Jackson alone and together...would make a nice change...

_Aaron was on the sand, the sun was hot and there was a gentle breeze, Jackson was beside him, he sat upin his flashy sunshades, and said, " want me to do your back...", Aaron nodded and rolled over...Jackson squeezed the lotion on his back and massaged it in and around Aaron's back...Jackson then looked out to sea, " I'm just going in for a dip...", Aaron lifted his head from the towel and saw Jackson wade into the water...he felt panicky...his heart was racing...Jackson was gone...he was out of sight..._

...and Aaron awoke immediately realising he was underwater choking...he lifted his body up in the bath, he'd dozed off, and his head had slipped under the water...he rubbed his eyes feeling his heartbeat race...the feeling of dread again consuming him, "AARON...HURRY UP!" called Jackson, "CLUB'LL BE CLOSED BY THE TIME WE GET THERE!", Aaron shook his head, rose out of the bath, and grabbed the towel, " I'm coming...!"

At Bar West Aaron followed Jackson to the bar, and Jackson got the beers in, Aaron grabbed his and smiled, " here's to us..." told Jackson, " next week hey...", Aaron swallowed...a week until the big day...he felt bad...Jackson had done just about everything for this civil ceremony...although Aaron did choose the music...and he still needed to get Jackson a ring!...Aaron looked at Jackson as he stepped toward the dance floor with his beer, Aaron followed and saw camp Dave and Scott, " hiya maties...not long now before yous two are shackled together in wedded bliss!" sung Camp Dave, Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "no...well there's still time for someone to come and save me by then!" he joked, Aaron pulled a face,he gazed around him...the club was sure packed tonight, then his face fell...HE was here...Matt...and he had spotted them..

Matt had made himself welcome in their company, infact Matt made sure he was always BETWEEN him and Jackson, Matt downed his pint and slapped Jackson on the back, " hey...game of pool...we can make it interesting like...fiver says I win...", Jackson nearly spat out his own beer, " tenner and you're on...", Matt winked at Aaron and they went to the pool table , Aaron shook his head, Matt was up to something...Scott was then beside him, "that guys a creep..." he told, Aaron turned, " why do you say that...", Scott shuddered, " I had this mate who went out with him...he couldn't get shot of him...he just sorta latches on to you like a parasite..."

Aaron's face fell...just what he needed to know...Scott turned, " so...as soon as that game of pools done...leg it!", he laughed and he walked off, Aaron approached the pool table where Matt was paying Jackson another tenner, " I might NOT NEED a day's pay at this rate!" joked Jackson, Matt stared towards Aaron tapping the end of his pool stick, " I tell you what lets have one more game...and we could make it very interesting...", Jackson took a sip of his pint, " how interesting , £20 will go down a treat!" he told, Matt shook his head, "nah...I was thinking...IF I WIN..."

"IF...!" Jackson jibed.

Matt laughed, " yes...IF I win...I get to snog your fit intended over there..." he grinned, Aaron was open mouthed, and shook his head grabbing Jackson's arm, " nah...let's call it a day,,,yeah..." he suggested to Jackson...Jackson pouted his lips in thought as if he was mulling it over, he then ignored Aaron and snapped his neck around to Matt, " alright...BUT if I win...I get double of what I've won already...price is high for my liking!", Matt shook his hand, " you're on mate...", as they started their game, Aaron sighed heavily, and sat on a nearby stool...Aaron could predict the out come of the game, and he was right...it seemed Matt was an expert pool player, and nailed Jackson easily in a couple of pot shots, Jackson was gobsmacked...NOBODY beat him...Matt shook his hand, " that was proberly just a fluke hey...but if you don't want me to honour my prize..."

Jackson shook his head...and waved his hand, " NO...you go for it...a deal is a deal...I always pay me debts...sorry Aaron...", Aaron jumped up, what the hell was Jackson playing at...practically giving Matt permission to kiss him, and boy didn't Matt make the most of it...Jackson shook his head with a sigh as Matt and Aaron had a kiss...Aaron's body tingled into life as Matt pulled away, he winked at him...

and whispered, " now you've tasted me...you'll be back begging me for more..."

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME xx


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...THEY ARE ALL SO APPRECIATED! Starting to bring this story to a close now...I think AARSON stories are numbered...and I think maybe I should just end this storyline and begin a post Jackson story where Aaron meets a new Guy...WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK...Comments appreicated! Mark xx

CHAPTER: 7

It was the evening before the civil ceremony, and everything was prepared and ready from the actual service to the after party celebration at the Woolpack...tonight was all about partying, and Jackson had hired the small bar of Club 21...they decided against tradition and partied together...each of them having invited their friends...although Jackson's outnumbered Aaron's humble few...

...and as Aaron sat at the bar, he shook his head in embarrassment as Chas was on the dance floor in THAT tiny black dress.

Paddy came up to him, and patted him upon the upper back, " does SHE have too..." moaned Aaron at his mother's specticle," who on EARTH IS she gonna pull here...", Paddy laughed, "she might bag herself a lesbian..."

"HA HA" told Aaron unimpressed...Paddy got another round in as Aaron now watched Adam and Mia dance...Adam was worse at dancing than him...which is WHY he never did...and then there was camp Dave and Scott having a laugh and joke with Hazel...Hazel stuffing her face with nuts...Aaron felt numb...all this hadn't hit him yet...and gazed at the pint he had only half drank, Paddy pointed at it, " you're drinking a bit light tonight mate...", Aaron shrugged, " I'm just pacing meself if you MUST know Pads..."

A slap on his shoulder signalled Jackson's return from doing the rounds, Paddy looked up pointing to Aaron, " you better put a smile on his face...he's being a right bore!" he soothed, Aaron glared at him," yeah alright Pads, I said I was pacing meself end of...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, and took Aaron's arm and pulled him to one side of the bar, " hey...are you okay...you seem distracted by something...or is that someone..." told Jackson, Aaron looked up and homed in for a kiss, Jackson pulled away with a smile, "ohhhh...is THAT it...you just want ME to yourself!", Aaron nodded, " I WANT you SO much Jackson...I DO!", Jackson shook his head, " I KNOW you do...", Aaron still wasn't happy with that, "NO...I MEAN IT...I REALLY mean it" he whined, trying as to convince him...Jackson placed his arms around Aaron's neck, " I KNOW...if it wasn't the fact I know you've had nowt much do drink...I would be sweared you'd be drunk...what's up...", Aaron looked deep into Jackson's eyes, " you'll be mad at me...", Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together at him, " why would I be mad at you...NEVER mate...", Aaron bit his lip and was about to explain his mood...and instead, suddenly saw the very source of it...Matt...striding in bold as brass.

Aaron stared at him...to the fact Jackson turned around, " who invited that burk!" asked Jackson with a frown still narked by the bloke beating him at a game of pool...AND kissing his guy...Aaron shrugged, " not me...HE'S invited himself...", Matt was then upon them grinning, placing one hand on each of their shoulders, " so...the HAPPY couple...can I buy yous two a beer..." his smiled lingered a bit long towards Aaron...who clearly looked uncomfortable...Jackson rubbed his beard as he glared at Matt, " Nah...I'll buy me own thanks...", Aaron deliberately cuddled into Jackson and said, " why don't WE go grab some air...", Jackson shook his head, " olay...but I need to pee first..." he kissed Aaron on the cheek, and glared again at Matt who pulled a smirk at him...Jackson headed off to the gents but his mum collared him on route, " hello MUMMY'S little soldier...", Jackson laughed at her, " hey!...how many of them HAVE you had!" he pointed to the large glass of white wine in her grasp..." not much...just a few...!", Hazel told him...Jackson kissed her and lept off to the gents before he wet himself.

Hazel turned around to see Aaron and Matt in close conversation...Hazel being Hazel...glass of wine still in her clasp, edged nearer, Aaron looked mad...she could see it in his eyes, " just leave...END of...I don't WANT you here...", Aaron told, Matt laughed at him, " you are such a cock tease...and all this expense and bother for f**k all mate!", Hazel didn't like the fibe she was getting, and edged even closer to them...careful not to be too conspicious, " I'm NOT interested in yah...I've told yah...no go...and LEAVE us alone...you're making yourself look like a right Div!"

Matt smiled slyly, " that kiss yold ME otherwise Aaron...I knew you'd kiss me in the end...", Aaron was livid, "yeah...pity it took Jackson losing a bet to get me to do it...because I WOULDN'T of done it otherwise mate...", Hazel was then upon them, " enjoying yourselves boys..." she sung through gritted teeth, Matt smiled at her, " having a great time thanks..."

"good...", Hazel glared, then pulled Aaron by the arm, "YOU and ME need words!", and practically dragged him off.

In the gents meanwhile, Jackson zipped up, and washed his hands, just as Joe came in the door, "hiya mate...I'll get you a drink in a bit.." told Jackson, Joe nodded, " yes Jacko mate...but..."he dragged his best mate to one side, " there's a badden here...that Matt guy...he's a right tosser...don't get too involved with him...", Jackson nodded, " tell me about it...HE'S pestering Aaron...", Joe was surprized, " you know about that...", Jackson smiled at him, " I've got eyes...COURSE I know what HE'S up too...I can work out when someones after my guy you know...", Joe was curious," so...what are yah gonna do about it...", Jackson smiled at him again full of confidence, " I deal with him...like i always do...because I feel partly responsible..."

"why's that..." asked Joe.

"because I lost a bet to Matt at a game of pool...and his prize was a kiss from Aaron...I KNOW I was a RIGHT IDIOT but I had to know...I had to confirm me suspicsions...why poor Aaron was acting wierd with me...it was ever since he worked at that garage..."

Jackson headed to the door and turned back to Joe, " as I said...I'm dealing with it...I have NO DOUBTS about how Aaron feels about me..." he then was gone.

Outside on the street, Aaron puffed on his ciggy as Hazel tore a strip off him with a pointed finger, " I'm NOT having MY BOY messed about...AND I think he is...ARE you seeing that other guy behind his back Aaron...", Aaron nodded...hurt by the question, " NO...NO...are you deaf...I just said...what do you take me for Hazel...I LOVE JACKSON!", Hazel shook her head and pointed back towards the club, " so what was THAT all about in there then...", Aaron began to sob...Hazel stared at him shaking her head, " NOW what's up with you...is THIS the sign of a guilty conscious..."

"hey!...what the hecks going on out here!" came a voice...it was Chas walking in on their conversation, " and WHY is my SON crying...COME ON Hazel, what are yah playing at!"

Matt sat on the bar stool happily supping his pint, Jackson was then beside him, Matt turned, "So...do you want that drink now..." he asked politely, Jackson's smile was false, " No mate...just a word in yah ear like...", Matt faced him, " what...", Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " I'll say this once...just to be clear...STAY AWAY FROM MY AARON!" he told with a hint of a threat in his tone, Matt raised his eyebrowes, " maybe you should tell HIM to stay away from me...", Jackson grabbed Matt's arm...his grip tight, " don't push me...I KNOW YOUR TYPE...Aaron's nieve...easily led...innicent...too trusting...and he'll KILL me if he knew I was telling you now...BUT as you can SEE...I KNOW HIM...AND I know how he feels about me...never how much you've tried to turn his head...so...drink up yah pint...and do one..." he finished off with a smile.

Matt glared into Jackson's brown eyes, they were clearly full of contempt for him...Matt stood and pinted his finger at his chest, " nobody tells me what to do...your cards marked...that's a promise..", and with a sneery smile, he left the party...Jackson's heart raced he hated feeling like this...he was never a violent man...but when it came to Aaron...he'd do anything to protect him...and speaking of which...he gazed about the club...where was Aaron...

Aaron was still outside with Hazel and Chas, " look...maybe this is a sign Aaron...maybe you are JUST TOO young to get married love..." Chas told him, Hazel through her arms in the air, "what are you doing...what about MY BOY...you're practically telling him to dump my Jackson", Chas turned to her frowning, " oh ere we go Hazel...this again...", Aaron hated it...he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and decided to do what he was best at...do a runner...

When Jackson learned that Jackson had run off into the night...he somehow knew where he would be...he walked into bar west and saw him straight away slumped on a booth with a pint...Jackson walked over and stood over him, Aaron looked up, " I'm sorry...I didn't mean to run...but they were doing me head in...THEM telling me how I should feel...Jackson I KNOW HOW IN FEEL!"...Jackson sat next to him, and lifted his chin with his fingers, " I know...REALLY I know...you don't have to explain..."

Aaron looked up, his eyes welling up, BUT I DO...Matt...I...HE...", Jackson placed his hand on Aarons knee, " I know...I know Aaron...let's not go there...WHAT do you want..."

"I want YOU...and JACK...US...OUR FAMILY...I'm Sorry..." he began to sob...relieved Jackson somehow knew the turmoil he had been going through with Matt...Aaron then heard a familiar song starting to play...it was snow patrol...he tried to remember...they kissed to this tune..the first time he and him...

Aaron swallowed nervously and stood up...not quite believing WHAT he was doing...he just blamed his emotions...and held out his hand "Jackson...will you dance with me..."

Jackson looked up...the initial shock on his face started to spread to a big grin, " Aaron livesey are you ASKING ME to dance...", Aaron just pulled him on to the dancefloor...where other couples danced...Jackson placed his arms around Aaron tightly...Aaron laid his chin on Jackson's shoulder...where he felt safe...and where he KNEW he always wanted to be...

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME xx


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...THEY ARE ALL SO APPRECIATED! and again for the kind words...it's just I have read SO much post Jackson stories and it just 'seemed to me' it's the way to go...SORRY if I annoyed anyone...

OK, Maybe I'm was in a bleak mood yesterday...today I'm not too bad, considering what was on tonight...I'm sad...but not upset...in a funny way it was very sweet, and I'm glad Aaron did it, a final declaration of his love for him... and no mother should kill their only child...anyway I promised a happy chapter and here it is...I'll be the first to confess I am not good at writing mushy...and hope what I have written is convincing...you judge...MARK xx

CHAPTER: 8

Aaron Livesy just laid there looking at Jackson sleeping...he smiled to himself...it was 7am, and in exactly 8 hours time they be wed...Aaron wasn't a traditionalist...and nor was Jackson...there was no bad luck sleeping together before there big day...they JUST wanted to be together...besides sleeping alone would have felt wierd, it was different when Jackson was working away for days on end...that was just how it was...but last night and what they were doing today, Aaron didn't want to leave Jackson's side.

Aaron reached across and brushed Jackson's beard growth, and smiled when Jackson twtched his nose and grunted slightly...Aaron felt naughty and reached under the covers and gave something else a little stroke, Jackson opened one eye, and grinned widely, " OI Livesy!..we can't be doing that now...that's for after...", Aaron retreathed his hand and nestled his head into Jackson's shoulder, " I'm abit nervous..." he admitted, Jackson shook his head," me to...to be honest...but...", he turned to him,"it's something we both WANT isn't it..."

Aaron nodded knowing exactly what he ment, " I'm NOT perfect you know..." he then snapped his head around, " right...we better go get Jack from Lisa's...then we better start getting ready sunshine..."

Aaron and Jackson collected Jack from wishing well cottage...but were stalled by Zac, " he's been a right little gem...but Lisa would like a little word with yahs like...", Jackson and Aaron glanced at each other, " oh...what's he done...", Zac lead thenm both inside and saw a cooked breakfast waiting for them on the table, Lisa put her hands together, " we couldn't let YOU TWO starve!, with all that rushing around to come today..."

Jack jumped up and down, " and I helped daddy...I buttered the bread" he excitedly informed, he pulled his father to his place at the table, of course both Aaron and Jackson had really bad butterflies in their stomaches, and really couldn't face it, but as always Jackson was beaming a polite smile and turned to Aaron rubbing his hands, " well come on Livesy...lets be eating it before it gets cold!", Aaron felt sick and sat down at the table, Zak and Lisa took their places, "come on lad get it down yah..." told Zac...Aaron smiled and began to reluctantly eat...

After breakfast Aaron and Jackson bade Zac and Lisa a see you in a bit, and hurried back over to Dale head...after parking the van, Aaron clutched his stomach, and wiggled in his seat, Jackson turned pulling a frown, " what's with you NOW!"

" I'm dying for a POO!"

"THANKS FOR THAT!" sniffed Jackson, little Jack held his nose, " poooooo...uncle Aaron's done a BIG fart!", Aaron glared at the little boy, " leave off you squirt!...but I'll tell you what THAT bog is not gonna know what's hit it!"

Jackson held his hands to Jacks ears "just GO please!...before you SHIT yah pants..." cried Jackson hurrying him...Aaron grabbed his keys and ran what seem like 100 miles an hour into Dale head, Jackson smirked...his belly churned as well...maybe they REALLY shouldn't have had that fry up!

Over at the Woolpack, Hazel was inspecting the table arrangements, she smiled to himself then it faded to a grimace when she heard Chas walk in with Diane, " thanks Diane...you've done a really cracking job..they're gonna love it...", Hazel rolled her eyes, Chas glared at her, "WHAT..."

"Nothing..." told Hazel, Chas shhok her head at her, " no Hazel it's not nowt...it's something...you've been a right cow to me all morning...it's not my fault you've got yahself a hangover from last night!", Diane felt uncomfortable and made for the bar, " i'm just gonna see if Marlons made a start on the food shall I..."

Both Hazel and Chas weren't listening...it was handbags at dawn again..." nah...it's NO hangover...YOU were the one practically breaking them up last night!" accused Hazel, Chas was open mouthed, " flaming cheek...it was YOU who accused MY Aaron of seeing another bloke!"

" I never!...I was only just sorta saying..." began Hazel, but Chas pointed her finger, " you're got to learn to keep that trap shut lady"...

"Oi OI OI OI !"came Jackson's voice as he came in the pub, " I've come here for a spot inspection and the peasents are revolting!", Hazel turned and hurried up to her son, " we are not revolting...it's just...banter...anyway what you want...I bet I know what you would like..."

Jackson smiled, widening his eyes, " and what's that!"

"a nice greasy fry up!" Hazel said placing her hands on his arms, ", Jackson's grin faded...he could feel the vomit about to rise from his gut, " I need the bog...NOW!" he raced into the gents, door swinging closed behind him, Chas smirked at her, " hey...I'm glad I haven't let YOU loose in mmy kitchen,,,if THAT'S the reaction to your cooking!", Hazel just glared at her, and discreetly moved Chas's seating card futher down the table...as far away from where she was sitting the better!

At 1 o clock, Aaron and Jackson were in their bedroom at Dale head, and both sat on the bed in their posh pressed trousers, posh shiney shoes...and nicely ironed shirts, " I'm crap with ties..."told Jackson, " I never wear them...", Aaron pulled him a face, " are you suggesting I'm a expert...", both clutched their ties as Jackson was shaking his head laughing, " nah, I guess you're not...you can't tie yout own shoe laces!", Aaron playfully hit his arm, Jackson looked up, "maybe we should have gone for elasticated ones!" he mused, "well it's too late now!" told Aaron, both mulled on it, then glancing at eachother with a big smile, they both said together, "Paddy!"

When 2 o clock came, a black limo pulled up beside Dale head...it was Chas totting across mainstreet in her heels and hat that saw it first, " what the hells that thing!" she cried in disbelief pointing, Debbie came out her house with Cain, " dad said he knew of a mate, who could do him a cheep deal on a limo...to get them there in style...", Chas turned as Cain stood in his suit at the gate, " and WHO is this mate..."

"he's an undertaker" told Debbie, glaring at her father, Cain just cheekily hinted a smirk, "well black goes with your Aaron's moods doesn't it!"

Chas laughed, she did see the funny side, then Hazel was beside them holding hands with Jack, dressed up in a posh frock and hat, " blimey whos died!" she laughed, both Chas and Cain glared at her, Hazel realised what it was, " oh great...thanks...this car is really gonna set the mood for the day hey."

"ohhhh...stop yah moaning will yah Hazel" told Chas and crouched down to little Jack dressed in a mini suit , "awwww...you look very smart don't", Hazel smiled, " he does doesn't he...just like Jackson did...it's Jackson's...but don't tell him...he thinks I threw this out years ago...he's got to look smart for his dads day..."

Chas stood up, " and Aaron's..."

"yeah...that's what I ment...", both then turned to see Aaron and Jackson standing there gaping at the limo, both had frowns on their faces...Chas hit Cain with her arm, " see! I told you..."

At the registry office a number of guests stood in the waiting area, Joe was Jackson's 'best man' ...well he had the rings... and Adam stood with Mia, Pearl was drifting about in her best outfit, while Paddy and Rhona sat glancing at their watches, Paddy then stood and peered out the bay window, " hey...I think they're here...everyone..."

Aaron and Jackson sat in the back of the limo...as Hazel, Chas and little Jack left them slamming the doors shut behind them, they sat in silence looking at eachother, " I'm really scared..."told Aaron, his blue eyes showing the way he felt, like that of a frightened puppy, Jackson grasped his hand gently, "not too late to back out you know...", Aaron nodded, " never...I've always said I don't do what I don't wanna do..."

"so you're sure..." whispered Jackson gently, Aaron nodded, " as sure as I'm going to be...it's just the thought of THEM in there staring at us...", Jackson's eyes smiled at him, " they're be staring at you...because you are so flaming fit Livesy...especially in that suit...", Aaron blushed and they quickly stole a gentle kiss on the lips, before Jackson pulled the cars door handle, " come on lad...before I walk out here with a hard on..." they jumped out the limo and slammed the door shut...everyone else had gone inside...

Jackson took Aaron's hand, and turned to him, " ready..." Aaron nodded with a smile, " good...then lets do this..."

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME xx


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Again it's not perfect...I'm not good at mushy...xx

CHAPTER: 9

Aaron and Jackson stared into eachothers eyes, as the registrar finally proclaimed them united as a couple...fully in the eyes of the law, Hazel was tearful, but Chas on the other hand couldn't wait for the after party to get started, any excuse for a booze up for her, as Aaron and Jackson sat at the desk signing their names on the register, everyone whispered in the hushed silence...Aaron hated the formal bits...to be honest deep down, he was more like his mother than he'd care to admit...the after party WOULD be the best bit.

The happy couple finally exited the ceremony room, and led their guests into the registry offices garden area, where Joe and Paddy started to take a few shots of them on their cameras, Hazel faffed about with her new digital number she had bought especially...and Chas was still etching to get back to the Woolie, " ohhhhhh...you know how much I hate me picture taken..." she whined to Aaron.

Aaron glared at her, " oh great, so in years to come folk will look at them and say...errrr...Aaron HAVE YOU ACTUALLY GOT A MOTHER...", Chas reluctantly agreed and plastered a smile for Joe as he snapped on of her with Hazel, with Aaron and Jackson...the two mothers standing behind them as they sat on an iron bench with Jack sitting in between them.

Joe smiled at them, " I've think I've some good ones here mate...", Jackson patted him on the shoulders, " cheers mate, you've done me proud today...Aaron looked at his ring and twisted it around his finger, Jackson came over to him, " I wonder how long it will be until that disappears from yah finger..." he laughed, Aaron laughed too, " YOU can talk...we both don't particularly have ring friendly jobs"

At the limo, Jack was starting to get fidgety and ran away from Pearl when he spotted his father approaching with Aaron, the little lad grabbed Jackson's hand, " I want to go now..." he whined, "in a minute son...just a little while longer..."told Jackson, Jack stamped his foot, Jackson grabbed his mother, who was trying to work out how to retreath the pictures she had snapped on her camera, " Mum...can you settle Jack...he's getting fidgety", Hazel took the boys hand, " come on my little darling, lets see if we can count the buses going by shall we...Jackson used to like doing that when he was your age..."

Aaron pulled a smirk, and watched Hazel and Jack move away, " wheels on the bus go round and round...",Jackson pulled him a frown, " shut it...it was a phase...anyway, most boys wanna drive a bus hey...", Aaron shook his head as they reentered the registry office to organise their certificate, " not me mate...it were racing cars with me..."

After arranging their certificate to be sent to them...Jackson looked at the direction of the gents and smiled cheekily...he grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him inside the gents...and then into a cubicle, "what yah up to..." hissed Aaron, Jackson was already pulling his trousers down, " you are gonna have to sort me out..." Jackson gasped, hungry for his new partner, Aaron shook his head, but licked his lips, " but THEM lot are waiting for us...", Jackson was desparate, he placed his hand on Aaron;s head and forcing him to his knees, " who cares...let em wait...I need taking care of first...", a smile plastered his face, as Aaron couldn't resist, but teasingly Aaron was about to ablige...when he looked up, " I thought you said later...", Jackson sighed with sheer sexual frustration, " will yah just shut yah trap and get on wit it...anyways IT IS LATER..." then as Aaron went to work he began to grin like a cheshire cat...

After, both boy's tidied themselves up, and hurried back to the waiting Limo, where Chas complained about how long they'd been...Aaron made an excuse and stole a sneaky knowing smile to Jackson...especially when he could still taste him...Chas turned, " how about you give yah old mum a kiss...", Aaron pulled a face, " nah...you're alright..." Chas smiled at him, "oh go on...you know yah want to...", Aaron shook his head, " believe me you don't wanna go kissing my lips..." then he went red, Chas sat back rather shocked, Hazel looked puzzled, "have I missed something here...", Chas turned , "you dirty little buggers...and with us waiting here...have you no shame...Hazel, you'd rather not know love..."Jackson stared at Aaron as to say 'did you have to', Aaron buttoned his mouth and gazed out the window for the rest of the journey back to the village.

When they arrived back at the village, the limo parked in front of the Woolpack, Chas was first out the car, "boy...I need a drink now!" she laughed, " Hazel rolled her eyes at her, "is that all YOU think about", Chas turned to her as she hurried to the pubs doors, " no love...I'm just saying...this is always the best bit to a wedding...", Jackson and Aaron now stood beside Hazel, " can you two just learn to get along..." suggested Jackson glancing at both of them, Hazel shrugged, " I suppose...but SHE has to make an effort too..."

Aaron came forward, " hey...it's not just her you know!" he spat, Jackson held his partner back and turned to his mother, " go inside the pub please, and get Jack something to eat...", Hazel took Jack's hand and they disappeared into the pub, Aaron waved his hands in the air, "it's a wonder how they manage to sleep under the same roof THEM pair...!", Jackson took Aaron's hands and smiled, " shush...I just want a minute before we go in there...", Aaron smiled up at him, "yeah...I suppose we are gonna be in so much demand...we won't have much time for eachother trying to please everyone...", Jackson pulled out something from his jackets inside pocket, Aaron stared at plane tickets in Jackson's grasp, " to...to where..." asked Aaron, " skiathos...just think...the 3 S's " Jackson teased, Aaron pulled a smile at him, "oh yeah...sun...sea...and..." he trailed.

Jackson placed an arm around Aaron's shoulder, " can't wait me...all that hot sun on me fit bod!", Aaron pulled him a frown, " and then there's ALL that swimming naked in the sea...like we did in Lanzarote hey...", Aaron's smile faded...as he thought of Jackson in the sea...a panicky feeling over came him, Jackson put the tickets away back in his pocket, he frowned at Aaron's down looking face, " hey...are you okay sunshine..."

Aaron looked up and nodded, " course...just need a pint down me that's all...", Jackson took his hand, " then let's go make our grand entrance then..."

As they stepped into the pub, there was no big welcome awaiting for them...just Hazel raising her voice angrily with a pointed finger, " YOU CAN'T DO THIS...NOT TODAY...YOU'LL BREAK HIS HEART...", she suddenly turned as did everyone else in the pub, Aaron and Jackson stood at the entrance doors open mouthed...they were just staring straight ahead to the source of Hazel's anger...to little Jack who was in somebodys arms...

...Jackson's face fell, and Aaron turned feeling his pain...

...Jeff and Sarah were back...

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME xx


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...and comments...Chicky babes and Leanne thanks for the PMs...had problems with me laptop...infact it's binned...I have a nice new sparkly one now...sorry for the delay, I've also spent 6 days in hospital for a minor op...then contracted MRSA!...hope you haven't forgotten what's gone on before...but the last chapter saw Aaron and Jackson get married, then as they got back to the pub for the reception...Sarah and Jeff were back...xx

CHAPTER: 10

In the Woolpack, Jackson and Aaron both stared at Jeff and Sarah...Jack was in Jeff's arms, Sarah approached Jackson and smiled, " you didn't have to put on a party for us..." she joked trying to lighten the building atmosphere between the two couples. Hazel stared between her son and her grandsons mother, waiting for what Jackson had to say...but with his hands in his trouser pockets he nodded his head towars the pubs exit, Sarah and Jeff knew this ment go somewhere private, and headed out the doors, Jack was still in Jeff's grasp, Betty turned toward Pearl as she nibbled on a twiglet, " so whose that then..." she, trying to pump Pearl for information.

Hazel approached her son before he followed them out, " they've come for him...haven't they..." she asked tearfully...trying to either will him...or hoping for Jackson to put her straight, all she got in return was a sad smile, and a tapping of Aaron's arm, letting him know to follow him out.

When the boys had gone, Chas turned, " so...who are them pair again...", Hazel went to the bar and looked up to Bob, " pour me a large one will yah...I'm gonna need it..."

Jackson and Aaron had led Sarah and Jeff back to Dale head in silence, the early evening starting to fade it's light, once inside Jack was allowed to play upstairs, as Jeff and Sarah sat in the lounge, Jackson still casually had his hands stuck in his pockets, he focused on both of them seriously, " YOU PICK your moments don't yah...", Sarah looked up, " Jackson...we're back...it's as simple as that...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " back...how...for a visit..."

"no..." told Sarah, " we're sorted out everything in Spain...we flew home earlier today...now...now we've come for Jack...", Aaron who was sitting quietly until now, looked up, "so...you'll saying NOW YAH BACK Jack lives with you!...don't think so love, Jackson will you tell them...", Sarah pulled a face at him, " and what's this got to do with you...", Jackson answered for him, " it's his business because HE'S me legal partner...same as Jeff is to you..."

Sarah and Jeff glanced at eachother, Jackson rolled his eyes at them, " in plain english, we're married..." he said with his trademark sarcastic tone, " so in theory, he has just as much rights over Jack as Jeff has..."

Aaron couldn't help giving Jeff a smug smirk, Sarah shook her head, " so when did all this happen..." then, like she was seeing the suits on the boys for the first time, she came to realise, "oh...how silly of us...suppose we should offer you are congratulations...but this doesn't change things Jackson...Jack is coming home with us..."

Jackson bit his botton lip, and slowly dropped on the sofa next to Aaron, " please...not tonight...not tonight", Jeff couldn't help to add his input, " why not...if it's yah...wedding night...or whatever you call your thing...why would you like a child around"

Sarah glared at her husband, even she would admit Jeff lacked any tact at times, she turned and faced them, " look...thank you...Jack was clearly NOT happy in Spain, and it was the right decision to bring him home..."

"AFTER YOU FLAMING LOST HIM!" spat Aaron, Jeff turned, " look let's not argue over this...that's all in the past..." he went and took hold of Sarah's hand, "we have patched things up...", Jackson was staring into space trying to get his head around what was happening...deep down he knew the score...he had no power now...Jeff and Sarah were home...Sarah stood and waved around her, "you've done him proud Jackson, got a little home for him set up...but...but Jack belongs with me Jackson, it's ME whose had him since he was a babe...and I miss him so much it hurts..."she had tear in her eye, " all those nights in Spain...2 months...I couldn't bare it...but...i'm home now...", Jackson finally looked up at her, " so...what's the plan...are you just gonna snatch him away now..."

Sarah nodded, " yes...but it's not snatching...it's about belonging...look...here take this...", she leaned across and handed Jackson a piece of folded paper, that she had taken out of her handbag, "this is where we are staying at the moment ...it's only rented...but as before...you and...Aaron can come and take Jack out tuesday nights...", Aaron's heart sank for Jackson, " tuesday nights..." whispered Jackson, " I only get one day with him...after...after 2 months of feeding him...clothing him...getting him settled into a new school...a school he loves...he's got a new routine...I...we keep him safe..."

Sarah sadly smiled, " HE'S very adaptable as you've noticed...now...can we just...pack him a bag...it's no use going on and on about it...we're just covering old ground", Aaron stood and shook his head, "no...please...don't do this to him...", Jeff stood as well, " look let's not make this harder than it has to be...think of Jack..YOU BOTH KNEW this was only temporal...we told you that in Spain!", Aaron glared at him, " oh don't WE know it...", Jackson slowly went to the stairs and went up, Sarah followed him, Jack was on his bed when the bedroom door opened, Jackson came in and instantly sat with him, " Jack...looks like you're going home with Mummy tonight..."

Sarah smiled and kissed her son, " I've really missed you..."

"I've missed you too Mummy..." told Jack, Sarah warmly grinned, " well...we are gonn do ALL your favourite things...", Jackson was already packing a small holdall with some of Jack's clothes, Sarah was aware, but she kept Jack occupied, even she didn't want to unsettle the little lad...once he'd finished, he done up the holdall and placed both of his hands on his son's shoulders, " Jack...go and get some of your favourite toys yeah...", Jack excitedly jumped off the bed, and went around his room collecting toys and books, Sarah mouthed a sorry...but Jackson was too choked up to respond.

When they were all downstairs, Jeff did up Jack's coat, as Jackson stood there in a stoney silence, Aaron bent down to Jack and kissed his forehead, " see you soon little mate, "Jack smiled back at him, " bye bye Uncle Aaron...I'll see you tomorrow...", Aaron had to stand up, the poor lad thinks he was only going away for the night, Sarah looked up to Jackson, " I'll call yah...get some tuesday's organised...", Jackson nodded in acknowledgement, and went and opened the front door, Jeff walked out, Sarah turned back to them, " bring Jack out to us in 5 minutes...so you can say goodbye...", she then walked out leaving Jackson staring at his son, Jack looked up at him, " daddy you look sad...I'm going to be one whole dark", Jackson lifted his son and held him tight, then he had to pass him to Aaron, he was starting to sob, and he didn't want Jack to see him so upset.

Aaron carried Jack out and walked him down the path to the waiting car, on opening the back door, Jack jumped inside next to his packed holdall, Sarah glanced at Aaron,then nodded to Jeff...and they drove away,Chas then was approaching from the direction of the pub, "Aaron...what's going on love..." Aaron ingored her, then ran back to the house and went inside...he was fuming at Jackson, " why Jackson why...why just let him go...you didn't even put up a fight!", Jackson slumped into the armchair, " there's nothing I can do Aaron..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah there is...YOU go to your solicitor tomorrow and YOU get him back...", Jackson looked up to him sadly, shaking his head, " Aaron...I didn't want to...disappoint you...I went to see him last week...", Aaron nodded, " Yeah...you were finding out where you stand you...", Jackson nodded at him, " Sarah's right...I have a cat hells chance mate...Sarah would win...that's just how it is...I mean...NOTHING is set in stone but...THE odds are against me...and FOR them", Aaron slumped to his armchair in dispair, "then...that's IT...a night a week...after all this time...THAT'S what you get..."

Aaron bit his lip and stood...he knelt down to Jackson and cupped his partners face, " do you want to do it...what we said...in bed weeks ago when nobody could overhear us...do you...want to do it..."

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah...I don't WANT to...I'll go SEE my solicitor one more time...if there's NO chance...then yeah...we have no other choice...if we want to be ALL together..."

AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME xx


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 11

A/N: Thanks for ALL the reviews...xx there's still a few chapters yet on this story...hope you all bare with it! XX

Aaron Livesy woke up in his partners arms, it hadn't been the most romantic wedding night...but then again nobody would have guessed that little Jack would have been taken away from them...and he had...Jackson had been quiet at first...but then he started to sob and Aaron could only keep reminding his lover that THEY would soon be all together again.

Aaron watched Jackson sleep, as the first rays of sunshine started to shine through their window...careful not to wake up Jackson, he slipped out from the covers and quickly pulled on his boxer shorts and quietly left the room...Jackson could sleep in...he needed to catch up on his kip...but before he went down the stairs however, he peered into Jack's room to see the empty bed that hadn't been slept in...he felt sad...he missed little Jack...missed how the little lad would on more than on accasion, wake himself and Jackson up by running into their room and started to jump all over them waking then up...usual with a startle!

But not now...not now that the lad was with his mother in some rented house in Leeds...Aaron slowly pulled the door to, and went down the stairs to make Jackson some breakfast...when he went into the kitchen he could already see Hazel making her way over...that's ALL Jackson needed was HER gretting about Jack...but before Aaron could bolt the door, Hazel came through the back door...on spotting Aaron in his boxers she put her hand over her eyes, "I'm NOT looking...if you want to put somethink decent on...", Aaron tutted and quickly pulled out som dirty trakkie bottoms from the washing pile...and one of Jackson's tee shirts, Hazel smiled, "That's better...so...", Aaron knew what she was after, and he confirmed her fears, "Yes...they took Jack with them..." he told, filling up the kettle.

Hazel slumped to the sofa, " Oh no...poor Jackson...oh MY poor boy...he must be in bits..." she gasped, Aaron turned folding his arms, " he was...but I got him through the night...", Hazel looked upto him, " but...he's not giving up...he's gonna fight isn't he...", Aaron nodded, "COURSE he is...he's NOT giving up...WE both arn't..."

Hazel smiled at him, " right answer!...he'll be back here in no time...I said to meself last night...I said, Hazel, Sarah and Jeff may be back...but I'm sure MY Jackson won't see this as the end...and indeed he hasn't..." she rubbed her hands, " bring it on...little Jack will be back playing in here in no time..."

Jackson could hear his mum from where he stood on the landing listening...he wasn't so optimistic...his solicitor had already told him his chances of custody were low...and the thought of going BACK to seeing Jack once a week again...he couldn't face it...he took in a deep breath then quickly came down the stairs, Aaron turned around, " Jackson...I was gonna make you breakfast in bed...", Jackson pulled him a smile, " I'm up now...blame HER fog horn of a voice" he jested...he wanted to deguise hou gutted hed was from his mum...she had hope...he knew the reality of it...

Hazel stood and pulled her son into a cuddle, " come here you...I'm sorry about Jack...but as WE'VE just said...he'll be back, my boy won't give up on HIS boy", Jackson smiled at her, Yeah..." he finally mustered...Aaron then brought in the breakfast on a tray, Jackson wasn't hungry...but he sat and made the effort...he made the effort for Aaron.

Later that morning...Aaron left Jackson with his mum...in the spring sunshine Aaron made his way to the cricket pavillion...he didn't really want to be bothered by anyone in the village...gossip about Sarah and Jeff taking Jack was proberly doing the round...and he didn't want to hear it.

Aaron lent on the wood rail and stared out to the cricket pitch...his mind casting back to the previous day...he and Jackson getting wed...they were HAPPY...who would thought such a happy day could finish on such a low note.

Aaron jumped as someone placed their hand upon his shoulder...on turning he saw it was Adam, " Sorry mate...but I saw you coming up here...are you alright...", Aaron pulled a half smile, " you just want to know what's going mate...with THEM pair..." Adam looked rather sheepish, " sorry mate...but...you missed yah reception...I knew something has gone off..."

Aaron sighed heavily, " THEY took him...they took Jack..." he confirmed.

Adam felt sorry for his friend, " oh mate...I know how much yous doting on that little lad...",Aaron looked up to him, " Jackson's not giving up...he's gonna fight for him...WE BOTH are..."

Adam smiled, " Good to hear that...has he got a good chance...", Aaron tried to hide his doubt with a shrug...but it wasn't good enough, " he must be gutted..." told Adam.

"What do you think...", Aaron pondered his thoughts awhile...could he trust Adam with his secret...with his and Jackson's secret...surely Adam wouldn't say nowt to anyone...but Jackson had told him...practically ordered him NOT to tell anyone...Aaron knew he had to be true to his word...especially now they were wed.

Jackson meanwhile stepped into the Woolpack, where Chas was clearing up the rubbish from the night before, she turned on Jackson's entrance, and smiled, " Ohh...Jackson...", Jackson looked towards the half eaten buffet, and stuffed his hand deep in his pocket to pull out his wallett, " I've just come to pay up...I...forgot last night...", Chas was shaking her head, "Pay up...no love this was all for you and Aaron...there's nothing to pay...", she bit her lip...and was eager to know what went off after they left the pub with Sarah and Jeff last night...but she didn't need to ask, " THEY took him you know...they took Jack...did Aaron say...", Chas throw the rubbish sack to and came to side, " Ohhh love...they can't just do that...can they..."

Jackson nodded at her, " WE always knew this would happen...it was just...the longer we had him...the further we put it to the back of our heads like...", Chas tilted her head...realising he had mentioned Aaron, " SO...Aaron's up and about then...", Jackson turned towards the pubs exit, " I NEED to go find him..." he nodded toward the left over food, " I hope everyone...enjoyed stuffing their faces on us..." he said with a hint of sarcasim and exited the pub.

Jackson hurried toward the cricket pavillion, he could see him talking to Adam, and it was Adam who spotted him approaching first, " Hiya mate..." he said with a smile...Jackson acknowledged him with a nod...and focused on Aaron, " can WE have a word..." Adam could instantly sense THEY wanted to be alone together...and why not, it was their first full day of being a married couple, he jumped off from where he had been perched on the wood banister surround and said, " Maybe I'll see you twos in the Woolie laters hey...buy a drink for yahs...seeing since last night you...you know...", Aaron pulled him a face, " Yeah alright Adam do one will yah...", Adam took that as his hint to leave now...and he did.

Jackson watched Adam walk out of earshot down into the field then faced Aaron, "You never said OWT to him did yah!" he hissed, Aaron shook his head defensively, " COURSE I NEVER...what do yah take me for...", Jackson breathed in a sigh of relief...just a moment there he thought...he didn't mean to...but thought Aaron may of let their plans slip out.

Aaron looked up to him, " did yah call yah solicitor...",Jackson nodded, "and..." pressed Aaron.

"and nowt...I'm seeing him tomorrow...but don't get yah hopes up...I haven't...", Aaron leaned forward, "Then our...it looks more likely...", Jackson shook his head pursing his hips together, " I'm SO sorry for this mate...", Aaron took Jackson's hands, "hey mate...there's no sorry...it's NOT your fault..."

"So you'll speak to Cain..." pressed Jackson, Aaron nodded his head, " Yes...I will...", Jackson flashed him a warm smile and pulled his new partner into a loving embrace, " It's been LESS than 24 hours...and I miss him like mad...keep thinking...WANTING to know what reason they've given him for him not coming home..."

"He'll be...confused I suppose..." said Aaron still resting his head on Jackson's shoulder, "he's whole routine changed again...", Aaron pulled out the embrace, " Look...I'll go see Cain now...at the garage...He's GOT NO staff and the coast'll be clear to talk...", Jackson smiled gratefully, " thanks...and remember IT'S NOT deffo...so stress to Cain it's...in theory at the mo...", Aaron kissed him on the lips and headed off leaving Jackson standing watching him from the pavillons verander.

Aaron thought about a quick pint in the Woolie, but one pint would become two and two would become three...he shrugged the idea off and decided to head off to the garage now.

As he headed up towards the gravelly forecourt to the garage he could see Cain at the helm of a cars bonnet...he pulled a smile...Cain was on his own...a couple of days ago he was bleating on about too much work and here he was slacking off...Aaron would enjoy this wind up...it was a far too good opportunity not to.

"Hey Cain...busy are yeah, " he smirked, Cain turned around a mug of tea in his grasp, "Oh I can afford to now...now I've got some staff...", Aaron frowned in puzzlement then heard a familiar voice, " Aaron!...long time NO see..."

Aaron looked over Cain's shoulder to see Matt standing there...greasy overalls half down showing off his buff physic, Cain smiled, " talked to that mate of mine in Hotten...I lead them you...Now they get to return the favour...good a..." he smiled pleased with himself.

Aaron put on a false smile...as he could feel Matt's leering eyes on him...

THAT WAS ALL HE NEEDED!...wasn't it enough that Sarah and Jeff had taken Jack away...NOW THIS...!

THIS WAS THE LAST THING HE NEEDED...!

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW...whether you like it...or hate it! xx


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: tired... nowt to say.

CHAPTER 12

Aaron Livesy watched the kettle boil...he could hear Jackson up stairs getting dressed, he had an appointment with the solicitor today, and Jackson wanted to look his best, the house was SO quiet without Jack...it was only now starting to take effect on them proper...at first was the initial missing of the lad...now it was the day to day thing...no getting the lad up...no getting him dressed...no making him breakfast...no getting him ready for school...it wasn't just Jack's routine that had properly changed...it was him and Jackson's routine as well.

Aaron opened the cupboard door to see Jack's favourite cereal stare right at him...ready there...when Jack came back to them...if he came back to them...legally that was...

Jackson then came down the stairs...he was done up in a nice cotton shirt and trousers...the tie his his tight grasp, " Aaron can you do me tie...", Aaron turned, his thoughts of Jack's routine leaving him, " What...oh yeah...I aint a clue mate...we're call on Paddy in a while...", Jackson watches as Aaron made the brews, and sat at the table...both sat in silence for a while, before Jackson broke the silence, " well...today marks the direction we will take mate...hey did you speak to Cain yesterday...", Aaron sipped his tea and thought about just that...how he had gone to the garage to talk to Cain, only to be confronted by Matt...that creep from the garage he had worked in Hotten for a couple of weeks...his talk with Cain just wasn't right with HIM there...and he wasn't looking forward into going to work today...

"Aaron...Cain...did you speak to him...", Aaron jumped up and slung his mug into the sink, "NO...I couldn't get him on his own could I...I'll do it today...", Jackson downed his tea, and stood up himself glancing at his watch, " Then DO IT today...as I said...today will make up our minds...", Aaron nodded...Jackson could sense alittle apprehensiveness in Aaron's attitude, "Aaron...are YOU alright...you've been acting wierd since yesterday...", Aaron hadn't told Jackson about Matt...he wasn't sure how he would react...Jackson certainly wasn't a Matt fan...but nor was he...

"I'm fine...look you better get going...you don't wanna be late...", told Aaron, Jackson went over and kissed Aaron on the lips, " wish me luck...because it's just gonna be the same old thing...Jackson YOU have no rights...", Aaron stared into his brown eyes, " YOU have...just tell him about when he was here...HOW Jack will miss us...because I'm SURE he does...", Jackson smiled at him," Livesy...you always know when to say the right things...", he kissed him again, then headed to the door, " Right i'll just get Paddy to do me tie and i'm off..." Aaron shook his head and watched him leave...he then had to get to work...his first day back since he got married...and HE was there...

Aaron strolled up to the garage where Cain already had his head in a bonnet of a motor, when he heard Aaron's approach he snapped his neck up, " Ohhhh...here he is...bout time...AND you can't blame it on the kid...", Aaron gave him a sharp glare and Cain realised his lack of tact...not that he had much tact..." Sorry mate...didn't think...", Aaron was already looking toward Matt who was working on the car inside the garage, Cain clocked the gaze, " easy tiger...you're a married man now..." he teased, Matt looked up and pulled a grin, " yeah HE is...but as they say when the cat's away...", Aaron pulled him a glare, " just shut yah trap...", Cain turned, "HEY...cut it out...I'm having NO arguments around here...to yah here me...", Aaron noticed Cain removing his overalls, " Hey where are you going...", Cain laughed, " I'm off mate...you've GOT HIS help today...don't need me around...see yah later...", Aaron felt awkward as Cain casually strolled off down the forecourt, Matt was then at Aaron's side, " Oh well...looks like it's just you and me...", Aaron turned around and snatched his overall, " just keep away from me..." he sneered...there was no use pretending to like Matt...not with Cain out of earshot...Matt raised his eyebrowes, " Keep away from you...what do you think I'm gonna do...take advantage of you here and now...", Aaron picked up a spanner and approached the motor Cain had been working on, " No...course not...", Matt turned to start back to work on his own motor, " I mean...can't take advantage of you without a shower can I..." he smirked with a wink...Aaron shook his head in disbelief... it wasn't gonna be easy, but he tried to concentrate on his work.

At dinner time, Aaron downed tools, and went to the Pub for his lunch and a pint...Matt was hot on his heels, " hey wait up mate...not gonna ask me to join yah...or will HE be there...the old man!" he laughed in jest, Aaron swung around to him, " can't you take the hint I just want a quiet lunch...ON ME OWN", Matt stopped in his tracks, " so you wanna sit in there like billy no mates huh...", Aaron smiled, " Yeah it beats hanging around with you...", Matt shook his head as Aaron disappeared into the Woolie, he rubbed his chin a few times...and smirked, "What the 'eck...", and followed Aaron into the pub.

Aaron ordered his meal...and got himself a pint, Chas nodded toward Matt who stood a little way down the bar with a big smile on his face, " Where have I seen HIM before..." she asked pulling Aaron his pint, Aaron shrugged, " he's at the garage...Cain got him in...only on loan though...like he loaned me out...",Chas handed him his pint, " ohhh is that HIM...bit of a dish hey!" she teased with a wink, Aaron looked at her in disbelief, " well, saving making a fool of yahself...YOU are not his type..." Chas was puzzled at first...but then it clicked, " OHHHH...you wouldn't know, would you..." Aaron rolled his eyes, and sat at his table, Matt leaned on the bar and faced him, " sure you don't want me to join yah...", Aaron looked up and shook his head, " Oh GO ON then...but don't talk to me...you bore me...", Matt came over with his pint and sat on the stool, " you won't know I'm here...I'll just sit here quietly like...and perv on yah...", Aaron watched as Marlon brought over his meal, once on the table he tucked in forcing away any eye contact...

Jackson pulled up in his van outside the pub, and he got out with the look of the world on his shoulders...Hazel came hurrying over, " Jackson how did it go love...", Jackson looked up to his mother...and forced on a grin with a shake of the head, " Yeah...solicitor thinks I've got a really good chance...", Hazel was over the moon, " Ohhh Jackson...I'm SO pleased...Oh I JUST KNEW you could do this...", Jackson loosened his tie...but Hazel stopped him, " ohhhh don't do that...you always look so smart in a collar and tie...", Jackson shook her off, " leave off mum...I need a pint..."

Aaron washed his hands at the sink of the gents...then he turned to see Matt entering...that iritating grin plastered on his mug, " thought I'd come and see what was keeping yah...", Aaron looked at Matt in the mirror, " can't I have a shit in piece...", Matt shrugged and came to his side, "look...you don't have to be...so...awkward around me you know...", Aaron looked at him in sheer protest, " WHAT...I don't feel awkward around yah...", Matt begged to differ, "You do...and I can understand it...it's the chemistry between us...YOU feel it...", Aaron swallowed nervously, " no...there IS NO chemistry...I...I love Jackson...", Matt put his hands in his pockets, "yeah I know...and I don't doubt THAT...but...love and lust are very different..."

Aaron found himself glancing at him...their eyes locking...but only for a brief moment...because Aaron bolted out the door...with a heavy sigh and a hint of a smirk...he followed him out.

In the bar Aaron had already spotted Jackson at the bar with his Mum, Jackson looked up and beamed a smile, " Aaron!...I thought I'd missed yah...Your mum said she thought you'd gone back to work...", Aaron nodded toward the gents, " I was in there...", it was Hazel who sighted Matt first as he exited the gents...she raised her eyebrowes in disapproval, "Oh yeah...was YOU now..." she said knowingly...Jackson also spotted him...he narrowed his eyes, " WHAT'S THAT JERK DOING HERE!", Aaron came to their side, "blame Cain...he's on loan at the garage..."

Jackson glared at Matt...he KNEW what Matt wanted...he wanted Aaron...and he'd be damned to let HIM ruin things...not when they had Jack to think of...Matt came forward to the table he had sat at with Aaron before...

Matt could see Jackson's glare of contempt...

...to deliberately wind up Jackson, Matt raised his pint...and gave him a knowing wink...and an obvious leer at Aaron...

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW...whether you like it...or hate it! xx


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 13

Aaron Livesy jumped off the diving board and in the water...although it was more of a belly flop than a dive. Jackson and little Jack were watching from the shallow end of the swimming pool, Jack was pointing at Aaron and squealing with laughter, Jackson turned, "your uncle Aaron is a right twat...what is he..."

"a right TWAT..." giggled Jack, loving to able so say twat with out getting a smack...although he didn't say owt to his dad...Jeff could be mean to him...he had a mean temper...and he shouted.

Aaron swam over, and stood up as he reached them at the shallow end, " So how I'm getting better a...!" cried Aaron, Jackson and his son glanced at eachother with a smile, " how did he so Jack...", Jack held out his hand to Aaron, " give me five...", Aaron gently slapped his hand, and Jack did the same in return, Jackson looked up to the wall clock on the tiled wall and sighed heavily, " Oh well...time we were getting dried off I think lads...", Aaron could see the little lads face fall...as Jackson climbed out the pull, Jack turned, " can we STAY...5 more minutes...PLEASE uncle Aaron..." he whined, Aaron looked up to Jackson, who stood looking down at them in the pool dripping wet, he ran his fingers through his wet curls, and pursed his lips in thought, "it's up to your dad..." he heard Aaron say, Jackson nodded, " alright...5 more minutes..then we have to go..."

It was like the same old routine last year...when they only had Jack for one day a week back then...it was like going back in time...Aaron sat in burger king as Jack tucked into his french fries...he watched him and ruffled his hand through Jacks curls, "you alright little mate...you not your cheeky self...", Jack's big brown eyes looked up at Aaron and he saif sadly, " I want to go home with you and Daddy...", Aaron felt for the lad...it was cruel..."you...you know you can't...you have to live with yah mum...you love her don't yah...", Jack shrugged, " she's okay...Uncle Aaron, do you love your mum...", Aaron smirked as he thought of Chas, he nodded, " yeah...I suppose I do really..." Jackson was then back from the gents, "right...time to get you home little man..."he told pulling on his leather jacket, Aaron helped Jack into his coat and looked up to Jackson, "we're late...", Jackson gave him a knowing look, " I know...but I'm not gonna apologise for having fun with me son...and anyways, hopefully it WON'T be for that much longer..."

Jackson pulled the van up outside the large semi, Aaron looked at it in the half light, " I hate THEM pair...they are only living here to piss yah off..." he whinged, Jackson turned to him, "Do I look like I care..." told Jackson, he turned his head to the Van's rear, " You alright back there...little man", Jack nodded as Aaron pulled him out the van's side door, Jackson looked up to Sarah approaching from the the front door, "uh ho...time to face the music..."

"JACKSON...we said 8 oclock...it's half past..." she said tapping her watch, Jackson frowned, "WE were HAVING FUN...", Sarah turned, " well it's a school night...and he's having trouble settling in...", Aaron looked up, " he didn't have trouble settling in the ONE he went in the village...", Sarah glared at him, " well...he's NOT there now IS HE...", Jackson stood in between them as they squared up to each other, " hey not in front of the lad...", Sarah leaned down to her son, " right you say goodnight to yah dad and Uncle Aaron it's bedtime..." Jack looked up to his dad...the pleading in his eyes...but Jackson had to ignore it...for now anyway, " I'll see you next week son...but you call me on your mobile yeah...", Jackson pulled jack into a cuddle, the Aaron ruffled the lad's hair, " see you soon little mate...", Sarah took the boy's hand, and smiled, " okay...next week then..." and with that she pulled Jack toward the front door, Jack turning his head longingly for Jackson and Aaron...Jackson felt choked up as he blew him a kiss then hurried into the van, Aaron continued to stare until the front door had shut...

Inside the house, Jeff put down the tumbler of whiskey and turned from the window, "can't THEM pair of prats not keep to the deal...THEY were late bringing him back...", Sarah removed Jack's coat, " oh Jeff it was only half an hour...I told him not to do it next week...",Jeff shook his head at her, " You are TOO soft...if THEY can't do as they are told, THEY don't see him at all...", Jack went into the lounge and hugged the cushion on the sofa...Uncle Jeff and Mum were shouting at eachother again...nervously Jack stood and tried to reach for his mobile phone to call his dad...Jeff had put it out of reach for being naughty...he couldn't reach...he stretched his arm to the side board...put he was too short...he got frustrated as Jeff raised his voice to his Mum again...he stood on the armchair...but as he went to reach for his phone...his hand knocked Jeff's tumbler of whiskey...and it went flying down to the carpet...Jeff was looking into the lounge and raged at the lad, " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!", Jack jumped off the armchair and ran to the door, but Jeff grabbed his arm, "OI DON'T YOU GO RUNNING OFF!", Sarah came in " Jeff STOP IT...it was only whiskey...I'll get you another...", Jeff glared at little Jack, and raised his hand, " DO YOU WANT A GOOD HIDING DO YAH...", Jack squealed in fright and ran into the hall and up the stairs...Sarah stopped Jeff from following, " NO PLEASE...just leave him...calm down...just sit...and I'll get yah another drink...", Sarah left the lounge and peered up the stairs...Jack was in his room and he was sobbing...things would be better in the morning...they always were...

Jackson parked the van outside Dale Head...and they both decided to go to the pub for a quick pint...inside they saw Cain was at the bar, Jackson turned to Aaron, " better go see...if he's calmed down...", Aaron nodded and watched Jackson grab a table, he then went to Cain's side, " alright...", Cain glared at him, " Jack alright...", Aaron nodded as he pulled out his wallet, " yeah...why wouldn't he be...", Cain shrugged, " HE IS now...put if you and loverboy over there snatch him...he'll never be alright...", Aaron pulled him a face, " SHUSH will yah...someone might hear yah...", Cain laughed at him, " you are serious arn't yah...you and him are really gonna do this...", Aaron nodded, " we have to...Jackson's best chance is a few days a week...it's not enough for him...OR ME", Chas came over, and Aaron made sure Cain buttoned his lip, the last thing he needed was her to know, " couple of pints is it..." she churped at him, Aaron nodded and she went to go pull them, Cain looked at him, " and WHAT about her...in this grand scheme of yours...where will she fit in...", Aaron looked over to his mum...he hadn't thought about that...then there was Hazel...had Jackson thought about her...how she would cope if they...'disappeared'

Jackson sat at the table as Aaron brought over the pints...on taking his...and taking a sup...he placed it down upon the beermat and looked up to see Matt come out from the gents, "What's HE doing here...is this is local now..." he cried, Aaron turned to see Matt lean at the bar staring at him, " ignore him...I do at work...anyways...he's only here to Friday..."

Jackson glared at Matt...he hated him...and that was rare...he rarely hated anyone...but this bloke...he just couldn't bare...

"blimey...that's gone right through me..." Jackson told and stood up, he then hurried to the gents, Matt watched him go then approached Aaron at the table, " alright...I was thinking whether to join you...but three's a crowd..." he sat on the stool, " but he's gone now..." he smirked, Aaron shook his head at him, " just do one...I don't want any trouble...", Matt winked at him. "I don't want to cause any trouble do I..." he downed his pint, " I'll see yah tomorrow..." Aaron watched Matt disappear out the doors, just as Jackson came back from the gents, Jackson was smiling, " somethink I said was it...", Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the stool, " nah...something I SAID...about getting you home soon..." he teased, Jackson downed his pint and raised his eyebrowes, " better get ME home then...if I'm on a promise...!"

Outside in the dark, Matt was at Jacksons van, he fiddled with the lock...and managed to get the passenger door open...he smiled to himself and pulled out the pair of boxer shorts he had hidden in his pocket...he then stuffed then in Jackson's glove compartment...after shutting up the van...he saw them leave the pub...Matt smiled to himself...all he needed to do now...

was wait

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW...


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...Thanks for pointing out there was no A/N last night Shauny...I forgot, love your reviews as always and i'm fine thanks...but anyhow, I am waiting for another hospital appointment to come through...so if I 'disappear' again for day's on end, it's come through...AND leanne...there plenty of angst to come...xx

PS 2 : FOR THOSE WHO HAVE MISSED HIM...

Aaron Livesy had stuck is head beneath the duvet to work on Jackson, he could hear Jackson start to pant as he worked faster...Jackson closed his eyes as he let himself be enjoy the experience...instead of being put off by worrying about Jack...or THEIR plan to secure him. He grinned in delight as he looked down to see Aaron's head bob up and down beneath the duvet...and was rudely interrupted by a " HELLO... ONLY ME BOYS..."

Hazel had let herself into Dale Head and looked up the stairs...the bedroom door opened and Aaron came hurrying down the stairs, " blimey Hazel YOU STILL pick your moments...", Hazel smirked at him, "Oh...wasn't interrupting anything important was I...", Aaron shook his head at her, "IF you have to ask that...anyway what are you doing here again...", Hazel shrugged, " well I did hear Jackson was working in Hotten today...thought I scab a lift...", Aaron made them a brew, " He's not up yet...well he is up but..." he pulled a frown, " I know what you mean...give him a few moments to calm down...his father was the same..." she chirped, " just NOT with me..." she finished with an annoyed look.

Aaron handed Hazel her brew, " I'll let him know you're here...", he then hurried back up the steps...on entering their bedroom Jackson was finishing himself off, " Sorry mate...but needs must... there IS JUST NO WAY I am walking around down there with this stonker on...", Aaron jumped on the bed and knocked Jackson's hand out the way, and began to finish the job off himself...Jackson leaned back his head and closed his eyes...then gasped as he exploded...Aaron quickly jumped up and chucked him a bog roll, " better clean yahself off...Mummy's waiting..." he teased with a smirk.

Aaron had gone to work when Jackson had come down the stairs...Hazel was sat on the sofa, "Bout time...bank will be shut at this rate...", Jackson shook his head at her, " leave off mum...don't have to be on site to 11...i'm just overseeing this job for a mate..." he pulled out the carton of orange juice from the fridge and necked a couple of mouthfuls, Hazel stook and came over to him, " I watched Aaron walk off to the garage...I see HE is still working there...", Jackson turned as he closed the fridge, " if you are talking about Matt don't start...because I'm not wasting me breath on him...it's HIS last day today...then he'll be out of sight, out of mind...end of", Hazel shrugged, " yeah until the next time...", Jackson started lacing up his muddy builders boots, and looked up to her, " and what's supposed to mean..." he hissed with a annoyed tone, Hazel raised her eyebrowes, " well...i'll only saying...the blokes all over Aaron..."

"but AARON is not all over him...and that's what counts...now shift yah backside...we're off..."

At the garage Matt throw down his spanner, and had a good perv at Aaron's arse as he leaned over in to the bonnet of a car, " there's NOWT wrong with this Matt...", Matt smiled cheekily, "NO...I didn't think there was...I just wanted to get YOUR VIEW of things...", Aaron stretched up and turned, " oh leave off, you're just grabbing yah self another eyefull.." he whined, " I could DO you with sexual harassment...", Matt raised his hands at him, " hey...I haven't even touched yah...I've NEVER been given the green light...yet" he finished, Aaron wiped the grease of his hands with a rag, " and you're never get it mate..." although he never wore is wedding ring...he always could feel Jackson's chain on his chest...to remind him where he stood.

Matt put the kettle on and turned, " wanna brew...I'm making...Cain's not around, while the cat's away...", Aaron nodded and went out into the sunshine for a smoke...he then heard Matts boots crunch on the gravel as he approached with the two mugs, " I was thinking...it's me last day here...and it's a friday...you know WHAT THAT means..." he laughed, Aaron took a drag of his cig and turned, " what..."

"Clubbing!...You're UP for it arn't yah.." asked Matt hopefully, Aaron shrugged, "maybe...i'll have to ask Jackson...it's doubtful,he's NOT keen on yah you know..." Matt rolled his eye's "I don't care about him...it's YOU...you're me work colleague...call it a leaving do...", Aaron knew he shouldn't, but he turned to him, " alright...but i'm not staying out for to long...", Matt patted his hand on Aaron's shoulder, " nice one...you won't regret it..."

Later on, Jackson wasn't happy about Aaron going out with Matt...but he wasn't going to start ordering Aaron about...he wasn't a control freak...they both had their own life's...he laid back on the bed and watched Aaron tart himself up, " hope you're not trying to look good for HIM are yah...", Aaron looked at Jackson through the mirror, " course NOT...what do you take me for...",Jackson sat up and pulled Aaron toward him...Aaron was now standong between his legs looking down at him, " sorry...it's just I'm SO mad about yah...I get jealous...especially when HE leers at yah the way he does...", Aaron bent down and kissed him on the lips, "don't be daft!...HE does NOTHING for me..."

Aaron reached over and snatched up Jackson's van keys, " thanks for borrowing me yah van...", Jackson pulled him a frown, " yeah...and what's wrong with yah own motor...", Aaron smirked sheepishly, " no juice...", Jackson returned the smile, " that OLD chestnut...i'll go fill it up for yah tomorrow...", Aaron grinned and kissed his partner happily, " you spoil me...", Jackson brushed his cheek, " yeah...I'm allowed to...now DON'T be late...and BE careful..."

Aaron stood at the bar of Bar west, he turned to see Matt approach him with two other guy's, "Aaron...glad YOU mate it...this is the lads I told yah about...Phil and Kris...", both of the older men leered at Aaron, Matt turned to his mates, " SEE...I told you Aaron's HOT" Kris licked his lips, as he gave Aaron the once over, " you certainly did...", Aaron looked at Kris uneasily, then switched his focus to Matt, " hey I thought this was a works leaving do...", Matt burst out in laughter as he took a swig of his beer, " WHAT...just the two of us...now how NICE that sounds...it might get a bit droll, don't you think..."

Aaron followed the lads to one of the booths, Kris pointed to Aaron's beer, " Can I get yah another...", Aaron shook his head, " nah...I'm driving mate...", Phil laughed out loud over the loud music, " DRIVING...get a cab!", Matt turned a and pulled a face at his mate, " nah he won't do that...his old man won't like it..." Kris glanced at Aaron's hand, it grasped the bottle of beer, his ring shiney, " and SO young too...wouldn't get me TIED DOWN at your age lad", Aaron glared at him, he didn't like this guys attitude, " well I like it..."

Matt leered at Aaron from where he sat opposite him, Aaron hated it...he looked away to see a familiar face...Tom was coming in with Greg and camp Dave, Aaron turned, " I'm just gonna see me mates...", he downed his beer and hurried off, Kris turned to Matt, " I thought you said he was UP for it...", Matt shrugged at him, " HE IS...he just pretends he's not, that's all...", Phil stood, " when I can't wait around here for him to get frisky...I'm gonna find someone else...", as Phil walked away, Matt turned to Kris, " Look...HE IS UP FOR IT...he just needs to loosen up abit...", Kris smiled, " he's cute, I give him that...but he seems like hard work to me...i'm with Phil on this...", Matt was frustrated as his other mate walked off...he'll just have have Aaron Livesy for himself.

Aaron licked his lips, as he approached Tom and Greg at the bar...they were waiting to be served, it had been a while...it must of been at least 3 months since he saw Tom...since their fall out...over Jackson...and Tom's feelings.

Aaron held out his hand and tapped Tom's shoulder, Tom turned around...his face had been in mid smile, until he saw Aaron, " what do you want..." asked Tom frankly, Aaron half smiled, " a word...can we...errr...can we talk...", Tom glanced at Greg, Greg smiled, " I'll leave you to it...", when he had gone Tom turned, " so I heard you did it...married the guy...", Aaron nodded, " yeah..."he held up his hand, " don't do rings me...but HIS i'll wear...because I LOVE HIM", Tom smiled, " yeah...AND DON'T I KNOW IT...HE reminded me enough times..." Tom then began to make his way to a booth, Aaron followed, " Tom wait up...CAN WE just be mates again...please...", Tom turned, " nah...i've GOT NEW mates...and we're waiting for them...so IF you don't mind...", Aaron stood there glaring at Tom, Tom looked up, " STILL here...", Aaron turned and hared off.

Matt had been watching with keen interest from where he sat necking his beer, he stood and approached Tom...on eye contact he head out his hand, " SO...you know Aaron do yah..."

Aaron made his way back to the van, and jumped in...for a while he sat in the quiet darkness..tears sprang up from his ducts, why was LIFE so complicated...while couldn't Tom and jackson just GET ON...he sat for a while longer having a ciggy...Jackson would moan at him of course...SMOKING in the van...then Matt was at the van's window, "BOO..." joked with some laughter, Aaron rolled his eyes, as he wiped away his tears, " HOW OLD are you...", Matt jumped in the van next to him, " you weren't just gonna go without saying owt were yah...", Aaron shrugged, " yeah sorry...just not in the mood...", Matt decided to press things, " that guy...Tom what's his face...he upset yah...", Aaron turned, "how do you know that...", Matt was honest with him, " I...went and talked to him...thought he upset yah..."

"what do you think I am...soft or what...", Matt smiled, " no course not...he told me about you and Jackson...and...Rhys...blimey I WAS SURPRIZED...HE'S A DARK HORSE...", Aaron was fuming, how dare Tom spill Matt with his business...Matt placed a hand on Aaron's thigh, "He MUST of been mad...I'd NEVER do that to you...", Aaron glanced at the hand on his thigh and looked up, " do you mind...", Matt retreathed his hand, " sorry...", Aaron threw out the butt end of his ciggy, and leaned across to the van's glove department, " He'll kill me for smoking in his van...", as the glove department fell open Aaron grabbed the can of air freshener, then saw felt the clothy material, he pulled what he thought would be an old rag or something but he gasped in surprize.

Matt smirked...although careful not to let on to Aaron...

Aaron stared at the pair of black boxers shorts in his hands...they were Jackson's...

and they weren't his own...

Aaron felt the anger rise up from the pit of his stomach..."HE PROMISED...HE PROMISED HE'LL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN...NOT SINCE RHYS...

CAN COULD HE..."

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW...


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 15

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...Shawny there are alot of questions need answering...the answers will be revealed gradually, but you MAY not like some of them...Leanne, I like angst to...but there is angst that can go too far...and Julie...I do hope Jack's ok...he will reappear soon...hopefully in one piece..and Chicky Matt is still a pratt i know...and Lucy don't imagine what matt had in store for Aaron with his mates, it was pure sleaze (and where's faggy- I know how he likes mr and mrs evil! lol)... ..THAT's enough of me teasing I'm sorry...xx

Aaron made his way back to the van, and jumped in...for a while he sat in the quiet darkness..tears sprang up from his ducts, why was LIFE so complicated...while couldn't Tom and jackson just GET ON...he sat for a while longer having a ciggy...Jackson would moan at him of course...SMOKING in the van...then Matt was at the van's window, "BOO..." joked with some laughter, Aaron rolled his eyes, as he wiped away his tears, " HOW OLD are you...", Matt jumped in the van next to him, " you weren't just gonna go without saying owt were yah...", Aaron shrugged, " yeah sorry...just not in the mood...", Matt decided to press things, " that guy...Tom what's his face...he upset yah...", Aaron turned, "how do you know that...", Matt was honest with him, " I...went and talked to him...thought he upset yah..."

"what do you think I am...soft or what...", Matt smiled, " no course not...he told me about you and Jackson...and...Rhys...blimey I WAS SURPRIZED...HE'S A DARK HORSE...", Aaron was fuming, how dare Tom spill Matt with his business...Matt placed a hand on Aaron's thigh, "He MUST of been mad...I'd NEVER do that to you...", Aaron glanced at the hand on his thigh and looked up, " do you mind...", Matt retreathed his hand, " sorry...", Aaron threw out the butt end of his ciggy, and leaned across to the van's glove department, " He'll kill me for smoking in his van...", as the glove department fell open Aaron grabbed the can of air freshener, then saw felt the clothy material, he pulled what he thought would be an old rag or something but he gasped in surprize.

Matt smirked...although careful not to let on to Aaron...

Aaron stared at the pair of black boxers shorts in his hands...they weren't Jackson's...

and they weren't his own...

Aaron felt the anger rise up from the pit of his stomach..."HE PROMISED...HE PROMISED HE'LL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN...NOT SINCE RHYS...

CAN... COULD HE..."

Matt could see Aaron was getting stressed out, he decided to play it safe, " look...I'm sure there's an honest reason why..them being in there...even if it does look...incriminating..." Aaron wiped away tears with his sleeve, " I'm gonna go home and have it out with him...I'm NOT having it...treating me like this...after ALL i'm doing for him...", Matt couldn't help but wander WHAT THAT MENT, but that was something for another time, " look, mate...come back to mine...calm down think about WHAT you are gonna say...", Aaron gave him a look that said, are you thick or what, " I DO...I JUST HAVE TO SHOW HIM THESE!", he dangled the pants in front of Matt's nose, Matt shook his head, "just come home with me...have a coffee...calm down...you've got trust issues here...and you can't go wading in and HAVING IT OUT!", Aaron stared at the boxers, that sat now on the dashboard, " alright...but I doubt I'll change me mind...", Matt sat back smirking as Aaron started the engine, ready for Matt to give him directions back to his place.

Aaron stared around Matt's place, it was quite a large modern flat in Hotten, it was tidy, and it was stylish...not that Aaron could give a toss about stylish...he sat down on the plush leather sofa that felt cool on his backside...he hated leather, even though it looked stylish...Matt brought in the two mugs of coffee, " there you go mate...get this down yah...I've even given you a shot of brandy in it...", Aaron took the mug and shook his head, " Thanks, but I'm driving remember...", Matt placed his mug down onto the coffee table and looked at him, " then get a cab back to the village if you are worried...or..." he smiled at him cheekily, "i've got a nice big king sized bed in there...", he nodded toward a open doorway...Aaron could just make out the satin sheets from this distance.

"Nah...EVEN IF Jackson's a cheat...I'm not..." said Aaron sadly, looking into his drink...Matt raised his eyebrowes playing the game, " YOU don't know that...but IF he was...why not do the same...if it's good enough for the goose...", Aaron glared up at him, " I SAID I'M NOT A CHEAT...", Matt held up his hands, " sorry...that was bad of me...", Aaron glanced at his watch..it had gone 11 and he had promised Jackson he wouldn't be home late, "look I'm gonna have to go...", he downed the coffee...the brandy in it nearly made him choke, Matt stood up, "look...remember BE CALM...don't just brawl all over him..." he advised, Aaron pulled on his jacket, "yeah...whatever..." he headed to the door and turned, " nice place by the way...and cheers for the drink...", he then let himself out...Matt watched the door close, then raced to the window and looked at Jackson's van parked under the streetlight below, he grabbed his mobile and keyed in Jackson's mobile number...THAT could become useful for another time...he stood back when he saw Aaron appear and jumped in...and within moments the Van drove off, Matt knew Aaron well another now...he wouldn't do the calm approach...but THAT WAS HIM...he had advised on the calm touch...and he will be waiting to be the shoulder to cry on...

Aaron sped alittle on the way home down the country lanes...all he could think about was Jackson with another guy...how dare he...the music in the van got to him...David Bowie's 'let's dance' wasn't his kind of music, it was Jackson going through a retro phase...it iritated him...but it let him be mad...he wanted to be really mad at him...because he loved him SO much...he knew he'd forgive him...and it made him angry to think he was a mug for putting up with this...as he rounded the bend...the boxers shorts flew across the dash to the passenger seat...the evidence he needed to interrigate Jackson...BUT CALMLY...Matt was right...he had to be calm...wacking up the radio, he wanted to get all the anger out now...ready for his calmer self to confront Jackson.

Jackson sat at the bar of the Woolie, his Mum was beside him, Chas had called last orders some time ago, " oh well better drink up..." told Jackson glancing at his watch, "Aaron will be home soon i'd expect...", Hazel finished her white wine, " oh yeah...where did you say he was again...", Jackson rolled his eyes as he pulled on his leather Jacket, " Clubbing with his mates...", Chas had heard as she came to collect their glasses, " My Aaron off the leash a..." she laughed, Hazel turned, " yep...anything could happen..." she mused, Chas turned to her, "are you saying MY Aaron's out on the pull...", Jackson had already got in between them, "OI OI OI...no arguing please...I've got to get home...", Chas and Hazel glared at eachother, before Hazel focused on her son, " now you can see why I need to find somewhere else...it's a wonder we're both still alive living under the same roof...", Jackson watched Chas wipe down the bar and smile at him, he then looked at his own Mum...those two WOULD HAVE to get on...because when he and Aaron were gone...they'd need eachother...

After walking his Mum home to Mill cottage, Jackson made himself over to Dale head and saw the Van parked out side...Aaron was home...and he wasn't THAT late...he smiled to himself...he felt quite horny tonight...maybe it was the warm night...or the beer making him randy...he let himself in and saw Aaron standing in the kitchen...arms crossed...face like thunder..., " alright my little prince...good night out..." he asked removing his jacket, Aaron glared at him, " it was...INTERESTING..." snapped Aaron, " YOU...seeing since you SAID you were stopping in tonight...", Jackson smiled sheepishly, " Errrrrr...you caught me out...there were nowt on the box, so I nipped out for a quick pint..." he playfully held his hands up, "you've CAUGHT ME RED HANDED..."

"I CERTAINLY HAVE..." snapped Aaron, and before Jackson could even drop his arms, a pair of pants came smacking into his face like lightening...the pants fell to the floor, Jackson pulled a frown and stooped down, picking them up, " SO whose are they...OR can YOU even remember..." cried Aaron...the tone of his voice raising slightly, Jackson stared at the boxers in his grasp and looked up...he pulled his eyebrowes together, " IS THIS A JOKE...what are you actually saying to me here...", Aaron glared at him and pointed to the pants, " I FOUND THEM PAIR OF SCANKS IN YOUR VAN!", Jackson's mind raced...PANTS!...in his van...he didn't understand, " there NOT mine..." cried Jackson...Aaron came forward...his face rather smug, "AND THEY ARE NOT MINE...SO...whose ARE they Jackson..."

Jackson realised what Aaron was saying, " YOU THINK...oh come on Aaron..." he chucked the pants aside and came forward holding Aaron's arms, " YOU KNOW ME...do you think I'm...",

"NO...course not..." stammered Aaron...but his face betrayed him, Jackson raised his hands and went into the lounge, " Blimey...you've totally blown me away Aaron...WE'VE been married less than a fortnight...and you think I'm sleeping around aready...thanks Aaron...thanks for your trust...", Aaron came forward, " trust...like I trusted you when you went to Southampton that time...", Jackson swung around, " OH CHEERS AARON...THANKS FOR REMINDING ME...because YOU ALWAYS DO..." he was fuming...HOW could Aaron even think of him doing this...YES he slept with Rhys...but that was history...and he'd paid for it BIG time...he slowly glanced at the pants on the carpet..Aaron WAS right though...to be suspect about him...HOW did they get in his Van.

Aaron had turned his back on Jackson...he was facing out the kitchen window into his own reflection...Jackson said he didn't know anything about the pants...was he lying to him now...this was stressing him out now...

And Jackson could see it was...he felt Aaron's stress...Jackson had already worked out HOW the pants got into his van...MATT...oh he'll need proof...but IT WAS SOMETHING HE'D DO...he'd met lads like him before...Aaron wouldn't have it though...he knew him and Matt didn't get on...and Aaron would think it was just spite...Jackson slapped his head loudly, "DAMN IT...DAWN IT...those flaming lads are UP TO THEIR OLD TRICKS AGAIN...", Aaron turned with a puzzled gaze, " lads...trick...", Jackson plastered a smile on his face, " it's a joke they play...mind you LAST time it happened to me it were a pair of girls panties...before they realised I batted for the other team...THEY DO IT ALL THE TIME...", Aaron nodded...trying to take in the info, " so...let me get this straight...your work colleages are playing a trick on yah...", Jackson shook his head, " yep..you ring Ray in the morning...he'll tell yah...Blimey...you should have seen DAN's Face when he found lacy panties in me van when I was with him...remember Dan, when you were with Ben...", Aaron shook his head, " I remember...I'm...Jackson...I'm Sorry...", Jackson quickly brought Aaron into a cuddle, "ON JACK'S LIFE...I HAVEN'T CHEATED ON YAH...", Aaron buried his face into Jackson's shoulder, "I'm sorry...I feel like a right idiot...it's just because I LOVE you so much...the thought of...",

Jackson pulled away from him, and held Aaron's face in his palms, " I know...AND if I thought you were playing away...I'd kill them...", he picked up the boxer shorts and shoved them into the bin, Jackson then took Aaron's hand, " lets make up...I love it when we fight...because the sex after IS SOOOO GOOD..." he teased with a big enticing grin, Aaron grinned too and let himself be dragged up the stairs by his man.

both not noticing Jackson's phone on the counter hum into life as he received a message;

_**when are we gonna meet for a second round...I can't stop thinking about yah...R x**_

At his flat Matt sat on his stylish leather sofa with a great big fat grin on his face...and snapped shut his spare mobile...

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW...


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 16

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...THEY mean so much to me...and your input is always helpful too...xx

PS; SHOULD AARON SLEEP WITH MATT...?

Jackson Walsh leaned over and brushed Aaron's cheek as he soundly slept, Aaron could sleep for england...nothing would wake him...usually a big shake would do it, or maybe occasionally the woft of cooked bacon...Jackson smiled at him, then sat back and focused his attention to his mobile, that was on his sidetable, he wondered whether Matt was up to his tricks again...it was Saturday morning when he had got the text from Rhys...well it wasn't Rhys...it was Matt...playing his silly games to get Aaron to think he was playing away...he did once, and he nearly LOST Aaron forever...he would NEVER make that mistake again.

Jackson hadn't told Aaron about the text, nor had he told him about the pants...the REAL reason the pants were planted in his Van...that was Matt as well...Jackson smiled to himself, there was NO way he was letting Matt keep this up...HE needed telling AGAIN.

It was Monday morning, but Jackson had the day off, Aaron hated the idea of Jackson being off...and HE had to work...it wasn't fair, as Aaron washed up the breakfast dishes, he turned to him, " So what are you gonna do today...maybe you could fix those shelfs up...so I can set me playstation and X box up on...", Jackson smirked as he sat at the kitchen table finished his brew, "YOU just don't want me to rest you...I'll what I can do yeah...", Aaron can forward and kissed him on the lips, " I'll see you later...and NO going back to bed without me..." Aaron teased, Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "Maybe I'll just keep it warm for you for lunch yeah...", Aaron laughed and with a see you in a bit, he was off out.

As soon as Aaron was gone, Jackson jumped up and grabbed his coat and boots...he then raced to the van and jumped in...and as soon as he turned the engine, he pulled away at top speed...he wanted to be back by lunch time.

Jackson parked the van up the street from the garage in Hotten, the garage Matt worked at...getting out, he strolled to the forecourt and slowly made his way into the workshop, a lad with dark hair and greasy overalls stopped him, " hey mate can I help yah, ", Jackson shook his head, " yeah... Matt...IS HE AROUND", the lad turned and pointed toward a motor a little away from where they stood, " over there...", Jackson gave the lad a flirtatious wink and approached Matt, who had his head stuck in a bonnet...Jackson stood there watching him before telling him, " GOOD TO BE BACK IS IT...", Matt turned and realising it was Jackson gave a knowing smile, "alright mate...Aaron not with yah...", Jackson wasn't smiling, " Nah...he's working...sorry to disappoint you...I know how you like to leer at him...", and with a snide smile finished with a, "but leering is as close as a good time with Aaron you are gonna get..."

Matt wiped his hands with a rag, " don't know waht you talking about mate...", Jackson shook his head in disbelief, " Yeah you do...YOU want my Aaron...", Matt laughed, " yeah I do...but you should be TELLING HIM to stay away from me...because HE can't get enough of me...", Jackson pulled his eyebrowes into a frown, " WHAT are you going ON about...", Matt shrugged, " Aaron's a bit of a cock tease isn't he...coming over to MY flat last friday night...",Jackson swallowed...he TRUSTED Aaron...he looked up, " So...what of it...can't of got up to much because he was SO UP FOR ME when he got home...and just for the record you are gonna have to try harder than planting kacks in me van...or pretending to be Rhys with yah texts..."

Matt stared at him...so Jackson was one step ahead, " can't blame a bloke for trying..." he teased, Jackson came forward and pointed his finger threatenly, " I said it before...I'll say it again...STAY AWAY FROM AARON...he's too nieve to know what YOU ARE REALLY LIKE...he thinks you are being over friendly...trouble with Aaron he's too trusting at times...eager to please...wants to be liked...a little slow when someones taking him for a ride...", Jackson's tone became threatening, " he MAY act hard...but he's a big softy...and I pride me self to protect him from ARSEHOLES like you...do yah hear me...!",Matt wanted to smirk...but if he did, he got the impression that Jackson would knock him into next week, " ALLRIGHT...I get the picture...!" he cried, Jackson nodded at him and turned, "see that you have...DON'T want to be seeing your ugly mug in the village any time soon..."

Matt watched Jackson leave the premises...NOW he was smirking...Aaron was to hot to give up on...HE ALWAYS GOT HIS MAN...whether he was married or not...yes Jackson had made threats...but to him...it was like a red rag to a bull...IT MADE HIM EVEN MORE DERTERMINED TO BAG AARON...and he would...in time...he smiled as he carried on with his work...he just loved a challenge...this one was big yes...but the bigger the challenge...the more interesting it got...

Jackson had made it back to the village by lunchtime as planned...but Aaron was waiting for him at the doorway to Dale head, " WHERE were you..." Aaron asked pulling a frown...Jackson pulled him inside, " fancied some air...and I had to pick up a cheque I was owed on a job...", Aaron pointed to the corner, " no movement on the shelves front I see...", Jackson grinned and pulled Aaron into a hug, " I LOVE this side of you...all house proud...proper little wife...", Aaron pulled him a glare, " OI...don't be thinking I'm going soft...", Jackson grabbed Aaron's hand, "look...why don't we go warm that bed up...", Aaron shook him off, " quit that Jackson I'm hungry...anyway Adam came to see me earlier...he and Mia are going out this weekend...I said we could go with them...", Jackson pursed his lips, "we can do that if you want...AND we've got Skiathos to look forward to...", Aaron nodded, Skiathos was their honeymoon...and possibly their LAST legal holiday...

Jackson turned, " we SHOULD have some fun while we can...because as soon as we get back...WE have to make plans...and one of them is staking out Jack's new school to see where the exits are...", Aaron realised the seriousness in Jackson's tone now...he nodded, "yeah...you right...", Jackson's mobile then rang to life, Jackson pulled it out of his pocket, hoping it wasn't Matt with another trick up his sleeve...but it was SARAH CALLING...he put the phone to his ear, " Sarah...what...what do you mean I can't have Jack tomorrow...it's tuesday...not well...what's he got...poor little man...look I'll call over and tuck him in...what do you mean NO..." Jackson became annoyed, " Thanks a BUNCH Sarah...cheers fot THAT!", he was fuming, Aaron had to get back to work, " what's up...Jack not well...", Jackson sighed with disappointment, " He's running temperture...might have the flu...SHE SAYS I can't see him...", Aaron pulled a face, " Bollix to that...we're call rounf tomorrow...he'll feel better seeing us...", Jackson lightened up, " yeah...yeah...you're right..."

Over at Jeff and Sarah's, Sarah had ended the call to Jackson, and turned to Jeff who sat on the sofa, " THAT BRAT NEEDS TO BEHAVE SARAH...", Sarah came forward, "BUT YOU HURT HIM...", Jeff shook his head, " I grabbed his arm alittle to roughly...he's just gonna have a big bruise that's all, he's just gonna have to toughen up that's all...stop YAH mithering...he'll be fine...JUST KEEP THAT IDIOT DAD of his away from him, and keep that mobile away from him, he's NOT calling him just in case he says out...It'll be fine...a few days...the bruise will be gone...and there will be nothing to worry...trust me..."

But Sarah was worried...little Jack was playing up more frequently now...and the more he played up...the more he annoyed Jeff, who was under a lot of pressure from work...he only grabbed Jack this time...next time...next time...she hated to think WHAT Jeff would do.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW...


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 17

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...and thank you for your ideas and opinions regarding to Aaron and Matt...I'm glad we are singing from the same hymn sheet then, because I don't think he should as well...there's nothing wrong with abit of angst, but I don't want to take that too far, now they are married and need to be strong...THANK YOU all of you...as for THIS storyline coming up...I will do the best I can to keep it sensitive as possible...It's a tricky subject and I don't want to offend or upset anyone...but I hope you trust me to handle it to the best of my abilities...I do like a controversial bit to my stories, ie, Aaron's near rape/Aaron's father dying...I hope I can do this justice too..anyway I am waffling again! but thanks for reading Mark xx

Jackson Walsh tarted him self up in the mirror, as Aaron came into the bedroom drying himself, "should be a really good night tonight...", Jackson chirped, but Aaron knew the builder was feeling like crap deep down...it was tuesday...and tuesday's were Jack days...not today though...not since Sarah had phoned the day before and said Jackson couldn't come around, because the little lad had the flu.

Aaron went up to Jackson, and placed his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on Jackson's shoulder...both of them staring into the mirror, " you don't have to hide it mate...I feel it too...our only day with the little guy, and it's cancelled...", Jackson's smile faded, "yeah well...as you said we're call on him on the way to the club...see if he's feeling any better...", Aaron started to pulled on a pair of boxers, then grabbed his jeans, " didn't Sarah pick up earlier...", Jackson nodded as he now sat on the bed waiting for Aaron to get ready, " Nah...proberly avoiding me calls...but she can't stop me from seeing if he's okay...", Aaron sprayed himself with deodorant, then pulled on a tight black sweater, ", IT'S your right mate...right..." he approached him, " that's me...all fit...", Jackson shook his head and stood up...he couldn't resist grabbing hold of Aaron and giving him a quick kiss, " what would I do with out you a..." he said, as they headed to the stairs.

Downstairs, Hazel was watching the TV, Jackson went over to her, " right you've got the house to yah self...", Hazel looked up from the armchair, " I'm sorry love, it's just me and Chas are not seeing eye to eye since I blow her cooker up so I'm given her a wide berth...", Aaron smirked as he put his trainers on, " very wise..." he muttered, Hazel glanced at him, " I said to me self...I said Hazel...Chas has been good enough for ALL this time for putting me up...at least I could do was cook her a meal...bloody pressure cookers...", Jackson grabbed his jacket and made for the door grabbing Aaron, " RIGHT let's go...club'll be closed if we hear any more of this...", Hazel then realised, " ohhh I nearly forgot...if you DO call in on THEM...give me love to Jack...say his nana FATARSE gives him her love...", she glared at Aaron knowingly, and as they made their way down the path, Jackson laughed at him, " see, little Jack was gonna open his mouth sooner or later..."

Jackson drove the van toward Sarah and Jeff's place, and as soon as they parked up on the curb, all was NOT as it seemed, Aaron and Jackson glanced at eachother, " is there owt anybody in..." asked Aaron, " there are NO lights on...", Jackson jumped out the van and hared down the pth to the front door...he pressed the door bell a couple of times...Aaron was then at his side...he peered through the front window, but the nets obscured his view, " I don't they're in..." he stated, and looked up to Jackson who was frowning at him, " THANKS for stating the bleeding obvious...", he then made his way through to the back gate, Aaron followed him, both jumping over the small fence to the back door, again Jackson knocked hard on the glass, Aaron did his trick of gorping through the kitchen window, " Nah...there's definately no one in..."

Jackson through his hands in the air, " THIS IS JUST LIKE HER!...THEY'VE GONE OUT...JACK BEING ILL WAS JUST AN EXCUSE...", Aaron could see Jackson was getting worked up, he tried to calm him, " Hey...you've got A RIGHT to be annoyed...this IS OUR night...THEY can take Jack out ANYTIME...", Jackson was fuming...and after jumping back over the fense, stormed back to the front door, and continously pushed the doorbell, Aaron was again at his side, " Jackson...they're NOT in...", Jackson shook his head, " I'm NOT having THIS...we're GONNA get in the Van and WAIT until they get back..."

After both jumping back in the van, both sat in silence glaring toward the house...Aaron slowly turned, " they could be hours...", Jackson turned to him, pulling him a big frown, " DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!", Aaron went red, " I'm ONLY SAYING..." he stared out the windscreen in a sulk, he was only trying to help, Jackson softened...the LAST thing he wanted to do was take his frustrations out on Aaron...Jackson slowly put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, Aaron flinched at first, " I'm sorry mate...shouldn't be a tosser with you...", Aaron pushed out his bottom lip, then turned...he could never stay annoyed at Jackson for long...not like he used to, " you can TOSS me off anytime..." he finally smirked, this made Jackson half smile...but he was still annoyed deep down about Sarah and Jeff.

"Look..." suggested Jackson, " sitting here is not fair on you...I'll take you to this club...then when we've had a drink...and a couple of games of pool...WE come back...they should be BACK by then...", Aaron nodded his head, " are you sure...we can sat if you want to...", Jackson turned the key and started the engine, " NAH...AS YOU SAID...they could be hours...we're come back later...",and with that, he pulled the van away up the road.

The club was in the centre of Leeds...Jackson had been there before with his Ex Dan a fair while ago...but it was the first time Aaron had been there and he was impressed, after buying their drinks at the bar, they made their way down to the pool tables, they had to wait a while for one of them to be free, but when it was Jackson set the table up, Aaron could see Jackson was stewing about Sarah and Jeff again, he smiled at him as he grabbed hold of his pool stick, "SO lucky Livsey's playing tonight, ", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " maybe that should be lucky streak Livsey...because YOU never win...only the once...", Jackson broke the game...Aaron managed to finally get a few shots in...but as usual Jackson thrashed him...Aaron smiled, Jackson had loosened up abit...it was like old times...them playing pool without a care in the world...but after snatching Jack, when were they ever gonna do anything like this again...

Aaron was oblivious to the guy staring at him...but Jackson wasn't, before Aaron could turn around to see what was going on, Jackson was storming up to the guy shouting the odds, " OI...I CAN SEE YAH...PERVING OVER HIM...", Aaron qiuckly pulled Jackson away, " hey...Jackson...", Jackson was stressed...it was time to go...after finishing their drinks, they exited the club, grabbing some air, Aaron turned to Jackson with a puzzled look, " what was ALL THAT about in there...", Jackson dug his hands deep into his pockets, and shrugged, " NOTHING...it's just...I HATE IT when lads leer at you...it's what that Matt does...it drives me insane...", Aaron was beaming like a cheshire cat, and pushed Jackson up to the brick wall of a side street, " I'm starting to like this possessive you...it turns me on...", Jackson smiled, and went to kiss him...first just a brush over the mouth...then a full on snog...that got the both worked up...

Jackson pulled away, and glanced at his watch, " it's gone half ten...lets get round THEIR house before it's too late...". Aaron agreed, he was dying to see Jack himself...

As Jackson pulled in to the street, Aaron was first to see there was a light on at Sarah and Jeff's house, he pointed, " there...someones home...", Jackson smiled and parked the van a little way up from the street, he turned to Aaron, " come on...", they both jumped out the van and hurried up towards the front door, Jackson casually pressed the doorbell, after hearing some moaning from inside about, whose this THIS time of night, Jackson could see a shape take form in the frosted glass of the front door, on opening it, Sarah was quite taken aback...although she recovered with a smile, " Jackson...this is...unexpected...", Aaron pushed his head forward with a smug smirk, " I BET IT IS..." he said, Jackson gently pushed Aaron aside and turned to Sarah, " SO what are you playing at...TELLING me Jack was ill...AND then bugger off out...", Sarah nodded, " okay, okay...you've caught us out...Jack's fine...we...we just wanted to give him a treat tonight...and visit his gran...she's only free tuesday nights..." she explained.

" THAT's MY night..."told Jackson bitterly, " how dare you JUST LIE to me...do you know HOW much I LOOK forward to tuesdays...seeing since IT'S all I get now...", Sarah gave him an apologetic gaze, " Jackson I'm sorry...I am sorry...it won't happen again...I promise...", Jackson didn't have the energy to argue...not after stressing out over it..."look..." he finally sighed, "Can I just see him...5 minutes is ALL I ask...", Sarah swallowed, " Jackson he's asleep...he's had a busy evening...he's worn out bless him...",Jackson looked at her...there was now a pleading in his tone that angered Aaron...why should he plead to see him...Sarah was a right BITCH...but...unlike his usual self...he used some tact, " Sarah...just let him see him...just a couple of minutes...", Sarah nodded...it looked like she was gonna cry, " no Jackson...I don't want him disturbed...YOU know waht he's like...if he sees you...he'll play up all night and be too tire for school...", Jackson's face fell...as did Aaron's.

Sarah bit her lip, "look...maybe I can bring him around tomorrow...Jeff's out...and we're at a loose end...we're come to your place...hows that...", Jackson brightened up, " okay...BUT if you let me down...", Sarah nodded, " I won't...I promise...", Aaron glared at her, but turned to Jackson, " come on...lets get off...we're SEE Jack tomorrow..." and that was a warning to Sarah, she watched them go...then closed the door.

Sarah went into the lounge and saw Jeff sleeping on the sofa, in a drunken slumber...she shook her head and went off into the kitchen in despair...

...and upstairs, little jack climbed out his bed and went over to the window to see his dad jump into the van, " daddy!" it was more of a whimper than a shout...he was too frightened to shout...he should be asleep...but he had heard his daddy talking...he had pressed his ear to the door...they were going their tomorrow he had heard his mum say so...tomorrow he will be away from the shouting and arguing...tomorrow he would feel safe...

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW...


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 18

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...and your input...and (no pressure!) I'll promise to make this senistive as possible Mark xx

Cain Dingle stood in the garage, as he watched Aaron come in from the sunny forecourt, "loverboy on his way is he..." Cain asked, chewing his gum, Aaron nodded and kept eyeing up the bag in his uncle's grasp, "is...is that them then...", Cain pulled a smile as he saw Jackson come running over from Dale view, " yep...", Jackson came hurrying to their side in the garage, "got yah text..." he told, Cain held out the brown paper bag in front of them, Jackson glanced at Aaron and took it from Cain's grasp, and peered inside...he then pulled out two UK passports...he opened the first one...it was his face...with a different name...different date of birth...different everything...Aaron's was the same, "Danny...you've GOT to be kidding..." Aaron whined, Jackson knew the seriousness of this, but had to smirk, as Aaron whined further, " I'm gonna be named after you Ex...", Jackson turned, "I'm sure it will grow on yah...", Aaron snatched Jackson's fake passport and saw his name was Marc, " you DON'T even look like a Marc..." he told,Jackson shrugged, " I'm sure it will GROW on me...", Cain shook his head, " look, listen here you pair of twats...you're really ARE gonna have to buck up if you are really going to go through with this...you're need a passport photo for the kid...", Jackson snatched back the fake passports, and stuffed them back into the brown paper bag, " leave that to me..."

Cain folded his arms and glared at them, " So...you've paid for the fake passports what's next...what's your plan...", Aaron looked clueless and glanced to Jackson for guidence, he shrugged, " well...we...well I AM gonna stake out Jack's new school...to see what time playtime is...you know...when I go do it...", Cain slanted his head, " and then what cleverclogs...", Jackson looked up, "What do yah me...", Cain pressed him, " well...you've gone and snatched the kid, where then...what happens next...", Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " WE GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE...", Cain widened his eyes, "I SHOULD THINK SO...BUT WHERE...WHERE ARE YOU GONNA GO..", Aaron could see Cain was winding up Jackson and stepped in, " look...we are still talking about it...", Cain glanced from Aaron back to Jackson, " THINKING ABOUT IT...when are you gonna snatch him...when he turns 10..."

"COURSE NOT!" cried Jackson, " we are spending the week in Skiathos remember...we're settle all our planning there...", Cain shook his head at them, " YOU PAIR HAVE NO IDEA DO YAH...look...I'll COME UP with something...just leave the planning with me...but the FIRST thing is...is WHERE yah gonna go...we sort THAT out first...YOU..." he pointed to Jackson, "IS there any of yah builders mates you can trust...AND I mean YOU CAN TRUST...", Jackson nodded, " yeah, I think so why...", Cain smiled at him, " Because you're need a job bonzo...smiler here can get a job later...so...think on...and I'm thinking Tenerife...or Spain...somewhere where you can disappear...", Aaron swallowed...Jackson felt the unsure vibes he gave, he knew them because HE felt them too deep down, not not wanting Cain to pick up on them Jackson smiled, " I'll get yah a passport photo for Jack...and let me know how much MORE I owe yah..."

Later that afternoon, both Aaron and Jackson laid upon their bed staring at the ceiling...they said nowt, only heard Hazel clangering around in the kitchen downstairs, Aaron turned his head on the pillow, " me minds mashed over this...",there was a nervousness in his tone..."please don't be mad at me...", Jackson clasped Aaron's hand into his own, " Mad at you...never..." after biting his lip he turned his own head and faced Aaron...their eyes gazing into eachother, " it's a BIG thing Aaron...BIGGER than I thought...my heads mashed to...Cain's really opened up me eyes...", Aaron shook his head, " Jackson...please...you are not gonna give up...", Jackson smiled at him, " COURSE NOT...I'm just gonna have to be patient...THIS may take longer to plan than I imagined...",

"What's gonna take longer to plan..." said Hazel, peering her head through the doorway, Jackson sat up frowning at her, " ARE YOU DOING A BETTY...", Hazel nodded, " Nooo...just came up to tell you Sarah's here...with Jack, she's just pulled up in a cab...", Jackson's scowl brightened to a grin, and he jumped off the bed heading to the stairs, Aaron was in hot pursuit.

Sarah entered Dale head with little Jack, Hazel was already pinching Jack's little cheeks, "HELLO MY LITTLE DARLING...", Hazel then smothered the poor lad with wet kisses...what would snatching Jack away to her...she adored her grandson...he tried to sahe away the feeling as Jack came tearing over to him...Jack gripped him so hard, the poor lad wouldn't let go, " hello little man, you missed yah old dad a...", Jack shook his head and kissed his dad's cheek, " i missed you very loads...", Jackson kissed his son, " I missed you to son...AND YOUR Uncle Aaron's missed you as well..." he put his mouth to Jack's ear, " why don't you go and give him lots of wet kisses like Nana does to you..." he smirked, putting the lad down, Jack bolted to Aaron, and as the mechanic knelt a knee down to greet him, Jack's hands flew around Aaron's neck and he attacked him with a smothering of wet kisses, " AWWW get off..." cried Aaron playfully.

Jackson turned to Hazel, " GO and make a brew will yah...", Hazel sensed her son wanted to be alone wth Sarah, and nodded to the kitchen, " I'll go make a brew shall I...", Sarah nodded a smile to her, Jackson pulled her out onto the doorstep, " SO...WHAT'S going on...was it YOUR idea or JEFF'S...", Sarah looked up to him, " what do you mean...look if this is about last night..."

"COURSE IT IS...you delibertatly kept Jack away from me...ALL I wanted was 5 minutes...", Sarah felt bad for him, " I know...look Jack's got a new routine now...I don't want it disrupted"

Jackson's mouth gaped in disbelief, " WHAT...like it was disrupted when you WENT TO SPAIN...and then when HE was settled here...you DISRUPTED his routine again...what difference would of it made a...NOWT,that's what...", Sarah bit her lip, and pulled her hair behind her ears, " look...Jeff's having a really bad time at work...HE'S under a lot of pressure...". Jackson was shaking his head in yet more disbelief, " WHO CARES...WHAT'S THAT got to do with me...", Sarah pulled the door so it shut out the lounge, " it's effect on Jack...he's being playing up lately...Jeff doesn't like the pressure...", Jackson had her full attention, "what ARE you trying to say...", Hazel then was opening the door on them, " tea's up..." she chirped, Sarah smiled at her, grateful for the interruption...but Jackson was seething, just as Sarah went inside, he glared at his mother, " THANKS FOR THAT MUM..."

Sarah and Jack had been around Dale head for a couple of hours, and Jackson was in his element spenting time with his son...Aaron would join in to,leaving Hazel to entertain Sarah...although Sarah would NEVER keep her eyes off Jack...Jackson had just finished playing a round of car racing on the X box with Jack, when he turned to his son, " blimey you're red...you must be roasting up like a chicken in that jumper...come here..." just as Jackson stood and went to pull off the boys jersey, Sarah was up on her feet raising her voice, "COME ON JACK...it's time we were off...", Jackson looked up at her, "what...", Aaron, who was lying on the floor sat up, " but it's ONLY been a couple of hours..."

"Jack's got school tomorrow..." told Sarah...then there was a knock on the door, Hazel stood up and answered it...and all turned to see Jeff enter, " ONLY ME..." he said with a cheerful laugh, Sarah glared at him, "Jeff...I did say...I'll get a cab here and back...what's the point of having a brother in the cab business and not take advantage of it..." she told in jest, Jeff smiled, " I wanted to come...how are you Jackson...Aaron...", both of the boys glanced at eachother, Aaron politely smiled at him with amn acknowledgement, Jackson stuffed his hands in his pockets, " alright Jeff..." he returned with a forced smile, Jeff looked down to little Jack, " hello YOU...has you been behaving...", Jack grabbed his dads hand for comfort, "He's been a good as gold" Hazel chipped in, " we LOVE having him..."

Jackson looked down to his son, " Oh well...time for you to go home then...", Jack's face fell and he became clingy to Jackson, " come on little man...lets get yah coat...", Hazel watched Jackson put the coat on his son, " he's REALLY growing up now...bet he's out growing all his things...shame he doesn't have a little brother..." she sighed.

Jeff smiled and placed a hand around Sarah, " oh...you not said owt Sarah...", Sarah looked annoyed with her husband, " now's NOT the time..."

"Oh bollix to all that..." he faced them all, " Sarah's pregnant...Jack's gonna have a new brother or sister..."

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...XX


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 19

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.. xx...I KNOW you just wanna punch Jeff...I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL...even writing about him gives me the hump...but please be patient...I can't rush it...it wouldn't be feasible...hope everyone is OK, (just read that Hazel goes barking on Emmerdale and starts to create a shrine to Jackson...poor Hazel...JUST so glad Jackson lives on here..!) xx

Sarah and Jack had been around Dale head for a couple of hours, and Jackson was in his element spenting time with his son...Aaron would join in to,leaving Hazel to entertain Sarah...although Sarah would NEVER keep her eyes off Jack...Jackson had just finished playing a round of car racing on the X box with Jack, when he turned to his son, " blimey you're red...you must be roasting up like a chicken in that jumper...come here..." just as Jackson stood and went to pull off the boys jersey, Sarah was up on her feet raising her voice, "COME ON JACK...it's time we were off...", Jackson looked up at her, "what...", Aaron, who was lying on the floor sat up, " but it's ONLY been a couple of hours..."

"Jack's got school tomorrow..." told Sarah...then there was a knock on the door, Hazel stood up and answered it...and all turned to see Jeff enter, " ONLY ME..." he said with a cheerful laugh, Sarah glared at him, "Jeff...I did say...I'll get a cab here and back...what's the point of having a brother in the cab business and not take advantage of it..." she told in jest, Jeff smiled, " I wanted to come...how are you Jackson...Aaron...", both of the boys glanced at eachother, Aaron politely smiled at him with amn acknowledgement, Jackson stuffed his hands in his pockets, " alright Jeff..." he returned with a forced smile, Jeff looked down to little Jack, " hello YOU...has you been behaving...", Jack grabbed his dads hand for comfort, "He's been a good as gold" Hazel chipped in, " we LOVE having him..."

Jackson looked down to his son, " Oh well...time for you to go home then...", Jack's face fell and he became clingy to Jackson, " come on little man...lets get yah coat...", Hazel watched Jackson put the coat on his son, " he's REALLY growing up now...bet he's out growing all his things...shame he doesn't have a little brother..." she sighed.

Jeff smiled and placed a hand around Sarah, " oh...you not said owt Sarah...", Sarah looked annoyed with her husband, " now's NOT the time..."

"Oh bollix to all that..." he faced them all, " Sarah's pregnant...Jack's gonna have a new brother or sister..."

Hazel looked over toward Jackson and Aaron...both boys glancing at eachother...there was a deadly silence...and it was Hazel who pasted on a big smile, and came forward, " WELL...what can I say...CONGRATULATIONS...to you both...", she turned to Jackson, trying to encourage him to join in, Jackson raised his eyebrowes...necked his beer...then came toward Jeff and held out his hand, " congratuations mate...", Jeff shook his hand, "Thanks Jackson...that means a lot to us...doesn't it Sarah...", Sarah gave them a quick smile,"yes it does...but please...lets not tempt fate a...we haven't even had the first scan...", Jeff laughed, "everything is FINE...this is something to celebrate...Hazel raised her half full glass of wine, "here's to you both...", Jackson tried to smile..Jack WOULD have a half brother or sister...it was just Jack would never see it...not when he would be with them somewhere...Jackson faced Aaron...HE didn't look happy...he looked pretty much down in the mouth over Sarah's pregnancy...

Sarah turned, "look...JACK must get home now...he's worn out bless him...", Jackson could see Jack was pretty much finding it hard to keep his eyes open, Jackson turned and nudged him, " COME ON LITTLE MAN...time for you to go home now...", Jack looked at his dad with big sad brown eyes...he looked tearful, Jackson leaned across and handed him the electronic spelling game, " look what I found in yah old room...you used to like that...keeping the mind ticking over...", he ruffled his son's curls as Sarah took the boys hand, " well...thanks Jackson...we're see you tuesday...and this time HE will be there...", Jackson stood up, "see that HE is..." he warned her, Aaron who had been very quiet patted little Jack's head, "see you soon little mate..."

Jack looked up to Aaron clutching his spelling game, " bye bye uncle Aaron..."

Jackson, Aaron and Hazel stood on the doorstep, and watched the car pull away, Jack was waving to them from the back window, Hazel sighed, " oh bless him...", Jackson waited until the car was out of sight, then followed his mum and Aaron back into Dale head.

In the car Jeff pulled on to the motorway, he patted Sarah's knee, " see love, they took it well...they are happy for us..." he told, Sarah shrugged, "Yes..but we could have waited a little while longer...", Jeff laughed out loud, " NO WAY...I was bursting to tell folk...THIS IS GREAT NEWS..." something was beginning to irriate him...that noise...an electronic noise, like a tune...Jack's spelling game, he was happyily playing on it, the electronic wiz would sound out SPELL THIS ...SPELL THAT..., Sarah turned and glanced over her shoulder, and smiled at her son, " he's playing with his spelling game..."

Jeff laughed, "you what...A SPELLING GAME...damn boy can't even spell his OWN name...let alone anything else...", he faced her, " tell you what...when OUR kids born...he or she will go places...it won't need some spelling game to help it..."

Sarah turned, " Jeff that's not fair...Jack's got learning disabilities, that's all...", Jeff laughed again at her, " that's what THEY call it...these soft schools...face it...the boy's plain THICK...you can't blame him though...takes after his father...a back street builder...that's ALL his son gonna be...as I said, " he flashed a smile at her, " OUR kid will go places...", Sarah shook her head, as they followed the route to Leeds, THAT noise still bugged Jeff, he cried out to the lad, " JACK...switch that flaming thing OFF...or I'll toss it out the window...DO YAH HERE ME...", Jack looked up...then focused his brown eyes on to his mum, she held out her hand to him, " give it here darling...you can have it when you get home..."

"IF HE's GOOD..." added Jack, "if you play me up...YOU know what happens...", Jack squirmed in his seat...he wanted his daddy...daddy would never shout at him...or grab him...he only raised his voice if he did something REALLY naughty...but he never hit him...not like uncle Jeff...

...and the car carried on to Leeds...

The thunder storm rolled on as Aaron stared towards the bedroom window...the flashed of lightening alooming his face as his head laid on his pillow...the rain started to hit the window pane noisely...it was lashing down... he had been thinking...since he had got into bed...Jackson as always nodded off straight away...but a " What yah thinking..." surprized him, Aaron turned his head to see Jackson smiling at him from where his head lay, "I...thought you were alsleep...silly me, I should have known the snoring at stopped..." he jested, Aaron pulled him a frown, " I DON'T SNORE..." he protested, " That's ME mum you can hear...", Aaron tried to smile, but Jackson knew there was something on his partners mind.

"Sooo...what is it...waht yah thinking...are you worried...", Jackson asked, now propping his head up onto his elbow and looked down at Aaron, Aaron nodded " worried...me...don't be soft...", Jackson wasn't convinced, " you are...somethings on yah mind...is it about them fake passports...what it means...OUR plans...", Aaron shook his head at him, " Nah...it's NOT that...I promise yah..."

"Then WHAT is it then..." asked Jackson gently, Aaron sighed heavily...he KNEW Jackson wouldn't just give up asking, "Alright, alright...it's Sarah being pregnant...that's on me mind ok..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowe, " Ohhh...BEEN THERE GOT THE TEE SHIRT..." he said pulling him a grin, " and rather NOT go back there...if you get me drift...", Aaron wasn't smiling, " It's NOT that you div...it's...it's that baby...when she has it...Jack'll be second best...won't he...", Jackson sat up, " what...YOU don't know that...anyway...Jack will be us by then...remember...", Aaron hadn't thought of that...he kept forgetting, " yeah...he will be...it's just that...I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE...being second best...when me dad got with Sandra...everything was okay...until THEY had their baby...IT became everything...I was forgotten about...THEY didn't care...just didn't want that life for Jack...", Jackson started to brush Aaron's cheek with his fingers, " YOU big softie...THANK YOU...thinking of Jack like that...it makes me happy...how much you've come to love my boy..."

"but HE'S NOT is he..happy I mean...he was SO quiet..." told Aaron, Jackson laid his head back down, "I know...but it won't be for much longer...THEIR days for having him are numbered..."

The next morning Aaron was up for work, as he made breakfast, Hazel was sat at the small table, " Jackson having a lay in his he...don't blame him...HE's been working SO hard lately...must be raking it in...", Aaron nodded...but never looked at her...Jackson WAS working hard...he needed to...they needed the money, " So...it's good new about Sarah and Jeff...", Aaron glared at her, "WHAT...", she slanted her gaze, "..the PREGNANCY...it's good news...and NOT just for them...you two as well...", Aaron joined her at the table with his breakfast, "What yah going on about..."

Hazel rolled her eyes, Aaron could be SO dense at times, " THEY will be busy with a new born WON'T they...Jack'll have more time over here..." she said finishing with a smug smile, Aaron nodded...that could be true but he looked up to her, " yeah...but HOW do you know that..."

Hazel just looked at him in surprize, " BECAUSE...I'M A MUM...you should have heard Jackson when he was a new born...TALK ABOUT SCREAMING THE HOUSE DOWN...I was a complete reck...and Jerry was never up to much..." Aaron smirked as he munched on his toast, " he's still like it now..."

"like what...", asked Hazel sipping her tea...Aaron stood, "screaming..." he then added, "No wait...THAT's screaming queen..."

"cheeky bleader..." told Hazel...she then got out her bottled of pills, " oh well...time for me meds...",Jackson was then down the stairs yawning, " morning sleepyhead..." Hazel sung, Jackson sleepily gazed at Aaron, " YOU still here...", Aaron playfully hit him with the tea towel, " I feeding yah mum...and making SURE she takes her meds...you know she needs reminding HER...", Jackson nodded smiling...he watched his mum swallow the tablets...who would make sure she took them when they were gone...

At lunchtime Aaron was working on a motor at the garage...he then heard his phone tingle, tossing aside the spark plugs, he reached into his overalls, and pulled out his mobile, looking at the display he frowned...he put the phone to his ear, " TOM...thought you weren't talking to me anymore...what..." his scowl turned into a smirk, " YOU HAVE A BLOKE...YEAH RIGHT...You are having me on..so what's he do...A MECHANIC...OH...just like me...is THAT your type...what's his name then...", Aaron's pulled a face...

Tom was going out with...Matt...Aaron was happy for Tom...but this was Matt he was going out with...and WHAT would Jackson think...he disliked Tom because of his feelings for him...and he hated Matt, because all he did was leer at him...

...and Tom had practically invited himself over that evening with MATT

...Jackson was gonna just love this!

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...XX


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 20

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.. xx...PS I HATE THIS CHAPTER...

At lunchtime Aaron was working on a motor at the garage...he then heard his phone tingle, tossing aside the spark plugs, he reached into his overalls, and pulled out his mobile, looking at the display he frowned...he put the phone to his ear, " TOM...thought you weren't talking to me anymore...what..." his scowl turned into a smirk, " YOU HAVE A BLOKE...YEAH RIGHT...You are having me on..so what's he do...A MECHANIC...OH...just like me...is THAT your type...what's his name then...", Aaron's pulled a face...

Tom was going out with...Matt...Aaron was happy for Tom...but this was Matt he was going out with...and WHAT would Jackson think...he disliked Tom because of his feelings for him...and he hated Matt, because all he did was leer at him...

...and Tom had practically invited himself over that evening with MATT

...Jackson was gonna just love this!

Cain came up to him "OI...are you gonna finish that job or what...the punters coming over to pick it up at 3...", Aaron snapped his phone away, and hurried back to the motor he was working on...Jackson was gonna be SO mad...why didn't he JUST say no...but Tom hadn't given him chance..."OI...did yah hear me dreamer...HE'S coming at 3...TODAY..." glared Cain, "you may have plans to BUGGER OFF sometime soon...but you are not gone yet...SO STOP YAH SLACKING...", as Cain walked back inside, Aaron pulled him a face...and mouthed a mimic of his uncles last works...he was more worried about what Jackson was going to say about their guests tonight...then some dodgy punter...WHAT ON EARTH WAS HE GONNA SAY!

Aaron was in the kitchen when he heard Jackson's van pull up...and within minutes, Jackson was through the back door, Aaron looked up to see his partner caked in mud...before he could utter a comment, Jackson glared at him, " DON'T -EVEN -ASK...that storm last night as soaked the flaming site...the amount of times i've fallen arse over tit...", Aaron watched him pulled off his muddy boots, and chucked them out on the doormat..."bloody hell!...MY feet stink!...wanna wiff...", Aaron pulled a face...but no sooner then he did, Jackson had pulled off one of his socks and was chasing Aaron around the lounge, " OI...LEAVE OFF will yah!" whined Aaron...Jackson gave up as Aaron squirmed out of his clutches, " I'm TOO knackered anyway to keep this up..." he said puffed out...Aaron watched as Jackson headed to the stairs counting off his fingers, as he spoke "ALL I want is the 4 S's...Supper-shower-sex and sleep...", Aaron stood there like a lemon, "wanna help me strip out of me minging cobber..."

Aaron nodded, "Errrrr...", Jackson looked at him...then seeing Aaron was looking shifty he pulled a frown and asked, " SPILL!" Aaron came forward coming over ALL sheepish, " errrrr...we've sorta got guests coming over...", Jackson stood on the botton step of the stairs, "yah what!...OHHHH...Aaron...WHY...WHO..." he moaned, Aaron came forward trying to look sorry, " PLEASE don't be mad...", Jackson shook his head, " OUT with it...can't be me Mum she's at bingo...", Aaron nodded, " Nah...it's not her...It's..it's sorta like...Tom...and..."

"TOM...why yah invite THAT BURK over for...you know I can't stick him...", Aaron swallowed, "It...errrrr...sorta gets worse...he's bringing a lad along,", Jackson sighed out heavily rolling his eyes, " OH GREAT HE'S BRINGING SOME SADDO...and ALL WE are gonna get tonight is him DRONING ON about his boring SEX life!"

"THE LAD's MATT..." blurted out Aaron...

Meanwhile, Sarah was pulling on her coat, as she looked in on Jeff in the lounge, "RIGHT...I won't be long...as soon as I've told me mother about the baby...I'll be happier...", Jeff turned from where he sat at the armchair, " You don't need to..."

"I DO...now YOU'VE BLURTED IT OUT TO JACKSON AND THAT...ME MUM HAS TO KNOW...", Jeff stood up, "want me to drive yah...", Sarah nodded her head, " no...you can babysit Jack..I won't be long...", Sarah crossed into the dining room to see Jack playing on the floor with his transformers figures his dad had bought him a few weeks back. "BE GOOD Jack...I won't be long darling...", Jack stood up and hugged clung to his mothers arm, "Mummy...can I COME...PLLLLEEASE..." he whinged, Sarah kissed his forehead, " I won't be long...BE GOOD for your uncle Jeff alright...", Jack pulled a face, " he's mad at me...", Sarah shook her head, "he's not...he's calmed down now...you didn't mean to break his best beer glass...it was an accident..."

"but he hurt me..." he said rubbing his bruised arm, Sarah looked at the bruise...she felt sick...but Jeff was under SO much pressure...things were NEVER like this before...it was only since they had returned from Spain..since Jeff's job had gone out the window..."he's okay now...I promise...just BE good...promise me...you'll be quiet as a mouse...", Jack nodded his head, and watched his mother leave by the front door, Jacks sat down on the floor and began to play with his Tranformer toys...then Jeff was towering over him...his shoe crunching the small toy Jack had went to reach for, " SEE JACK...see what it's like when something you like is broken...just like me glass earlier...", Jack cowered up to him...then reached for the other toy the red one his favourite one Jackson had paid out for...and again the toy was crushed under Jeff's shoe...Jack looked at the toy...it was broken...Jeff turned, " now...get up out of my sight...NOW!", Jack jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs to his room, Jeff scooped up the broken toys and tossed them into the bin...he then went into the lounge and lit himself a cigarette...he then reached for his bottle of whiskey...it was empty, " oh damn it...", he sighed, he put the ciggy into the ashtray and picked up his wallet, keys and coat...and was out the door...leaving Jack on his own upstairs...and the ciggy burning in the ash tray...that then rolled to the carpet...

At Dale Head, Tom and Matt stood in the lounge...Aaron handed them their bottles of beer, "couldn't believe it when you said you had a fella..." told Aaron, Tom smiled and gazed up at Matt, "and I've got YOU to thank you for...it was you who brought us together...", Aaron pulled him a face, "what yah mean...", Tom smiled, " the other night...when you were having a drink with him...he saw you talk to me...and when you stormed off...he introduced himself...", Aaron shook his head remembering, " yeah that's it...and I gotta bone to be picking with you...YOU told him about Rhys...", Matt smiled, " ease up Aaron...just glad that oh so perfect Jackson is NOT so perfect after all...", Jackson then came down the stairs, Matt turned and grinned at him, "and talk of the devil..I was starting to think you had drowned yah self up there...", Jackson glared at him, " IN YOUR DREAMS...", Aaron handed Jackson his beer, " look loosen up you two...", Tom turned to Aaron, "look...it's been months...I hated us falling out...I'm really sorry about the other night...", Aaron smiled...he had missed talking to Tom...and who knows...may be this would be one of the last times he'd see him...if they went with the plan...so he was gonna make the most of it...

Matt followed Jackson into the kitchen, " nice to it that a...Aaron and his mate making up...considering it was YOU who ruined it for him...", Jackson turned to him, "I thought I told you to STAY AWAY FROM AARON.." he hissed, Matt smirked at him, " as IF i was gonna do anything YOU say...anyway I'M WITH TOM...", Jackson laughed out loud, " don't be kidding me...YOU are SO not interested in Tom...you WANT my Aaron...Tom's just an excuse to GET you here...in Aaron's company...you know what...I even feel sorry for Tom...", Matt shook his head as he necked his beer, " oh that's right you and Tom don't see eye to eye either...is that because HE loved Aaron...and you couldn't handle it...", Jackson couldn't believe the nerve of this bloke...if there wasn't any more GOOD to go away with Jack...was to get away from this jerk as well...even now he letched at Aaron, who was bending down to the Hi FI, "nice arse...and in just the right position..." teased Matt with a wink to Jackson...Jackson was seething but he wasn't gonna rise to it...Matt would be his OWN downfall...he just had to wait...

Meanwhile, Jeff strolled up the street towards his house...he was amazed to see a group of neighbours standing in the road looking in the direction of his place...a place that was ablaze...the fire tearing through the first floor...and the black smoke pouring out from the upstairs windows...HIS HOUSE WAS ON FIRE!...he had only nipped out to the shop to get another bottle of whiskey...he hurried over...then stopped...Jack was alone in that house...alone...Sarah would know he had left the boy on his own...SHE WOULD LEAVE HIM...he remembered the cigarette...SHE REALLY WOULD LEAVE HIM...he backed away...then as he heard the first sirens weil in the distance he had made his way to the back of the house...letting himself in..he dived through the raging fire in the hallway to the front door...the new oxygen feeding the flames even more...he then came running out the front door screaming, " HELP me...HELP me...my little boys upstairs...he's trapped..."...but he knew NO one would brave the flames...he felt bad, COURSE he did...but it was Sarah and the baby that was more important... would it really matter if Jack died...Sarah would be distraught...COURSE she would be...but in time...

many months in time...when the new baby came...

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...XX


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 21

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.. xx...PS I HATE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL...no doubt you will be all BLEEPING through this chapter too...DO YOU THINK IT'S FEASIBLE TO HAVE JACKSON SMASH JEFF'S FACE IN...it's tricky, Jackson's not a violent man...but...considering this is is son...he might..but then there are gonna be reprecussions for him...and considering how Jeff's mind works...opinions would be great please...xx

Meanwhile, Jeff strolled up the street towards his house...he was amazed to see a group of neighbours standing in the road looking in the direction of his place...a place that was ablaze...the fire tearing through the first floor...and the black smoke pouring out from the upstairs windows...HIS HOUSE WAS ON FIRE!...he had only nipped out to the shop to get another bottle of whiskey...he hurried over...then stopped...Jack was alone in that house...alone...Sarah would know he had left the boy on his own...SHE WOULD LEAVE HIM...he remembered the cigarette...SHE REALLY WOULD LEAVE HIM...he backed away...then as he heard the first sirens weil in the distance he had made his way to the back of the house...letting himself in..he dived through the raging fire in the hallway to the front door...the new oxygen feeding the flames even more...he then came running out the front door screaming, " HELP me...HELP me...my little boys upstairs...he's trapped..."...but he knew NO one would brave the flames...he felt bad, COURSE he did...but it was Sarah and the baby that was more important... would it really matter if Jack died...Sarah would be distraught...COURSE she would be...but in time...

many months in time...when the new baby came...she would soon forget...wouldn't she...the sirens were now ringing in his ears as the Fire vehicles came trumbling up the street the neigbours in the roadway moving away to let it come toward the blazing gouse...and quick as a flash the lead Fire commander came hurrying up to him, " this YOUR property..." he quickly asked...Jeff was in a daze looking up to Jack's bedroom window, " SIR!...IS THIS YOUR HOUSE...IS THERE ANYBODY INSIDE...", Jeff shook his head, " yeah...yeah my son...he's upstairs...I tried to get him...but the flames...", the fire commander started oragnising his men while Jeff stood gorping at the house, a neighnour came up to him, an elderly woman, she rubbed his shoulder in comfort...as he finally reached for his mobile...

At the village in Dale Head, Tom had relayed 3 times how he and Matt had met that night at Bar West, Jackson clutching his beer stared in disinterest as Tom was now sitting pn Matt's lap, Aaron pulled a face, he would NEVER even entertain sitting on Jackson's lap...not in company anyhow...and HE certainly wouldn't sit in his..., Jackson shook his head in disbelief as Matt over did the laughter...all for Aaron's benefit...and he couldn't help be pleases to see Aaron not showing any interest at all, Jackson stood and went into the kitchen, Matt shoved Tom aside, "get me another while you'll out there Jacko...", Jackson glared at him...he hated that...he tolarated his mate Joe calling him that...but Joe was his BEST mate...and he'd know him years...but this creep..., "GET IT YAHSELF..." he called back, trying to sound playfull, but failing, Matt sensed it...and came toward him, "Okay...no probs...", Jackson turned as he opened his own bottle of beer with the opener on the fridge, "plenty in the fridge..." told Jackson, "just hope it chokes yah, " he then hissed at him.

Matt smiled, he really loved to wind Jackson up...and Jackson was just letting him, even though he could feel the anger and tension that sparked off between them. Aaron WAS aware of the tension...and it had been building up all evening, he turned to Tom, " so this is just a bit of fun...you and Matt I mean...", Tom shrugged at him, " I hope not...Matt's a real cool guy...I couldn't believe MY luck...and you know what that's like...", Aaron stood up, "yeah yeah please don't tell us again when you met...it's boring me now mate...", he glanced at Jackson and Matts sly looks at eachother, Matt's was like a smirk...Jackson's was contempt...he sighed and made for the stairs and went up...as Jackson went into the lounge...Matt followed Aaron up. Tom watched Jackson sit, " where's Matt...", Jackson glanced toward the kitchen and saw the back door on ajar, "gone for a smoke...", he leaned forward, "YOU do realise he's after Aaron..." he told, Tom nearly choked on his beer, "what...what you going on about...", Jackson sat back and necked his beer, "you're learn...just watch him...I AM!"

Sarah hurried into the A&E of St. James hospital in Leeds, her mind was in a whirl...images kep flashing through her head...her house on fire and little Jack trapped inside...when Jeff had called her, she had been coming back from her mothers in Harrogate, the journey to the hospital seemed to take forever...Jeff had said that the fire crew had managed to get Jack out the buring house...but the little lad was no longer conscious...he had been rushed to by ambulance suffering from severe smoke inhalation.

Sarah's mind went over it again, as she stood in the busy A&E...she looked in a daze...tears falling down her cheeks...WHAT THE HELL HAD GONE ON!...Jeff was then hurrying toward her, "SARAH...DARLING...", Sarah let herself be dragged up the corridor, "where is HE...WHERE IS MY SON!", she shouted at him angrily, Jeff sat her down on a seat nearby, " he's in with the Respiratory team now...they are DOING ALL THEY CAN..." her husband told. Sarah stood up and began to head up the corridor, but Jeff grabbed her, " Sarah NO...let then do what they need to do...the doctor's will be out soon...", Sarah sobbed into his arms, " Everything will be okay...I PROMISE...IT WILL ALL WORK OUT JUST FINE..."

Aaron came out the bathroom at Dale Head,and went into his bedroom, he had the shock of his life...Matt was in there...IN HIS AND JACKSON'S BED, Matt cockerily winked at Aaron, "Come ON..you know you want to...", Aaron froze...he just stared at Matt's cloths strewn across the room...the NERVE OF IT...instantly he began to pick up Matt's clobber and chucked it at him, "GET OUT of me bed, and get dressed before Jackson sees yah!", Matt frowned, "Ohhhh...come on...could be fun...YOU don't get much of that do yah...not with old builder down stairs...well, unless he's having FUN with someone else that is...", Aaron was getting angry, " GET OUT...Jackson's right, YOU'RE a creep!", Matt pulled back the dovet, Aaron didn't know where to look, " just...GET OUT..." he hissed, and then left the bedroom...on hurrying down the stairs, Tom looked up from the armchair, " Aaron...hurry Matt up will yah...he's outside having a cig..." Aaron smiled at him and went out the back door...thinking HOW he was gonna get Matt down the stairs...AND to warn Tom what a CREEP this guy really was...

At the hospital Jeff and Sarah sat in the corridor in silence...the old medic or nursing staff walked by them...then when one such medic came from the direction of the resp unit, Sarah quickly stood, " Please...is there any word on Jack Kelly...", the nurse sadly smiled, " I don't know much, just the team are clearing out his lungs...it's a horrible precedure...especially with a young child...i'm sure there will be more news soon...", she then hurried off, Sarah slowly turned to Jeff, "I still can't believe this is happening...it's like some bad dream...a NIGHTMARE...I mean...HOW...HOW did this happen...how did the fire start...", Jeff knew Sarah would ask or wonder sooner or later...he shrugged, "maybe...and I DON'T want to believe this either...but I caught Jack with my box of matches last week...", Sarah glared at him, "WHAT...JACK WOULDN'T PLAY WITH MATCHES...he just wouldn't...he's a good boy...", Jeff sat her down again, " I was gonna tell yah...but...I just didn't want you to be disappointed in him...I gave him a GOOD telling off...and that's when I bruised his arm...", Sarah stared at him...then to the floor, "I just hope...pray he will pull through...", she started to sob again, Jeff soothed her by rubbing her upper back with his hand, " hey...it's gonna be okay as I said...please don't upset yahself...think of the baby a..."

Sarah knew Jeff was right...any stress was bad for the baby...she looked at him, her eyes red raw now, " but...he's in there...alone...frightened...", Jeff smiled at her, " no...the doctors are with him...and WE are...his Mum and Dad...", Sarah then sat up reaching for her handbag, "GOD!...I've gotta call Jackson...WHY haven''t you reminded me...my minds all over the shot...", Jeff stopped her, " No...lets wait...wait until we get news...don't want to bother him unnecessarily do we...", Sarah bit her lip unsurely, "just seems wrong not to...he's Jack's father..."

"And I AM TOO..." reminded Jeff, " let's just see what happens a...", Sarah sat back...as did Jeff...both awaiting news whether little Jack would pull through or not...it was now a waiting game...

Aaron went back into Dale head, just as Matt had come down the stairs winking at him...he grabbed his beer from the side and joined Tom and Jackson in the lounge...Aaron shook his head...and glanced at Tom...Tom had been a right mardy arse lately with him...but could he really let him get taken for a ride by this nutter...Matt was having a laugh again with Tom...and now they were shoving eachothers tongues down eachothers throats...Jackson was put right off and pulled his eyebrowes together nodding toward them...Aaron HAD to say something...

At the hospital Sarah sat waiting for news...it seemed like hours...but it could be no longer than one...Jeff came up to her with two coffees, "there you go...I've put MORE sugar in yours to sttle your nerves...and I've spoken to Jean nextdoor...the fire brigade have gone...but...we can sort that out later...", Sarah sipped her coffee...it was disgusting...then she looked up to see the two medics approach them from the resp unit, " Mr and Mrs Kelly..." Sarah nooded as she stood, " How's...how's Jack...", the lead doctor turned, " I'm Dr. Edwards...I've been treating your Son...he's stable but still has,'t regained consciousness...BUT...he is breathing on his own accord...", Sarah breathed out a sigh of relief...Jeff didn't know what to think.."Ohhh..Thank god..."she gasped, Dr Edwards smiled, but carried on, "I AM NOT going to hide it from you...but we are VERY concerned for him...he has breathed in a SHED lot of smoke...and the extent of damage to his lungs is not yet know...all we can do now is monitor his progress carefully...", Sarah was desparate to see her son, " Can I see him...", the doctor smiled, "of course...please don't be alarmed by all the equipment...they are ONLY there in case Jack needs it...", Sarah tried to smile, then sniffing she turned to her husband,

"Go ring Jackson..."

"B..But..." stammered Jeff.

"Just do it!" cried Sarah..." Jack's still unconscious...JACKSON HAS TO BE TOLD...he'll wanna be here for him...", and with that she followed the nurse through to the resp unit, with a hint of 'DO I HAVE TO' he pulled out his mobile and scrolled to Jackson's number...

he paused a little while...before switching his phone OFF...

THEY DIDN'T NEED THAT PRATT...he'd ASK TOO MANY questions...

so the longer he could keep him away...the better...

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...XX


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 22

Tom and Matt and pulled their Jackets on to leave, Aaron stood at the doorway arms folded as Tom smiled toward him, "cheers for the beers Aaron...and cheers for this...", he playfully slapped Matt's backside lightly, Aaron sighed, " yeah well...see yeah...", Matt turned to Jackson, "well Jacko always a pleasure...we should do this again...", Jackson gave him a knowingly gaze as he shook his hand, "NOT anytime soon I hope...", Matt shrugged and Aaron closed the door on him, Jackson threw his hands in the air, " ARRRRGH...thank christ for THAT...that must of been the longest CRAPPIEST evening I've HAD to endure for...forever...", Aaron began to clean up the empty beer bottles, " sorry...you were real tired, AND I dumped THEM pair on yah...", Jackson began to help out and pulled him a smile, "Listening to Tom is like HAVING YAH TEETH PULLED OUT...sorry...I know he's yah mate...and as for Matt...the LITTLE said about that pratt the better...", Aaron sat on the armchair, "yeah but even so...you could have just flipped and chucked them out..."

Jackson chucked some half consumed beer into the sink, and chucked the empties into a box for glass recycling, "I nearly DID...but...Tom's yah mate...and as YOU'VE said...it could be one of the last times you see him so...I tolarated him...", Aaron smirked at him, " YOU ARE SO GOOD...can you imagine ME tolarating your mates...", Jackson laughed out loud, "YEAH...usually it was a case of storming out of Bar West in a strop...", Aaron came over to him, "I'm sorry about Matt too...I know you can't stick him...nor can I now...I hope Tom sees the light...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "that the blokes AFTER you...NOT your problem...anyway just DO me a favour hey,if they call again...switch your phone to voicemail...", Aaron headed to the stairs, "yeah but even so...s'pose it won't be our problem when we leave with Jack..."

"No...we're have OUR own problems to worry about,,,COME ON...lets get to bed...", Aaron was tired too and the first thing he was gonna do...was change THEM sheets...he frowned to think what Matt might of done in them...

At hospital in Leeds, Sarah sat beside Jack's bed...the little lad looked SO small in that bed...the oxygen mask was upon his nose and mouth, helping him to breath, Sarah gently stroked the lads arm, she had sobbed for a while...but now she sat in silence...praying for him to wake up...she looked at her watch...then to the nurse who went to check on Jack's condition...she stood up and headed out into the corridor to see Jeff returning from the vending machine with a bar of chocholate, "Jeff DID you phone Jackson...", Jeff nodded at her, "yeah I left a message...he's not get back to me yet...", Sarah was apalled, " WHERE is he...bet he's at some damned nightclub...", she turned and pulled out her own mobile from her handbag, "I tell you what...I'll LEAVE him a message he'll never forget..." she cried in spite, Jeff bit his lip...he just KNEW the shit was gonna hit the fan...

Aaron had quickly changed the bedsheets, Jackson stood in the doorway and pulled him a frown, "what a time to go change the bedding..." he cried, Aaron shrugged, "wouldn't YOU when you've had Matt in it...", Jackson was open mouthed at first, " say again...", Aaron stuffed the bedding in the washing basket, " Matt were IN our bed...I kicked him out...", Jackson shook his head in disbelief, "IN OUR BED!...WHAT A FREAK... HE needs telling Aaron...I'VE done it...TWICE...but he won't get the picture will he...", Aaron smirked at him, "it winds him up...knowing HE can't break us...anyway...he won't be our problem for much longer...when we go...", Jackson sighed at him, "true...BUT he's NEVER to come in our house again Aaron..."

Then Jackson's mobile sung to life...he pulled it out of his pocket and placed it to his ear, "Sarah...NO my phone's NEVER OFF, I can't afford to miss the business..."

Aaron looked up as he tried to stuff the duvet into the new cover...he was getting annoyed with it...but Jackson's face distracted him, "I...I'll be right there..." he told, his expression was very serious, after ending the call Jackson was in a panic, " Jackson...jackson what is it mate..." asked Aaron dropping the duvet into a heap on the floor, Jackson sat on the bed trying to gather his breath, "There's been a fire...at Sarah's...Jack's...Jack's hurt..." he replied quietly, trying to fathom out the call himself, he then sprang to his feet, " I'VE GOT TO GET TO LEEDS AARON!", Aaron knew both of them had too much ale, he quickly pulled his own mobile out, " I'll call Paddy...he'll give us a lift...what happened...is Jack alright...how bad is it...", but before Jackson could start to answer the first question, Aaron was already talking to Paddy, "Pads...it's me mate..look I know it's sorta late...but...CAN you drive me and Jackson to Leeds...yeah I DID SAY Leeds...to the hospital...Jack's be rushed in mate, and we've kinda HAD a few..."

Jackson had been too calm in the car...he just stared out the window...Aaron tried to answer Paddy's questions about what had happened...all he knew was...was what Jackson had told him...there had been a fire, and Jack had been rushed into hospital...they didn't know whether the little lad had been hurt, burned or what...Sarah had been crying on the phone...Paddy pulled up out side St. James' A&E, after what had seemed a journey that had taken forever, Jackson was flying out the car, no sooner than the car had stopped, Aaron turned to Paddy, " thanks for this Pads...I'll give yah a call when I know what's going down...", Paddy smiled at him, "look, just go and look after Jackson...and give me a call, do you want me to tell Hazel...", Aaron had forgotten about her and felt bad, "would you...tell her WE will let her know soon as we know WHAT'S happening...and not to come here...Jackson doesn't need her fussing over him", Paddy nodded and then drove off, leaving Aaron to hurry in through the sliding doors...

Jackson stood in the corridor outside Jack's room, Sarah saw him through the window, and instantly left her son's bedside and lept out into the corridor, " Jackson!...what's kept you...DIDN'T you get Jeff's message...", Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " AS I'VE SAID TO YAH...I never GOT a message...", Sarah shook her head...surely Jeff would have called him...wouldn't he...Jeff was then at their side, "Jackson..." he acknowledged awkwardly, Jackson glared at him, then pushed his way into Jack's room, the machines around the room alarmed him alittle...but Sarah came forward, clasping his arm, " It's okay...the doctors said the machines are here if HE needs them...", Jackson shook his head, as he focused his gaze on his son's hand...it was bandaged...he approached it and stroked the boys arm, "look at his little hand..." he sobbed, Sarah was at his side, " the Consultant guy said the burns are NOT thick...only surface...superthingy..." she told, she stroked Jackson;s arm as he sobbed...his gazed fixed on his son...the oxygen mask...the bandages...the blackened face...

"they said...it's his lungs...they don't know the extent of the damage...he breathed in a lot of smoke...", Sarah said trying to relay to Jackson what Dr Edwards had told her, Jackson's face was screwn up in emotion..."H..How...", Sarah bit her lip, " we DON'T know...there will be an investigation at the house...", Jackson moved toward his son's head and stroked his sooty curls, "THEY haven't even cleaned him up properly..." he told...Sarah tried to smile at him, "WE can do that WHEN he wakes..." Jackson only nodded his head, "MY poor little man..."

Aaron watched Jackson through the window sadly...Jeff was with him...well...sitting in the chair behind him, "So...what have THEY said...the doctor's I mean..." Aaron asked, Jeff shrugged, "nowt much...just that he's breathing on his own accord...that's a good thing...",Aaron pulled a face and turned, "WHAT'S good about all this...Little Jack's in there in a RIGHT mess...", Jeff stood up, he didn't like Aaron's accusing tone, " WHAT are YOU trying to say..."

Aaron folded his arms, " Jack...if he'd been STILL WITH US...he'd been safe...", Jeff glared at him shaking his head, " oh really...would have STOPPED him playing with matches them...", this through Aaron, "What..."

"I caught him...Jack...playing with matches last week...NOW this...can't be a coinsidence...can it...NOT that I'm blaming Jack...", Aaron leaned toward him, " WELL IT SOUNDS LIKE IT TO ME...well we're SEE about that when he wakes up won't we...", Jeff nodded and sat back down, Jeff was a RIGHT arsehole...he turned back to face Jackson...feeling a little bit jealous that Sarah was pulling him into a hug...THAT WAS HIS JOB...but in the circumstances...

Sarah held the back of Jackson's head as he laid his head on her shoulder, "he's GONNA be fine...HE IS...he's strong...JUST LIKE YOU..." soothed Sarah, Jackson nodded his head and pulled away from her, "yeah..." he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, " yeah he's a fighter MY little man...", he went back and caressed Jack's forehead and arm, Sarah smiled watching him closely, "I wish Jeff was like you...", Jackson pulled a sad smile, " you have a point...HIM being gay there would be an improvement in his attitude..."

Sarah shook her head, " I'm being serious...just lately...ohhhh...I don't know WHAT to think...", Jackson turned and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Let's just get HIM through this first...YOURS and JEFF'S problems are the least of mine...DO yah get me...", Sarah nodded, "yeah...yeah yah right..."

Aaron could see Jackson was coming out into the corridor, " Jackson how..." he began, Jackson smiled, " he's a fighter Aaron...YOU know that...", he then faced Jeff, "ARE you ALWAYS THIS useless...YAH wife needs yah in there...", Jeff stood up, " I know...I'm there for BOTH of them...",

Jackson shook his head at him,pulling a frown " NO...you are THERE for HER...I'M there for HIM...he's MY son..." he then headed back inside the room...Aaron gave Jeff the usual dirty look and headed off after his partner...

Jeff was worried...

...it was only a matter of time Jack would wake...and then...

...the truth would come out...

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...whether you like it, hate it or think it's just a joke...or just personally attack me (maybe I can end this story by Aaron being picked up by a UFO, sorry, I'm in a bad place tonight)


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 23

A/N: Thank you for ALL the reviews...DON'T worry folks...Aaron being picked up by a UFO...is just as unlikely as him waking up, and finding Flynn in the shower, and finding out Jackson had died in the crash ('',) no plans to END it just yet...and, I am feeling brighter today...MARK XX

2 hours later...

Aaron Livesy went out through the sliding doors to the A&E, and began to light his ciggy, he took his first puff and relaxed, god he hated hospitals, and he had had his fair share of visits over the last year or so... was a different hospital to Hotten general, but IT WAS A HOSPITAL...to him the feel, the smell, the clinical whiteness...it all made for the same conclusion...HE HATED HOSPITALS!

"Mind lighting me up..." said a voice from behind him, Aaron turned to see Jeff with an unlit ciggy in his mouth..."I find hospital's stressful too..." he remarked, Aaron pulled a face and as he pulled out his lighter from his trakkies...he chucked it him, "light it yahself!", Jeff did just that, and after a couple of long drags...he handed the lighter back to Aaron, "cheers mate...", Aaron glared at him, "I'm NOT yah mate...", Jeff nodded, but remained at his side on the curb..." Oh well...that's it...NO HOUSE...everything we own is gone...", Aaron faced him, " and I suppose ALL THAT is little Jack's fault...", Jeff was shaking his head in protest, " I'M NOT SAYING THAT...I JUST SAID...that I caught him with matches last week...THAT'S ALL..."

Aaron moved away from him and leaned up against the wall...Jeff was watching him, wondering what the young lad was thinking...then the blues eyes were focusing on him, "well...it will all come to light in the investigation won't it...CAN'T get the insurance to pay up with out it a...", Jeff just nodded his head...this investigation was the LAST thing he needed...he just needed to get to silence Jack somehow, when he waked...IF he waked...the boy would spill the beans...for the last thing he had seen after originally exiting the house before the fire...WAS looking up to see Jack watching him leave for the shop...

Jackson and Sarah sat in the family room...both sat in silence...Jackson glanced at her a few times before asking, " Do you want owt...coffee...sandwich...", Sarah looked up to him with panda eyes, " No...I can't eat anything...", she then sobbed again, " OHHH this waiting round...WHEN IS GONNA WAKE UP...", she stoodup and shook...Jackson stood and held her, "shhussh...it's all right...the doctors ARE with him...they are just monitoring him...the're be in with news soon...", Sarah laid her head on Jackson's chest, " I know...I'm just SO worried...I...I don't want him to die Jackson...", Jackson caressed her in their embrace, " HE'S FINE...HE'S STRONG...you've said he is...I'VE said he is..." she looked up to him, "HE'S OUR SON..." he smiles at her...Sarah was suddenly pressing her lips on to Jackson's...Jackson immediately pulled away, " W..WOAW...THAT isn't a good idea..."

Sarah quickly moved away from him and sat, completely embarrassed, " I'm sorry...YOU must think I'm a right saddo...it's just...I WISH Jeff was more like you...and when you held me...I FELT LIKE WE WERE 17 AGAIN...I'm SO sorry...". Jackson laughed it off...seeing Sarah was clearly regretting that..."It's FINE...it's just all the emotion...that's ALL...NO need to be embarrassed!...", Sarah still looked uneasy, he came forward, " anyway...IT's NOT a good idea..the last time we got close 2 became 3...NOT that it would happen..me being..."

"Gay...I know...just forget it..." told Sarah...she would really like to forget about that...she looked up to him , " I don't regret having Jack, you know...", Jackson bit his lip remembering back with her...he sat beside her and held her hand, " NOR do I..." he looked at her with a grin, " Do you remember when I asked you to MARRY me...", Sarah smiled...it was the first time she had since coming into the family room, " Yeah...YOUR dad put you up to it...", Jackson laughed, raising his eyebrowes, " WAS IT THAT obvious..."

"Fraid so..." nodded Sarah...she stood up headed to the door, " I think we should see what's going on...it's been hours...", Jackson glanced at his watch, " It's BEEN one...sit down...Jack will be fine...TRUST ME..."

Aaron headed up the corridor toward the family room, he opened the door to see Sarah starting to doze in the chair, Jackson looked up, " WHERE WERE YOU...you took ages...", Aaron sat beside him smelling of smoke, " I needed a couple...didn't HELP with HIM being out there...", Jackson sighed at him, " Don't you and him start anything...we've GOT enough to worry over with Jack...", Aaron looked up to him at the lads mention, " any news...", Jackson shook his head sadly, Aaron put his hand on top of Jackson's, "don't worry..." he whispered to him, Jeff then entered...Aaron glared at him...and Jeff glared at Aaron, Jackson could sense the tension, " I mean it Aaron...NO upsets...you and him are just gonna HAVE to get on...just behave and remain calm..." he hissed quietly.

Aaron pulled a face at him, " WHAT...bit hard when HE's blaming our Jack of starting the fire...", Jackson's face suddenly changed...in a flash he jumped up...glared towatd Jeff, "OI..what's this I hear that you are blaming Jack for the fire...", Sarah woke up...the raised voices disturbing her sleep, Jeff sighed, "Look I CAUGHT HIM WITH MATCHES...what am I supposed to say...keep me mouth shut...", Sarah stood up...and stood between her husband and Jackson, who were clearly squaring each other up, Aaron pulled Jackson to his seat, "Hey...BE CALM you said...remember...", Jackson looked at him pulling a frown, " WHAT with this prize div..."

Sarah was the first to see enter the family room with a nurse, she came forward, "ANY NEWS..." she asked desparately, Jackson, Aaron and Jeff now had the medic's attention to, smiled at them, " I have good news...Jack's regained consciousness...", Sarah collapsed to her knees in relief, Jeff held his wife, Jackson looked up taking charge, "and...there's an AND isn't there..."

"just that we've had to clear his lungs out again...he IS extremely congested...please don't be alarmed with his wheezing...Jack's a VERY confused and frightened little boy, and it's important you go to him...", Jackson was waving his hand, " COME ON then let us through...", let him by closely followed by Sarah...Jeff went to follow...but Aaron stood him, "WE stay here...let THEM see him first...WE see him second...",Jeff glared at him again...but sat...wondering what the boy was gonna say to his parents...min you the doctor said something about the lad being confused...it could all work out alright for him yet...

In the respiratory unit, Jack lay coughing in his bed, the nurse smiled at him and ruffled his hair, " it's alright Jack...Mummy and Daddy will be in soon...", Jack turned his head to see, Sarah and Jackson enter the room, "MUM-mee...DAD-dee..." he coughed, Sarah went to the boys side, " Jack...you had me worried son...", Jackson went to the opposite side, "welcome back little man...", Jack was pleased to see his dad...and tried to hold out his had...Jackson the small hand in his, " you had us all worried you little monkey...", Sarah watched Jackson and Jeff carefully...you could NEVER fault Jackson's love for his son...thing will never be the same now...THINGS had to change...Jackson grinned at his son, " Your nana will be here tomorrow...she'll soon get you outta here...", Sarah looked up, " shall I get Aaron and Jeff..."

Jack gripped Jacksons hand tightly, " don't leave me daddy..." the lad whispered quietly, Jackson could see the fear in his son's eye's, " COURSE I'LL NEVER LEAVE YAH...you see that chair over there...I'll sit in that till you get better...like I do when you're afraid of the dark..."Jack seemed calmer by knowing that, Sarah went out into the corridor...and within a few minutes, Aaron came in beaming a smile, " Hello little mate...it's your Uncle Aaron..." Jack tried to look up to him, as Aaron ruffled the lads curls, he looked across to Jackson, "Have they said owt about his lungs..."

Jackson shook his head, "tomorrow...they gonna do a scan...", Aaron looked at his watch, "I should phone your mum...tell her he's woke up...", Jackson nodded at him with a grateful smile, " Yeah DO that...she won't be asleep...she'll be worrying her self to death over HIM" he nodded his son, Aaron smiled and left the room with his mobile, Jeff who had been standing up against he door...then came forward, " Hello Jack...you alright mate..." he soothed gently...Jack's little eyes focused on him...and tried to moved himself closer to his dad, Jackson could see the fright in Jacks's eyes, he looked to Jeff, " he's abit confused..." he told...but something bothered him...something CLEARLY bothered Jack..."Don't leave me daddeee" Jackson smiled at him reassuringly, "It's ok Jack...I'm right here..."

Jeff looked at Jack...the boy looked scared...but if THEY could play on the confused card abit longer...he still could come out of this smelling of roses...after all he did say he TRIED to save Jack...

but Jackson was already having his doubts...his son was scared...and he had trembled when Jeff approached the bed...he had felt it...

WHY would Jeff be quick to BLAME Jack for the fire...even though he couldn't put his finger on it...something was NOT quite right about all of this...

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 24

A/N: Thank you for ALL the reviews...bit tired to "chat" tonight...hope you like...xx

The door to the room came crashing open, as someone with a big bag and an even bigger a smile can marching through...little Jack turned his head on the pillow to see first hand at the big grin, " HELLO MY LITTLE DARLING...dear oh dear YOU have been in the war's...", Hazel came up to the bed and attacked her grandson with a shed load of wet kisses..."Arrrgh NANA...i'm a BIG boy now..."he squealed, Hazel laughed at him and held up the bag, "I've brought in some goodies for you...I got uncle Bob to drive into town to get you some stuff..."

"SWEETIES..." he cried excitedly, Hazel hooked out a childs toothbrush and some clothing, "Soon love...just some stuff you need at the moment hey...", Jack's face fell, but Hazel was then pinching his cheeks and pulled out a bag of jelly tots, " COURSE I'VE GOT YOU SWEETIES, MY LITTLE LEMON...", Jackson then was in the room looking haggard and tired, Hazel turned, " BLIMEY...you look a right wreck...", Jackson frowned at her, " So would you if you had to spend the night on that thing...", he nodded to the plastic chair in the corner, " this little man kept pretending to go to sleep...then...just as I wanted to slip out and see Aaron, he's wide awake making sure I'm not leaving him...", Hazel turned to the little lad, and rubbed his arm, " Awwwwww...bless him...",Jackson peered into the bag, " you CAN'T be given him sweets yet Mum...he needs a scan..." he told, Hazel grabbed the sweets out of Jack's grasp...luckily he had had trouble getting into them, "Sorry darling...bit later a...I promise...", then as she turned to face Jackson, the door opened, and Sarah came into the room.

"oh...Hazel..." she said with a startle, Hazel frowned at her, " Ohhh hello...SO a fire a...", Jackson turned his head, "MUM...don't be starting owt...", Hazel shrugged at him as she stroked Jack's forehead, the little lad tried to reach for his sweets while she wasn't looking, "I'm not...just saying...you know..."

"well don't...not now..." warned Jackson, Sarah half smiled at him and came to Jack's side, "how's he been...WE should have done it in shifts...that couch in the family room wasn't up to much with the back...but compared to THAT chair...", she pointed to it, Jackson shrugged at her, "It's fine..anyways the little man wanted ME sitting with him...", Hazel who was on the opposite side of the bed looked up to Sarah, "So, where's your husband then..."

"He left early to see what's left of the house...NOT much is what I've gather by speaking to me neighbour on phone...BUT...at least we are all alive...", Hazel mused at her, " well...almost..."

Jackson glared at her, "MUM..." he barked with his warning tone, Hazel was on the defensive, "I know keep it buttoned..." she bit her tongue, but changed the subject, " So...where is he..."

"where's who..." asked Jackson, coming to Sarah's side close to Jack, "bright spark of course...AARON...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " HE could smell bacon being cooked...he went and followed his nose...AND...he should be bringing ME back breakfast...knowing him he's proberly forgot...and ATE my share too..." he laughed, Hazel licked her lips, " MMMMM what I would do for a bacon sarnie...but...well...not with my medication..."

Aaron in fact HAD eaten both sarnies...he was hungry...and now he was having a quick smoke...that sofa had been hard as rock...he had barely slept, he just hoped that Jack would be okay after the scan, so he and Jackson could maybe get home and get some rest...Aaron chucked his cig butt in the gutter and made his way back into the foyer...he saw the paper shop and smiled...maybe Jack would like a nice comic to read...

Jackson could see Jack was tired...he had managed to get his mum out earlier, Sarah turned at the doorway to him. " I'll leave you alone with him...", Jackson smiled at her...and after she had gone, Jackson stroked his son's forehead, " right little man...you get some shut guy...the doctors are gonna give you a scan this afternoon...so you've got time for a knap..."

"What's a scan daddy..." asked the boy puzzled, "WILL you be there...", Jackson gazed at him lovingly, "COURSE I be there...", Jackson looked toward the door, then turned back to his son, "Jack...I'm gonna ask you something...and YOU MUST tell me the truth...", the little boy looked up to him with his tired brown eyes now bright, " NOW...I won't be angry at you...YOU are NOT in any trouble...you've done nowt wrong...but..." he swallowed, but HE HAD to ask, " Jack...did you play with matches...", Jack screwed his face up, "NOOO..." he whinged, "I didn't play with fire...I'm a good boy", Jackson smiled at him, making sure the boy was reasured, " IT'S okay...I believe you...you ARE a good boy..."he pulled up the sheet and tucked him in, kissing his forehead, " you get some sleep", Jack was then alert, " DADDY...you LEAVE !" he asked...there was a little surprize in his tone, "I won't be long...I PROMISE...now get some shut I..." he then walked out the door...and when he was gone, Jack was wide awake...he didn't want to sleep...he just wanted his daddy to sit with him...make him feel safe...

Jackson met Aaron in the corridor...he pulled the younger lad a smirk, " SOOO...WHERE'S MINE...", Aaron looked up sheepishly at him, " Sorry...I was starving...anyway...you eat to much bacon...", Jackson laughed out loud at the remark, " SAYS you... porky...you're the one looking chubby...", Aaron pulled him a frown, " it's puppy fat...just need the gym that's all", Jackson just looked at him in disbelief, " GYM...YOU...", Aaron then held up the bag he was holding " and there's me buying your son comics in all...I all you can do is insult me..." Aaron said playfully, Jackson put his palm to Aaron's cheek...then lowered it as he saw Jeff approaching them, "look...Jack's having a knap...but if you're quiet...drop his comics in...and sit with him...", Aaron nodded, he turned and glared at Jeff, " will you be alright with that burk...", Jackson folded his arms, " Yeah...just GO sit with Jack yeah..." Aaron nodded and walked off towards the resp unit.

Jackson faced Jeff, " Sooo...what's the damage..." asked Jackson, making it look he was interested, Jeff sighed, " it's all gone...NO HOUSE...everythings been destroyed...", Jackson bit his lip, " do you still THINK it was Jack who started it do yah...", Jeff looked at him, the question had taken him by surprize, " No...No...suppose Aaron had been shooting his mouth off...", Jackson pulled, " say again..."

"Aaron...WE were talking...and I said I caught him playing with matches last week...", told Jeff in a matter-of-fact tone, Jackson shook his head, " and Aaron was apart of this conversation because..."

"because admitted to me that Jack played with his lighter a few times...when Jack was staying with you..." answered Jeff.

Jackson was thrown...Aaron had NEVER said nowt to him about Jack playing with his lighter...Jeff swallowed, "Sarah around", Jackson moved out the way, " she's IN the family room...", Jeff walked off, Jackson wasn't happy...he marched off toward the resp unit.

Aaron, meanwhile, was talking to Jack, " you can't read yah comics now little mate...YOU got to go to sleep...", Jack was in a cheeky mood, " Uncle Aaron...can I have me SWEETS...PLEEEAAASE...", Aaron saw the jelly tots on the side...they were out of Jack's reach, "you're not supposed to...but...I think one wouldn't hurt...", Jackson was then through the door, " WHAT are yah playing at...HE'S MENT TO BE ASLEEP...", he told harshly, Aaron dropped the bag of sweets back on the side...Jack looked disappointed when he then went to his dad, "Jackson...what is it...", Jackson pulled him out into the corridor, " COME OUT HERE..." he shot at him, Aaron was puzzled, he focused his blue eyes into Jackson's brown ones, "what is it...YOU got the arse or something..."

"why didn't yah TELL ME about Jack playing with YAH lighter..." Jackson gritted.

Aaron shook his head, " he hasn't...well...NOT that I know of..."

"SO you never said owt to Jeff about it..." asked Jackson, Aaron shook his head in protest, "NO...Jackson come on...what do you take me for...IF I caught Jack with MY lighter...I would have told yah...",Jackson looked to the floor in shame...how could he even doubt him, "I'm sorry..." he said sadly, "It's just Jeff said..."

"Said what..."

Jackson threw his fingers through his curls, " that's JUST it...he's acting weird...and the WAY Jack's been acting...

...it's about TIME ME and JEFF had a chat..."

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 25

A/N: Thank you for ALL the reviews...as always your reviews mean so much to me...welcome new reviewers Nathan and Nikki from a few chapters back, always nice to see new names...and opinions...and of course, as always with the regulars...they REALLY help me to write this story...hope everyone is okay...xx

Aaron, meanwhile, was talking to Jack, " you can't read yah comics now little mate...YOU got to go to sleep...", Jack was in a cheeky mood, " Uncle Aaron...can I have me SWEETS...PLEEEAAASE...", Aaron saw the jelly tots on the side...they were out of Jack's reach, "you're not supposed to...but...I think one wouldn't hurt...", Jackson was then through the door, " WHAT are yah playing at...HE'S MENT TO BE ASLEEP...", he told harshly, Aaron dropped the bag of sweets back on the side...Jack looked disappointed when he then went to his dad, "Jackson...what is it...", Jackson pulled him out into the corridor, " COME OUT HERE..." he shot at him, Aaron was puzzled, he focused his blue eyes into Jackson's brown ones, "what is it...YOU got the arse or something..."

"why didn't yah TELL ME about Jack playing with YAH lighter..." Jackson gritted.

Aaron shook his head, " he hasn't...well...NOT that I know of..."

"SO you never said owt to Jeff about it..." asked Jackson, Aaron shook his head in protest, "NO...Jackson come on...what do you take me for...IF I caught Jack with MY lighter...I would have told yah...",Jackson looked to the floor in shame...how could he even doubt him, "I'm sorry..." he said sadly, "It's just Jeff said..."

"Said what..."

Jackson threw his fingers through his curls, " that's JUST it...he's acting weird...and the WAY Jack's been acting...it's about TIME ME and JEFF had a chat..."

Jackson started to move up the corridor toward the family room, Aaron was hot on his tail, "JACKSON!...what are you gonna do...", Aaron managed to catch up and grab his shoulder, Jackson swung around, " ARE YAH DEAF...I SAID me and HIM need a chat...", he opened the door to see Jeff now sitting with Sarah, on his entry, Jeff looked up and smiled, " Sarah's tired out poor love...", Jackson stood at the doorway glaring at him...he then pointed toward Jack's room, " Jack's wants his mum...", Sarah opened her eyes...her head laid upon Jeff's lap, "Oh bless him..." she smiled tiredly, she picked herself up, and made for the door, Jackson turned to Aaron, " GO with her...", Aaron went to protest, not wanting Jackson to confront Jeff on him own, but after Jackson's DO AS I SAY glare, he put his head down and followed Sarah up the corridor...the door slammed shut after them.

Jeff stood up, " well this looks ominous...", Jackson rubbed his beard then waved his hand to him, " you know WHAT Jeff...there's just something I can't put me finger on...", Jeff raised his eyebrowes at him, " oh...and what's that...", Jackson paced the room as he spoke, "I'm TRYING to get me head round what YOU said...about Aaron...and how my son played with his lighter...", Jeff shrugged, "well...kids will be kids...and let's face it...Aaron's no more than a kid...how old is he again...12" he said in jest, hoping Jackson would find that amusing, but Jackson's face remained stoney like, " Aaron SAID he never...", Jeff sat down looking uneasy, " well...maybe he's just forgotten...you know with all the stress...and WE are all tired...a..."

Jackson leaned against the wall, and stared at Jeff, " YOU see Jeff...thing about Aaron is...he MAY act all tough...he may come across a bit slow on the uptake...abit nieve...BUT...the thing is of Aaron...HE'S HONEST...and if HE said he NEVER caught Jack with his lighter...then THAT'S good enough for me..."

Jeff swallowed, and focused his eyes to the floor, " well...I DID catch Jack with matches last week...I was just...you know..."

"NO JEFF...I don't know mate..." he approached Jeff, and paused...he was now looking down at him in the chair, " OH DIDN'T I SAY...I spoke to ME SON too...he said he never plays with fire...he's a GOOD boy...and THAT'S GOOD enough for me too...", Jeff looked up at him, " look...Jack's confused...the doctors have SAID as much..." he stood and marched to the door, "SO if you could excuse...I need to find me wife...", Jackson watched him go...THIS BLOKE WAS UNBELIEVABLE...BUT...there WAS something wrong...WHY was he blaming the fire on Jack...Jackson was certainly NOT finished with Jeff yet...

Sarah stroked her son's forehead, " I don't know...you are going to be SO tired later...", Jack was reading his comic...then had a mini choking fit, Aaron looked worried, but Sarah smiled, "That doctor said it's natural...his body is clearing his lungs...it's a good sigh...", Aaron took her word for it, as Jackson suddenly came in...Aaron stared at him trying to look for signs of a confrontation...but Jackson was calm, the first thing he did was stroke his boy's arm, "alright little man...", Jack was engrossed in his comic, Jackson turned and smiled at Aaron, "seems your choice of comics is a HIT with him...", Aaron smiled, pleased that Jackson approved of him...

Jackson then looked up to Sarah, "YOU and ME are going for a coffee...", as Jackson and Sarah headed to the door, Aaron went to follow...Jackson stopped him, " NOT YOU...you can sit with Jack, keep him company until his scan...JUST call me when they're ready for him..." Aaron pulled a face...Jackson smiled, " I won't be long...just need a word with HER" he said quietly, nodding toward Sarah, now waiting in the corridor, Aaron sighed and let Jackson go...although he was wondering what THEIR chat would be about...

As they walked toward the canteen, Jackson spoke to Sarah, " You know what...IT'S only just dawned on me what a PRATT your husband REALLY IS...I mean...WE'VE never really got on...but all this has made be realise WHAT he's really like...AND I DON'T LIKE HIM MUCH..."

They joined the que at the coffee counter, Sarah turned, " Jeff's been under a lot of stress from work...since we've got back from Spain it's JUST got on top of him...coming back here...it made him very unpopular with his company directors..."

Jackson ordered the coffees, and turned to her, " WHY WOULD I BE BOTHERED WITH ALL THAT...it's Jack who I'm concerned about...and if Jeff's stressed...Jack will pick up on it...",

They took their coffees to a table facing the huge bay windows of the hospital canteen, Sarah sat...took sip, and looked up, " Jack has picked up on it...Jeff's been...how can I say...abit thrawt with him...", Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " HOW thrawt...does he get...NARKY with him...",Sarah had to tread carefully, she bit her lip and answered, " HE has shouted at him...and with missing you...Jack's been playing up...not wanting to settle into his new routine..."

"THAT'S because HE HAD JUST GOT used to the one he had with US!", snapped Jackson, Sarah nodded, " I know that...but...I just wanted him to be with me...I missed him...but Jeff...his temper is short with him...he's raised his voice a few times...", Jackson was getting angry...Sarah could see the tone of expression change in his face, Sarah placed her hand on top of Jackson's on the table, " Jack's been frightened a few times...I admitt that...but..." she started to well up, "...and to be honest,,,deep down...so have I...", Jackson softened, " Hey don't upset yahself Sarah..." he stood up searching his pockets and pulled out a hanky...staring at it he stuffed it back into his pocket, " You REALLY DON'T wanna know what that's been used on...I'll get you some tissues...", Sarah forced herself a smile...but how could she...when EVERYTHING was bound to come out now...

Aaron meanwhile sat with little Jack...the boy had LOVED the comics...Transformers was ALL he was into at the moment...Aaron smiled, " glad you liked the comic's little mate...and hey...I bet yah dad will buy you some new toys as well, when we get you home...", that grabbed Jack's attention, and he focused his brown eyes on him, " AM I going home with YOU and DADDY!", he chirped full of excitement...Aaron frowned...he didn't really know...surely with THEM PAIR'S house gone...Jack WOULD be coming home with them...

"yeah...we're see what yah dad says yeah..." he says abit unsurely...not wanting to give the lad false hope, Hazel was then through the doors, Aaron turned, "blimey Hazel WHERE have you been for the last hour...", Hazel puffed and blowed and raised her hands, " YOU really don't wanna know...let's just say...I've taken the sceneic route back here..." she ruffled Jack's hair, " how's he been...", Aaron sighed as he sat, " still waiting for that scan...Jackson's whisked his girlfriend off...and as for the other one...WHO CARES...", Hazel smiled at him, "Do us a favour love...buy me a coffee...I've seemed to of mislaid me purse..." she said patting her pockets...Aaron sat up, " WHAT ARE YOU LIKE!...COME ON THEN...won't be long Jack mate...", Jack waved with his bandaged hand, as his Uncle Aaron bundled his Nana out the door leaving him a lone engrossed in his comics...

Jeff watched Aaron was Hazel head up the corridor moaning about a lost purse...THIS was his chance...he went into Jack's room and saw the boy propped up in bed with his comic's, "HELLO Jack...how are we feeling..." he asked quietly with a smile.

Jack looked at him...he clung to his comic for comfort...daddy will be back soon...he thought...Jeff came over to the bed, " HOW many times have I told you about playing with matches...YOU ARE A NAUGHTY BOY FOR TELLING YAH DAD YOU DIDN'T...HE'S VERY ANGRY AT YOU..." he hissed with malice, Jack forced himself down into his covers, as Jeff leaned forward, " NOW...YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENS TO NAUGHTY BOYS..." he then snatched the comic out from his little hands, " YOU want me to tear this thing up do yah...", Jack shoke his head...his eye's like a scared deer, " Then YOU better keep THIS buttoned...DO YOU HERE ME!" he pressed his finger to Jack's lips to make his point...THERE WAS NO WAY HE WAS GOING TO GET FOUND OUT...

But the swing of the door closing got his attention...he swung around and saw NOBODY standing there...BUT someone had...someone had been standing there...but who...he was sweating now...

WHO HAD HEARD WHAT HE HAD SAID TO JACK...

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 26

A/N: Thank you for ALL the reviews...as always your reviews mean so much to me...

Jeff watched Aaron and Hazel head up the corridor moaning about a lost purse...THIS was his chance...he went into Jack's room and saw the boy propped up in bed with his comic's, "HELLO Jack...how are we feeling..." he asked quietly with a smile.

Jack looked at him...he clung to his comic for comfort...daddy will be back soon...he thought...Jeff came over to the bed, " HOW many times have I told you about playing with matches...YOU ARE A NAUGHTY BOY FOR TELLING YAH DAD YOU DIDN'T...HE'S VERY ANGRY AT YOU..." he hissed with malice, Jack forced himself down into his covers, as Jeff leaned forward, " NOW...YOU KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENS TO NAUGHTY BOYS..." he then snatched the comic out from his little hands, " YOU want me to tear this thing up do yah...", Jack shoke his head...his eye's like a scared deer, " Then YOU better keep THIS buttoned...DO YOU HERE ME!" he pressed his finger to Jack's lips to make his point...THERE WAS NO WAY HE WAS GOING TO GET FOUND OUT...

But the swing of the door closing got his attention...he swung around and saw NOBODY standing there...BUT someone had...someone had been standing there...but who...he was sweating now...

WHO HAD HEARD WHAT HE HAD SAID TO JACK...

Although he was now in a cold sweat, Jeff took the chance and hared out into the corridor,and looking both ways he saw nobody...he was still none the wiser whom the evesdropper was, he through his fingers through his hair, and rubbed his cheek...he had to play this one carefully...if he was gonna get out of this one...then he'd have to start thinking up excuses now...

At the canteen, Sarah sat and waited for Jackson...she had liked her chat with him...it was nice to let off some of the pressure...Jeff had been hard work since they had returned from Spain...and she just felt she and Jack were in the wrong all the time...she knew deep down that this was all SO wrong...wrong for Jack...the lad had been petrified of Jeff...especially if he had had a hard day at the company...the director's had been furious with Jeff when he had abandoned the Spain project...all because little Jack had gone home...AND she had wanted to go home to be with him.

Jeff had NO choice but to give up the project...and had handed it over to a colleague with less experience...and the project nosed dived and cost the company thousands...the director's had come down hard on Jeff...and now she and Jack jad paid the price.

Jackson returned to the table, and she clutched up her handbag, " time to go see if they are ready for Jack's scan..." told Jackson, Sarah stood up, " has Aaron phoned you...", Jackson downed the dregs of his coffee and took her hand, " No...sorry I took so long, there was a que at the cashpoint...I'm thinking of booking into a B&B nearby...you know...local for Jack...we still don't know how long they are stopping him in for...", Sarah nodded her head smiling, "That's a good idea...let me know which one you get...I'll come and join yah...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes as they now walked up the corridor, " hey you, PEOPLE will start to talk about me and you...", Jackson had his hand's in his pockets, so Sarah linked her arm into his, "let them...THEY are not to know you're gay..." she laughed.

Meanwhile Hazel gazed up at the vending machine...she had been waiting what seemed an age before Aaron came back up the corridor, "did you get some change then..." asked Hazel, "my mouth's drying up like an old cactus here..." she cried, waving her hand at him...Aaron threw the coins at her, " ALLRIGHT HAZEL!...keep yah wig on...", Hazel fed the machine, and it fed her her coffee...lifting out the steaming cup...she took a sip and smiled, " ahhhhh..that's better..." she turned toward him, " YOU not having anything...", Aaron leant up against the wall like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, he frowned, " Nah...I don't feel like it...", Hazel gave him a sympathetic glance, " hey...it's all right...Jack's gonna be just fine...I know he hasn't HAD his scan yet...but HE'S a fighter...he's gonna be fine...after all he takes after his father...MY BOY...", Aaron nodded at her...but something was clearly playing on Aaron's mind, before Hazel could tackle it...Jeff came running up the corridor, " hey you guy's where's Sarah and Jackson...the doctor's are ready for Jack's scan..." he cried, Hazel was in a dither, " oh errrr...they WENT to the canteen...Aaron be a love and go and get them...", Aaron who was glaring at Jeff shook his head, " No need...", they all looked around to see the pair approach them from the corridor, " WHAT'S with the face on YOU..." laughed Jackson toward Aaron...Aaron became all defensive, " NOTHING!...they are ready for Jack's scan that's all..." he said rather coldly, Jackson and Sarah glanced at eachother, and hurried off toward Jack's room in the respiratory unit, Hazel binned her coffee and followed on after them, Aaron stood up toward Jeff...his eye's cold...before he himself went haring up the corridor...Jeff swallowed...so...it MUST be Aaron who had heard him...THAT was good...he was pleased with that...Aaron wasn't the brightest spark...he could be easily be seen off...Jeff strolled off up the corridor toward the unit...HE was feeling MUCH better about things...

In the unit, Jack was being wheeled out into the corridor...the little lad was feeling a little bit frightened and he started to grizzle...Jackson took his hand and smiled lovingly had him, "hey...what's ALL them tears for...YOU are my big brave boy...I said I'm coming with you...and I AM SEE...", Jack smiled at his dad...feeling safer now...Aaron watched from afar with Hazel and Jeff, Sarah was at Jackson's side, she turned to him, " he'll be fine with YOU with him...I'll see you two when you get back...", Jackson nodded at her, then smiled at his mum and Aaron before accompanying Jack and the medical staff up the corridor to the scan facility.

Sarah came toward them...Jeff came foward and put his arms around her lovingly, "hey...as Jackson said...Jack's a big boy...HE will be fine...", Sarah tried to smile...hoping her husband spoke the truth...Hazel plonked her bottom down on the nearest seat, " well...just as well take the weight off...and believe me...AND BEFORE YOU SAY IT...there's a lot of it..." she told Aaron...usually Aaron would see the funny side...because he did have a cheeky side...but there was NOTHING cheeky about him today...he just stared coldly at Jeff...watching the guys everymove...and of course Jeff was very much aware of it...

It seemed like they had been waiting around for hours in that corridor...Sarah paced up and down with worry...Hazel still had her bum cheeks firmly clamped to her seat, and Aaron still coldly stared at Jeff...waiting for a window of opportunity to arise...they were all then disturbed by Jackson racing up the corridor...his face beaming with joy, " Jack's ALRIGHT...his lungs are fine...he's still congested...but in time...", Sarah was over whelmed and fell into an embrace with him...Aaron smiled...it WAS good news...Jeff came forward, "hey...put her down SHE'S my wife remember..." Jackson glared at him...he still hadn't got to the bottom of why he lied yet...but now wasn't the time...Jackson turned, " come on Sarah...lets go and tell him the good news a...", Jackson took hold of Sarah, making sure he was provoking Jeff...Hazel stood up, " awwwww...I alway used to think THEY made a lovely couple..." she then noticed Aaron's little face, she put her arm around him, " I'M ONLY JOKING...YOU are still me favourite...and you know Jackson LOVES you...they are just worried about little Jack...you don't need to be jealous...", Aaron pulled her a face, " AS IF..."he told waving up his hand at them...Hazel headed off toward the ladies, " knew I shouldn't of had that coffee..." Aaron watched Hazel disappear into the ladies before, he then jumped forward and had Jeff up against the wall, " I KNOW!" he barked at him coldly...

Jeff stared into Aaron's blue eyes, " know what...", Aaron had his elbow up against Jeff's neck, " DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW...YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT...YOU...STANDING THERE TELLING US IT'S ALL GONNA BE ALRIGHT...", Jeff protested, "GET OFF ME...YOU KNOW NOWT ABOUT MY LIFE...", Aaron continued to stare at him icily, "I KNOW ALL ABOUT JACK'S LIFE...HOW IT IS FOR HIM...I WAS SUSPICIOUS AT FIRST...BUT HEARING YOU...YOU THREATENING HIM...DO YOU KNOW WHAT JACKSON'S GONNA DO TO YOU...",

"DO WHAT..." asked Jackson...he was standing there watching them from the doorway, Aaron turned to his partner, " I think Jeff's got a confession for yah...", Jackson waved his arm, "Oh I know...Sarah's told me...how you have been taking out all your stress on MY SON..." he said coldly...Aaron nodded at him, then faced Jeff...he was still in in the vice like grip against the wall, " AND the rest...did she tell you about HIM threatening Jack...him being mean to him...scaring him...BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT FIRST HAND...PRACTICALLY BLAMING HIM FOR THE FIRE..."

Jackson came forward...trying to take in what Aaron was saying to him, " you WHAT...HE threatened MY son...", Aaron nodded at him, glancing to and fro from Jackson to Jeff, "Yeah that's right...HE didn't KNOW i was there...I forgot ME wallet when I went to get yah Mum a coffee...I could hear Jeff in there, so I snuck in...AND I HEARD HIM...I HEARD HIM TELLING HIM TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT...AND THAT YOU WERE ANGRY WITH HIM..."

Jackson saw red and shoved Aaron out the way..

...and with an almight smack...Jackson's fist had made contact with Jeff's jaw...and he went skidding across the floor...

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

CHAPTER 27

A/N: Thank you for ALL the reviews...as always your reviews mean so much to me...

Aaron watched Hazel disappear into the ladies before, he then jumped forward and had Jeff up against the wall, " I KNOW!" he barked at him coldly...Jeff stared into Aaron's blue eyes, "know what...", Aaron had his elbow up against Jeff's neck, " DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW...YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT...YOU...STANDING THERE TELLING US IT'S ALL GONNA BE ALRIGHT...", Jeff protested, "GET OFF ME...YOU KNOW NOWT ABOUT MY LIFE...", Aaron continued to stare at him icily, "I KNOW ALL ABOUT JACK'S LIFE...HOW IT IS FOR HIM...I WAS SUSPICIOUS AT FIRST...BUT HEARING YOU...YOU THREATENING HIM...DO YOU KNOW WHAT JACKSON'S GONNA DO TO YOU...",

"DO WHAT..." asked Jackson...he was standing there watching them from the doorway, Aaron turned to his partner, " I think Jeff's got a confession for yah...", Jackson waved his arm, "Oh I know...Sarah's told me...how you have been taking out all your stress on MY SON..." he said coldly...Aaron nodded at him, then faced Jeff...he was still in in the vice like grip against the wall, " AND the rest...did she tell you about HIM threatening Jack...him being mean to him...scaring him...BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT FIRST HAND...PRACTICALLY BLAMING HIM FOR THE FIRE..."

Jackson came forward...trying to take in what Aaron was saying to him, " you WHAT...HE threatened MY son...", Aaron nodded at him, glancing to and fro from Jackson to Jeff, "Yeah that's right...HE didn't KNOW i was there...I forgot ME wallet when I went to get yah Mum a coffee...I could hear Jeff in there, so I snuck in...AND I HEARD HIM...I HEARD HIM TELLING HIM TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT...AND THAT YOU WERE ANGRY WITH HIM..." , Jackson saw red and shoved Aaron out the way...and with an almight smack...Jackson's fist had made contact with Jeff's jaw...and he went skidding across the floor...as Jeff clutched his jaw he was about to pick himself up...but Jackson jumped on him, and grabbed hold of his collar ready to puch him again, Aaron who couldn't help but smirk, suddenly caught sight of two nurse's come into view and pointing at the display, before angry Jackson could strike another blow, Aaron quickly came forward and grabbed hold of his partners arm, "Jackson!...STOP...or they're get you thrown out mate...", Jackson rose to his feet, and pointed his finger at Jeff, who was still cowering on the floor rubbing his bruising jaw, " you...STAY AWAY FROM ME SON..." Aaron gave Jeff a glare himself, as he pulled Jackson away toward Jack's room.

When they were out of sight, Jeff picked himself up and brushed himself down with his hands, Hazel then came out the ladies and approached him, "why are you just standing there like a prize lemon for...Jack's going to be alright...he wants his family around him...", Jeff was about to protest, but Hazel pulled him up the corridor, " COME ON...Jack's alright...we ALL should be celebrating...not fighting with eachother..." she told.

In jack's room Dr. Edwards was finishing off listening to the lads chest, " right...you've been a good lad all through your scan...I'll see if nurse Hudson can dig you out a lollipop or something for being SO good...", Jack looked up at her, as Sarah pulled back down his tee shirt, " Can I have TWO lollipops...", Sarah shook her head, " JACK..." she looked up to the doctor, " I'm sorry...he's not usually THIS cheeky...", Dr Edwards waved her hand, " not at all...he's a lovely little boy...credit to you...", Sarah smiled, " It's NOT just me...his dad plays a big part to..." Jackson then entered the room with Aaron, the Doctor smiled, " right...I'll leave you to it..." as she went Jackson came to the bedside, " WHAT'S she been saying..." asked Jackson, alittle on the curt side, Sarah watched as Jack started to read his comic, " Dr Edwards said that they are keeping him in for a few more days...but he should be able to go home at the weekend..." her smile faded as she added, " ...GOD knows where that is..."

Jackson looked up at her, " Jack can come home with ME..." he announced coldly, Aaron could sense that he was still VERY wound up...but on turning toward the door...things were set to get much worse, as Hazel and Jeff came in, " SO come on...whens the party get started..." Hazel beamed, Aaron's gaze flew towards Jackson who was already squaring up to Jeff, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY...ARE YAH DEAF OR WHAT..." Jackson yelled, Sarah quickly came forward, "hey...you two...NOT in here in front of Jack...take it outside if you've still got issues with eachother...", Jackson faced her, " ISSUES...there's MORE to it than that sweatheart..." he turned back tp Jeff, "ARE YOU gonna tell her...OR...should I...", Hazel pulled a puzzled frown, " what's going on...Jackson" she asked, Jackson glared at Jeff, " WHAT'S GOING ON...YOU WANNA KNOW DO YAH...okay...", Jeff moved to the door, " look...just forget it...", as he did so, Sarah seemed to notice the bruising start to come up on her husband's jaw, " WHAT'S happened to you...have you been in a fight...JEFF", Jeff nodded toward Jackson, "ASK HIM..." he then bolted out the room, Aaron was about to follow, but Jackson stopped him, " LEAVE HIM...",Sarah was getting confused...she had gathered that Jeff and Jackson had clearly had words...and MORE by the bruise on Jeff's cheek, " look...WILL somebody just TELL ME what's going on here...WE ALL SHOULD BE HAPPY...Jack's gonna be okay, but now this...I'm confused...", Hazel was very much in agreement of her, and rolled her eyes sensing trouble brewing, " Join the club love..." she mused...looking directly at Jackson and Aaron.

Jackson rubbed his beard, then grabbed Sarah and forced her out into the corridor, Sarah protested at him, " JACKSON...what are you doing..." she cried, Jackson had gripped her arm quite tightly, Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together at her, " YOU want to know WHAT all that was about do yah...how about YOUR husband threatening MY SON...telling him to keep his mouth shut...TELLING HIM I WAS ANGRY AT HIM...want me to go on...", Sarah lowered her gaze to the floor, " I'm sorry...I didn't know he would sink that low...", Jackson shook his head in disbelief at her, " HOW did you ever get involved with a prize DIV like him...and just THINK...I NEARLY SIGNED ME SON OVER TO HIM!" he yelled, throwing his hands up into the air...

Sarah looked up to Jackson, he stood there with his back to her, hands on his head, " Jackson, I'm sorry...I'M SO SORRY...I know I shouldn't make excuses for him...", Jackson swung around waving a hand at her, "BUT YOU WILL...HE'S yah husband...you are bound to...but what I want to know is..." he approached her...taking her hands into his, and looked deep into her eyes, "PLEASE tell me HE never did this at home...HE raised his voice, you told me that...and fair enough...HE was stressed...Jack can be a bugger a times...but answer me this..." he paused, trying to catch his breath, " did he...has he...hit him...hurt him...", Sarah had been dreading this...deep down she KNEW one day it would ALL come out, " Please TELL ME he never...he just shouted at him...didn't he...", Jackson had a pleading in his tone, like he wanted NOT to believe his son had been hurt in anyway...Jackson continued, " NOT YOU...you wouldn't condone such behaviour...NOT the Sarah I KNOW...and used to love...because I did you know...I DID LOVE YOU...even though I couldn't...", Sarah's eye's welled up...she SO wanted to keep her gaze to the floor...but Jackson let go of her hands and with one of them, he lifted her chin...her face told him everything...Jackson shook his head in sheer disbelief at her...and ran off up the corridor...

Hazel smiled to herself as she watched Aaron read Jack's comic to him...it was so sweet, Aaron was putting ON VOICES to the characters...and Jack squealed in such delight...Aaron was so good to him...it WAS hard to believe the young lad had found it difficult to except Jackson had a son at first...it was amazing what a year of bonding had done to them...she then turned her head as Sarah came into the room, " BLIMEY...what's up with you" she gasped...Sarah had clearly been crying and went to Jack's bedside, Aaron looked up to her, "What's going on...WHERE'S Jackson...",Sarah shook her head, " GO FIND HIM...he needs you" she said quietly...trying to put on a smile...

Jackson sat in the warm sunshine...the bench he sat on was near the A&E entrance, he couldn't get the thought out of his mind...the thought of Jeff threatening his son...his LITTLE BOY...he rubbed his eye...he was feeling choked now...and it got worse when he saw Aaron come out the sliding doors and scanned the area...on sighting Jackson...he approached, Jackson looked away and swiped his eyes, Aaron then plonked his bum down next to to him, and slapped a hand on his partners thigh, "hey...what's going on...FOR A MINUTE THERE...I thought you had gone after Jeff...", Jackson was still looking the other way, " I STILL MIGHT..." he said coldly, he sniffed, and Aaron could tell he was upset, " Jackson...look...I know what Jeff has done is bad but...", Jackson snapped his head round, " BAD...YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT...WHAT MY BOY'S BEEN THROUGH...I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HE'S BEEN THROUGH...BUT WHAT I DO KNOW MY LITTLE MAN HAS BEEN TREATED BADLY BY THAT CREEP...", Aaron swallowed hard...it upset him to see Jackson so upset, " what do you mean..." he remembered that Jackson and Sarah had had words, " What's going on...JACKSON",Jackson began to sob, " I'M HIS DAD AARON...I'M HIS DAD...AND I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROTECT HIM..." Aaron pulled him into a hug, " Hey...YOU weren't to know what was...happening...", Jackson shook his head, as he faced him...his features screwed up in emotion, "but SHE did...and she NEVER said a word...oh Aaron...I feel SUCH A FAILURE...HOW AM I GONNA MAKE IT ALL RIGHT FOR HIM...

...HOW WILL JACK EVER FORGIVE ME FOR LEAVING HIM WITH THAT MAN..."

and Jackson sobbed into Aaron's arms...Aaron cried to...he couldn't help it...it hurt him seeing Jackson SO UPSET...

...but the BIG question now was...

WHERE DO THEY ALL GO FROM HERE...

TBC...ALL REVIEWS WELCOME AS ALWAYS...


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...MY 'NEW' COMPUTER GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK...IT TOLD ME MY HARDDISK WAS DAMAGED!...it wouldn't DO nowt...had to completely reformatt my disk...and *sighing a sigh of relief* it has sorted it self out, togive you this chapter...BLOODY MACHINES! I don't have much luck with them...anyway hope you enjoy chapter 28 it's alittle shorter than ,late due to 'the problems'...where a new branch of the story will start off...xx

3 DAYS LATER...

Hazel Rhodes hurried across the village towards Dale view...she had received a call from Jackson that morning, to tell her that he and Aaron were bringing home little Jack that afternoon...and she had been given strict instructions to get the house ready for their arrival...the pair having been staying at a local B&B near the hospital in Leeds.

Letting herself in with her key, she rubbed her hands in excitement at the thought of her lovely grandson coming home...until she saw the state of the house...for Aaron and Jackson had practically up'ed and left to get to the hospital, after Sarah's initial call after the fire.

She glared at the beer bottles stuffed in the bin, and the pile of washing up, still in for soak...she huffed a sigh and picked up the pink marigolds, she raised her eyebrowes at the sight of them, "well...NOT exactly Aaron's colour..." she smirked to herself and started to hum a tune to herself...she'd have this joint tidy and sparkling in no time...

At the B&B in Leeds, Jackson walked out the shower with nothing but his complimentry fluffy dressing gown on...running across the landing he lept back into his and Aaron's room, Aaron was still dozing...Jackson smiled and quietly went up to the bed...then chucked his wet towels on to him, "WAKEY WAKEY...Jack'll be waiting!" he announced to him with a grin, Aaron lifted his head off the pillow, and tried to open his eyes, "I think we over did it last night with the celebrating..." he told with a thick head, Jackson was already drying himself down and rubbing his stomach, " I can't WAIT for another one of those fry ups...really starts the day for me.", Aaron reluctantly sat up and rubbed his eyes, " I'm sure that bacon was OFF yester-day, my belly was thinking it was on a rollercoaster last night..."

Jackson sighed and threw him a dry towel, " THEN it's hair of the dog then...another dose of THAT bacon might clear it up...AND...that cold shower in there will CERTAINLY clear yah head...it DID mine..."

Aaron grabbed the towel, and with a mimic, he headed up the landing to the shower room, Jackson sprayed himself, then pulled on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, it was a knock at the door that made him look up, " I'm decent...well sort of...", Sarah put her head round the door, "ARE you sure...don't want Aaron getting the wrong idea...", Jackson shook his head at her, "WELL COME ON IN...don't let me get cold..." he quickly pulled on his jeans, Sarah sat on the unmade bed, " is this still okay...I mean...Can I still stay with you and Aaron...", Jackson rubbed up his hands and gelled up his curls, " COURSE IT IS...well it IS with me...Aaron's still got the hump with you mind...", Sarah shook her head, " that's understandable...considering how I let Jeff get away with mistreating our son...HIM and Jack are really close now...", Jackson smiled into the mirror at her, " THEY are...our Jack certainly LOVES his uncle Aaron..."

Sarah stood up, "well I better get packed...NOT that I've really got anything to pack...I've just got what I've got on really..." she said sadly, Jackson turned around and dug his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, " look take this..." he handed her 80 quid, " get yahself some clothes yeah...", Sarah was alittle taken back...Jackson was being TOO generous, she nodded to him, not taking the notes, " I can't take yah money Jackson, THAT'S Jeff's job...if I knew where he was...", Jackson's face hardened, " STUFF HIM...YOU stay away from him...YOU hear me...YOU are the mother of MY child...just take the money...", Sarah took it brushing Jackson's hand...and with a smile left the room...Jackson quickly looked to see how much money he had left...JUST as he thought, Aaron would have to chip in..!

Hazel HAD neen busy...after doing the mountain of washing up, she cleared the rubbish and hoovered about downstairs...Jackson hadn't said much about Jack's problems at home with Sarah and Jeff, just that Jeff had been mean to him...and he wasn't to come anywhere near Jack again...she didn't care though...to know TOO much might not be a good thing...little Jack would open up to them all adventurelly, she went to the stairs but was sidetracked by a knock at the door, on opening it, Chas and Paddy pushed their way in, Hazel turned, " IT'S all right you know...I have everything under control here..." she told, Chas gave the lounge and kitchen the once over with her eyes, " yes I Can SEE you've been busy...I thought you might want someone here to say YOU'VE missed abit..." she joked, Hazel shook her head at her, "Look...IF you want to help...you can get rid of that lot...", Hazel pointed to the pile of black bins bags, Chas shuddered at them, but Paddy came forward beaming his smile, "I'll do that...", he started shifting the bags, Chas clapped her hands together, " OHHHH thanks Paddy you are a star...", Hazel glared at her, but then had the perfect job in mind for her, she snatched up the pink marigolds from off the draining board, and threw them to her, "the bathroom needs a GOOD OLD SCRUB...YOU should be good at that...", she said while making her way up the stairs, Chas was agape..."WHAT...", Paddy then was back through the door, "DID YOU hear THAT Paddy...she's practically called me a scrubber..."Paddy shook his head, "I'm NOT getting involved...now what needs doing next..."

At the hospital, little Jack was waiting in a chair playing with his new transformers figures his father had bought him the day before, the nurse looked up as the doors opened, and Jackson came through with Sarah, " HELLO little man...you ready to go...", Jack jumped off the seat, and ran to his dad, Jackson picked him up for a cuddle, Sarah smiled at them...Aaron, who stood behind her, was glaring...not at Jackson and Jack...but toward Sarah...Jackson had allowed HER to stay with them...he wasn't happy about it...BUT...she was Jack's mum...and it was only right...just as long it was NOT for long..., Sarah turned to face him, "you were quiet in the cab over here...it's me isn't it...YOU don't want me staying with you...", Aaron shrugged his shoulders at her, "IT'S not my call, it's Jackson's...JUST...don't you get yahself TOO comfortable that's all..." he warned, Sarah bit her lip, and turned herself back to Jackson and Jack, " right shall we get you home..." she said, Aaron watched as Jackson and Sarah took each of the little lads hand into theirs, as they walked up the corridor, Aaron was adament...SHE wasn't gonna stay LONG...and take his place...

Meanwhile Hazel was clearing up Their bedroom at dale view, the duvet had been stuffed on the floor, she huffed a sigh and managed to refit it into it's clean cover, and place it back onto the bed, she then noticed the box beneath the bed...and their was a brown bag sticking out of it..."I don't know...THEM boys and their mess..." she said to herself, she snatched up the bag and looked into it...to see two passports...putting on a puzzled look she pulled one of the passports out and smiled, "awwwww...looks like THEY can go on honeymoon after all..."she told herself, then opening up the passport, she smiled at Jackson's face...until it faded...she had noticed the name...MARC HILL...she quickly snatched up the other passport and opened what would be Aaron's, on opening, like Jackson's, it clearly showed Aaron's mug...but also with a different name...DANIEL SMITH...

She dropped the passports back into the brown bag...she wanted to ask herself, what did this mean...BUT she...deep down...had already guessed what this had ment...

...and she didn't like it AT ALL...

TBC...PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! xx


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...Still not sure how long this story will last for, I can't see no end in sight yet, with new idea's flooding to mind, but I always worry the longer a story is...the staler it gets...I'll try My best not to let it get stale...anyway after yet more issues with my computer, here's chapter 29...xx

Meanwhile Hazel was clearing up Their bedroom at dale view, the duvet had been stuffed on the floor, she huffed a sigh and managed to refit it into it's clean cover, and place it back onto the bed, she then noticed the box beneath the bed...and their was a brown bag sticking out of it..."I don't know...THEM boys and their mess..." she said to herself, she snatched up the bag and looked into it...to see two passports...putting on a puzzled look she pulled one of the passports out and smiled, "awwwww...looks like THEY can go on honeymoon after all..."she told herself, then opening up the passport, she smiled at Jackson's face...until it faded...she had noticed the name...MARC HILL...she quickly snatched up the other passport and opened what would be Aaron's, on opening, like Jackson's, it clearly showed Aaron's mug...but also with a different name...DANIEL SMITH...

She dropped the passports back into the brown bag...she wanted to ask herself, what did this mean...BUT she...deep down...had already guessed what this had ment...and she didn't like it AT ALL...

At that moment moment Chas entered the bedroom, "RIGHT...you can see yah face in that bath in there...you are gonna have to have a word with THAT son of yours...that tub was caked in mud...and I'm NOT being funny love...it's YOUR son who works with the mud..."

Hazel just nodded at her...but it looked to Chas that she had a expression of a bulldog chewing a wasp, "WHAT'S with that face lady...IT'S ME who had to scrub that bath..." Hazel turned to her, Chas was standing in the bedroom doorway with her hands held up in front of her, she was STILL wearing the pink marigolds, "NOTHING...why would there be..."she glanced at her watch, "and look at the time, they're been in a any minute..."

The cab pulled up outside Dale head and Jackson and Aaron jumped out...Sarah helped out Jack as Jackson paid the fare, when the cab headed off, Jackson took Jack's hand and pointed to the house, "THERE you go my little man...home sweet home...". Jack ran to the front door, Sarah smiled...she was SO glad Jack was much brighter...not having Jeff's moods to worry over...and to her to...although Jackson has been initially curt with her...he was like a rock...always in control...knew what was best for them...AS a husband should be...NOT like Jeff...Jackson had been right...Jeff was a useless pathetic excuse for a man.

Inside Hazel was cuddling her grandson to death, "Ohhhhh...IT'S so good to finally have you here again...you are going to be SO spoilt here...", she attacked him with wet kisses, and Chas could see the boy trying to squirm out of her tight embrace, "easy Hazel...you'll cut off the poor lads blood supply...", Jackson came inside and collapsed on to the sofa, " IT'S SO GOOD TO BE HOME...", Sarah was in tow, Chas gave her the once over...raising her eyebrowes at Aaron, who just responded to her with a 'keep out of it' look.

Instead, Chas announced; " I'll make EVERYONE a brew yeah...", Aaron just looked at her...ark at her trying to play hostess to all of them...but it didn't last...as soon as Hazel had clocked her taking over the kitchen...she was in there. after her intefering and arguing over whether it should be pot or teabags...

Aaron rolled his eyes and plonked himself next to Jackson, "THEY don't change do they...WHY can't they just get on...you would have thought LIVING under the same roof for 3 months would have brought them closer together..." he told, Jackson placed a hand on Aaron's thigh, and smirked, "Yeah but...WOULDN'T life be boring IF they did get on...", Aaron had to agree with him...it was a right laugh watching the pair arguing over silly things...Jackson then took the opportunity and pulled Aaron toward him...they were just about to kiss, when Sarah came down the stairs, "Right...Jack's having a little knap up there...SO GLAD you kept his bedroom how it was...", Aaron stood up with a sigh, " I'll see WHY THAT PAIR are taking so long with making that brew..."

Sarah watched Aaron disppear into the kitchen, she turned to Jackson and waveda hand, "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything...", Jackson smiled shaking his head, "COURSE NOT...now I'm afraid you are gonna have to share with Jack...", Sarah sat next to him and smiled, " that's fine...I'm grateful I even have a bed to sleep in...I mean...I could stay over me mums but..."

Jackson shook his head at her, " THERE'S NO NEED...Jack's here...it's only right you are too...", Sarah placed a hand on Jackson's thigh, "YOU are SO good to me...", Jackson nodded at her, then looked up to Hazel bringing in the tea on a tray, "WELL...I DID SAY A POT WOULD BE BEST BUT CHAS WASN'T HAVING ANY OF IT..." she told chewing her lip, Chas waved a hand at her, "no need to go faffing about with some old pot...NOT when we want to celebrate little Jack being home"

Hazel looked about the lounge, "WHERE is he the little munchkin...", Jackson towarded his head upwards, " Sarah said the little man loooked tired...so she put him to bed...", Hazel frowned at her, "NOT really a good idea that sweatheart...he won't settle tonight...", Sarah glared at her, "WELL Jack's a good boy...AND he will for me...", Jackson raised a hand as his Mum and Sarah looked as if they were about to have a heated row, " COME ON...no shouting please...HAPPY faces wouldn't go amiss...THAT includes you Aaron", Sarah laughed out loud over the comment...and Aaron glared at her...it was gonna be a VERY trying time with HER here.

Chas didn't miss THAT laugh, she turned to Aaron and whispered, "do you want me to give her a slap...", Aaron nodded his head, "I SAID...keep out of it..."

Later on, Chas had already left for her shift at the woolie, but Hazel had hung around...she wanted a quiet word with Aaron on his own...THEN...as Aaron headed out the back door for a smoke...she finished the washing up, dried her hands, and followed him out...

Aaron had just wanted a bit of peace...he sat on the outside step and puffed on his ciggy in the early evening sunshine...then Hazel was behind him folding her arms...and her face looking rather bemused, "NOW then...I've been waiting for a moment with you...", Aaron nodded, "I guessed...you've been given me funny looks all afternoon...WHAT IS IT HAZEL", Hazel lowered her voice, " I KNOW...that old bag under yah bed up there..", Aaron swallowed...course he knew what this was about...but he played dumb at her, "WHAT old bag...THERE'S only one old bag HERE I can think of, and it's certainly not upstairs..." he smirked, flicking his ash.

Hazel shook her head at him pointing her finger, " DON'T get funny with me sweatheart...YOU know what i'm taking about...JUST LIKE YOU to get my boy into something dodgy...", Aaron nearly choked on his own smoke, "YOU WHAT!" he gasped at her, "THEM DODGEY passports up there...MY boy wouldn't get involved with anything like that..."

Aaron flicked away his ciggy, and stood up turning to face her...he placed his hands on his hips, "Look...YOU'VE got it wrong...YOU want to know about THEM passports...YOU go ask HIM...", he then pushed his way passed her and went back indoors...Jackson wouldn't have done a runner would he...not without telling his own Mum...but...she didn't want to ask him...because she was scared of what the answer might be...

Aaron came back inside to see Sarah already crashing about in the kitchen...she turned to him, "I'm cooking tonight...LEAST I can do for you guys...for putting me up like...", Aaron nodded at her, " thanks..." although only came across to her half hearted, he couldn't see Jackson in the lounge, "WHERE'S Jackson...", Sarah was opening up a pack of pasta, " upstairs getting Jack up...leave them yeah...it's good for them to have father and son time...", Aaron pulled a face at her, "YEAH whatever...I'm going up..." Sarah looked a but pissed off with that...but there was NO WAY SHE was gonna tell him not to disturb his own LEGAL partner...Jackson was HIS Husband NOT hers...

Aaron paused at the doorway to Jack's bedroom and saw Jackson reading him a story...he smiled at the display...Jackson was good at reading him his comic...but it DID amuse him to hear Jack say, "I like Uncle Aaron reading me...he DOES the voices...YOU can't do it..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes...and glanced up to Aaron at the doorway, "Well THAT'S because Uncle Aaron's still a kid himself..." he wise cracked...Aaron glared at him playfully...pulling a look of 'just wait till later' .

Aaron entered the room and sat next to Jackson...he linked his hands into his...Jackson gazed into Aaron's eyes...and with their heads slowly coming together...a kiss was on the cards...but with only a hairs breath between their lips, Sarah was at the doorway, " SORRY to disturb...but would you show me where you keep yah plates and stuff..."

Aaron glared at her...PLATES AND STUFF!...she only had to snoop about the kitchen cupboards and look for herself...Jackson stood and smiled at her, "I'll go and GIVE you the guided tour yeah...", Sarah took his arm, " Yes...that'll be nice..." she pulled a smile at Aaron and they left toward the stairs...

IT HAD ONLY BEEN ONE DAY...NOT EVEN THAT...

and Aaron was already FEELING that Sarah staying here for ANY length of time was a mistake...

A BIG MISTAKE...SHE HAD TO GO...

TBC...PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...

Aaron Livesy yawned as he crawled out of bed...Jackson had got up long before him, around about 6 to get onto site extra early, he pulled on a pair of trakkies and his Tee shirt...and went downstairs to see Sarah faffing about in the kitchen making Jack's packed lunch, she turned as he entered the kitchen, and smiled at him, " It's SO good of that school to take Jack back...I had a good look around it yesterday...Jackson has made a good choice..."

Aaron started making himself toast, " WE chose it together actually...", Sarah waved her hand at him, "well whatever...Im just saying it was a good choice..." Aaron nodded at her...he didn't want a row...he had managed to bite his tongue for over a week now...so another few days wouldn't matter, "so...how's that flat hunting coming along..." asked Aaron, now buttering his toast and licking his finger, Sarah turned finishing putting together Jack's lunchbox, "what...OHHHHH...didn't Jackson tell you...he's let me stay awhile longer...I'm JUST not ready to be out there yet...NOT with Jeff around..."

Aaron sat at the table, "SO...you're NOT going back to him so just tell him to DO one if he bothers yah...", Sarah sighed at him. " yes but it isn't that easy...HE'LL know now..."

Aaron looked up, "know what..."

"didn't Jackson say...I obtained a copy of the fire report yesterday...IT was nothing to do with our Jack playing with matches...AS IF...they think it was started by a lit cigarette..."

THIS was news to Aaron...why hadn't Jackson told him...he'll have to ask him later...he then noticed the sandwiches on the draining board...all packed up in tinfoil, " YOU didn't have to make me sarnies you know..." he told, Sarah laughed at him, "don't be daft silly...I WOULDN'T even know what you would like...THOSE ARE Jackson's...but he forgot them..." Aaron was double taking the sandwiches...and HER face, " YOU made SANDWICHES FOR MY JACKSON..."

Sarah was shaking her head at him, " COURSE I DID...YOU were still in the land of nod when that poor man got up...HE'S a grafter is Jackson...that's why I've made his favourite...banana and jam...", Aaron pulled a face briefly at the content but composed himself...it wasn't the SARNIES that bothered him, "I didn't know he likes that, sounds gross..."

Sarah started to pack up Jack's school bag, "WELL I have know Jackson alot longer than you Aaron...that's all"

Aaron stood up and dumped his plate and tea mug in the sink, he wasn't going to let HER get to him, "well...THANKS for the tip Sarah...considering IT'S ME whose gonna spend the next 50 odd years with him..." he then went into the lounge, before going up for his shower, Jack was watching cartoons on TV, " see you later little mate...have a good day at school..."

"Thanks uncle Aaron...can you fix MY car..." he handed him a tonka toy that clearly had belonged to Jackson when he was young, " YOUR Nana been giving you MORE castoffs...I'll see what I can do later...I'll book it in for a service...", he then took the toy with him upstairs...

Sarah came in and handed Jack his lunch box and bag, " right YOU school...I've got to go into town..." she was clutching onto Jackson's sarnies..."YOUR daddy will forget his head one day..."

At lunchtime, Aaron entered the Woolpack and stepped to the bar...Chas was upon him with one of her smiles, " YOU alright babe...", Aaron frowned at her, "Yeah... JUST PULL us a pint will yah...", as Chas did just that, she clearly could see there was something on her son's mind...AND she knew what it was...or WHO...

"IS SHE still there..." Chas asked...Aaron looked up, "yeah...WE said she can stay as long as she needed to...it's just...", Chas placed his pint in front of him, " It's JUST what..."

"IT'S JUST HER...she's sorta taking over..." moaned Aaron, " and it's getting worse...SHE'S even making him lunch now..."

Chas frowned at him, " well Jack IS her son love..."

Aaron rolled his eyes at her, " NOT Jack's lunch you silly mare...JACKSON'S!"

Chas was right in there with him over that, " THEN SHE'S crossing the line love...IT'S your job to look after your man...NOT HER'S...", Aaron nodded in agreement, " yeah I know..."

"SO...have you said owt..." asked Chas serving Andy now, Aaron shook his head, "I don't wanna rock the boat do I...IF i'm rude to her...Jackson will be mad...", Chas shook head in disagreement, " NO LOVE...YOU have YOUR say...it's your house as well as Jackson's...JUST TELL HER to butt out...DO YAH HERE ME!", Aaron downed his pint...his mum was right COURSE she was...and in any other circumstances..he'd had a right go...but THIS WAS Jacks's mother...and he had to play this carefully...just make Jackson see she can't stay forever...the nicely nicely approach was best...FOR NOW.

In town...the building site was a hive of activity...Jackson wiped his browe..the sweat was dripping off him...he replaced his hard hat and carried on shovelling sand into the mixer...he then looked up to see some woman waving at him...with the sweat stinging in his eyes he at first didn't see it was Sarah...when realising it WAS her...he smiled and approached her, "SARAH...what are YOU doing here...nowt wrong with Jack is there...", Sarah shook her head and handed him the tinfoiled sarnies..."you forgot yah lunch...", Jackson stared at then and smiled, " thanks...BUT you really didn't have to bring them to me..."

Sarah casually waved her hand at him, " OHHHH...I was coming into town any way...I'M makking YOU a a nice roast dinner for when you get home...YOU work SO hard...and such long hours...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes at her, " a roast...sounds good...can't remember LAST time I had a roast...", Sarah touched his arm, " Aaron not much of a cook is he...well...THAT'S WHY i'm here to spoil yah and Jack..."

"and Aaron..." told Jackson, Sarah nodded to him like it was an after thought, " OF COURSE Aaron...I wouldn't forget him would I...", Jackson glanced at his watch and held up his sarnies at her, " WELL...cheers for these...it was very thoughtful of yah...BUT I must be getting back to it...", Sarah nodded and was about to turn to go whrn she said, " Jackson...THANKS for letting me stay at yours...that business with the fire...you know...the cigarette starting it...the thought of it has made he all shakey..." Jackson held her, " hey...don't BE daft...we like you spoiling us...", Sarah kissed him on the cheek and she went away with a wave...

Jackson's mate's, Dave and Roger came over to him, both wearing grins on their faces, "SO...You're a dark horse Jackson...GOT a nice bit of skirt tucked away there..AND we though you batted for the other team...", Jackson blew then both a kiss, " STILL do guys...but don't fret, you're still me favourites..."but their teasing had bothered him...IS that how it looked...he hoped Aaron hadn't noticed...THAT WOULD FREAK IN OUT, thinking he was going straight...he was just being nice to her...he decided it was best to nip that in the bud as soon as possible.

Sarah was in the village cafe with Hazel, Bob served their coffees, " There you go ladies..." he said in his usual cheerful manner...Hazel thanked him and took a sip, "SO...you settled in a Jackson's..." she asked, Sarah nodded, "yeah...YOUR son is a gent...but...he always was wasn't he..."

Hazel patted Sarah's hand sympathetically, "AWWWWW...it's a pity he turned gay...you would have made a nice wife for him...well before you met THAT Jeff that is...", Sarah sighed. "Jeff was a mistake...4 years of my life wasted on that creep...WELL I'm glad Jackson never signed Jack over to him...HE was right ALL the time...", Hazel was agreeing with her, "WELL...I've always said MY boy has a good head on his shoulders...must take after me" she mused, Sarah bit her lip, " SO...him and Aaron are happy are they..." she asked casually, Hazel nodded, " yeah...well most of the time...they have their ups and downs like we all do...", Sarah took a sip of her own coffee, "oh...downs..."

Hazel nodded, " yeah...Aaron's is one of those lads who is abit insercure...MIND you can't blame him with his up bringing...", Sarah smiled at her, " Really...another coffee Hazel..."

"arrrrrrr" began Hazel glancing at her watch, " I could also treat you to a sticky bun..." enticed Sarah with a smile, Hazel lauged and waved her hand, " Ohhh GO on then you've twisted me arm..." Sarah went to the counter to place the order, she then sat back down, " right...you were saying...about Aaron..."

TBC...PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...

Sarah was in the village cafe with Hazel, Bob served their coffees, " There you go ladies..." he said in his usual cheerful manner...Hazel thanked him and took a sip, "SO...you settled in a Jackson's..." she asked, Sarah nodded, "yeah...YOUR son is a gent...but...he always was wasn't he..."

Hazel patted Sarah's hand sympathetically, "AWWWWW...it's a pity he turned gay...you would have made a nice wife for him...well before you met THAT Jeff that is...", Sarah sighed. "Jeff was a mistake...4 years of my life wasted on that creep...WELL I'm glad Jackson never signed Jack over to him...HE was right ALL the time...", Hazel was agreeing with her, "WELL...I've always said MY boy has a good head on his shoulders...must take after me" she mused, Sarah bit her lip, " SO...him and Aaron are happy are they..." she asked casually, Hazel nodded, " yeah...well most of the time...they have their ups and downs like we all do...", Sarah took a sip of her own coffee, "oh...downs..."

Hazel nodded, " yeah...Aaron's is one of those lads who is abit insercure...MIND you can't blame him with his up bringing...", Sarah smiled at her, " Really...another coffee Hazel..."

"arrrrrrr" began Hazel glancing at her watch, " I could also treat you to a sticky bun..." enticed Sarah with a smile, Hazel lauged and waved her hand, " Ohhh GO on then you've twisted me arm..." Sarah went to the counter to place the order, she then sat back down, " right...you were saying...about Aaron..."

Aaron wiped the grease off his hands as Cain poked his head into the paper bag, " YOU want RID of them..." he asked, pulling out the fake passports, Aaron nodded his affirmation, Cain shook his head as he chewed on his gum, " DO you know WHAT trouble I went to by getting yous twos THEM...", Aaron rolled his eyes, " YES...but things are different now...because of the fire and all...WE are staying put...THOUGHT you would be happy..."

Cain shrugged his shoulders, " WELL...HOW do you know I haven't already lined up your replacement..." Aaron bit his lip...he wasn't sure if his uncle was winding him up or not, but Cain smiled, " COURSE I haven't...go on get yahself off...I'll see yah tomorrow..." Aaron smiled, and with out further word, he went...Cain WAS happy because Aaron was staying...deep down he did have a soft spot for his nephew...he just hoped everything worked well with him...

Aaron strolled across the garage forecourt and let himself into Dale head, he was in the middle of deciding WHAT to make Jackson for tea, when the woft of a cooking roast evaded his nostrils...he launched himself into the kitchen and snatched open the oven...a chicken joint was roasting away bubbling into it's juices...he slammed the oven door shut and stood up...and turned to see Hazel standing there, with a glass of wine, Aaron smiled and thumbed the cooker, " ARE YOU cooking us tea...cheers Hazel...", Hazel smiled at him, " I WISH I could take all the credit...but, no love...THIS is all Sarah's doing..."

Aaron's smile faded," really...", he pushed passed Hazel, "where IS she...", Hazel turned to him, " she took little Jack to the park...I'm minding he faught...", Aaron pulled her a face, "why didn't SHE ask me...",but before Hazel could answer he made for the stairs, "oh forget it...I'm having a shower...IF SHE wants to cook...LET her cook...saves ME slaving round the kitchen..."

Jackson got home just after 7, and Sarah was in the kitchen serving up the tea onto the plates, Jackson pulled off his muddy boots and rubbed his belly, " WOW...THAT smells good...", Sarah laughed as she made the most of being the domestic goddess, " just get yahself showered and cleaned off...it'll be on the table in 20 minutes...just waiting fot the spuds to roast...and I know HOW much you love crispy roasties...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "Can't wait..." he then went to go up the stairs, " better go see the LOVE of me life...", Sarah jumped forward, " hey...doesn't someone else come first...", Jackson looked at her...alittle taken aback..."your son..." she finished with a smile, Jackson slapped his forehead, "OHHH the little man...", he turned to see his son playing in the lounge, he went into say hello...and Sarah could hear Jack squeal in delight...they were like a family...a real family...well...she looked up the stairs...almost...

Aaron laid upon his bed listening to his iPOD, the thought of HER down there making Jackson his tea had angered him...but he wasn't going to rise to it...why should HE have to look like the bad guy.

His eyes were closed...he smiled as he listened to the music...then his eyes snapped open when a touch came down onto his shoulder, it was Jackson grinning at him, Aaron sat up and they kissed briefly, "why arn't you downstairs playing with Jack...you usually are..." asked Jackson...Aaron shrugged, " didn't want to be in the way...Sarah's GOT everything in control down there...", Jackson pushed Aaron on to the bed and then laid next to him, " Jackson YOU stink..." moaned Aaron turning up his nose, Jackson's grin threatened to cut his face in two, "THAT hasn't bothered you before...I'm just feeling extra horney...must be all this hot weather we've been having..."

Aaron slipped out of his embrace, "OR because someone else has caught your attention..." he mused, Jackson was still grinning...he knew it was Sarah he was going on about, he laid his hand onto Aaron's shoulder, " Hey...SHE'S just feeling like crap at the moment...with all this fire business and what Jeff was like to Jack...she's just being abit clingy at the moment..."

Aaron breathed a sigh out, " ABIT!...she's all over you like a rash...I'M REALLY biting me tongue here Jackson...", Jackson was now massaging Aaron's shoulders, "hey...I'll HAVE a word...I'll promise...", Aaron nodded, and Jackson jumped off the bed, " NOW...I'm getting what YOU mean...I DO stink...I'll just grab that shower..."

Tea was on the table...and as Aaron has suspected, Sarah had given the BEST of the meat cut to Jackson...infact...Jackson's plate was piled up...Aaron sat down and looked at his own meal...is that all...was what he he wanted to say but, " wow Sarah...this looks good...Jackson's gonna be over fed though...you're make him fat at this rate...", Sarah glanced at him then to Jackson who was tucking into his roasties, " HE'S been working up an appetite all day...and of WHAT i've seen of his body...he's ALL muscle..." she said in a teasing tone...

Aaron glared at her...but if SHE wanted to play games...he could too..." DON'T you think I don't know that...", he winked at Jackson, " It's me who's SNUGGLED up to him in bed at night...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him...and gave him his trademark wink...Sarah sat and started to cut up Jack's meat, " come on love...don't let it get cold...", she glared at Aaron...but he just sat there...tucking into his own meal...and smuggly pulled a smirk at her...

Later on Sarah was slaving away doing the washing up...as Jackson and Aaron were sat on the sofa watching TV, Jack was in between them...it was gone 9 and the little lad was falling alsleep, Aaron smiled, " hey little mate...time for you to get to bed...", Jackson agreed, "YEP...it's WAY passed yah bedtime little man...", Jack slipped off the sofa and Aaron took his hand...but Sarah was then there, "It's okay Aaron...I CAN manage..." she then led the lad up the stairs, " you can tuck him in after his bath..."

"I HATE BATHS..." moaned Jack stamping his feet, but Sarah had already dragged him upstairs...Aaron sat back down onto the sofa, "SEE!" he hissed waving his hand, "It's like I can't do owt...NEVER mind that I looked after her son while SHE swanned around in Spain with HIM!", Jackson placed his arm around him...and pulled him close to him, " hey...lets make the most of HER being upstairs shall we...", Jackson leaned in and kissed Aaron tenderly, but Aaron still wasn't finished with his little moan, " BUT...when IS she going...she has to at somepoint Jackson...", Jackson sighed at him, " I know...but...she's pretty upset still...and she feels guilty about waht's happened to Jack...AND she's pregnant...all this stress is NOT good for the baby..."

Aaron shook his head at him, " YEAH...but you're forgetting something...IT'S NOT your baby this time...it's HIS...Jeff's...LET him take care of them"

Jackson snapped his head round at him, " HE'S not coming anywhere near her...OR Jack!", Aaron nodded at him, " I'm NOT saying that...HE can pay...pay for her...to get a flat or something", Jackson sat back, " yeah...I know waht yah mean...I'm sorry..." Aaron took Jackson's hand into his own, " I SO WANT YOU IN ME..." Aaron hissed urgently, Jackson gazed up and him and smirked, " ohhh aye...I don't stink now do I...", Aaron pulled him up and they bolted up the stairs, Sarah has waiting by the airing cupboard...making herself LOOK busy, "Hey Jackson have you seen Jack's clean pJ's ", Jackson nodded and went to help her look, Aaron shook his head in disbelief and entered his bedroom...he jumped onto the bed...SHE HAD TO GO...

Jackson found the PJ'S and helped his son into them...then he tucked him in, Sarah smiled as she watched them, "do you want daddy to read you more of that comic..." she asked, Jack shook his head, "NOT daddy...HE can't do all the voices...I want uncle Aaron to read to me...", Jackson playfully put on a sad face, " awwwwww you don't want me...you're gonna make daddy cry..." he turned to Sarah who just stood in the doorway, " well GO ON then...go get Aaron...the little man wants his story...", Sarah bit her tongue and reluctantly went towards the bedroom, Aaron was lying back, " Jack...WANTS you to read to him...apparently you can do ALL the voices, " she said rather TOO nicely, Aaron jumped off the bed with a smug smirk to join Jackson and Jack in his son's bedroom...

once he was gone...Sarah looked toward Jackson's work's holdal, she made sure she wasn't seen then slipped off her panties...and stuffed them inside the bag...making sure Aaron would see them...Hazel had mentioned to her how insecure the poor lad was...LET'S see how insecure he was...and HOW strong their relationship really was...

TBC...PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...and WELCOME BACK FAGGY...xx ,I see Sarah has got everyones backs up!...I'm SURE they won't be coming back down JUST yet...xx and CHICKY loving the rhymes!

Jackson found the PJ'S and helped his son into them...then he tucked him in, Sarah smiled as she watched them, "do you want daddy to read you more of that comic..." she asked, Jack shook his head, "NOT daddy...HE can't do all the voices...I want uncle Aaron to read to me...", Jackson playfully put on a sad face, " awwwwww you don't want me...you're gonna make daddy cry..." he turned to Sarah who just stood in the doorway, " well GO ON then...go get Aaron...the little man wants his story...", Sarah bit her tongue and reluctantly went towards the bedroom, Aaron was lying back, " Jack...WANTS you to read to him...apparently you can do ALL the voices, " she said rather TOO nicely, Aaron jumped off the bed with a smug smirk to join Jackson and Jack in his son's bedroom...

once he was gone...Sarah looked toward Jackson's work's holdal, she made sure she wasn't seen then slipped off her panties...and stuffed them inside the bag...making sure Aaron would see them...Hazel had mentioned to her how insecure the poor lad was...LET'S see how insecure he was...and HOW strong their relationship really was...

The next morning, Aaron sat propped up on the pillow as Jackson was getting ready for work, "Soooo sorry about last night...by the time we got Jack settled...I were abit tired to...", Aaron shrugged...he could here Sarah up and about downstairs..."it's okay I suppose...BUT...you could make it up to me", Jackson smiled and came across to him...the kissed him...a kiss that lingered awhile...and as he kissed, Jackson was forming a plan in mind...breaking away he grinned at Aaron, " meet me at lunchtime, about say 12...", Aaron sat up curious, "where...", Jackson gave him a cheeky look, " Clyde's bush...our secret place...it's gonna be another hot day...just RIGHT for a roll around in the bushes...and..." he kissed Aaron again, Aaron found himself getting increditably aroused, "...YOU know what thew hot weather does to me...", Aaron gave him a knowing smile, " Can't wait..."

Downstairs, Sarah was feeding Jack his cereal, she looked up to see Jackson come down the stairs, " Morning Jackson...I thought I heard movement up there...toasts on..." she told, Jackson shook his head at her as he pulled on his boots, " I can't stop Sarah...I'm running late...", Sarah looked disappointed, "oh...", Jackson was making a fuss of Jack, and even nicked a spoonful of his cocosnaps, "THAT'S MINE!" cried the lad, Jackson laughed, " just call me the honeymonster..."

Aaron then was hurrying down the stairs, "hey Jackson wait...you've forgotten yah works bag...", Sarah quickly faced the sink as Aaron handed it over to Jackson, "thanks mate...", Aaron was putting his arms around Jackson's neck pulling, him close, "I THINK you did that on purpose...so you could get another kiss out of me", joked Aaron, Jackson played on a look of surprize, he pointed to himself," WHAT...would I DO that...", Aaron smiled again and kissed him, "ohhhhh yeaaah...", Sarah turned, " ahem...hate to break up the party but..." she handed Jackson his sarnies, " i made these...", Aaron glared at her...but she surprized him, " I MADE you some to...ham and cheese alright..." she asked Aaron, he nodded, "yeah...cheers..."

Sarah watched Jackson place the sandwiches into his holdal, the panties were on FULL view, she turned away and smiled...Aaron was already seeing them...and snatched them out...Sarah was waiting for the fallout...but...

AARON WAS LAUGHING!...she swung around...Aaron was waving HER panties beneath Jackson's nose, "THEY'VE GOT yah again...yah workmates!", Jackson pulled a face and waved them out of his face, "uuuurgh get 'em away from me..." he cried, "I bet that was Roger yester-day...I've haven't seen him for a while..."

Aaron scrutinized the panties, " I wonder WHAT scanky slag HE got THESE from...", Jackson was all set for work and grabbed his keys, "well...KNOWING ROGER...she would've been foaming at the mouth...that's just his type...I'LL leave THEM with yah..." he laughed and was out the door, Aaron called out "OI! cheeky git!" he then noticed Jackson had walked mud onto the doorstep...using the panties like an old piece of rag he wiped the muck up...Sarah who was now readying Jack's school bag was NOT happy...Aaron was chucking the panties in the bin now...and casually strolled up the stairs to get his shower...after settling Jack into the lounge for a while...she fished out the panties from the bin...THEY had achieved NOTHING...NOTHING...the panties now resembled, as if someone had had some big brown accident in them...she bit her tongue and slammed them back into the bin...she'll just have to try harder that's all...

Aaron had a big smile on his face ALL morning...infact Aaron felt horney as hell...and at times...he had to move away from Cain, or it would have caused all sorts of problems...the problem was Sarah of course...since SHE had been there, he and Jackson were going without...Aaron REALLY need to cum...and he was thinking WHERE he would like it...he then noticed Cain was staring at him, "ARE you in some kind of daydream or what...", Aaron put down the spanner and glanced at his watch...it was 11;42, " yeah...errr...i'm gonna go to lunch now..."

"WHAT, NOW...but the punters coming for THIS wreck at 1;30..." told Cain, Aaron shook his head, "YEAH i know...I'll get it done I'm just...hungry...", and NOT for food he thought with a sly smile...Cain tapped his watch, "WELL SEE that you do...be back at 12:30 sharp...do yah hear me..." Aaron was already pulling off his overalls...BOY he was looking forward to this...

Jackson had a BIGGER smile on his face ALL morning...infact Jackson felt horney as hell...and at times...he had to move away from the other builders...or it would've caused all sorts of problems, the problem was Sarah...he knew that...since she had been there...he hadn't been giving Aaron ALL the attention a horney young lad deserves...Jackson REALLY needed to cum...and all over Aaron's fit body was all he had been thinking about...

He swung the van into the village and jumped out...and as he straighted up...something was poking outawards...AND Chas was heading his way!...he went red...the eyes were ON stilts, "WOW...someones pleased to see me..." she cooed playfully, Jackson quickly adjusted himself, "oHHHH THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" he cried out frustratedly...he closed his eyes opening he had dreamt Chas...BUT NO...when he opened them...Chas was standing there, "It's ALL right love...I've seen it in the flesh remember...THAT time I came around to have a go at yah in yah old place...", Jackson shook his head at her, "CAN WE NOT have a conversation about my penis please!", Chas waved her hand, " Ohhh love don't fret about me...I've seen...and DONE all sorts...just don't tell my Aaron a..."

Jackson was glancing at his watch, "WAS there anything you wanted Chas...", Chas nodded at him, " what love...OH yeah...THAT Sarah...I REALLY think SHE has to go love...MY Aaron is only putting up with her for you love...", Jackson nodded his head, " I know...but...well I'm on to it...just as soon as she's got her self sorted...she'll be gone...", Chas pointed her finger, "Well...MAKE sure it's NOT to long huh...MY Aaron's being REALLY good at the moment biting his tongue...but...I'm sure he'll bite back at somepoint...YOU KNOW what he's like...unless you WANT ME to tell her to sling her hook...", Jackson agreed...HE did need to get Sarah out, just with some more tact than Chas was spiriting off...infact...he looked at his watch, it was 11;50...he had ten minutes yet to meet Aaron...he'll have a quick word with her now...

Inside Sarah had spotted Jackson heading toward the house, she had seen him in conflab with that tart from the pub...Aaron's mum...TART...that was all very fitting...

She bolted to the lounge...and waited until Jackson was inside, on sighting her Jackson smiled, " HI ya...just come by to see if...you're alright...", Sarah was ALL confident...as she waved a wod paper work under his nose, " I've been flat hunting all morning...wanna brew..." she headed into the kitchen, and as she made it she carried on, "...there was ONE i saw...it had TWO bedrooms...a NICE room for Jack..." Jackson's face fell, " oh...where...", Sarah smiled as she STIRRED the tea...stirring being the word..."WHERE...errrr...it was in Hotten...", she handed him his brew, Jackson took it was thought about Aaron waiting for him at there special place...but THIS was more important...Sarah was going to move out WITH JACK..."but...Jack's happy here...ISN'T there anywhere closer...IN the village...", Sarah turned to him, and sipped her tea, " the trouble is Jackson...IT'S ALL TOO expensive for me...Hotten is SO much cheaper...and I suppose Leeds would be EVEN cheaper...but..." she shuddered out loud, " Jeff's out there isn't he...", Jackson came to her side and placed a hand around her shoulder, " hey...it's okay...you can stay here...UNTIL...something more suitable turns up...I JUST CAN'T be without little Jack at the moment...NOT after all what's happened to him...the little man NEEDS me closeby"

Sarah leaned her head onto his shoulder, "what about Aaron though...HE doesn't want me here...he's JUST being nice that's all...I would LOVE to stay...but I don't want to cause any trouble...", Jackson smiled at her, " Aaron's fine...I'll talk to him...I WILL...", Sarah then skipped to the lounge all excitedly..."HEY...guess WHAT I found...my mother gave it to me last time I saw her...", she handed Jackson the photo...i was them when they were 16 or 17, he had his hand around her...they looked like a perfect couple, Jackson smiled and handed it back to her, " THAT does bring BACK memories...WE weren't ALL THAT BAD were we...", he mused, Sarah was smiling at him...until he said with a shrug, " well..perfect to the point where I had to think of me best mate to get one up with yah" he laughed...Sarah scowled and headed off back to the kitchen...and Jackson became frantic, "SHIT!...AARON..."hebolted to the door.

Aaron had sat in their special place for the best part of 20 minutes...he looked at his watch, it was heading to 12.20...he had to get back to the garage or Cain would kill him...he stood up and pulled on his tee shirt...he then in a huff headed back to the field towards the village...on route he saw Jackson, "Aaron!..." he called with a smile...Aaron stared at him disappointedly...and headed back to the garage, Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, "AARON...wait up..."but Aaron just waved a hand as to say go away and leave me alone...

and Sarah was grinning like a cheshire cat atthe window of Dale head...

TBC...PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...the bunny boiling scheming cow is still AT IT!

PS: answer to Cathy's question, the 'pants' incident is something that HAS happened to Jackson in the past...and he used it as an excuse to cover up Matts plot...so he generally did think it was his workmates who did it and not Sarah...hope that's come across how it should! lol xx

Aaron Livesy wiped his hands with the oily rag and chucked it to one side, Cain came over to him, " hey YOU, it's gone 6...you not going home or what...", Aaron pulled a frown at him, "EXCUSE ME!...YOU moan at me when I go early to lunch...and now you are moaning at me for doing abit of overtime...", Cain nodded, "yeah...BUT...the thing IS smiler...I never offered you owt...", Aaron started to climb out of his overalls, "oh whatever...", Cain folded his arms, a knowing smile started to spread across his face, " trouble in paradise is there...loverboy and you had a row have yah..." Aaron glanced at him...but didn't say owt, " I'm right arnt I..." smiled Cain, Aaron stomped off toward the forecourt, " JUST LEAVE OFF CAIN..." Cain watched him stomp up to the door of Dale head...he glanced at Cain once...then with his key let himself inside...

Sarah was in the kitchen making the tea, Aaron glowered at her, as SHE had her back to him at the stove...but he was going to be nice, "so...WHAT are yah making us...", Sarah turned and faced him, " SPAG BOG...another one of Jackson's favourites..." she told, Aaron shrugged, "Nah...he went off THAT las year...but...I'll tell you what...", he went over and dipped his oily finger into the pot, "IT'S my favourite...cheers Sarah..." she said with a smirk...knowing it was annoying her, Sarah waved her hand at him, " OI...you just stuck yah dirty finger in that...THAT finger could have allsorts on it...", Aaron winked at her, "errrrr...yep" he then went up stairs to have a shower...

Jackson drove up his van, and parked it outside the Woolie, he jumped out and nipped inside the pub...and then made his way to the bar, Chas came to serve him, " ALRIGHT love...all calmed down now then...", she teased with a smile, Jackson pulled a face...but then remembered the embarrassing incident earlier that day, " yeah...ahem...SELL us some of yah lagers will yah...I've nowt in and...I need to cheer Aaron up...",Chas was snatching up the bottles for him, " oh dear...WHAT have yah done...", Jackson paid for them, and quickly placed the beers into a plastic carrier bag, " I'm gonna take him out tonight...AND you don't wanna know what I did wrong...but he did...", Chas gave him a smile, " well good luck love...and IF my Aaron's anything like me...you're be kept sweating a while longer..."

Aaron was in the lounge playing little Jack on the XBOX...as Sarah came in she saw the soldier fight on the TV screen, " AARON...THAT games abit violent!..." she cried, Aaron looked up to her, "NO IT'S NOT...he loves it...IT'S NOT an 18 you know...", Sarah shook her head and sat down, "well...looks like a takeout tonight...the spag bogs in the bin...", Aaron looked up, "oh...it LOOKED tasty to me...", Sarah glared at him, "yeah...but it's not fair to everyone else if you're the only one eating it...", Aaron smirked as he held his gameplayer, "so...you treating us then...what do yah think little mate..." asked Aaron ruffling the lads hair, " Pizza or fish and chips..."

Sarah nodded, " let's just SEE what Jackons wants when he gets in, shall we...", at at that moment Jackson came through the door, the first thing he did...was to search for Aaron's whereabouts...and he saw him in the lounge sitting with Jack, "hiya..." he called out, removing his boots...Aaron grunted something unaudible...Sarah smiled...she had been watching earlier...she KNEW that something had happened between them...some disagreement...

Sarah stood and came over to him, " tea's ruined...I was gonna do a spag bog...but Aaron says you went off it...", Jackson shrugged at her, " well...IF it's there I'll eat it...not fussed me...", Sarah glared at Aaron, who couldn't help but smirk...Jackson went up to him and placed a hand onto his shoulder, " hey...YOU still not talking to me...", Aaron throw his controller down and went and disappeared up the stairs...Sarah raised her eyebrowes, "YOU TWO okay...you haven't rowed have yah...", Jackson shook his head at her, " no...should we of..."he then followed Aaron up the stairs.

Aaron laid on the bed as Jackson came in...he shut the door and sat on the bed...Aaron was deliberately facing the other way, " Aaron...I'm sorry...", Aaron didn't move...just the silence...

" Aaron...please...what can I say...I'm a pratt...I lost track of time...I was..."

"HERE...you were here Jackson...with HER!", Aaron sneered...still facing the other way, Jackson slowly stroked Aaron's leg, " I know...Sarah said about her moving out...with Jack...I said she could stay...longer I mean...", Aaron finally turned around, " WHAT...and you said SHE could stay...SHE needs to go Jackson..." spat Aaron, Jackson shook his head, " NO AARON...SHE is NOT taking my son too far away...SHE can't afford anywhere round here..."

Aaron sat up, " GREAT...so you and HER can continue to play happy families will yah...", Jackson pulled a frown at him, " and WHAT'S THAT supposed to mean!", Aaron jumped off the bed and headed to the door, Jackson grabbed his arm, " AARON..." he hissed, Aaron shrugged...his blue eyes searching Jackson's brown ones, " you and her...and Jack...you're a family...it's been nearly two weeks now...and SHE is taking over...I...I feel like...", Jackson shook his head...eyebrowes still knotted together, " WHAT!...what do yah feel like..."

"THE FLAMING LODGER!", he then shook out of Jackson's grip, and bolted out...before Jackson got to the landing, he heard the front door slam shut...he came down the stairs hands to his cheeks in despair...Sarah came out from the lounge, " WHERE'S he gone...I thought we were all having a takeout...Jacks's getting hungry..." Jackson stared at the door...but then focused his gaze onto his son, " i'm HUNGRY DADDY!...can we have PIZZA...", Jackson pulled a smile at him, and pulled out his phone, " COURSE YOU CAN...I'll order them...usual yeah...", Jack was now jumping up and down rubbing his belly, " make mine extra spice pleassseee...", Jackson ruffled his son's hair...", Sarah smiled and turned, "oh well Aaron's missing out...that's a pizza...for three then..." she told...and a big smile spread across her face...

Jackson ordered the pizzas, but he couldn't help thinking about Aaron...

Aaron had his hands in his pockets...he stared at dale head from the village bench...he felt miserable...ALL he wanted was Jackson to himself...but SHE was always there...now Jackson had said SHE can stay longer...he understood he didn't want Jack to go...HE didn't want Jack to go...but surely there had to be a solution to all this...he stood up and decided to see if Adam was around...he just wanted to get bladdered...forget HER for this evening at least...

Jackson watched as Sarah threw the empty Pizza packaging in the bin...she washed her hands and turned, " right lets get Jack to bed shall we..." she could see Jackson was miserable as sin, she sighed, " LOOK...if HE wants to act like a child let him...IF he didn't want to join us for pizza it's HIS loss...", she rubbed his arm sympathetically...

But Sarah was in for a surprize, " It's NOT working sarah...YOU being here...", Sarah swallowed nervously, "what..."

"Aaron told me...he feels like the lodger...and he's right...there's US playing happy family's with Jack...and he's...he feels left out..." Sarah shrugged her shoulders, " THEN I take that place in Hotten...end of..." she the them went to put Jack to bed, Jackson grabbed her, "NO...THAT'S NOT what I mean...", Sarah looked up, " What then..."

" I'm booking YOU and the little man into the B&B...for now...until we can find you something perminent...", Sarah scoffed at him, " I CAN'T afford THEIR prices...", Jackson smiled at her, " YOU won't need to...I'll foot the bill...IT'LL work...YOU and Jack will still be in the village...and Aaron won't be mad at me anymore..."

Sarah nodded, " okay...IF that's what you want..."

Jackson tried to get hold of Aaron again on his mobile, "it is...don't worry Sarah...it'll all work out for the best..." he then walked into the lounge as he got Aaron's voicemail again, " AARON...it's me again...please come home yeah...I'm such a pratt...just come home and do what you will to me...

Sarah pulled Jack up the stairs to bed...those words of Jackson's...it'll all work out for the best...repeating over and over in her mind...

"BEST FOR AARON..." she hissed to herself...as Jack jumped onto his bed, he turned to his mum, " mummy...do we have to move out...I heard you and Daddy talk..."

Sarah pulled him into a reassuring hug, " NO son...I promise you...we are staying...I'M not the one who will be moving out..."

.

TBC...PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...I agree Shawny...SHE should graze with the other cows...but not just yet!...and welcome to reviewer Beckyy, it's always nice to see new comments to my story...here's chapter 34...the calm before the storm...

"Aaron told me he feels like the lodger...and he's right...there's US playing happy family's with Jack...and he's...he feels left out..." Sarah shrugged her shoulders, " THEN I take that place in Hotten...end of..." she the them went to put Jack to bed, Jackson grabbed her, "NO...THAT'S NOT what I mean...", Sarah looked up, " What then..."

" I'm booking YOU and the little man into the B&B...for now...until we can find you something perminent...", Sarah scoffed at him, " I CAN'T afford THEIR prices...", Jackson smiled at her, " YOU won't need to...I'll foot the bill...IT'LL work...YOU and Jack will still be in the village...and Aaron won't be mad at me anymore..."

Sarah nodded, " okay...IF that's what you want..."

Jackson tried to get hold of Aaron again on his mobile, "it is...don't worry Sarah...it'll all work out for the best..." he then walked into the lounge as he got Aaron's voicemail again, " AARON...it's me again...please come home yeah...I'm such a pratt...just come home and do what you will to me...

Sarah pulled Jack up the stairs to bed...those words of Jackson's...it'll all work out for the best...repeating over and over in her mind...

"BEST FOR AARON..." she hissed to herself...as Jack jumped onto his bed, he turned to his mum, " mummy...do we have to move out...I heard you and Daddy talk..."

Sarah pulled him into a reassuring hug, " NO son...I promise you...we are staying...I'M not the one who will be moving out..."

3 days later...

Aaron Livesy sat in the kitchen and watched as Jackson heaved Sarah's suitcase down the stairs...in fact it was THEIR suitcase SHE was borrowing...and in it was the LITTLE stuff she owned since the fire.

Sarah was following behind him, " ARE you sure Mr Pollard is alright with this Jackson...I mean I'll be taking up one of their rooms in that B&B...", Aaron rolled his eyes, as he finished his toast, " IT'S a B&B Sarah...as long as you pay...ERRR...I mean JACKSON PAYS...You're be fine..."

Jackson waved his hand at him, " Aaron WE'VE talked about this...the main thing is...that Sarah and the little man will still be close by..." he then turned toward Sarah, " and Jack can stay the night ANY time...", Sarah helped herself to a coffee and faced Aaron, " yeah...Jackson's right...i'ts NOT as if I'm going FAR...I'll just be across the street..." and didn't Sarah make SURE that was known to Aaron.

Aaron didn't let it worry him...or let it be known to HER...but he smiled at her, " I'm GLAD Sarah...Jackson and me get to see Jack everyday...and that suits us fine...", Sarah pulled a face at him, " I'm gonna get Jack ready for school..."

As Sarah headed upstairs again...Aaron dried his hands, and went to grab his keys...he avoided eye contact with Jackson...HE HAD done for the last few day's since their arguement, but THIS morning Jackson grabbed him before he disappeared out the door, " HEY...HOW LONG are you gonna keep this up...", Aaron still faced the door as he replied, " NOT decided...MAYBE FOREVER" he spat, Jackson rolled his eyes, " AARON...please...Sarah's moving out...I know it's put a bit of stress on us...but...", Aaron felt a thaw coming on...but he refused to let Jackson OFF the hook just yet, he finally turned to him, " IT'S NOT just Sarah i'm angry about...yah stood me up..." Jackson shook his head, "yeah I did...and I've grovelled to you everynight...please Aaron...please TALK to me..."

Aaron replied bu only raising his eyebrowes and then headed out the door...Sarah was then behind him, " HE still not talking to yeah...I tell you what...with out me and Jack here acting as a medium between the pair of you...it's gonna be silent as the grave around here...", Jackson turned to her, " shut up Sarah...is Jack ready for school..." Sarah smiled at him handing over the boy's ruck sack, " yep...he's all ready and waiting...and while YOU run him to school...I'll shift our stuff over to the B&B..."

After dropping Jack off to school, Jackson drove back to the village, he parked up outside the pub, and jumped out...the first thing he done was look to the direction of the garage...where Aaron was bending over a motor...Cain was with him...

Cain, who had a mug in his grasp nodded over to the direction of Jackson, " I see loverboy's looking over here...", Aaron didn't bother looking up, " SO...he can gorp ALL he wants...", Cain laughed, " you two are like kids...HOW many days has this been going on for now...or putting it ANOTHER way...how many days is it now having i PUT UP with your mardy sulks...", Aaron looked up, " I'M NOT SULKING...AND I'm NOT acting like a kid...HE STARTED IT END OF...", Cain shook his head as he gave up, "just KEEP telling yahself kiddo..." he then walked off, Aaron pulled a face at him...and then he glanced over to Jackson...the idiot was 'making himself LOOK busy' in the back of his van...when Jackson looked up, Aaron 'made himself LOOK busy' working on the motor...

Hazel then came along with her basket, she peered into the back of the van, and caught Jackson giving Aaron some long meaningfuls, "don't worry love...he'll come round..." she smiled cheerfully, and then as she looked toward the garage, " when hell freezes over..." she muttered.

" HE won't speak to me...and IF he does...he just grunts...I've said I'm sorry..." whinged Jackson, Hazel sympathised with him, " I know sweatheart...but maybe actions speak louder than words huh...WHEN was the last time you took him out...I know there's been a lot of change in the last few week's...but maybe YOU should remind him...IT'S HIM you love and care about...and NOT JUST my lovely grandson..."

Jackson cracked a smile as a plan started to form in his mind, he jumped out from the back of the van and kissed his mum on the cheek, " ohhhh...I need to talk sense to you more often..." she told, looking all pleased with herself, " NO don't...because it's only on a VERY rare accasion...", Hazel hit him playfully on the arm, " bleeding CHEEK..." she cried.

"I working locally today...I'll call in at the woolie later for lunch and meet him...arrange something for tonight..." Jackson told happily...but Aaron was still NOT facing his way at the garage...no matter...he'll catch him later...

Aaron stood at the bar waiting for Chas to serve him his ale, " SOOOO...YOU and JACKSON still not speaking love..."

Aaron glared at his mother, " AS IF it's any of YOUR business..." he spat, Chas still smiled, "awwwwww you'll both work it out...ANYWAY...less that mardy bit is outta yah hair a...", Aaron smirked at her, he had to admit...his mother was right about that...THEM having the house to themselves again was going to be a novelty...even though he knew Jackson would MISS Jack...but the lad would only be across the road...he was knocked out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder...he already KNEW it was Jackson...he knew that musky scent...the bloke had been working hard someplace...Aaron turned to him, " what do you want..."

Jackson leaned on the bar and faced him, " I thought I'd come by and buy yah lunch...", Aaron shrugged and pointed to the empty plate " I've HAD mine thanks..."

Jackson frowned...but he wasn't gonna give up, " okay...SO...you've stuffed yah face without me...but LET me take you out tonight...we can go to that curry house you like...", Aaron bit his bottom lip looking the other way, " we can MAKE a night of it...Sarah and Jack are in the B&B...WE have all the time in the world...NO need to rush back for owt..."

Aaron was still looking the other way...but Jackson smiled...he could SEE Aaron was churning the idea over in his mind, " YOU can CHOOSE anything on the menu you like..."

Aaron finally turned to him, " well are you gonna buy me a pint or what...", Jackson relaxed...THAT was him out the dog house..he knew Aaron too well..." cheeky monkey..." he laughed and looked up to Chas, " two pints please Chas...", Chas came over and placed one of her hands on both of their chins, " AWWWWWW...I love it when you two make up..."

Later that evening, Jackson and Aaron sat at their table in the curry house...they had given their order and were realxing with their beers, " SOOOO...am i forgiven..." asked Jackson hopefully...he had even put on Aaron's favourite shirt on to please him...Aaron always liked the red chequered on...even though HE himself preferred the blue one...

Aaron looked up to him..and for the first time in 3 days...Jackson received a cheeky smirk from him...Jackson was well chuffed...it mad him grin even wider, " I love you Livesy..." he hissed...Aaron rolled his eyes, trying to make it look like it he was NOT being too forgiven...not yet anyway..." I love you too..." he sighed, Aaron then glanced around the restraurant, their wasn't THAT many couples in, Aaron licked his lips...then stood and sat next to Jackson...Jackson sitting on the sofa like section of the table, where as Aaron had been sitting on a hard chair opposite.

Now sitting NEXT to Jackson, Aaron whispers, " sit back...and relax...", Jackson looked at him puzzled at first...but then he felt a hand fall upon his crotch, Aaron was slowly rubbing the area, and tracing the outline of Jackson's cock.

Jackson looked up, fearing the waiter would come up with their starters, " Aaron we can't...", Aaron shushed him, " relax i said..." he teased, and Jackson breathed out a little gasp as Aaron had unzipped his jeans...and forcing his hand inside the gap...Aaron's hand lay upon his boxers now...caressing his cock, " Aaron..." he gasped, and he closed his eyes...Aaron kept glancing up making sure he wasn't seen...THEN just as Aaron had managed to get into Jackson's boxers and touch the 'meat'...the waiter was wheeling the flipping trolley over, Aaron quickly pulled his hand away and smiled up at the waiter, "IS he aright..." asked the waiter, Aaron could see Jackson looked a bit flushed, " he's HOT that's all..." smirked Aaron, Jackson was TRYING to zip up...but the bulge wouldn't go down...Aaron smirked harder, "teach you not to stand ME up again..." he hissed, the waiter had now gone, Jackson snapped his head round at him, " and i'm WELL and truely sorry...but please...YOU'VE got to finish me off...and with that Jackson bolted to the gents...and Aaron followed not long soon after, their starters left to get cold on their table...and Jackson's mobile that started to buzz to life

**Sarah calling...**

TBC...PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...i'm thinking maybe Sarah was okay when she was younger...JACKSON did go out with her all...maybe being with Jeff changed her...but whatever the fact is...may I introduce you all to...drunken cow...

Jackson looked up, fearing the waiter would come up with their starters, " Aaron we can't...", Aaron shushed him, " relax i said..." he teased, and Jackson breathed out a little gasp as Aaron had unzipped his jeans...and forcing his hand inside the gap...Aaron's hand lay upon his boxers now...caressing his cock, " Aaron..." he gasped, and he closed his eyes...Aaron kept glancing up making sure he wasn't seen...THEN just as Aaron had managed to get into Jackson's boxers and touch the 'meat'...the waiter was wheeling the flipping trolley over, Aaron quickly pulled his hand away and smiled up at the waiter, "IS he aright..." asked the waiter, Aaron could see Jackson looked a bit flushed, " he's HOT that's all..." smirked Aaron, Jackson was TRYING to zip up...but the bulge wouldn't go down...Aaron smirked harder, "teach you not to stand ME up again..." he hissed, the waiter had now gone, Jackson snapped his head round at him, " and i'm WELL and truely sorry...but please...YOU'VE got to finish me off...and with that Jackson bolted to the gents...and Aaron followed not long soon after, their starters left to get cold on their table...and Jackson's mobile that started to buzz to life

**Sarah calling...**

In the gents, Aaron was forced up to the cubicles door as Jackson withdrew...Jackson then placed his chin on to Aaron's shoulder...both were gasping with breath...but the smile on Aaron's face told Jackson he had done well...and the lad was well and truely satisfied.

Aaron moved and turned around and faced Jackson...their eyes gazing into eachother for a few moments, " I sorry...for being so mardy wit yah...it's just...", Jackson put his finger tp Aaron's lips to stop him from going in, " it's alright mate...I understand...Sarah can be a right pain...BUT...she's Jack's MUM...Jack has to see that I look after her as well...", Aaron pulled his tee shirt back over his chest...then pulled up his boxers and jeans...he flinched alittle, Jackson was quick to notice, " are you alright..." he whispered, Aaron didn't want Jackson to fuss, " I'm sore alright...just...back off...", Jackson smirked, he had given him a right pounding...but he hoped he hadn't hurt him TOO much, then as both of them were ready to leave the cubicle, someone came in, Jackson put his finger to his lips...and they waited...what seemed like forever...as some man took a piss nearby...it went on and on and on...Aaron rolled his eyes...and waved his hand to the door, Jackson shook his head at him...the piss seemed to come to an end...but it started again, Aaron had had enough he unlocked the cubicle and bolted out the gents...the man turned from the urinal to see Jackson sheepishly stroll out the cubicle, raising his eyebrowes to hide the embarrassment he exited the gents.

At their table Aaron was already tucking into his starter, Jackson sat down and joined him, "thanks for that..." cursed Jackson, Aaron smiled as he enjoyed his orion barjee, "just another lession for standing me up...", Jackson just looked at him, " errr...I'm forgiven now...arnt I...", Aaron wiped his mouth his the survette thing, " no...not yet...as I see it...you've got to treat me ALL night...", Jackson nodded, " oh yeah...so WHERE do you wanna go next...", Aaron shrugged his shoulders, " donno..Club I suppose...", Jackson started to eat his appetizer, " okay...Bar west is only...", he stopped in mid flow when he saw that Aaron was shaking his head, "nahh...no, I thinking maybe Club 21...

Jackson pulled out his wallet, " Aaron it's a friday night...AND it costs a bomb to get intah..", Aaron stared at him as to say ..so...Jackson put away his wallet, "okay okay...Club 21 it is...boy Livesy you do know how to get yah way with me dont yah...", Aaron just smirked as he now waited for his main meal to arrive, "you know YOU love it!"...fortunately Jackson did...he'd do ANYTHING for Aaron...but he would little Jack to...if only it could go back to being just that again...

Club 21 was heaving...hot and sweaty...Jackson had bought a round in, and they sat and waited until the pool table was free...Jackson glanced up at the movers on the dance floor, then turned to Aaron, "So...AM I forgiven yet...", Aaron looked at him and rubbed his chin as to give the impression he was trying to decide, " errrrrrrrr...", Jackson rolled his eyes, " Ok...I'm not then...WHAT'S next on the agenda...maybe when I'm broke and scraping to find money to pay for me kid to stay at the B&B I...", Aaron launched a kiss at him...they kissed long and passionately...there was not much kissing before back at the curry houses toilets, THAT was just pure FILTHY HOT LUSTFUL SEX...but now Aaron wanted more...he pulled away and grinned, " YOU are officially forgiven..." he announced, Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, "BOUT time...you cost me a fortune Livsey...", Aaron necked down some of his beer, "WELL I AM high maintenance...NOT like some of theses twats in here!", Jackson stood, the pool table was now free, " I know...You're worth 100 more than any of em...and I just know...I'VE HAD my fair few...", Aaron grabbed a pool stick with a laugh. " TART!" he cried playfully...

MEANWHILE, as Jackson and Aaron happily played a game of pool at Club 21, back at the village, Sarah was getting drunk at the Woolpack, Diane looked at her in distaste, and turned to Chas, " IS SHE alright...she's had a few...", Chas nodded, "SHE has...don'r worry Diane I'll sort it..." she approached Sarah at the bar, " SO...where's little Jack then...YOU'VE not gone left him on his own have yah in THAT B&B...", Sarah glared at Chas, " COURSE I HAVE...I'm a bad mum remember...letting my son play with matches...!", Chas pulled her a face, "WHAT are you going on about love...", Sarah turned to her...her eyes glazed over, and she laughed, "JEFF...he says Jack started the fire..." she slurred...Chas helped her to a seat and sat with her for a moment, " NO love, Aaron told mah...the fire at your place was caused by a cigarette remember...", Sarah burst out laughing, " YOU know what Jack said earlier...WE...we talk about fire..." she slurred, Chas rolled her eyes...as if SHE had time for this drunken mare...but she listened anyhow, "what DID Jack say love...", Sarah faced her...her drunken laughing faded..." HE was alone in the house...when the fire started..." THIS had Chas's attention now, she took the glass of wine out of Sarah's grip...and knocked it back herself...she swallowed it down and faced Sarah, " look here love...YOU better start talking to me...FROM the beginning yah..." and at the same time she had pulled out her mobile...she needed to call Aaron...

At Club 21, Jackson handed over his pool stick to the next couple who had waited for them to finish, Aaron handed his over and snatched his beer glass, " SO...lucky Livesy loses again..." laughed Jackson out loud, Aaron looked at him and raised his empty to glass, "well YOU should know what that means Walshy...", Jackson shook his head in disbelief, " YOU are crippling me...DO you know how much work I'm gonna have to do next week to replace WHAT i've spent tonight...", Aaron smirked as he found a table to sit at, " YOU LOVE working..." he told, Jackson was about to go when Aaron held up a finger as he grabbed his mobile...Jackson watched as his partner was yelling out over the music, " MUM!...WHAT...What do you MEAN come home...yah joking aint yah...ALRIGHT CALM DOWN WILL YAH..." he looked up at Jackson with a worried frown...Jackson KNEW it was time to go...

The cab dropped then back at the woolpack and after paying the guy, Jackson and Aaron hurried inside.

It was 11, and last orders at been tolled, Chas hurried over at the sight of her son and Jackson, Aaron came foward, " MUM...where IS SHE...and WHERE'S JACK!", Chas led them through to the back where Sarah was sleeping it off on the couch, Jackson glared at her...his face hardened, " I HOPE she hasn't left my little man ON his own in that B&B!" he hissed, Chas shook her head at him, " No love...he's at MY place with yah mum...but...she said somethings earlier...about your son BEING left on his own...", Aaron pushed his way forward, "JUST SPIT IT OUT will yah...", Chas swallowed before she answered, " the fire...basically...Jack were ALONE in the house...when it happened like...", Aaron was agape...but quickly looked at Jackson who was processing the info..." are you saying...MY son was alone in that house...alone in the fire...but...", Jackson didn't understand...HE knew Jeff was to blame...it was a cigarette that caused the fire...BUT...Jeff had said...HE had said HE tried to save the lad...braved the fire...

BUT Jeff had lied!...HE was NOT even there...Jackson was getting stressed out...Aaron could sense it...Aaron and Chas watched as Jackson rudely shook Sarah awake on the couch, "OI...WHY did you NOT say sooner...did you KNOW...DID YOU KNOW!" he yelled angrily, Aaron quickly pulled Jackson away from her...he could see by Sarah's reaction that he had been hurting her by the grip, " Jackson...I'm so sorry..." she whispered in a sob...the drink had worn off a tad, " but Jack only just said...he said uncle Jeff had gone out...", Jackson was fuming...he slammed his hand down on to the pubs kitchen counter, his eyes FULL of anger...Aaron came to his side, " Jackson...calm down...", Jackson shook him off..."don't TELL me that Aaron...because I WANT to see Jeff..."

"HE phoned me..." Sarah suddenly said from the sofa, Chas nodded her head, " SHE said that earlier too...Jeff called her...he wants to see Jack...she tried calling yah earlier"

Aaron shook his head at her, " AS IF THAT'S gonna happen...!" he jibed, but Jackson waved a hand at him, " no...LET HIM..."

Sarah sat up...her eyes all panda like, "what..."

Jackson turned to face her, " CALL HIM...tell him he can SEE Jack...BECAUSE I WILL BE THERE WAITING FOR HIM..."

TBC...PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

"Jeff wants to see Jack..."

Aaron shook his head at her, " AS IF THAT'S gonna happen...!" he jibed, but Jackson waved a hand at him, " no...LET HIM..."

Sarah sat up...her eyes all panda like, "what..."

Jackson turned to face her, " CALL HIM...tell him he can SEE Jack...BECAUSE I WILL BE THERE WAITING FOR HIM..."

Sarah fumbled with her mobile...as Chas, Aaron and Jackson looked on...Sarah was now placing the phone to her ear...she got Jeff's voicemail, "errr...it's me...look...I've been thinking and...well I suppose you can come around to see Jack...I thinking tomorrow..." she looked up to Jackson, who, with a stoney face shook his head affirming, "...yes tomorrow at midday...we are staying at the B&B in Emmerdale...there's ONLY one so you can't miss it...see yah then..." she ended the message, Jackson turned his back on her, Aaron turned to his mum, "CAN YOU take her home...", Chas pointed to herself, " WHAT ME...", Aaron gave her a glare, Chas swung into action, " Okay okay...come on love...let's get yah back...", Aaron watched as Chas and Sarah left the pubs back room, he turned to Jackson, "Jackson what thinking...", Jackson looked at him, and raised his eyebrowes, " just gonna thank him for trying to rescue me son..." he said with pure sarcasim, Aaron just KNEW there was gonna be trouble...

Aaron watched as the sun's first ray's shone through their bedroom window, he rolled over to see Jackson laying there staring at the ceiling...his head resting on his hands, "you never slept at ALL did yah..." he said to him, Jackson turned his head slightly, " YOU certainly DID...I know that...!", Aaron pushed out his bottom lip, " I was tired...IT'S NOT that I'm not bothered about...", Jackson sat himself up and turned to him, " Hey...I KNOW...sorry about last night...didn't turn out the way I planned..."

Aaron smirked at him, " I don't know...WE certainly had fun at the indian...and I'm still feeling yah now to remind me...", Jackson frowned at him, " YOU STILL sore...", Aaron nodded at him, Jackson brushed the lads face with his palm, " hope I haven't hurt yah...if yah still sore on monday we better visit the doctor..." told Jackson, Aaron didn't LIKE that idea, "Nah I'll be fine...", he glanced at the clock...it was alittle after 6.30, "I'll go make yah breakfast..." he jumped off the bed and went down the stairs...GOD it was a novelty to walk around stark naked in your own home again, he thought to himself...Jackson laid back thinking about midday...thinking about JEFF...

Sarah had a thick head...and it didn't help matters with Jack squealing like a lunatic...she turned to see him running up and down the stairs...Val came over and removed her STILL full plate of breakfast, she frowned at it, " FOOD not to yah taste is it pet...well Amy's been doing it see...Bacon alittle TOO crispy is it...", Sarah glared at the plate...the bacon WAS too crispy...it fact cremated..."just a brew will be fine..." said Sarah waving her hand at her, Val turned to see Jack again run up the stairs, " lively little blighter him inhe...So...you and our Gay builder were an item once then..." she enquired in her usual tactless nosy way, Sarah nodded, " yeah...it's a long story...", Val smiled at her, " bet it is...but I have a while before I start doing the rooms and..."

"VALERIE!" snapped Pollard, Val turned to see her husband at the top of the stairs with fresh towelling and linen strewn all over the stairway, Val turned to sarah with a smile, " looks like your son's caused us a little accident...", in fact the screaching was going straight through Pollard...with a hushened hiss to his wife when she went to help him he said, " THEY have to go...that little brat is driving our customers away with that racket!", he then smiled down to sarah, "JUST cleaning up yah room haha", Sarah stood and called to Jack, " come on son...time to get yah ready...", Jack didn't know Jeff was coming over...and deep down Sarah was dreading it...especially with the OTHER news she had to tell him...

Aaron washed up the breakfast things...and turned to Jackson who still sat at the table, "SO have you thought out how yah gonna face him...IF it were me I'LL...", Jackson turned to him, "YEAH alright, AS IF I WOULD NEED any tips from YOU...I KNOW exactly HOW you'd play it out!", Aaron came foward frowning, " HE'S got what's coming to him THAT'S ALL i'm saying..."

Jackson stood up and glanced at his watch...it was 10.00, " look I've got a couple of hours till he arrives...I'M gonna see if I can KEEP MESELF busy in the mean time..." he went and pulled on his muddy works boots and raised his eyebrowes knowingly at Aaron, " SEE if I can earn SOME of that money back, I'VE spent on YOU last night" he told him, Aaron smirked, "YOU loved it...", Jackson winked at him and went out the door...knowing the next time he'll see him was over at the B&B...ON Jeff's arrival...

Jeff pulled his car into the village, and parked up outside the B&B, Val, who was hosing her nice spring flowers, looked up and immediatley decided to take an interest here, "hello there...wanting a place to STAY the night pet...WE can offer you a WIDE range of...", Jeff waved his hand at her...as his eyes searched the direction of the B&B, "NO...it's fine...i'm only here on a visit i'm afraid...", THIS got Val's attention, " OH...one of me guests..." she had seen this gent before in the Woolie, and took his arm, " OHHHH of course...that Sarah lass...and that pesky little bra...NICE little lad of hers...please come inside...DOES she know yah stopping by..."

Jackson was watching from his van...he had only just got back from a couple of hours casual...cash in hand labouring...he got out and went into Dale Head to clean up...THEN...it was time for his visit...

Sarah came down the stairs of the B&B, and saw Jeff sitting in the lounge area waiting for her, OF COURSE Val happened to be dusting the bar nearby...glancing over to them accasionally, Jeff smiled at her, " Hi...long time no see..." he said, trying to break the ice...Sarah thinly smiled at him, " yeah well...SO..." she sat down, " WHERE are yah staying...", Jeff shugged, "OVER at Shawn and Julie's, you remember them...THEY said they'd be Jack's godparents when I adopted him...if i...well IT never happened did it...", Sarah just shook her head...and glanced at the mantles clock...WHERE THE HELL was Jackson...

Aaron was chasing after Jackson around the bedroom, " BUT I WANT TO BE THERE..." cried Aaron with a frown...Jackson turned as he pulled on a clean Tee shirt, "NO AARON...look...I NEED to handle this on me own...I CAN'T be having to deal with YOU kicking off over there...", Aaron's mouth was agape, "AS IF i would..", Jackson glared at him...Aaron smirked, " well...maybe I would...a tad...", Jackson came across and kissed him on the lips, " JUST stay put...and when I get back I'll take you...and JACK out for a pub lunch...", Aaron had to smile about that thought...he couldn't wait...but he still worried..YES he proberly would of kicked off...BUT...in the mood Jackson was in...the WAY he was wound up last night...WOULD HE...

Sarah bit her nails, as Jeff rattled ON about his new project at the company...THAT HE was in favour again...Sarah tried to look interested and nod in the right places..."...SO you see...everythings ON the up Sarah...I'm BACK on form and on me feet...WE'VE got the baby to look forward to...and you and Jack can come home...well our new home...", he then gazed about, " AND where IS the little guy...don't tell me he's turned shy with his uncle Jeff...", Sarah's mind was in termoil...this wasn't the plan...JACK should NOT have to see Jeff again...but then she sighed in relief...Jackson had just entered the room...Val came over to him, " hiya Pett...what can I do yah for...", Jackson waved his hand at her, " nah...you're alright Val...just here to see these pair...",Val pulled a face..." RIGHTO..." she then continued to faff about nearby...

Jeff looked up to Jackson, " Jackson...this is...is unexpected...", Jackson pulled him a grin, I BET it was", he sat down and turned to Sarah, " YOU not told him Sarah...", Jeff turned facing the pair of them, " told me what...", Sarah didn't know what to say...SHE didn't really know what Jackson had planned...

Jackson gave Jeff another friendly grin, " I've come over to THANK yah...", Jeff felt a alttle uneasy here, he swallowed, " look Jackson...I KNOW you must have seen the fire investigators report...the fire...it was..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " STARTED by a cigarette...seeing YOU'RE the only one who smoked in that house...I'd confidently SAY you started the fire...but hey..." he came forward and slapped his hand on Jeff's knee, " it was an accident right!...you were just CARELESS that's all...no harm done...nobody died did they...", Jeff couldn't relax...although Jackson had that constant annoying grin plastered on his face on the outside...there was just something in those big brown eyes telling him...Jackson WASN'T smiling inside.

Sarah knew it...but Jeff was unsure, " well...I still feel BAD...MY GOD...IF Jack...if he had...", Jackson leaned back, " IF he had died...HE NEVER DIED JEFF...he's safe and sound...YOU know that...You've seen him...when he was at the hospital...all perky...and talkative...", Jeff felt a prang of awkwardness, Jackson sighed out, " WELL...I know I was kinda HARD on yah at the hospital...TELLING YAH to stay away from MY son...BUT...I was harsh on yah...TOO harsh...considering you did TRY to rescue my beautiful little boy...the APPLE of my eye...", Jeff gave out a nervous laugh, " HEY...COURSE I tried...the flames though...god...I feel SO bad Jackson...I blame meself...especially when the report said it was a cigarette...MY cigarette...I felt SO bad...SO SO bad..." there were tears in his eyes...IT was this Jackson couldn't take...he bolted up and leaned toward Jeff...face so angry...it looked as if he was about to explode, "LIAR LIAR LIAR!"

Jeff tried to squirm in his seat, Val was hurrying over, " please I don't want any trouble here...", Jackson snapped his head round at her, " YOU GOT SOME HOOVING TO DO OR OWT!", Val quickly hurried off, Jackson turned back to Jeff, " JACK's told us Jeff, HE'S told Sarah HE was alone in that fire...HE saw yah GO OUT...", Jeff stood up, "look I'm going I not...", Jackson grabbed Jeff by the scruff of his shirt collars, " I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS ABOUT ANYONE...the HATE in me...FOR YOU!", Jackson was red...anger fired up in his eyes, "YOU...YOU..." those red eyes started to well up...when he realised his own words...that terrified him, " YOU _LEFT HIM TO DIE!...TO BURN", _ Sarah stood up...she hoped Jackson wasn't going to do something silly...but Jackson raised his fist...he was gonna smash THAT face in...he'd DO TIME for him...it was worth it...but...

"DADDY!", little Jack was on the stairs looking over the bannister, Jackson realised he had Jeff at his scruff, and immediately let go...his son had saved him from the hate...Jackson just felt love now and instantly hurried over and picked him up, he then brought him over to Jeff, " LOOK at him Jack...BECAUSE after today...YOU'LL NEVER have to see him again..."

Jeff turned to Sarah, " Sarah i'm sorry...I...I...", Sarah looked up to him, " YOU MAKE ME SICK!...Jackson's right you left him to burn..AND I can guess why..." she stared into his eyes knowingly, "...what was it exactly...YOU run out of drink was it..."

"Sarah please!", cried Jeff...it was a plead..., Sarah spat at him, "...AND would you do that to YOUR own child would you...IF he or she were in that position...LEAVE it to burn!", Jeff came forward and touched Sarah's abdomen, " No...of course not...I...I.." he didn't know what to say...he was in a divver...

Sarah removed his hand from her, and simply told him, "there IS NO baby..."

Jeff looked at her in sheer disbelief, " what...you...what happened...you...you lost it...the stress i mean..."

Sarah nodded, " I proberly WOULD of done...IF there had been a baby...but NO...THERE-WAS-NO-BABY-TO-BEGIN-WITH!", Jackson looked at her, " YOU WHAT...", Sarah turned to him, "I'm sorry...BUT YOU don't know what HE'S been like since we left Spain...the stress...he...he could be aggressive...I was afraid he'd HURT me...so I pretended I was pregnant,he wouldn't hurt me then...I didn't mean for it to GO so far...BUT it was him who blurted it out...I just had to go along with it..."

Jackson shook his head in disbelief, " YOU are just as BAD as eachother...", Jeff glared at her, "YOU LYING CONIEVING BITCH!"

Jackson, his son still in his arms, saw Aaron come through the door...Val was with him, "IT'S okay Aaron I NEVER HIT him...", Aaron came forward, " you should have done...I STILL CAN" he cried, Jackson shook his head, " No...because THAT'LL harm my case...I'm gonna go for custody...I know they said I had a cat in hells chance...but...the FACTS have changed...BEFORE, those legal people would only have seen a STRAIGHTLACED couple...Jeff had amazing Job that brought in all the readies...and there was alittle one on the way...to play with Jack...and then there was us...gay couple...both not THAT qualified...no prospects...BUT..." he smiled at them both, " THINGS have changed now...YOU two have split up...THERE IS no little one ON the way...YOU'VE GOT NO HOME TO SPEAK OFF between the pair of yah...and THERE'S ME...funding YAH both, by putting you up here in the B&B..."

Aaron smuggly smiled, as he took in what Jackson said...and they...the three of them left the B&B to start a little life with out THEM pair...AND if she wanted a court room battle...then bring it on...because Jackson felt confident now...

...at last their life was getting back on track...and so much to look forward to...

xx

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

TWO weeks later...

Jackson Walsh looked into his partners blues eyes, as Aaron tried to do up Jackson's tie.

Jackson kept on pulling faces at him, as Aaron got a little bit stressed with the tie, "NO...I CAN'T DO IT...flaming thing..." cursed Aaron, Jackson grinned at him, " US and TIES huh...don't worry...I'll get me MUM or Paddy to do it..."

Aaron stood back, as Jackson parading himself in front of him, " SO...how do I look...am I court room material!", Aaron pulled him a face, " Jackson IT'S only a prelimary hearing to decide where Jack stays till the proper battle...AS IF it's gonna come to THAT anyway!", Jackson nodded, " I KNOW...just want to look me best that's all...I don't wanna show up there looking like some tramp to I!"

"but I LIKE you looking like a tramp..." smirked Aaron.

Jackson opened his mouth agape, " YOU calling me SCRUFFY livesy...are you SAYING I'm a filthy old SCANK!" he teased, Aaron laughed out loud...boy Jackson needed it...HE was going to be the one going into that place...AND Aaron KNEW that Jackson hadn't had a good nights sleep since THAT business at the B&B two weeks ago.

Aaron placed his hands on Jackson's shoulders as he faced him, " YOU are MY scank...BUT...you do scrub up well on a night out...", Jackson smiled, "but..." decided Aaron, " you're alittle smelly when you come home from work...in fact you stink!", Jackson playfully hit him in the ribs, " flaming cheek!...SOME of us are actually quite physical in our job...not like some of us, bending over motors...and showing off their arses!". Aaron raised his eye browes, "NO I DON'T...WELL...maybe when I know you're grabbing a perv of IT", Jackson placed his arms around Aaron's neck, " DO I do that a lot..."

"ONLY ALL THE TIME...Cain's noticed...", Jackson shrugged his shoulders, " come to thin of it HIS arse is NOT that bad too...", this time it was Aaron's turn to platfully jab Jackson in the ribs, " cheeky git!", they then kissed...a nice lingering kiss they both NEVER got bored with doing...

but they were inturrupted...

" DADDY...can I have MY breakfast now...PLEEEAAASSE!"

Jackson turned, and saw Jack in his PJ's standing at the doorway, "Awwwww...I'M SORRY little man...I haven't forgotten yah...PROMISE!", Aaron turned, " you finish getting ready...I'll do it..."

Downstairs, Aaron made Jack his breakfast...and also made a brew for him and Jackson...then as expected, the back door swung open, and Hazel came through, " MORNING..." she sung, Aaron turned, " alright hazel...ee's up stairs getting ready...", Hazel sat herself down in an armchair, " how's he been...nervous is he..."

"What!...ME nervous...never!" told Jackson cockily, as he came down the stairs...Hazel stood up and spotted the undone tie, " come here you...let's get that sorted for yah...", Hazel quickly did up Jackson's tie, " I don't know...WHAT will you two do with out me huh...AND what about this poor little mite..." she nodded to Jack, " ee's gonna need a tie for big school...and you pair can't do one up between yah...!", Aaron waved a hand as he sat down, "Who cares about ties...I never wore one to school...", Hazel finished seeing to Jackson gave Aaron a knowing look, " THAT'S funny...I could SWEAR I've seen a school photo with you in a tie...OR was it more of a knot..."

"ME mum been showing you THOSE photos again!" moaned Aaron, Jackson laughed as he took a sip of his brew, and ruffled Jack's hair, " REMIND me to go round THERE sometime...I could do with a laugh!"

Hazel looked at Jack, " right my little darling...shall we go get yah dressed...", Jack jumped off his seat, " I a BIG boy now...I can get dressed by my self now...!" he whinged, Hazel laughed, "JUST like Jackson at his age!", Jackson frowned at her, as she led Jack up the stairs, Aaron stood and looked up to the clock, " so...in 2 hours...you'll be IN there...", Jackson sat down and shook his head, " don't...GIVES me the shits thinking about it...", Aaron turned to him, "Jackson it's gonna be fine mate...HE'S here with us now...and he's HAPPY...you've got all yah statements...EVERYONE knows little Jack is happy here..."

Jackson sighed out, " yeah I KNOW...it's just...well..." he trailed off, he then snapped his head round, " ANYWAY..changing the subject a tad...I've got a surprize for you...", this GOT Aaron's attention, he came over from the sink, " Ohh...what...TELL ME...I hate surprizes me...", Jackson smirked at him, and was about to say what it was...but instead said..." You'll have to wait and see...me mate Joe's bringing it over later..."

"OHHH COME ON JACKSON...you can't JUST say that and nowt else...tell me..." whinged Aaron, Jackson just raised his eyebrowes, and tapped the side of his nose, " JUST have to wait till later won't yah...if you're a good boy" he teased.

At 1pm, Jackson was standing in the solicitors waiting room, a phone was ringing in the foreground as he paced the room, Aaron sat and read a car magazine...while Hazel was looking out for Jackson's solictor...but it wasn't ONLY Jackson's solictor she saw, but Sarah was now standing in reception in a neat trouser suit...an older woman was standing with her, "I SEE she doesn't change...still looks like needs a good meat pie in her...", Jackson went to her side, and saw Sarah and her mum...Aaron looked up from the magazine and was curious WHO they were gorping at...he quickly came to their side at the glass door, "blimey...is THAT HER...Sarah's mum...", Hazel turned nodded at him, " yep...see what I mean about her needing a few pies in her...YOU can't call her nana fat arse can yah...", Aaron smirked and shook his head, " nah...more like nana bulldog chewing a wasp..." he placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder, "...and JUST think...in another life THAT could have been the mother-in-law!" he teased, Jackson glared at him, "you are gonna SO pay for that Livesy...when we get outta here..."

They all moved out the way when Jackson's solictor came in, "sorry to keep yah Jackson..." she told, " HAVE you brought everything with you...", Jackson held up his A4 sized black leather wallet, " excellent...RIGHT we are all here...Mr. Rainley, Sarah's solicitor is just showing her and her Mother up to the board room...once they are settled...we'll join them...now you KNOW what to expect...", Jackson swallowed nervously, " It's ALL a blank...my minds in a spin...but I do know you legal folks are gonna decide where Jack stays..."

"yes...until the custody hearing...that COULD be some weeks away...this is only a prelimary hearing...THAT'S all...now...you ready..." Jackson nodded he turned to Aaron, " DO you mind if...", Aaron came up to him, " SHE'S got her mother in there...you take yours...I'll be no use to her...I'LL kick off if I GOT the chance!" he reassured, " I'll be waiting right here...well if i'm NOT here...I'll be out having a smoke...", Jackson stopped his rambling by kissing him on the lips, " see you in a bit..." Aaron nodded as he...his solicitor and Hazel walked off...Aaron sighed out heavily and sat down...wondering JUST how long all this would take...

Aaron sat in the waiting room for 45 minutes...then wanting a smoke he left the building and had a smoke on the steps outside...he watching the traffic go by and, was about to go back inside when he saw movement in the reception, Hazel turned beaming a smile at him, "Aaron..!" Aaron tossed the cig butt and, hurried inside, instantly Hazel was pinching his cheeks, " HE'S only done it...JACK can stay with yous two...till the proper hearing!", Aaron beamed a smile himself...as Hazel pulled him into a cuddle...but Aaron's eyes were focusing on Jackson who was standing nearby looking shell shocked...Aaron let go of Hazel and hared over to him, " Jackson YAH Mum has just said...", Jackson shook his head taking DEEP breaths, "I didn't THINK I'll get him...EVEN after what's happened and with ALL the knockbacks before...I can't believe it Aaron!", Aaron pulled him aside...Sarah and her mum were coming through, Sarah was crying...her mother came over to them, " SEE what you've done...she's in a right mess...THIS is all wrong...a child NEEDS it's mother...", she glared at Hazel, " I thought YOU would of known that...being a mum yahself...instead of inflicting him on these perverts!"

Hazel came forward...it looked if Aaron was about to kick off, " back off Sheila...THE decision has been made...Jack stays with MY boy"

Sheila turned, " FOR the time being...just wait...YOU just wait MY sarah will get custody as soon as she is sorted...JUST make sure THEM two don't get too comfortable!", Sarah didn't want any bother and pulled her mum away from them...she turned to face Jackson, "look after him...give him a kiss from me tonight..."

"EVERY night...you his mum...I'M NOT about to turn him against you am I..." told Jackson, then putting his back to her AND her mum, he faced Aaron and HIS mum, "right...shall we have that celebratery drink...WE have time before we pick Jack up from Chas's...and seeing since WE will be picking in up...", Aaron smiled, and led the way out to the buildings exit.

They headed for a pub lunch...and Hazel watched as Aaron completed stripped the chicken off it's bone, " BLIMEY!...HOW much MORE meat can you strip off that carcass...", Aaron took a sip of his lagar, "I AINT finished yet...I'll get to work on Jackson's soon..." Jackson leaned back and watched him, "YOU must think I starve him..." Jackson mused, Aaron looked up and pointed, " ANYWAY...what's THIS surprize you were going ON about this morning...", Jackson smiled, "I said you had to be a good boy..." he teased, Aaron picked up his plate, " I've been good, I've cleared by plate!"

Jackson sighed out loud, " ALRIGHT...because I know I won't get any peace otherwise...YOU know we had to cancel Skiathos...", Aaron nodded excitedly, "YOU'VE booked us another!", Jackson glanced at his mum, " well...not quite...well we are going away...Joe's bringing over..."

Aaron was getting impatient, " JACKSON!..will YOU just spit it out..."

"ME...YOU...and Jack are going on a little holiday...in a camper van...Joe's camper van...I've sorta borrowed it..." told Jackson, loosening his collar, Aaron's face fell, " A CAMPER VAN!...where are we going..SKEGGY i suppose...", Jackson shook his head, " CAN if you like...but we can make a week of it...have a drive round...it'll be FUN...we could visit some THEME parks...and..." this was the winner...he hoped, " take YOU to blackpool...", Aaron smiled...Blackpool was one of his favourite places, " we could sit Jack on a donkey..." told Jackson, Hazel could see it was a winner...she went to the bar to get them all another drink, and turned to see Jackson head outside to get some air, seeing Aaron disappearing into the gents, Hazel followed her son onto the street...

Jackson was sobbing, "Jackson!...what's to do...WHAT is it...", Jackson shook his head, wiping away his tears, " IT'S just I so happy...I never thought today would come...I know Jack's been with us but...it hust feels...SO right now...", Hazel nodded, she wiped away his tears, "look at you...MY BIG BRAVE BOY...all grown up...YOU'VE got your own little family now...responsibilities...I so proud of you...", Jackson sobbed again, and Hazel cuddled him, "SO you stop this sobbing...don't want your Aaron seeing you like this a...YOU'LL never hear the last of it!", Jackson laughed through the sobs, "...and..." she pulled away from him, " does Aaron KNOW the state of Joe's camper van...all I can say my boy is...IT'S a good job he's a machanic a...", Jackson laughed again, " It's a rust bucket...but it's ours for the week..."

"and you two will enjoy yahself..." she was unsteady on her feet, Jackson held her, " mum..are you alright..."

Hazel waved her hand, " just tired love...come on...lets get inside a...Aaron will be thinking we've GONE and left him the bill...", Jackson composed himself, and went back inside...Hazel looked at him...and followed slowly behind.

xx

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Some interesting reviews...THANKS for them all...another less emotional chapter...you've had too many horrible ones on the trot, so I thought a run of 'happy ones' was in order...

ANON reviewer: I understand your views about Sarah...maybe she IS just desparate...BUT I think Jack is BETTER off with his father...although I have made it clear...that Jackson is NOT vindictive...he understands Jack still needs to see his mum...and WILL do so...maybe one evening a week...like SHE gave him!

and FAGGY: Tom and Matt will return...I have a storyline all planned out for them ;)

Jackson Walsh relaxed as Aaron drove his Fiesta up behind his Van at Dale Head...Aaron had just driven them all back from Leeds...and ALL of them were in high spirits...Jack was STAYING with them legally...for the time being anyway.

Hazel got out the car and smiled at her son, " SO you gonna go tell him the good news...", Jackson looked up to her, removing his stuffy suit jacket, "YOU not coming with us...", Hazel nodded, " nah...I'm gonna have a lie down...I have a splitting headache...and want to take a lie down...", Jackson went into automatic worry mode, and took her arm, "ARE you sure you are allright...you look pale...", Hazel reasured her son, with a pat on his shoulder, " I'm fine STOP worrying...now GO get that lovely boy of yours...I'll stop by later on...I don't want to miss Aaron's reaction to THAT CAMPERVAN..." she teased, Aaron was then beside them, "what's this about the camper van...", Jackson shook his head with a nervous grin, "Nowt mate...SHALL we go get the little man then..."

Little Jack was running around the back room of the pub, Chas had been at her wits end, as the lad had given her the runaround...she had managed to settle him down with a bag of crisps...when Jackson appeared in the doorway with a beaming grin...Chas instantly knew what THAT ment, " SO...YOU got him then!", Jackson shook his head, " OH YES...till the real thing anyway...but that's weeks away...", Chas turned, as she watched Jackson sit beside his son on the sofa, " I'm SO sorry bout him...he managed to swipe some fizzy drinks when I were busy...and now he's gone all hyper...!", Jackson turned to his son, " YOU been given your auntie Chas the runneraround!", Jack just laughed at him clutching his Transformers action figure, Aaron was then upon them, " so he been alright has he...", Jackson shrugged up at him from where he sat, " apart from overdosing on the old fizzys...he's fine...", Aaron smiled, "shall we get him home then...i'm hungry..."

Jackson stood up, " oh COME ON then...you and your stomach...what is it we call your uncle Aaron, Jack...", Jack jumped up and down and said, " bright spark...", Aaron snapped his head down...and Jackson was waving his hand with a nervous laugh, " NOT that one Jack...the other...", Chas couldn't help but smirk when Jack said, " gannet chops"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at Jackson, " YOU are so gonna pay for teaching him that..." he said in jest, Jackson made for the door, " COME ON lets get him home...and i wanna get OUT of this stuffy suit..."

When they got back to Dale head, Jackson went up stairs, and stripped out of his suit, Aaron made sure Jack was okay with a DVD...and followed Jackson up..."SO...I was thinking about a celebratary pizza..." he said rubbing his tummy, Jackson frowned at him, as he pulled on his jeans, " you've ONLY had dinner...", Aaron shrugged, " growing lad arn't I...and YOU know how much I like me food...", Jackson smiled and pulled him onto the bed and kissed him, "ohhhhh...I kNOW you LOVE yah food...but I KNOW you love something else as well..." he grabbed hold of his crotch, I'm HARD as a rock here...Aaron smirked, but pulled out of his embrace, "WE gotta talk to Jack...YOUR idea remember..."

"WHEN HAVE YOU been the sensible one..." jibed Jackson, Aaron was already at the door, "Since I met yah son...come on...lets tell him the good news...yeah!"

In the lounge Jackson switched the TV off, and turned around to Jack, " RIGHT little man...I have to talk to yah..." he told in a serious tone, Jack looked up at his father...his big brown eyes looked a little scared, " have I been naughty...", Jackson crouched down and gave his son a big friendly smile, " COURSE you've NOT been naughty...you're a good boy...it's just that...you are going to be staying here for a while...", Jack tilted his head, "WILL Mummy be here too...", Jackson shook his head, " no little man...it's JUST going to be me you...and your uncle Aaron...", Jack took in the info, "is...will I see mummy...", Jackson nodded, "yes...YOU WILL see mummy...BUT...you're NEVER see uncle Jeff again...", Jack flinched at that name, "I don't like Uncle Jeff, he hurt me...", Jackson placed his hand on his son's cheek, " I KNOW he did son...BUT...HE'LL NEVER hurt you again...", Jack looked pleased, " you promise...", Jackson nodded " ON my life son...NOW..." he stood and clapped his hands together loudly, " SHALL we be ORDERING THAT pizza...", Jack put his arms in the air in sheer excitment, " YEAAAHHH!"

Aaron who had been listening at the door way put his phone to his ear, and made the order, Jackson then heard the horn honking outside, he turned to Jack, " looks like yah uncle Joe's here with THAT camper van...", he then grabbed Jack's hand, and they went outside, Aaron watched them go out, and finished making his order.

Outside Joe hugged Jackson, slapping his hand on his back, after Jackson had filled him in that he got to keep Jack, "WELL DONE MATE...I'm made up for yah!", Aaron stepped out into the evening sunshine to see... IT...he waved his hand into the direction of... IT, "WHAT...the hells THAT!", Jackson dug his hands deep into his pockets, and nervously laughed, " what...OH that..." he said pointing to IT..."it's erm...the erm...camper van...WHAT DID YOU THINK IT WAS SILLY!..." he glanced at his mate, " what's HE like huh.."

Aaron approached the vehicle...and scrutinized it, " IT'S NOT a campervan...it's a lemon yellow VW dormaville...", little Jack was already running around it in a circle, Joe turned, "AARON...ARE YOU dissing my pride and joy...ME and Rob have had GREAT times in this little beauty..."

Aaron pulled a face, " rather not know THAT thanks...SO...is there ENOUGH room in there...for ALL 3 of us...", Joe slided the door across on the dormaville," PLENTY of room...there's TWO bunks...you and Jackson on one...the little guy on the other...", Jackson watched as Aaron poked his head around in the vehicle, " I suppose IT will grow on me...NOT sure about this colour mind!", Jackson laughed out loud, " WELL we won't be losing it WILL we...!", Joe turned to see another vehicle pull up...it was his partner Rob with his ride back, Jackson quickly turned, " YOU two not gonna join us for pizza...", Joe shook his head, " nah,take a rain cheque on that Jacko mate...HE'S treating me tonight...AND i'm on a promise!", Rob was upon them..placing his arm around Joe's neck, " THAT'S what you think!" he said in a deliberate camp manner that Aaron flinched with...Aaron was getting USED to camp...but he was still wary of it...unsure how to react...Jackson smiled at them, " WELL...I'll promise I'll get her back in ONE piece...", Joe was heading towards the car with Rob, " THAT'S why YOU are gonna be doing the driving...I know what HE'S like...!" he teased, nodding towards Aaron.

"cheeky git!" told Aaron pulling a face, Jackson playfully punched him in the arm , " HEY...not in front of Jack!"

With their good byes...Joe and Rob drove off, Jackson watched as Jack kept jumping in and out the dormaville, he turned to Aaron, and put an arm around him, " WE WILL have fun in that...I promise yah...I know it's not much...", Aaron pulled a sigh at him, " I suppose it IS okay...it's just THAT colour...", he had a cheeky thought and smirked at Jackson , " I can ALWAYS give it a quick spray job...it won't take a minute...I'm thinking jet black...", Jackson was aghast, " listen here Livesy..Joe's been a mate of mine for years...I want to KEEP IT that way...leave off the van yeah!", Aaron was laughing at him, " I'm only messing with yah...", Jackson smiled at him...then looked down to Jack, " SO little man...what do you think about a little holiday...", Jack was jumping up and down again...and just generally acted bonkers...Jackson glared at Aaron, " REMIND me not to let yah Mum look after him TOO often yeah...there's ENOUGH E mumbers in you!"

Aaron laughed, as Jackson locked up the vehicle, Aaron then had a thought, " HEY...I thought YAH mum was coming over...", Jackson nodded, " YEAH...She said she were tired earlier...I'll call her...see if she wants some of our pizza...WHEN they get here!"

xx

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...another 'nice' chapter...

Aaron Livesy sat on the doorstep of Dale Head puffing on a ciggy, and watched as Jackson heaved a case into the lemon yellow VW campervan.

Jackson manouvered it in, and swung his head around, "YOU just sit ther and smoke yeah...", Aaron smirked and raised his eye browes at him, " I'M just admiring the view mate...", Jackson smirked back at him...then saw Cain approaching them...his face just showed them how amusing he found all this, " SO...you two nearly ready for the off...in this heap of junk...", Jackson glared at him, "EXCUSE ME...this heap of JUNK is OUR home for the week..."

Cain folded his arms, and chewed his gum, " well...YOU wouldn't catch ME IN that thing...it certainly brings OUT the CAMP out the van..." he chuckled...Aaron frowned at him, " haven't you got owt else to do...IF you have do us a favour and DO on yeah!"

Before Cain could speak, Hazel came up to them with little Jack in her grasp...Chas was tagging on behind them, " SOOOO...my little darlings...are you ALL ready then...THIS little one has his sweeties...we've justed called into Leylas shop"

Chas rolled her eyes, " and SHE tells ME I'm the one GIVING him too many E numbers...!", Hazel turned to her waving her hand, " I was talking about AARON, not Jack...", Jackson came over to his mum, " ARE you okay...we were worried about yah yesterday..." he told concerned, Hazel waved her hand at him with a grin, " I'm FINE...nothing wrong with me that me meds can't sort out!", Chas pointed to her, "SHE'S been on top form ALL morning...nowt wrong with her love...", Aaron locked up the house and stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets...the VW van was growing on him...after all it was a classic...BUT he certainly wasn't gonna let on to Jackson that he actually now liked it...bar the colour of course.

Jackson helped Jack into the van, to make sure he was sercured in, Chas glanced over the van, "It's pretty nifty this thing...", Hazel put her hands together and smiled at her, " It's JUST like that film Priscilla Queen of the desert!", Aaron pulled a face at her, " YOU what!"

Hazel turned to him, "YOU not SEEN priscilla queen of the desert Aaron...", Aaron's face was a blank, Jackson was frowning at his mother, "THINK about IT...!", Hazel shrugged at him, "oh...maybe not then..."

Aaron had the key's in his grasp, and headed to the drivers side," right, ARE we heading off or what!", Jackson was shaking his head at him, " OI...PASSENGER side thank you...I'M doing the driving remember...", Aaron pulled his bottom lip out, " pleeasse...I'll be careful...JUST until we hit the motorway...", Jackson's glare softed at the sight of his partners little face, " OHHH GO ON THEN...but It's HITTING something I'm worried about...", but now he had been the green light, Aaron was all cocky as he jumped into the drivers seat, " RELAX mate...WOULD I HIT owt...", Jackson eyed up the long scrape on the side of his OWN van, " yeah well NOT exactly hit..."

Paddy was then upon them...he beamed a smile, " ohhh good...I thought I'd missed the OFF!", Chas turned to him, " WE were just saying...it's just like that film...priscilla Queen of the desert..." she told, Paddy laughed out loud, staring at the VW camper, " OR SHOULD THAT BE priscilla Queen of the dales...", he added, Aaron had wound the drivers window down, "IS that a film too..." he asked with a frown..., Jackson had had enough and rolled his eyes, "RIGHT..." he slapped his hands together, " LET'S HIT the road...", he turned to Chas...Aaron had already blasted up the vans radio, " could you keep an eye on me mum...SHE'S not right...I...", Chas smiled at him, " don't worry kid...I'll be an eye out for her...NOW go...before you hit that rush hour...", Jackson jumped into the van, " THERE'S TOO much HITTING going off in this conversation...We'll CALL yah in the week...", Jackson turned to Aaron...the lad was just sitting there facing out front, " WELL...COME ON YAH DIV...get it in gear!", Aaron looked at him...and nodded toward the windscreen...Jackson faced front...to see Sarah standing there.

Jackson sighed out loudly, "What's gonna on Jackson..." asked Aaron, Jackson placed a hand on his lovers thigh, " I called her last night...TOLD her we were taking him away on a trip...SHE wants to say goodbye...that's all...", Aaron pursed his lips together, "JUST tell her to flaming hurry UP over it..."

An hour later THEY were on the motorway...WELL...on the hard shoulder, Jackson and Jack sat on the crash barrier watching, as Aaron jacked up the camper van, he had removed his top in the hot sunshine, before starting on removing the flat tyre, he pulled a face at Jackson, " YOU just SIT there with Jack!", Jackson smirked at him, " I'm JUST admiring the view..." he replied...getting his own back from earlier with the case, Jack found it hilarious...Aaron was bleating all over the shop, Jackson was covering up Jack's little ears, " CAREFUL Aaron!" he cried, " not in front of the kid yeah", Aaron shook his head...and began to change the tyre, "I'M ONLY SAYING...WE SHOULD be on our holiday's...NOT seeing to this rust bucket...", Jackson opened his mouth in a playful gasp, " funny, YOU were calling it a classic earlier...", Aaron waved his spanner at him, " JUST take Jack for that wee will yah...", Jackson jumped up and grapped his son's hand, " COME ON little man...lets find a bush for you to pee on...", Aaron watched them climb over the crash barrier to the field, " NOW you're just being plain filthy" he teased, Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him knowingly...and hurried off after his son...leaving Aaron with his tyre changing...

Because of having to change the tyre...they decided to head to a camp site for the night...Jackson, who was now driving, followed the signs to the nearest site...that had a shower and toilet block...on parking up...Aaron smiled at the sign, " hey IT'S free!", Jackson nodded, "COURSE it's free...now...there's a supermarket across the road...I'm gonna get some food in...then I'll set up the gas burner and pan..."

Aaron sat back in the passenger seat cheekily, " Sweet...I'll stay here and watch Jack...and maybe have a knap", Jackson was getting out the van, " NO...you can get HIM a wash...he decided to get all oily earlier when you changed that tyre...", he nodded towards the toilet block, Aaron rolled his eyes and looked toward the back, " Come on little mate...lets SEE what the showers are like a...", Jackson was already heading up the camp site to the road, Aaron grabbed a couple of towels from the open suitcase, and closed up the camper van...he took Jack's hand, " come on then..."

In the shower block, Jack was whinging that the water was cold...and shivered into the towel, Aaron bent down and rubbed him all down with the towel, " lets get you all dry...",

"I C-COLD!" Jack shivered, Aaron looked up to see the shower gel on the floor of the shower...he went to get it and slid arse over tit...Jack was squealing with laughter pointing at him...the towel now on the floor leaving the poor boy starkers...Aaron picked him self up and grabbed the shower gel...and then headed toward Jack, " YOU having a right laugh there little mate a..." he smirked...then looked up and noticed the dirty old man with scraggy hair and no teeth casting his beady eye on Jack, " OI...YOU SKANKY OLD PERV.. DO ONE!"...the old scank quickly disappeared out the door, Aaron quickly pulled on Jacks pants, " come on lets getta outta this dump...let's hope yah dads got THEM sausages on yeah..."

Jackson looked up in the half evening light, as Aaron and little Jack came over to him from the toilet block, he had the sausages cooking in the frying pan, he grinned, " THOUGHT the smell of THESE cooking would hurry you's two up!"

Aaron pulled a face and thumbed in the direction of the toilet block, " no... actually you're find that was the dirty old git in THEM showers"

Jack, who was sleepy, but smelt all clean and fresh, put his arm around his dads neck, "Daddee..what is a skanky old perv...", Jackson glared at Aaron, " NEVER YOU MIND...now we eat these...and it's bedtime for you young man..."

It was now 10.30pm...Jack was asleep on his bunk...Jackson and Aaron laid on the other one opposite in the dark..."jesus...you'll GIVING me a dead arm..." hissed Jackson quietly, " WILL yah quit yah moaning!" hissed Aaron back...all was silent for a while..."I'm hard as a rock..." whispered Jackson, "I know I can feel yah..." hissed Aaron.

"HEY...give us yah hand..." told Jackson.

"no way...NOT with Jack lying there...let's go outside yeah..."

Jackson kissed Aaron quietly...then with out disturbing Jack, they climbed out the van and slide the door shut quietly, Jackson immediatley, turned Aaron around and forced him up against the back of the van...and pulled off his top, Aaron could hear Jackson pulling down his jeans the belt buckle jingled a tad, " hey...not TOO rough this time..." told Aaron, Jackson kissed the back of his neck...and Aaron gasped as Jackson's throbbing member hit his bum cheeks...Aaron closed his eyes...but they were open again in a split second, " Jackson!", he hissed...,Jackson turned and saw the other couple standing nearby in the shadow's...and now MORE aware of around then they could hear voices...and growns from other vehicles, Jackson sighed in despair...he laid his head on Aaron's back, " Jackson what's going on...", Jackson pulled up his jeans and pulled Aaron's top down, " don't freak out at me...but I've SEEMED to have landed us in bloody dogging site!" Aaron frowned, " a dogging what...I see no dogs..."

Jackson rolled his eyes, Aaron COULD be so neive! "JUST get in the van yeah!" hurried Jackson, and with in a flash...the camper van was leaving the camp site to find somewhere else to stop the night...!

xx

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...yet another 'nice' chapter...I'm glad you're enjoying the lighter stuff...because it's back on the rollercoaster again soon, and I'm not talking about the pleasure beach!...xx

It was now 10.30pm...Jack was asleep on his bunk...Jackson and Aaron laid on the other one opposite in the dark..."jesus...you'll GIVING me a dead arm..." hissed Jackson quietly, " WILL yah quit yah moaning!" hissed Aaron back...all was silent for a while..."I'm hard as a rock..." whispered Jackson, "I know I can feel yah..." hissed Aaron.

"HEY...give us yah hand..." told Jackson.

"no way...NOT with Jack lying there...let's go outside yeah..."

Jackson kissed Aaron quietly...then with out disturbing Jack, they climbed out the van and slide the door shut quietly, Jackson immediatley, turned Aaron around and forced him up against the back of the van...and pulled off his top, Aaron could hear Jackson pulling down his jeans the belt buckle jingled a tad, " hey...not TOO rough this time..." told Aaron, Jackson kissed the back of his neck...and Aaron gasped as Jackson's throbbing member hit his bum cheeks...Aaron closed his eyes...but they were open again in a split second, " Jackson!", he hissed...,Jackson turned and saw the other couple standing nearby in the shadow's...and now MORE aware of around then they could hear voices...and growns from other vehicles, Jackson sighed in despair...he laid his head on Aaron's back, " Jackson what's going on...", Jackson pulled up his jeans and pulled Aaron's top down, " don't freak out at me...but I've SEEMED to have landed us in bloody dogging site!" Aaron frowned, " a dogging what...I see no dogs..."

Jackson rolled his eyes, Aaron COULD be so neive! "JUST get in the van yeah!" hurried Jackson, and with in a flash...the camper van was leaving the camp site to find somewhere else to stop the night...!

THE NEXT MORNING...

Jackson qued up at the check out, with YET more supplies, he paid the cashier, and carried the bags out the supermarket, and into the bright early morning sunshine...THERE it was... the camper van...NOT THAT YOU COULD MISS IT BEING LEMON YELLOW!...it was sat in the middle of the carpark...and he could already see Aaron was up now...he was sitting on the fold up chair outside the van's sliding door puffing on his first ciggy of the day.

"You're UP early..." Aaron told squinting in the warm sunshine, Jackson held up the shopping bags, " someone HAD to get the supplies in...and THIS is my holiday too, so I thought I'd miss the mid-morn rush..." Jackson then gave his partner the once over, "Aaron you're sitting in Tescos park park with nothing but a pair of boxers on...COVER yah self up will yeah..."

Aaron watched as Jackson loaded the bags onto the camper van, "NOT my fault we ended up on a doggit site...", Jackson turned to him and frowned, " IT'S dogging site..." then he smirked to himself, and said in a teasing tone, " I SEE NO DOGS!", Aaron pulled him a face, " errrr...I was only kidding yah ABOUT that!"

"Yeah yeah...LIVESY, WHAT are YOU like!", little Jack was now standing in the doorway of the camper, his eyes were all sleepy, " ARE we getting a doggy!"

Jackson ruffled the lads hair, " look...I don't wanna HEAR any more about dogging, dogs or doggies...LET'S just drive to some cafe and get us some breakie a..."

At the next motorway service station, Aaron tucked into his massive fry up, Jackson stared at him...he was AMAZED just how much his lover could tuck away, "...enjoying THAT are yah..." he asked, Aaron's mouth was full of sausage, "mmmmmmm" he managed to reply, Jackson smirked at him, and put his tongue to the inside of his cheek, mimicking a sexual act, Aaron raised his eyesbrowes understanding...he didn't want to be TOO obvious...not with Jack sitting with them, he swallowed the sausage and took a sip of vile coffee, " NOT that that I'LL be getting THAT anytime soon..."

Jackson glanced at his watch, " right...I'll square us up...WE better get back on the road...", Aaron went and dumped their trays on the trolley, "So where are we heading...", Jackson was pulling out his wallet...and was grinning at him, " Blackpool...", this made Aaron smile...Aaron was looking forward to Blackpool, "SOUND!" he approved.

On their way out they took a quick toilet break...in the gents, Jackson was standing outside the cubicle waiting for little Jack to finish, he looked up at Aaron, who leaned up against the tiled wall sighing, " hey...I wasn't taking the piss earlier...you know about the..." he mouthed the dogging bit, Aaron frowned, " I know...it's just TOO BAD we didn't get to..." he mouthed the fuck part, Jackson dug his hands into his jeans pockets, " WE'RE sort something out...I put me thinking cap on...", he knocked on the cubicle door, " HEY little man YOU finished..."

"yeah..."

"have you given it a shake..."

"yeah..."

"well flush the toilet...and let's GET to that beach!" cried Jackson...

The traffic getting into Blackpool was rife...the camper van stood in a long line in the stifling heat, Jackson wound the window down further, and blow out a sigh...he looked into the rear view mirror, "you alright back there little man...want a drink..."

"nooooo...ARE WE THERE YET!"

Jackson shook his head, " not quite...don't worry we'll get you on that donkey ride soon enough...", Aaron laid his head back on the seat, and stuck his foot up onto the dash, " NOT anytime soon though...what's the flaming hold up, i'm FLAMING roasting in here...", Jackson smirked at him, " IT could be worse...IF you had your way, you would of sprayed THIS thing black!...imagine how HOT you'd be then..."

"ARE WE THERE YET!"

"no..." told Jackson, he turned to Aaron, " Hey...you look hot sitting there...", Aaron rolled his head to face him, " what...course I'm hot...!"

"NO..." Jackson was winking at him, "you look REALLY HOT sitting there...", Aaron smiled, understanding what he ment...GOD he was feeling horny now...THEY just HAD to find somewhere soon...

At midday...the three of them were on Blackpool beach, Jack was jumping up and down in excitment as Jackson picked him up and plonked him onto the donkey ride, Aaron smiled, as he watched on the hot sand, the donkey keeper, then started to move the beast up the beach close to the sea front, Jackson grinned...eyes full of excitment for his son, behind his shades, Aaron turned and noticed another lad on a donkey, his mum and dad were arguing, " GREG he doesn't LIKE it..get him off!", cried the woman, the man turned to her, " IT'S a flaming donkey right...HE'S fine!", this brought memories of his OWN past...his Mum arguing with his dad...god rest his sole...NOT...

Jackson was now meeting Jack off the donkey...the woman was now watching him, "Awwwwww...HE'S adorable...!" she cooed, Jackson lifted his son off the donkey, "WELL...WE think so!" he told with a beaming grin, the woman smiled...but it faded when she realised Jackson had ment him and Aaron, "YOU...and him...and...well...poor little mite!", Aaron immediately jumped out of his thoughts of long ago, "WHAT did she say...", he began to hurry after the woman, "OI...WHAT did you mean by THAT!", Jackson pulled on Aaron's arm, "HEY...forget it..."

"BUT SHE..."

"I know..." told Jackson, " and we ARE gonna get this sometimes...some folk don't approve of two lads bringing up a child...NEVER WILL...but WE know it's right!", Aaron was still fuming, but Jackson could SEE that he was calming down, " come on...lets go get Jack an ice cream huh...AND then...we're grab some rays..."

Later on that afternoon, Aaron laid on his stomach, the hot sun on his back...Jack was making a sand castle nearby...his dad was helping him...he then came over to him, "look...I've been thinking...I suppose we can afford ONE night off from the camper van...", Aaron looked up, "oh..." he began to smile, as he realised WHAT Jackson was saying, " even if we get one room in a local B&B, the little man can have the bed...and we can make do with the floor...AND there will be alot of space between US and the little guy...if we're quiet..." he trailed off with a wink, Aaron smiled, " can't wait..." he said.

Jackson snapped up the sun cream, "want me to do yah back...", Aaron nodded and Jackson rubbed the lotion into Aaron's hot skin...Jackson was grinning like a loon in those shades of his...

"I'm going IN for a dip!", told Jackson finishing up...Aaron nodded his head...his eyes closed...he then snapped them open...WHERE had he heard those words before...

HE sat up and trained his focus to the sea...there was NO sign of Jackson...

...and also...the woman they had encountered earlier was screaming and pointing OUT to sea...

xx

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...yet ANOTHER 'nice' chapter...I AM SPOILING YOU!...there is some SLIGHT drama here...but I'm afraid there is BIGGER drama to follow...I think Faggy must read my mind! lol xx

Later on that afternoon, Aaron laid on his stomach, the hot sun on his back...Jack was making a sand castle nearby...his dad was helping him...he then came over to him, "look...I've been thinking...I suppose we can afford ONE night off from the camper van...", Aaron looked up, "oh..." he began to smile, as he realised WHAT Jackson was saying, " even if we get one room in a local B&B, the little man can have the bed...and we can make do with the floor...AND there will be alot of space between US and the little guy...if we're quiet..." he trailed off with a wink, Aaron smiled, " can't wait..." he said.

Jackson snapped up the sun cream, "want me to do yah back...", Aaron nodded and Jackson rubbed the lotion into Aaron's hot skin...Jackson was grinning like a loon in those shades of his...

"I'm going IN for a dip!", told Jackson finishing up...Aaron nodded his head...his eyes closed...he then snapped them open...WHERE had he heard those words before...HE sat up and trained his focus to the sea...there was NO sign of Jackson...and also...the woman they had encountered earlier was screaming and pointing OUT to sea...

Aaron bolted up and ran towards the waters edge, the woman was screaming...Aaron's heart was pounding...but suddenly noticed Jack was now standing beside him...as well as a amassing group suddenly pointing and shouting OUT to sea...Aaron squinted hard...the sun hurt his eyes, but he could see Jackson swimming back with someone in his grasp...the woman was now shouting at her husband, something about NOT keeping an eye on him.

Aaron turned to little Jack, " STAY here!" he ordered, then ran into the sea...to meet Jackson...poor Jackson was ragged...he gasped for breath as he virtually threw the young lad toward him, Aaron snatched hold of the boy...and pulled him towards his Mum and dad on the beach...the man grabbed the lad off Aaron quickly, Aaron then turned and saw Jackson struggling to get to his feet, " JACKSON!", he gathered his arms around his partners body and pulled him on to the sand...and away from the water.

Jackson was gasping for breath as he blurted out, " the...the...the...current...had to...fight it..." his eyes were all WIDE with concern, " THE...LAD!, Aaron calmed him down, "HE'S fine Jackson...just don't talk yeah...please...take some deep breathes" a young blonde woman came to them, " does he need help...do yah want me to call anyone..."

Aaron was about to say yes, but Jackson laid his hand on his arm, " I'm...fine...I just...need to gather me breath that's all...", he then sat up and put his head between his knees, Jackson was bare apart from his swimming shorts, and he was shaking...Jack was watching them...he could see his dad was sitting down...he slowly approached him feeling scared...Aaron was placing a towel around Jackson trying to dry him off, Jack was at Jackson's feet now, his father looked, " hey...IT'S ok little man...daddy's okay...just worn out...", Jack then gave him a hug...Aaron smiled...he sensed this was slowing Jackson's rapid heart beat.

As Jack was comforting to Jackson, Aaron stood and looked in the opposite direction...he sighted the lad Jackson had rescued from the water...he was with his parents...the man turned and glared at him...THAT WAS IT...Aaron saw red...and stormed over to them ,"OI YOU...A THANKS WOULDN'T GO AMISS!", the man backed away, " hey...I don't want any AGGRO...", Aaron clenched his fists, " AGGRO!...I'll give you AGGRO...", the woman suddenly jumped in between them, " STOP IT...", Aaron backed off at the sight of the young lad in his mothers grasp, the woman smiled at him, " look...THANK YOU...your...your friend saved my son...", she glared at her husband, " NO thanks to YOU, buying him that lilo!"

Aaron placed his hands on his hips, " look love...it's HIM over there you should be thanking..." he pointed to Jackson, the woman glanced at her husband, " MAYBE you should do it...", Aaron shook his head in disgust, " I tell you what...FORGET IT...all I can say to yah is...POOR little mite...", he then stormed off back to Jackson.

Jackson looked up to Aaron, " I HOPE you are not stirring up trouble over there...", Aaron plonked himself next to him on the sand, " THEY are just not wort..." Aaron bit his lip...Jackson looked dead tired, " they told me to THANK you...that's all..." he lied.

Jackson knew Aaron was lying...but he looked at him and smiled, " cheers Aaron...NOW...shall we go find that B&B please...I need a lie down..."

They booked into a local B&B and once shown to their room, Jackson flopped onto the bed, "OH THANK GOD!" he sighed out loud, Aaron looked down at him, " you LOOK knackered mate...", Jackson rolled over and smiled, " I AM..."

Aaron started to rub Jackson's arm, " PLEASE...TELL ME YAH...if you decide to do that again..."

"Do WHAT" asked Jackson raising his eyebrowes, Aaron rolled his eyes at him," PLAYING the HERO what else...I..."

Jackson put on a playful edge to his tone, " was yah worried about me was YAH!", Aaron nodded, " well...not really...I KNOW you're a great swimmer...anyway Jack were worried...", Jackson placed his hand on Aaron's, " I KNOW you were worried Aaron...thanks for that...i'll tell yah next time i promise yah...if I have time mind, GOT to act quick in those matters...", Jackson then rolled onto his back, " right...LEAVE me in peace...I wanna grab a knap...RECHARGE me old Battries..." he rolled his head looking up at Aaron, "why don't you go take Jack out to the arcades...", Aaron didn't like the sound of that, "NAH...we're stay wit yah...no fun without yah", Jackson sighed at him, " I'M okay...just winded...just need alittle rest...GO take Jack out OR he will play up all afternoon...AS I said he before, take him to the arcades...HE likes those 2p machines..."but as Aaron stood up, he added, " JUST don't let him go banging on them...HE set the alarms off last time!", Aaron smirked at Jack, and turned, " oh come on then little mate...let's let yah old man sleep...WE can have fun with out him!" as they crossed to the door Jackson pulled a face, "OI...", Aaron turned, "what..."

"JUST DON'T have TOO much fun with out me yeah..."

At the arcades, Aaron handed the small bucket of 2p's to Jack, " GO on then...see if yah can make yah dad a fortune...", Jack snatched the bucket, and instantly started to look for a machine where the 2p's were heavy to drop, he already had a big fluffy duck in his grasp that Aaron had won for him on a move and grab machine outside.

Aaron straightened his cap, and folded his arms watching him for a while...he then dug out the handful of pound coins from his pocket and headed over to the fruit machines.

Aaron was getting SO into a machine...AND on a winning streak...he lost track of time...he sighed as his winning streak was coming to an end, he dug DEEP into his pocket...but there was no more coins to be found.

He seemed to remember Jack..."shit!" he cursed and quickly headed to the 2p machines, on sighting the machine Jack was last at, he saw that SOME other lad was playing on it...Aaron's heart was in his mouth., " JACK!" he called...he hurried round to the other side of the arcade, not bothered now about shoving passed folk...ALL he could think of was finding little Jack...he then saw the little cap on the floor next to the exit...he snatched it up and his blue eyes darted up and down the arcade around him, "JACK!" he called out...he heard a child laughing and bolted around the corner to see a group of other kids, " hey...have you see a little lad about...so high with curly hair...", the kids nodded they never...Aaron was getting frantic now...JACKSON WAS GONNA KILL HIM!...he...for the umpteenth time... hurried around the arcade again...his blues flashing in all direction's for any sighting of Jack...Aaron was beginning to sweat...he pulled off his cap, and rubbed his hand over his shaven head, he did this when he was getting stressed.

Suddenly he could hear the alarms going...he smiled and hurried over towards the source of the alarm, Jackson had said before...Jack had set the alarm off last time, by banging onto the machine to get the money...

Aaron's face fell, when he realised it was some OTHER kid being told off by one of the arcades attendants, Aaron stared at the small cap in his hand...then looked up to that lad...he was clutching a fluffy duck...AND wasn't that Jack's bucket...on autopilot Aaron hared up to the boy...he looked about 7 or 8...older than Jack, " HEY!...where DID you get that from!", the lad gave Aaron attitude, " FINDERS...KEEPERS...", the attendant turned to Aaron, "Is this kid owt to do with you..can you TELL him NOT to attack the machines!",Aaron glared at the man, "HE'S got NOWT to do with me mate..." he turned to the lad, and snatched back the duck, " WELL i'm taking it BACK...NOW HOW did yah get it!", the lad sighed, " some little kid...he lost all his money so I gave him some for the duck...", Aaron's hard raced, "WHERE...where was this...", the lad shrugged, " outside mister...CAN I HAVE ME DUCK back now...", Aaron glared at him, and shook his head. " nah...IT wasn't HIS to give away...NOW DO ONE!", Aaron then bolted to the exit...JACKSON WAS GOING TO FLIPOUT AT THIS...he was begining to panic again...until he looked across the road.

Little Jack was standing watching the trams on the prominade, HOW did he get across the busy road...Aaron hated to think...Aaron raced over, dodging the traffic and snatched Jack, "HEY!...YOU DON'T GO WANDERING OFF...DO YAH HEAR ME!" cried Aaron full of anger...it made Jack cower abit...Aaron instantly knelt down and hugged him, " I'm sorry little mate...BUT YAH GAVE ME A SCARE...", he looked into Jack's eyes, " you NEVER wander off without telling ME or yah dad...do yah hear me", Jack nodded, " I'm sorry uncle Aaron...but I wanted to see the trams..and buses", Aaron put his little cap back onto the lads head...and handed him the fluffy duck, " I gottyah toy back...you mustn't go given other kids yah stuff mate..."

Jack nodded, " I didn't...the big boy took it from me...he said I was a retard..." he thought for a moment and looked up, "uncle Aaron, what's a retard...", Aaron shook his head at that, "HE'S THE retard believe me...Come on...lets get back yeah..."

Aaron had texted ahead, as they walked up the prominade towards the side street where the B&B was located, Jackson was standing there waiting with his shades on, " SOOO.." he slapped his hands together..." did you TWOS have fun without mah", Jack ran to him holding up his fluffy duck, "Uncle Aaron won me a duck!", Jackson took the toy staring at it, then looked up at Aaron with a grin, " BET YOU wanted this really!", Aaron pulled him a face, " AS IF i'll be seen out with THAT thing!" he then watched as Jackson handed it back to his son, "so...I suppose THIS means yah feeling better" told Aaron, Jackson nodded, " I feel GOOD as new...INFACT I were just lying in that B&B...and were thinking a KFC would go down a treat!", Jack was jumping up and down, "KFC, KFC!" he chanted, Aaron licked his lips...there was no need to bother asking him...Aaron LOVED his food...with Jackson giving his son a piggy back...the three of them heading off up the street, to find the nearest KFC...

xx

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME! whether you hate it or like it... xx


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...yet ANOTHER 'nice ish' chapter..Shawny will be pleased lol xx THERE will be other nice chapters soon...after the storm...xx

Hazel Rhodes was in her dressing gown waiting for the kettle to boil at Mill Cottage, she clutched her chest...she had felt quite queasy getting up today, in fact over the last few days.

She watched the kettle for a while, and then pulled her mobile out of her dressing gown pocket, she scratched her head...this bit of technology was even more complicated than the last one she had...infact there was NOTHING wrong with the last one...it was just Jackson had insisted she have a more up to date one.

She realised she had a picture message...and faffed about with the buttons through sighs of frustration..until she opened the picture,

"Awwwwww" she cooed out loud...Jackson had sent her a picture of Jack on the beach with a sandcastle...and there was another one with him clutching some fluffy toy...and one of all three of them in the campervan...there was alittle footnote tagged on the base of the pics, it read 'TEAM JJA having MEGATOP times!'

She smiled to herself...then reaching for a mug to make her brew...she gasped and clutched her chest...she then collasped to the kitchen floor in pain.

Chas came down the stairs with a towel on her head, " Hazel love...YOU can use the shower now...MAKES a change getting IN THERE first...!" she rounded the corner to see Hazel on the floor motionless...Chas gasped out loud...and hurried over to her, " HAZEL...HAZEL LOVE", she crouched down and gently shook her, " Hazel...OH NO...THIS IS all I need..." she stood up and grasped her mobile from the counter...she dialled 999.

In Blackpool, Aaron and Jackson were on the pier...little Jack was running up and down entertaining himself, "...SO then while WAITING for yah to come out them bogs, I sent me Mum the pics... So are we gonna spent ANOTHER day at the pleasure beach...OR are yah gonna be sick like yester-day", asked Jackson with a smirk, Aaron straighened his cap in the sea breeze, " I'VE told yah...it were THAT dodgy pint at that sea front bar...", Jackson leaned his elbows onto the pier's railing, " STRANGE how MY pint was alright...AND the little man took a sup of yours...he's right as rain!", Aaron smiled, watching Jack peer down into the sea, he was trying to climb up...but was just on the small side to reach the top rail...even so Aaron went over, " NO Jack...it's dangerous!", Jackson raised his eyebrowes impressed..." well WHOSE the model parent then !", Aaron waved a hand at him...but deep down was afraid of another incident happening, like it did 2 days ago when he lost him at the arcades, Aaron had kept sturm about it...SO did Jack...otherwise Jackson would have freaked out...OR, in Aaron's honest opinion...would of moaned ON and ON about it all day.

Aaron came to Jackson's side at the rail, he glanced at his partner as he stared out to sea looking through his shades, " Hey...it's OUR anniversary next month..." he announced...making sure Jackson was IMPRESSED that HE remembered...Jackson snapped his head around, " errrrr...BUT we've ONLY been married for two months...IF that...", Aaron rolled his eyes at him, " NOT THAT...it's been 2 years since we...you know..." Jackson loved it when Aaron got all embassassed, " Jackson grinned at him, " OHHHHHH...it's been 2 years since I first rammed me coc...", Aaron nudged him, " HEY...not in front of Jack...", Jackson glanced over at Jack...the little lad was now chasing seagulls...Jack was FASINATED by the things...JUST like him when he was a boy...

" HE can't hear us!...anyway...we've sorta NOT been together quite 2 years...", told Jackson, placing his chin on his elbows, Aaron pulled a face, " oh yeah...the time we split up...it was October and it were on that road...", Jackson nodded trancelike, " that's it...ALL over MAD Mickey...", Aaron pushed out his bottom lip, " yeah I screwed up..." then snapped his head round, " JUST like YOU the SECOND time we split...when you shagged Rhys...", Jackson pulled him a frown, " ACTUALLY I NEVER shagged him...it was just a..." he thought for a moment, scratching on his head, " AND we are raking up all this because...", Aaron laughed...so did Jackson, " don't know!..." Aaron admitted, " BUT I enjoyed the MAKING UP !", Jackson winked at him, " the best..."

At Mill cottage, the paramedics had strapped Hazel onto the stretcher, Chas, still in her dressing gown, turned to Paddy, " DO you think she's gonna be alright paddy...", Paddy had a grim look, " lets just wait until they get her to hospital a..." he then realised something, and turned to her, " the Paramedic said something about her medication...", Chas hurried over to a cupboard and pulled out a paper bag, " it's ALL in there...ARE you gonna go with her...", Paddy nodded, " yeah I should...look see if you can get hold of Jackson again...OR Aaron..." Chas shook her head in frustration, " I'VE TRIED Paddy...they've BOTH got their phones switched off...", Paddy was heading out the door, " THEN leave a message...and KEEP trying...JACKSON has to come back Chas..."

Chas stared out the window as Hazel was loaded onto the Ambulance by the two Paramedic's, Hazel wasn't dead...but she HAD a really WEAK heartbeat...she tried Aaron's phone...and got the voicemail, "AARON...call home yeah, please...IT'S URGENT!" she bit her lip...did that sound too strong...she shook her head...IT WAS URGENT...they just needed to get back...

In Blackpool, Jackson stood at the cubical door in the gents...Aaron washed his hands at the sink, " SO where next...we go home tomorrow...AND I don't fancy Pleasure beach AGAIN...not with having to sleep in that Camper van tonight!", Jackson frowned as he placed his hands in his shorts pockets, " THOUGHT about getting a ride on one of them..." he mouthed the trams bit, " He'll love that...", Aaron turned around with a cheeky smirk,"I'LL COULD DO with getting a ride meself...!", Jackson winked at him, " I'll have to see WHAT I can do then!", he knocked on the cubicle door, " JACK... you finished"

"Yeah!"

"Have you given it a shake"

"Yeah!"

"then flush the toilet...OR..WE'RE miss the TRAM!" announced Jackson,

"YEAHHHHHH" squealed Jack from inside the cubicle...as the toilet flushed.

At the hospital, in Hotten, Hazel laid in the intensive care unit, a doctor and two nurses were seeing to her, Paddy stared through the window as Chas hurried to his side, " HOW is she!" she asked concerned, Paddy pointed, " the doctor is still with her...but she's stablised...", Chas breathed out a sigh of relief, " THANK god...I really thought she were a goner there Paddy", Paddy turned, " any luck contacting the boys..." he asked, Chas nodded, " NO...I've left a message on Aaron's phone...HE aint got back ta me yet..." she stared at Hazel through the glass...the machines connected to her...the oxygen mask, " Have THEY said owt about what's wrong wit her...", Paddy took her into the small family room, " SAME as before... her heart...IS she taking her meds...", Chas shook her head at him, " HOW do I flaming know...I'm NOT her keeper Paddy!" she sat down and pulled out her phone, " OHHHHH, I JUST WISH they're CALL me!"

Jack wriggled in his seat on the top deck of the tram, Jackson kept his arms around him, making sure he was safe and secure, Aaron sat back on the seat and rested his eyes...he then pulled out his mobile...on a effort to take a few snaps...on switching it on he noticed the message icon, he glanced at Jackson, but he was pointing out more trams to Jack, Aaron placed the phone to his ear...on listening to his mums message...he pressed call...then moved away from Jackson and Jack, " MUM...it's me...what...NO...when...we're in Blackpool" he glanced across at Jackson, "allright allright...WE'LL be there...I've just got to TELL him first!"

The three of them stepped off the Tram when it reached the end of the line on the prominade, Aaron's glum frown had distracted Jackson on board...Jackson turned, "HEY what's with THAT face...THIS were Jack's treat NOT yours!", Aaron shook his head...he felt stressed and pulled off his cap and ran his hand over his shaven head...Jackson KNEW the signs, "WHAT IS IT...SPILL!", Aaron turned, " me MUM called...well she left a message on me phone...I called her...its...", Aaron couldn't get the words out...they stuck in his throat in the midday sun, " WHAT IS it Aaron..." spat Jackson, Aaron's blue eyes tried to tell him, " it's your..."

It dawned on Jackson...he stared into Aaron's eyes, " NOT...not me mum...no Aaron...not me Mum...", Aaron shook his head, " we gotta get back mate...now" he told gently...

The Doctor stood in the family room with Paddy and Chas, " So how is she..." enquired Paddy soothenly, the Doctors face was grim, " Mrs Rhodes is VERY unwell...it seems the meds she is on are JUST NOT working anymore...OR...that she is NOT taking them properly...either way, we have noticed SHE should have come in for a medical check up 3 weeks ago...SHE missed her appointment...", Chas grabbed Paddy's arm, " Hey, that was when we HAD the bother with little Jack...SHE had other things on her mind...", the Doctor tilted her head, " even so...YOU said earlier she has a son...", Paddy shook his head, " yeah Jackson...HE'S on his way...but it might be a while he was in Blackpool..." he and Chas glanced at each other, before Paddy asked, " IS there something you are not telling us doctor..."

The doctor thinly smiled, " Look...the next 12 hours are going to be crucial...

...we HAVE administered stronger drugs...

...but they need to get through her body...lets just say it WOULD be best if he were here...as soon as possible..."

xx

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... hope you are still liking and want more...let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...The references in this chapter that refer to LAST TIME...Ben...and Dr Carter...all feature in my original story...YOU HAVEN'T LOST ME...I NEVER HAD YAH!...just in case some folk are not familiar with these references...those having read from the beginning will know...it was a turning point for Aaron xx

The Doctor stood in the family room with Paddy and Chas, " So how is she..." enquired Paddy soothenly, the Doctors face was grim, " Mrs Rhodes is VERY unwell...it seems the meds she is on are JUST NOT working anymore...OR...that she is NOT taking them properly...either way, we have noticed SHE should have come in for a medical check up 3 weeks ago...SHE missed her appointment...", Chas grabbed Paddy's arm, " Hey, that was when we HAD the bother with little Jack...SHE had other things on her mind...", the Doctor tilted her head, " even so...YOU said earlier she has a son...", Paddy shook his head, " yeah Jackson...HE'S on his way...but it might be a while he was in Blackpool..." he and Chas glanced at each other, before Paddy asked, " IS there something you are not telling us doctor..." The doctor thinly smiled, " Look...the next 12 hours are going to be crucial...we HAVE administered stronger drugs...but they need to get through her body...lets just say it WOULD be best if he were here...as soon as possible..."

It had taken a fair while through heavy traffic...but finally the lemon yellow camper van drove up to the A&E entrance to Hotten general, Aaron turned from the wheel, " you go in to see what's happening...me and Jack will follow as soon as I found somewhere to park THIS", Jackson looked shellshooked still...and the journey was a barrade of swear words and frustration...but now he was here...and he were scared...JUST like last time.

Jackson hurried up the corridor...HE knew the way to intensive care...he knew from last time...that boxing day night when she'd fell ill after coming home from Aunt Polly's.

It was Paddy who saw him first, " Jackson!...", Jackson was frantic now, his eyes all wide with panic, " WHERE IS she Paddy...is she...", Paddy grabbed the lads arm, and pulled him to the window, where both could view Hazel hooked up to the machines, Jackson sighed in frustration, " NOT again Paddy...I can't DO this again...", Paddy put an arm around him, for comfort and support, " HEYYY...she's gonna be fine...SHE pulled through last time didn't she...she will again...", Jackson felt the tears welling up, " BUT...but what if she...WHAT have the doctors said..."

"Only that her heart rate is slow...that's why they've sedated her..." told Paddy, Jackson nodded understanding, " THAT'S what they did last time..." sniffed Jackson, Chas then appeared at their side, " Hey Jackson...has Paddy filled yah in love...", Jackson nodded...still staring through the glass, Chas turned to Paddy, " Aaron not with him...", Paddy shrugged...but Jackson shook his head, " parking the flipping van...he and Jack will be here in a bit...", he faced them wiping away his tears, " you twos can get off if you like...THANKS for staying with her..."

Chas smiled at him, "WELL...she is family now...now that you and my Aaron are together like..." she felt awkward just standing there...then had an idea, " HEY...WHY don't I take Jack home with me...a hospitals the LAST place he'll wanna be, won't it!"

Jackson nodded agreeing with her...and pulled her a half smile, gratefully, " cheers Chas...that'll be great...", suddenly Aaron and little Jack were upon them, Aaron instantly came to Jackson's side at the glass, " What's the...", Jackson turned, " I'm gonna stay with her...your mum's gonna take the little man home wit her...", Jack was trying to get his dad's attention, Jackson stooped down to him," daddy why are you sad...is it because we left Blackport..."

Jackson smiled at him, " it's Blackpool!...and I AM sad about leaving it...Nana Hazel's not well...she has to stay here for a while...NOW...I want you to go home with Chas and be a good boy...CAN you do that for mah...", Jack shook his head...as Chas came and took his hand, "come on Jack...let's see what I can cook yah for yah tea a...", Aaron pulled a face, if it was anything owt she'd normally serve up...Jack would need a caste iron stomach, Jackson kissed his son and stood up...Aaron patted the boys head...as Chas led him away...Paddy turned, "IS it all right if...", Aaron turned, " Yeah go Pads...I'M here now...I'll give you an update later a...", Paddy pulled BOTH the boys into a hug...and was off after Chas and Jack.

Aaron turned and faced Jackson...he was looking through the glass again...in DEEP thought...Aaron bit his lip...and focused his own blue eyes on to Hazel's fragile form, "Deja vu!" Jackson suddenly told, Aaron turned to him removing his cap, " mate...she'll be okay...YOU just wait...she'll be ordering them nurses around in NO time..."

"I hope so..."breathed in Jackson, Aaron looked down to Jackson's hand...then slowly slipped his hand into it.

"Deja vu..." Jackson smiled, without looking at him, Aaron nodded, " I remember when this last happened...well...I wasn't here was I...but I remember wanting TO BE HERE...for yah..."

Jackson turned his head to him, " you were..."

"NO I wasn't..." told Aaron a little solemly, " I were at home WATCHING some stupid DVD with Ben..." he faced Jackson, " I wanted to come that night...when yah called Paddy...but..."

Jackson squeezed his hand, " I know..."

"No you don't...I...waited until Ben had gone to sleep...and I tried to call yah...I left yah that message...on yah voicemail like..." told Aaron.

Jackson stared through the glass, " I know..." he then focused his brown eyes on to him, "...and I was SO chuffed that you did...I didn't expect it..."

Aaron smiled at him...then focused his gaze down to their linked hands, " I came the next morning though...and YOU were dozing..." he nodded his head, toward the family room, " in THAT room over there..."

Jackson briefly glanced over at it, " Yeah...I was pretending to sleep...You were SO cute watching mah..."

Aaron looked up, " you were PRETENDING to sleep...as if...you were deado...until Paddy came in with them coffees..."

They both stared through the glass again...and again Aaron looked down to their linked hands, " IT was then I knew..."

Jackson turned to him, "knew what..."

Aaron came over all embarrassed..." I were doing this...MY hand in YOURS...I knew then that...I...I loved you... for the first time..."

Jackson faced him...he was smiling...KNOWINGLY SMILING., " I know..." he said gently, "until Dan came, and SPOILED the moment..."

Aaron sighed, " he SURE did...I remember wanting to cave in his smug face..." he could see Jackson's disapproval in his facial expression, "...BUT I glad I never...Jackson WHAT i'm sorta trying to say is...I'M HERE FOR YAH NOW...unlike before...I'M HERE now...", Jackson smiled and pulled Aaron closer to him...both faced the glass in deep thought...until a familar face said;

" Mr Walsh...", Jackson turned to see Dr. Carter...the medic who treated his mother last time, Jackson was urgent in his tone, " any news...is she gonna..."

warmly smiled at him, " Hazel will be fine...we have had to alter her medication...AND you are gonna have to make sure she takes it...your friend Mr. Kirk brought in her meds...let's just say she's NOT been taking it regular enough..."

Jackson pulled her a frown, " WAIT...are YOU saying SHE caused this herself...!", Aaron turned to him, " No Jackson...SHE'S just saying yah mums forgetting to take it...YOU KNOW what's she's like..."

Jackson lowered his gaze...shaking his head, " I know...I'm just abit stressed out, that's all..."

Aaron looked up to , " can WE go in there now...", Dr Carter went inside and had a word with the nurse checking her chart...on returning she smiled with a nod, " 5 minutes...once we've taken her off sedation...she'll be moved to the ward tomorrow..."

Aaron let Jackson go into the room...he watched as his partner took his Mums hand...and stood with her... turned, " YOU can go in too, if you like..."

Aaron shook his head, " nah...I'm gonna let him have this 5 minutes to himself...tell him I'll be in the family room waiting for him..."

Aaron laid back on the couch...and stuck his feet over the arm of it, he sighed out...WHAT an END to their holiday...he just couldn't believe they were here again...so soon after Jack...he smirked to himself...HE needed to take out shares in the NHS...after all, HE'D spent a lot of time in it...Jackson was then at the doorway...he smiled at him...and then came toward him...he lifted Aaron's legs...and then sat there with them over his lap...after a moment of silence, Jackson turned, " So...do you wanna go home or...spent another night in that camper van..."

Aaron smirked...and turned, " a camper van ALL to ourself...now THAT'S an offer I CAN'T refuse!"

Jackson swung away Aaron's leg's...and they both stood...then taking Aaron's hand...Jackson lead the way back down the corridor...

xx

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... hope you are still liking and want more...let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...

3 days later...

Aaron Livesy gasped as Jackson thrusted harder into him, Jackson's face was around his neck...he bit him and sucked his flesh...and on turning him around started pressing his lips against his...forcing his tongue inside...Aaron felt breathless...and gasped louder...as Jackson's full passion was about to release his own...

The bedroom door handel rattled...

Jackson glanced over to it as Aaron gasped out louder...Jackson slapped a hand over Aaron's mouth as both of them came...

The door rattled further, " daddddyyy...!" came the muffled voice from the hall,

Jackson climbed off Aaron, " JUST a minute little man...!", Aaron rolled his head to face the door, "He's getting up earlier and earlier..." he panted, Jackson glanced at the clock...it was only 6 in the morning, " he's proberly had a bad dream, he still dreams about the fire...BETTER get up anyway...", he slipped on his boxer shorts, then pulled on his trakkies...then after grabbing a tee shirt...kissed Aaron one last time then unlocked the door, " RIGHT you...what's all this about..." Aaron heard him say to his son...

By 7, Aaron sat on the sofa with little Jack, and watched the lad put on his shoes...then do up his laces, Aaron smiles at him, " you're getting good at that now..."

Jack looked up at him, " I'm 6..I'm a big lad now...", Aaron ruffled the boy's hair, "yeah...you're getting bigger...", Jack then stuck his feet onto the chair, so he was kneeling, "Uncle Aaron...", Aaron was trying to eat his cereal, "what.."

"can I have a doggie...", Aaron was chewed down his mouthful, and wiped away the milk from his chin, " YOU want a dog do yah..." he asked, Jack nodded at him...his brown eyes looking up to Aaron hopefully.

"Have yah asked yah dad...", Jack screwed up his face, " I did...and daddy says dogs are dangerous...", Aaron smirked at him, " Yes...but that's because when yah dad was YOUR age he had a dog called chummy...and it brought him out in a rash...AND then he was licked by one...", Jackson was then in the doorway pulling on his works boots, " what licked who...", he asked with an intriging tone.

Aaron turned his head, " YOU...and that dog when you were small...", Jackson instantly understood what was going on, " JACK'S NOT having a dog...end of", Jack put his bottom lip out to Aaron, "see..." he said, Aaron watched Jackson faff about in the kitchen and looked at Jack, " I'll SEE what I can do for yah...BUT NO promises...give me five", Jack squealed excitedly, and returned Aaron's handslap...

A while later, Lisa took Jack to school with Samson, Aaron saw then off, as Jackson loaded up his van, " RIGHT...I'm not gonna be able to meet you for lunch...I'm visiting me mum in hospital...", Aaron pulled up his overalls, " Have they said when she's coming home yet...", Jackson shrugged," maybe on friday...THEM medics want to be sure with her that's all...", Aaron bit his lip and watched Jackson climb into the van, "Jackson...about this dog Jack wants..."

From the drivers seat, Jackson snapped his head round to the open window, " AARON!...he's NOT getting a dog...I've SAID", Aaron shook his head, " I know but...NOT ALL dogs are dangerous...or got fleas like Chummy had..."

Jackson pulled him a frown, " Chummy didn't have fleas!...he was just a itchy kinda dog...LOOK dogs are dangerous for him...he's TOO small Aaron..."

Aaron put his hands in his overalls pockets, " I think you're just being OVER protective...", Jackson was about to protest, but Aaron jumped in, " YOU ARE...I don't blame yah...NOT since the fire...but since then...you wanna wrap him up in cotton wool...he just wants a pet Jackson...AND not all dogs are big...you can get small ones too..."

Jackson faced front...mulling it over...he then turned to Aaron with a sigh, " ARE you sure it's NOT YOU who wants this dog...", Aaron looked around, making sure he wasn't over heard, then leaned in closer, " we could get him a cute puppy...IT'LL be like a little baby won't it..."

Jackson shook his head, not really convinced, " YOU can say that again...it'll be crapping all over the shop...and will want feeding at all hours...AND IT WILL BE MUGGINS HERE who'll be out walking it...", Aaron pushed his bottom lip out...the cuter the look the better, " pleaase" he asked, Jackson started the van's engine, " LOOK...I'll THINK about it...NOW...we're taking Jack out to Sarah's tonight remember...so I won't be late..."

Aaron pulled a face, " DO we have too..."

"YES we do...JUST for a couple of hours...WE can have a quick drink in bar west...then pick him up..." suggested Jackson, Aaron nodded, " okay...IF you put it that way...see you in a bit...", Jackson gave him his trademark wink and drove off...Aaron watched him go then went to join Cain at work in the garage.

At lunchtime, Jackson popped into the hospital to visit his mum, and Hazel took him down to the canteen, where they got something to eat.

Jackson tucked into his plate of chips, and looked up to his mum, " SO...looking forward to coming out on friday...", Hazel sat back in the chair, dressing gown wrapped around her, "yeah...sooner the better if you ask me...IF i have to spent ANY longer than that stuck in here...it's driving me bonkers lying in here I can tell yah...", Jackson continued to eat as she rattled on, she leaned forward, " DID you know the woman beside me, you know the one with the droopy chins I pointed out to you earlier, she talks in her sleep...ALL NIGHT...it's driving me insane...", Jackson gazed about the canteen chewing and half listened, "AND then there is the food...It's not like all this served up in here...no...IT'S something COMPLETELY different...it's...", she realised Jackson was smiling at some random bloke, she glanced at him and the bloke, " EXCUSE me while disturb yah perving...DON'T let Aaron catch you looking at other blokes...", Jackson turned to her, " I'm ONLY looking...nothing wrong with THAT...it would be rude NOT to...", Hazel glare at him, " just like your father..." she then snapped her head up, as if she remembered something.

" oh love I forgot to say...I called yah Aunt polly...you know just to let her know like...you know ME being stuck in here...", Jackson cleared his plate, "mmmm" he managed to say, "WELL...you know what shes like with her worrying..." she bit her lip, " she's proberly sitting on a train as we speak..."

Jackson snapped his neck up, " WHAT!...Aunt Polly's coming up...", Hazel nodded...face all apologetic, " i'm sorry love...you know what shes like...", Jackson shook his head at her, "where's she gonna stop...I'VE got no room at mine...", Hazel smiled at him, " maybe she can stay with me...and erm..."

"CHAS!...WELL...I'll certainly like to be a fly on the wall when THAT happens, Chas stuck with TWO of you...blimey she'll won't know what's hit her!"

Jackson then looked at his watch, " right...better get back to work...WE'RE taking Jack to Sarah's later...", Hazel stood up, as Jackon began to walk her back to her ward, " have you heard anything...you know...about the erm..."

"custody hearing...no not yet...but I'm sure it won't be far away...THAT'S why you've got to LOOK AFTER yahself and REMEMBER TO TAKE YAH MEDS!", Hazel nodded at him, " I know love...I'm sorry to cause all this worry...what am i like huh...", Jackson stopped and hugged her, " you're me mum...I'M ALLOWED to worry about yah..."

Meanwhile back in the village, Aaron sat in the vet surgery reception with Paddy and Pearl, "So...you WANT me to look out for puppies for yah..." smiled Paddy, Aaron nodded from where he perched on Pearl's desk, " Yeah...YOU get about...know when some dogs gonna be having a litter...I want you to give me the nod when you hear of owt...", Pearl smiled as she clutched her mug, " ohhhhhhh...a little puppy for little Jack...that sounds too cute...", Paddy snatched up his on call bag, " I'll see what I can do..." he looked up at Aaron, " and Jackson IS alright with this...IF I find one..."

Aaron downed his brew, " yeah...COURSE he is...when he sees Jack with it...HE'LL love it!"

xx

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... hope you are still liking and want more...let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...

Aaron Livesy glanced up from the kitchen to see Jack was watching the TV, "come on Jack...you have to get ready now...for visiting Sar...yah mum...", he told, Jack slipped off the sofa and came up to Aaron, "Uncle Aaron...can you talk to daddy about my doggie...", Aaron smirked and stooped down, " THAT'S between you and me...PLUS we haven't even got him yet...as soon as uncle paddy has found one...he'll let me know...SO no need telling your dad JUST yet a...", Jack squealed in delight and ran up the stairs.

Aaron finished washing up the breakfast things from that morning, then looked up to see Jackson pull up in his van, he smiled and removed his pink marigolds and dumped them into the sink, Jackson's face was like thunder...what was he mardy about Aaron thought to himself, Jackson let himself into Dale Head, and pulled off his boots, Aaron smiled at him, "alright mate...how was yah day...", Jackson looked up pulling his eyebrowes together, ARN'T you making sure Jack's ready to go...I have litually 15 minutes to chuck something DOWN me throat..."

Aaron smirked at him, " I can GIVE you something...", Jackson glared at him shaking his head, "NO Ta...I'll stick with me beans on toast...", Jackson started to bang around the kitchen, Aaron turned biting his lip, for a moment he didn't know what to say...but adventually he found his voice, " SOMETHING owt with work...", Jackson was silent...Aaron shook his head...HE hated it when Jackson went off into a mood, " IS it something I'VE done...", Jackson turned shaking his head at him, " WHY would it be about YOU!...I don't walk around THINKING about YOU all day you know!"

Aaron shook his own head, " forget it...I'll just see to Jack..." he disappeared up the stairs, Jackson turned around and his eyes followed him up...he felt bad about taking a bad afternoon at work out on him...he glanced at his watch...jesus! they had to shift!

At six, Jackson drove the van up to street and stopped out side no.56, Aaron turned, "so THIS is where Sarah's staying...at her mothers...", Jackson snapped his head round, "YEP!...where else is she gonna stay at...", Jackson then climbed out the Van as Aaron sighed out heavily, Jack was 'let' out the back of the van...and Aaron watched as he took him up the path, he could already see Sarah and her bulldog mother looming in the doorway.

Sarah stooped and cuddled little Jack, and the boy was evidently happy to see his mum, Jackson looked at them, " it's JUST gone 6...I'll be BACK at 9...NO later", he then knelt to Jack, "YOU be a good boy yah mummy okay...", he kissed his son, and was about to go when Sarah asked, " have you heard anything...from your solicitor...", Jackson shook his head, "No...not yet, YOU", Sarah nodded, " no...but i'm not going to lie to you Jackson...I won't give up on my son...I WILL FIGHT YOU...", Jackson stared at her...his eyes not usually THIS cold, " BRING-IT-ON!", he then stormed back to the van...and with minutes it pulled away...

In the van Jackson drove...and he and Aaron sat in silence, Aaron was getting pretty cheesed off now, he turned his head, " WHAT AM I supposed to of done!", Jackson pulled the van to a stop at the traffic lights...he faced front, " nothing...DID i say you've done owt wrong...", Aaron nodded, "NO...SO WHY THIS!" he waved his hand out front of him, " WHY the silent treatment...Why are you being such a mardy wanker at me!", he flared, Jackson closed his eyes...then placed his hand gently on Aaron's knee, " I sorry mate...I've got some stress at work...YOU'RE the LAST person I wanna be a mardy wanker to...I tell you about it over a drink...BELIEVE ME I needs one..."

They settled for the quiet place around the corner from Bar West...the place where the ale always tasted off...but it'll do for talking purposes, Aaron brought the two ales to the table and sat down, " so...what's THIS stressful day been about then!"

Jackson looked up at him and sighed, " it's just ALL gone wrong...our contracts fell through...AND ALL my planning that went into into it has been chucked out...THEY'VE decided to scale down the site...15 houses...instead of 30...half the job...I've had to let folk go...me and Ray rowed over it...", he looked up sheepishly, " we faught abit...but nothing serious...JUST a disagreement about who to KEEP on...it's ONLY natural...he wants HIS mates...I want to keep on mine..."

Aaron leaned forward, " I suppose HAVING to drop off the little man to Sarah's hasn't helped...", Jackson sighed again...then stood up...then sat next to Aaron on the window seat, he slowly placed his arm around him, and rubbed his shoulder, " I have NO choice it's apart of our temporary custody agreement... I AM SO sorry...the row with Ray was abit heated...and i was still seathing when I got home...", Aaron turned to him, "I understand...I suppose...MAY HAVE to punish yah though..." he smirked, Jackson gazed at him longingfully, " JUST as long it's not a sex ban...I don't care WHAT the punishment is otherwise...", Aaron smiled...and Jackson took that chance to kiss him, when he pulled away...he smiled at him, " SO...wanna go to Bar West and get a game of pool in..."

At Bar West, Aaron and Jackson sat at a booth, waiting for the pool table to be free...it was 90s night...and Aaron HATED the music, Jackson's face had become glum again...as he kept glancing at his watch...and glaring at the couple already occupying the pool table, he snapped his neck round to Aaron, " HOW much bloody longer ARE they gonna be...", Aaron nodded toward the table, " theyve finished..." Aaron grabbed his pint...while Jackson snapped up his orange juice..., they headed to the table...only for the couple to start ANOTHER GAME, Jackson jumped forward, " HEY...you've HAD TWO games...it's busy tonight...ME pounds been sitting there for an hour!", the lad looked up...he was about Aaron's age, " BOG OFF grandad...", Aaron lept forward, "WHAT was that..."

The lad looked up, " DO YAH MIND...me and me partner want start OUR game...", Jackson glared at the lad, " AND I JUST SAID...WE'VE waited LONG enough!", the lad stood right up to Jackson and looked DOWN to him, " SO what yah going to DO about it short arse!" Aaron came forward and grabbed Jackson's arm, "come on Jackson...lets not BOTHER with this pair of TOSSERS!", the lad steamed up to Aaron, " WHAT YOU CALL US!", now it was Aaron squaring up to the lad, the lad gave him the once over, and smirked, " YOU'RE NOT bad looking...WHY THE HELL have you saddled yahself with that burk..."

Aaron face hardened, and Jackson was afraid he would hit the guy...especially as Aaron also had his fists clenched...

But a familar face chipped in from behind, " THAT'S enough Ryan...these two are a couple of friends of mine...", Aaron turned his gaze to see Matt smirking at him...a pint in his hand, Matt then faced Jackson, " Alright Jacko mate...SORRY about him...he's got a short fuse has Ryan...mind you...BET you're used to that with this fiesty one..." he said in a teasing manner...and also stealing a shifty glance toward Aaron, Jackson downed his orange juice, "Aaron's NOTHING like this DIV!", he thumbed in the direction of Ryan, the lad looked up, "WHAT did he call me!", Matt looked over to Ryan and his mate, " look DO ONE you two yeah...let THESE lads have a game yeah...", he came foward, snatching up a pool stick, then faced Jackson, "MAYBE...you and me could make it interesting again..." his suggestion has accompanied by a wink, Jackson shook his head, " NAH...YOU'LL just wangling for a kiss from MY Aaron...IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Aaron came in between them, " LOOK...lets NOT start owt...", Jackson faced up to Matt...his face only inches from his own, " I'VE HAD A CRAP DAY...AND I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOU!...Hows Tom...DOES he know you 'fell' into mine and Aaron's bed...", Matt's grin fadded, but Jackson's grin just grew across his face, "YEAH...AARON told mah...ME AND HIM HAVE NO SECRETS YOU SEE..." he then gently slapped Matt's cheeks, "WE'RE FORGET the game...ME and MY Aaron are gonna go pick up MY son...HAVE a nice night...", he then took Aaron's hand, and lead him away, Aaron smuggley smirked at Matt...THAT put Matt in his place...FINALLY...he thought...

Matt downed his ale, Ryan turned to him, "YOU should have let me chin that twurp...WHO does he think he is!...talk about COCKY!", Matt smiled, " Nah...HE'S got his coming...Tom told me that Jackson is going for custody for the bratt of his...IF there's ANY chinning to be done HE'LL be doing it to me...A POLICE REPORT would go against him...", Ryan turned to him, "THAT'S ABIT DRASTIC, DO you hate the guy that much...!"

Matt shrugged, " HE PISSES me off...rubs me up the wrong way...HE just needs taken down a peg or two...he can't HAVE everything his way, can he"

In the van, Jackson drove towards the house, it was 9...he could see Jack waiting with Sarah on the curb, Jackson jumped out the van, "HAS he been good, " asked Jackson, Sarah nodded, "Of course...what's all this about a dog Jackson...WE should be discussing that...", Jackson helped his son into the van, " IT'S only talk Sarah...", Sarah shook her head, " NO...Aaron's promised him one apparently...HE'S all excited about it...", Aaron gulped, as Jackson faced him, " DID he now..." he jumped on board, and glared at him, " SO what's THIS about YOU promising our Jack that dog..."

xx

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... hope you are still liking and want more...let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...

In the van, Jackson drove towards the house, it was 9...he could see Jack waiting with Sarah on the curb, Jackson jumped out the van, "HAS he been good, " asked Jackson, Sarah nodded, "Of course...what's all this about a dog Jackson...WE should be discussing that...", Jackson helped his son into the van, " IT'S only talk Sarah...", Sarah shook her head, " NO...Aaron's promised him one apparently...HE'S all excited about it...", Aaron gulped, as Jackson faced him, " DID he now..." he jumped on board, and glared at him, " SO what's THIS about YOU promising our Jack that dog..."

Aaron could have sworn he could see the smirk on Sarah's face, "look...I'll tell you at home..." he told, Jackson pulled the van's door shut and they pulled off, Sarah smiled to herself, and went back in doors...

The journey home between Aaron and Jackson was silent...but Jack chatted on about what he did that evening with his Mum and Nana Sheila, and Aaron couldn't help but to cringe everytime, when the little guy started talking about 'when he got his doggie'

They got in about 9.30, Jackson immediately said, "Come on Jack...go and get yahself ready for bed...IT'S A SCHOOL DAY tomorrow, and you are LATE for bed...", Jack grabbed his father's hand, " CAN I have a story...", Jackson smiled at him, " I'll be up in a bit...NOW PJ'S ON and go brush THOSE teeth...and properly too...I'll be expecting them...", Jack pulled a face, and hurried up the stairs.

Aaron was faffing in the kitchen...and already he could feel Jackson's eyes boring into him from behind, " SO ...WHY did you do it...WHY promise him the dog...WHEN I told you I'd THINK about it...", Aaron turned around, " I just thought...HE wants one SO much Jackson..."Jackson pulled him a frown, " WHAT...AND you don't I suppose...", Aaron bit his lip, and folded his arms, "Look...I'm sorry alright...I DIDN'T MEAN to promise him...it won't do any harm...", Jackson flipped, he approached him, face scouring at him, " IT WON'T DO HIM ANY HARM!.." he hissed, trying to keep the shouting down, because he didn't want Jack to hear, " Aaron YOU can't go promising a child a dog...and NOT deliver..."

Aaron shook his head, "but you said..."

" I SAID...I'd THINK about it...how many MORE times...WHAT if I say NO...what then...WHAT ARE YOU gonna tell Jack, bright spark, huh...OH I was gonna get you a dog...BUT NOW I've changed me mind...YOU'VE GOT so much to learn about kids Aaron...", Aaron dug his hands into his hoodie pockets, " okay okay...I SAID I was sorry...just because you've had a stressful day you are...", Jackson glared at him, shaking his head, and pointed his finger, " DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ME FOR YOUR STUPID PROMISE WITH JACK...on my stressful day..." he hissed, he snatched out a lager from the fridge, " YOU'VE got NO idea...", he disappeared into the lounge, Aaron followed him " Look Jackson, I'm sorry alright...look..I know you'll alittle pissed about taking Jack to Sarah's...but...we had a nice night out...didn't we...", Jackson sat on the sofa, and snapped his neck round, " WHAT...it were CRAP Aaron..WE started out in that shit place near Bar West...and when we DID get there, we ran into THAT PRATT your so called mates going OUT with..."

Aaron waved his hand at him, " I DIDN'T know HE was gonna be flaming there...DID I...", Jackson looked up at him smuggley, " THAT'S your trouble Aaron...YOU don't KNOW...YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING..." there was sarcasim in his tone, Aaron hated that...it wound him up, " WHY are yah BEING LIKE THIS!"

"BEING like what!" asked Jackson necking his lager, Aaron waved his hand in general at him, "LIKE THAT...ALL MARDY...and NASTY!"

Jackson stood up...playing on a sad face, " Awwwwww...Jackson being all nasty to POOR Aaron...GET the violins out somebody...", he then pushed past, and went back into the kitchen, Aaron followed him...this made it worse, Jackson snapped his head round, "TELL me something...WHY would Jack wanna dog...when THERE'S a pathetic puppy down here, following ME all over the place..."

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat, he went back into the lounge...Jackson rolled his eye's, this time HE did the following, " AND you know what in all...THAT pratt Matt...THAT'S your fault too...IF YOU SAID to him on DAY one, that you were NOT interesting in him...HE wouldn't be winding ME up now, would he...SO think on...!"

Aaron pushed past him and stormed up the stairs...Jackson shook his head, " OH YEAH...DO WHAT you always do...JUST RUN AWAY!", the door slammed up stairs...and Jackson could hear the click of the lock...Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "oh well...sofa for ME tonight then..."

Aaron woke up, as the sun was shining in through the curtains...he sat up in bed, and looked at the clock...it was only 6.30, he rubbed his sleep eyes...and then gazed down at Jackson's vacant side of the bed...he sighed heavily and climbed out the bed, on unlocking the door he could already hear Jackson and Jack down stairs laughing at some cartoon...he could hear the spoons banging up against their cereal bowls...

He swallowed and quietly came down the stairs, he glanced into the lounge...and Jackson turned to him...in mid laughter...Aaron's face was a picture of hurt...he sloped off into the kitchen, he fiddled with the loaf of bread...he couldn't get it open...he could hear him coming up behind him...Aaron didn't turn around...he continued to try and open the new loaf up...before he felt the arms around him...Jackson kissed his neck and laid his chin on Aaron's shoulder, " I sorry..." he said gently...

Aaron tried to look at him through the corner of his eye, but he didn't reply...Jackson kissed his neck again, " I'm sorry..." he whispered a little louder, Aaron shook his head, " yeah...you said yester-day...but you still went and had a go...", he gave up with the loaf, Jackson turned him around, so they faced one another, " Aaron...I was mad...NOT at you...it was a PIG of a day...work...Me Mum in hospital...Jack having to go see HER...the HER saying about you promising Jack the dog...I just felt...I don't know..."

Aaron looked up at him, " I hate us arguing...IT reminds me...", Jackson frowned at him as he placed his arms around Aaron's neck, " reminds you of what...Aaron...", Aaron looked like he was going to start sobbing...but he never, " of me Mum...and Dad...when I was young...THEY LOVED eachother at the start...then..." he looked down, " then they hated eachother...I don't WANT that to happen to us...", Jackson smiled at him, he felt SO bad now...but he had done some HARD thinking over night...and NOTHING could excuse him of how he spoke to Aaron.

"Aaron...WE are NOT yah parents...OR MINE for that matter...we are us...WE are good together..." he started to cup Aaron's face, " I was a right tosser last night...I WAS...I KNOW I WAS...if there's ANYTHING I've inherited from me father...it's his bad temper...the VOCAL part...not physical...Me mouth runs away with me...and I hurt folk...EVEN those I love...", Aaron nodded...but was now silent, Jackson gently lifted Aaron's chin, " YOU mean THE WORLD TO ME...you are BRILLIANT with Jack...and I AM SO LUCKY to have you...even though I don't even deserve yah...", Aaron shook his head at him, " don't talk soft..."

Jackson pushed the door to...then gently kissed Aaron...Aaron pulled away, " you're be late for work...", Jackson shook his head, " No...sod work...THIS is more important...Lisa will be here in a bit...to tek Jack to school...when they're gone...I gonna march you up to OUR bedroom..and fuck...make love to yah...I NEED to...I need to show you I'm sorry...", Aaron pulled a face at him, " you don't have to do that...NOT that I'd complain mind..." he finally raised a smirk...

Jackson took his hands into his, " then after...we can spent the day together...JUST you and me...AND we've got a cracking weekend to look forward to...", Aaron raised his eye browes, "OH YEAH...what have you got planned for us then..."

Jackson grinned, " I forgot to say...when I took Joe's camper van BACK to him...he invited us to his barbie on Satuarday...HIS and Rob's...IT should be a cracking day...lots of beer...food...and you've never seen Joe's house yet have yah...", Aaron shrugged, "s'ppose that could be sorta fun...if it doesn't rain..."

Jackson then pulled him against him on the counter, " AND Sunday...I suppose...WE can...tek Jack to that Dog rescue centre outsise Harrogate...", Aaron's started to beam a smile, " ARE WE getting him a pup!" he said full of excitment, " Jackson shook his head, "no...we are just gonna see WHAT they've got first...I'VE got to be sure Jack will be allright with a dog first...and if...IF he is...then just maybe okay...", Aaron's smile was STILL beaming, " can I tell him...PLEASE...", Jackson sighed, before finally shaking his head, " GO on then...GO make his day..."

Before he left the kitchen, Aaron turned, " WE could name him Clyde 2...", Jackson shook his head at him, " THERE'S NO WAY it's gonna be called THAT...NOW...go tell him...put a smile on his little face...", Aaron went off into the lounge...and as Jackson waited...he finally heard Jack's little excited squeal...

Jackson felt randy...HE SO wanted to make it up with Aaron...get him in that bed...and make love to the lad he LOVED...

Everything was gonna be cool from now on...

He heard the postman...and went and picked up the mail from the floor, he glanced up at Aaron and Jack chatting about dogs...he smiled to himself...a smile fading when he saw THE letter he had been waiting for

...the letter from the Custody court...

xx

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... hope you are still liking and want more...let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...

Jackson grinned, " I forgot to say...when I took Joe's camper van BACK to him...he invited us to his barbie on Satuarday...HIS and Rob's...IT should be a cracking day...lots of beer...food...and you've never seen Joe's house yet have yah...", Aaron shrugged, "s'ppose that could be sorta fun...if it doesn't rain..."

Jackson then pulled him against him on the counter, " AND Sunday...I suppose...WE can...tek Jack to that Dog rescue centre outside Harrogate...", Aaron's started to beam a smile, " ARE WE getting him a pup!" he said full of excitment, " Jackson shook his head, "no...we are just gonna see WHAT they've got first...I'VE got to be sure Jack will be allright with a dog first...and if...IF he is...then just maybe okay...", Aaron's smile was STILL beaming, " can I go tell him...PLEASE...", Jackson sighed, before finally shaking his head, " GO on then...GO make his day..."

Before he left the kitchen, Aaron turned, " WE could name him Clyde 2...", Jackson shook his head at him, " THERE'S NO WAY it's gonna be called THAT...NOW...go tell him...put a smile on his little face...", Aaron went off into the lounge...and as Jackson waited...he finally heard Jack's little excited squeal...

Jackson felt randy...HE SO wanted to make it up with Aaron...get him in that bed...and make love to the lad he LOVED...

Everything was gonna be cool from now on...

He heard the postman...and went and picked up the mail from the floor, he glanced up at Aaron and Jack chatting about dogs...he smiled to himself...a smile fading when he saw THE letter he had been waiting for...the letter from the Custody court...

Lisa then let herself in, she had little Samson with her, " ONLY ME boy's...Jack'll ready for school is he...", Jack slid off the sofa, and ran up to Lisa, jumping up and down full of beans, "LISA I'm getting a doggie!", Lisa ruffled his head, " WHOSE a lucky little boy...", she looked up to Aaron, as Jack chattered on to Samson about getting his dog, "HE'S all made up with that isn't he...the little love...you three are becoming a little family!", Jackson came forward, and placed his arm around Aaron, " WE like to think so...", Lisa glanced at her watch, "RIGHT...CAN'T stop...i've got to get these pair off to school...and get up to THAT factory to start work...come on you two..."

Jack ran up to his dad, "THANKS for letting ME have my doggie daddy!", Jackson stooped down onto one knee, " THAT'S alright my little man...BUT REMEMBER...WE are looking to see if there is ANYTHING suitable first...okay...", Jack nodded, then kissing his dad, he grabbed his ruck sack, and was out the door with Lisa and Samson.

Aaron sighed out heavily, "RIGHT, better go tell Cain I'm not gonna show up today, now you have plans for us..." he smirked, Jackson hurried up to him, and stopped him going out the door, " WAIT...this came...just now...it's from the court...", Aaron took the envelope...and started turning it around in his hand, " YOU'VE not opened it...", Jackson pulled a nervous laugh, " I'M scared to see what's IN IT!", Aaron shrugged, "It's just gonna be a date...for the hearing...that's all...i mean...YOU'VE been banging on and on each night about building our case...IF this is a date fot the case, then we have something to aim for a..."

Jackson plonked himself down onto the sofa, and leaned back with a sigh, " WHAT IF Sarah get's Jack...back...", Aaron knelt down infront of him, and placed his hands onto Jackson's knees, " SHE WON'T!"

"YES...but IF she does...MAYBE WE should have done a runner while WE still could..."Jackson told matter-of factly, Aaron shook his head at him, "TOO late for all that, Cain's got RID of them fake passports...", he looked at the envelope...then handed it over to Jackson, " JUST open it you idiot!" he told in jest...

Jackson took the envelope, and ripped it open...Aaron watched, trying to search his partners reaction, as he scanned through the letter, "Jackson...JACKSON!"

Jackson looked up at him, " the case...it's being held on the 7th of July...that's only 8 weeks away..." he mused, " NOT much time left with Jack...AND they are sending some busybody round to look at Jack's living arrangements!"

Aaron took the letter and scanned through it himself, before shoving it back into the envelope, he then stood and went over to Jackson filing drawer and opened it, Jackson leaned forward frowning as he shoved the letter in with Jackson's builders invoices, and closed it up, "What are yah..." he was about to ask him, but Aaron pulled him a smirk, "GO SEE yah solicitor on Monday...see what HE'S got to say...", he then looked down at him, holding out his hand, " now...weren't you just saying about...SHOWING ME how sorry you are...about yesterday...AND LAST NIGHT!", Jackson pulled him a grin...he grabbed Aaron's hand, but instead of allowing Aaron to pull him up, HE yanked Aaron on top of him, their lips locked...and their kisses became the more passionate, each of their tongues searching for entry into eachothers mouths.

Jackson then went to work on Aaron's neck, kissing...biting...sucking...Aaron gasped in excitement...HE loved the way Jackson made him feel...like he wanted to expode.

Jackson removed Aaron's tee shirt, and then he pulled off his own...they smiled at eachother, blue and brown eyes matching their lust for one another.

and while they held eachothers gaze, Jackson slid his hand into Aaron's trakkie bottoms, Aaron was hard...HE HAS HARD!, it made him hard, but Aaron already knew that...'IT' was digging into him...

Aaron's heart always raced when he felt like this..as Jackson manouvered him onto his back on the sofa, Aaron went and pulled down Jackson's flies on his combats.

"YOU TART..." Aaron smirked, " you're aint wearing any pants!", Jackson looked down to see his member poking out through the flies opening, " HE'S popped out to see yah..." the told with a cheekily grin, Aaron quickly placed his hand on it and started to stroke it gently, Jackson gasped at him, " faster...harder!" Aaron sat up, and pulled off his trakkies, Jackson stood up, and jumped up and down, his combats falling to his ankles, he then stooped down and kissed Aaron on the lips, " I'll just nip up and get some lube...", Aaron came foward, " NO WAIT...no need" he gasped, then as Jackson stood infront of him...Aaron went to work with his mouth...Jackson closed his eyes...he bit his bottom lip, and smiled at the same time.

And then the door opened, " BLIMEY...at last...I THOUGHT I was NEVER gonna get here...", Jackson snapped his neck round, and instantly snatched up his combats, Aaron leaned back and stuffed his trakkies between his legs, he was going red, " WHAT THE...!" he looked mortified!

"AUNT POLLY!..." cried Jackson pulling his eyebrowes together, " I see you STILL don't bother knocking!", Polly looked at them, and gasped out loud, " OH MY GAWD!..." she swung around, and put her back to them, Aaron took the opportunity, and fled up the stairs, red faced with shock, Jackson pulled on his tee shirt, and looked up to his Aunt, " IT'S SAFE to look now...", Aunt Polly turned around, and pointed to the arm chair, "I'll take a seat THERE shall I..." making it OBVIOUS she was avoiding the sofa.

Jackson sat on it himself, " SO...this is a surprize...", Polly looked up at him, as she started to rummage through her handbag, " Didn't Yah mum say...I told her I was coming...", Aaron then came down the stairs...he stared toward Jackson's aunt Polly, how could he describe her...yeah...that was right...it was Hazel in a curly wig...and just maybe the arse was THAT much bigger...

Polly looked over to him, " SO you must be Adam...SORRY I never made it up to the civil partnershippy thingy...me leg was in plaster on the account of slipping on a puddle of vomit in sainsbury's..." she nodded at him, "...BUT...I said to me self...I said...Polly, Hazel will send you ALL the photos to look at...and she did..." she mused, " all 4 of them..." she trailed off, Aaron glared at her, then sat next to Jackson, Jackson just had a silly grin on his face, Aaron shook his head, and waved out his hand, " can I get you a brew all something...", Polly smiled at him, "thought neither of yah were gonna ask...MY mouths as dry as a mother superiors...wotsit...", Aaron pulled her a face, he didn't know what to make of her just yet.

Polly followed her gaze to him, as he stood and went into the kitchen, " AND an ashtray wouldn't go a miss Adam, while yah there...", she fished out her ciggys...and looked up to Jackson, " DO you mind love...", Jackson stood and opened the door, " JUST the one...AARON usually smokes his outside..."

Polly stood, "well if it's good enough for him...", Jackson rolled his eyes, " NO it's FINE just light the thing will yah...", Polly smiled and lit her cig, Jackson heard Aaron clangering around in the kitchen, " SO...you should have phoned mah...I could have given yah a lift from the station like..."

Polly waved her hand, as she inhaled a puff, " NO need...I arrived last night...called round, but no bugger was in...I ended up at that B&B across the road...FUNNY place...even funnier people, " she mused...but pointed up her finger, " BUT very informative...that Val woman couldn't WAIT to tell me all about that debarcle over there with you all...you know, that Sarah and her so called husband...SHE thought you were gonna hit him..."

Aaron brought in the brews, and then dumped the ashtray in Polly's lap...he then took his place by Jackson's side on the sofa, Polly pulled Aaron a smile, " Awwwww...hasn't he got a cute little face...you just wanna go pinch them cheeks..."

Jackson laughed, and glanced at Aaron through the corner of his eye, " careful...he bites..." he warned, Aaron just pulled a face at him, Jackson leaned forward and clapped his hands together, "SO...I suppose you will be needing a lift to the hospital..."

"well yes...on the account of having NO transport..." she looked over at Aaron, "suppose you think I could take the bus ...I don't DO buses...not since I sat on one in London...where some old biddy had weed all over the seat before I sat in it...YOU know...it gave me the biggest piles you could...", Jackson stood up, " RIGHT shall we go...Aaron doesn't wanna hear all about that..."

Aaron looked up at Jackson...his face full of disappointment, Jackson winked at him and mouthed a 'sorry' to him...and disctreetly grabbing his crotch, he mouthed a 'later' at him, Aunt polly stood up and stubbed out her ciggy, " NOW...where's this Mill cottage place...we need to get her some clothes for when she gets out tomorrow, and then...YOU are gonna have to help me try to convince her..."

Jackson turned, glancing over at Aaron, " convince her...of what..."

Polly turned to him, as if the answer was plain obvious, " to COME back to London with me...it's clear she can't look after herself uphere...no she's coming back with me...as soon as she is fit enough to travel...and as I said Jackson love...you can help me convince her...IT'S FOR THE BEST..."

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... hope you are still liking and want more...let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...Sorry for not being chatty folks...I am still here...and i've let the boys have some uninterrupted time together, at last!

Hazel Rhodes eyed her sister in distaste, as Polly helped herself to yet ANOTHER grape, "...and I said to that old git next door...IF your cat craps in my rose bushes AGAIN...I'll be calling in the local chinese place... they can come and STICK it in one of their curries...", Hazel rolled her eyes at her, from where she sat in the ward day room, " Polly...CAN i just say...IS this going anywhere in particular...", Polly smiled at her, " well...it is actually...I've been looking at some sheltered housing in Romford...GAWD you feel safe there...not like where I live...these places are bigger...got TWO bedrooms...", Hazel shook her head, " yeah SO...are you meaning to get a lodger of sorts Pol, because them shelter housing people don't LIKE all that..."

Polly rolled her eyes at her, hadn't Hazel caught on yet!, " THEY'VE got TWO bedrooms girl...one for me...and one for you..."she then cracked a smile, " YOU are coming BACK with me Haz...well as soon as you get out of here, and fit enough of course...but then, OHHHH it's going to be great!", Hazel was speechless, which was a very rare accurrence in her case, "but..." she started shaking her head.

"Look...YOU know I am talking sense here...YOU simply can't look after yourself up here...FANCY forgetting to talk your heart pills...", Hazel was about to protest about not moving in any way, shape or form, when Polly stood up, grabbing her handbag, " right I need a smoke...I'll be back soon...",she turned to see Jackson then come with with the coffees, Polly grabbed hers, and took a much needed sip, " ta love...", she then, clutching her cigs in hand, hurried off.

Hazel turned to face Jackson...her face all worried, " Jackson SHE'S threatening to move ME in with her down in London...I can't GO to London...NOT with everything happening up here love..."

Jackson sat down with her, " Mum...maybe...JUST maybe, you need to take a break ...", Hazel started to get aggitated, but Jackson took her hand, "MUM...you just need a break...from all this...the custody thing...living with Chas, because THAT can't be easy...it'll do you good"

Hazel sadly smiled at him, " yes I can see it proberly would, but...YOU twos need me up here...for the case...!", Jackson took a sip of his coffee, " I've heard...", Hazel looked up at him...her facial expression showing she wanted to know more, " I got a letter this morning...7th of July...that's when it's being heard", Hazel gulped down her vile machine coffee, " that's not far away...I"

"IT means you CAN go down to London...just for 3 weeks or so...let Aunt Polly look after you,I mean...I WOULD...it's just that..."

"you've got Jack and Aaron to think of I know...I understand love...but" she faced him, "SHE'LL drive me insane...if I go...I can't promise I'll come back a free woman...I'll proberly end up murdering her", Jackson laughed out loud, " oh come on mum...SHE'S not that bad...is she...", Hazel just stared at her son, " I mean it Jackson, I'M NOT staying down there...whether your Aunt flaming Polly likes it or not...!"

Meanwhile, Aaron was in the town...Jackson had seen him get bored hanging around the hospital, so he had suggested him go down to the shops to kill some time.

Aaron had, he popped into a few arcades, had a sneaky big mac and fries, and then laid in the park in the hot sunshine...Jackson had promised them a day together...until SHE had shown up on their doorstep this morning, Aunt polly had said about trying to convince Hazel to go and live with her in London...he smiled at that thought...that wouldn't be a bad idea...he liked Hazel, but sometimes...she just took over... she interfered in his and Jackson's life.

But then he looked to the other end of the scale...if they were gonna go for proper custody of little Jack, then they would need Hazel around...to shown them court folk or whoever they were, that Jack had a GOOD SECURE family network around him.

Aaron sat up, and rubbed off the grass that stuck to his arms...he then spotted Tom and Greg...they were sitting at a cafe across the road...he hadn't noticed them before...he stood up brushing himself off, then hurried across the park to the road...then on crossing the busy road, he was at their table, " Hey guys..." he said as casually as he could, Tom looked up at him, " alright Aaron mate...Greg's just come back from Uni..." Aaron saw this as an invitation to sit, and grabbed a chair, and sat with them, " cool...LONG time no see..." he held his hand out to him, and Greg shook it, "Yeah...Tom told me you and Jackson got married back in March, congratuations to yah...I'm made up for yah...although better you then me...I'M ALL about having as much fun as I can get before I get tied down..."

Aaron shrugged at him, " well...I like it..." he glanced at Tom, " so...you and Matt still okay...", Tom nodded at him, " yeah...he said he saw you and Jackson last night at the club...he said Jackson was REALLY stressed out, had a pop at him..." Aaron shook his head, as he lit a ciggy, " yeah...sorry bout that...but with all this custody thing around us necks...it's just..."

Greg could see Aaron's eyes look to the pavement abit troubled...he gave him a sympathetic smile, " JUST what I were saying mate...THAT'S why I SAID TO YAH better you than me...I COULDN'T be done with all that real life stuff me...NOT when I'm only like 20!"

Aaron bit his lip, and scratched his head, " well...too late now I'm in it deep...well and truely...", Tom pulled a face at him, " yeah but it's what you want in it...after all YOU banged on SO much about it before how THIS was ALL you wanted...", Greg glanced at his watch, "right...bout time we met Flynn over at Bar West...will Matt be joining us there...", Tom downed his coffee, " nah...he's working late, AGAIN...third time this week" he looked at Aaron, " hey mate...do you wanna join us...", Aaron stubbed out his ciggy, " what...come to Bar West with yahs", Tom shook his head, " it'll be good spending some time together again...play some pool...just like old times mate..."

Aaron looked at his mobile, the time said it were 2pm, Jackson had said about being back at the hospital by 3...it gave him at LEAST 40 minutes, leaving 20 to get back to him, he quickly shot him a half smile, " yeah WHY not...can't do any harm, can it..."

At Bar West, Aaron always found it strange being their in the daytime...with the daylight flooding through the windows...at the bar Greg and Flynn kissed one enough, Aaron pulled a face and turned to Tom, " are THEM two together now...", Tom smirked at him, "well you know...off and on...Greg's just having as much fun as he can get...we're ALL young...why not...", he then ordered a round in for them all.

Flynn turned to Aaron, "hiya Aaron...how have you been...haven't seen you around since...when we...", Aaron flushed...and he remembered their little fling...well it wasn't MUCH of a fling, they only had kissed a few times...and it was at a time when he and Jackson were embarking on their open relationship...he could still sleep and BE with Jackson...but could see other blokes too...it sounded like a great situation for some folk...but in the end, it just wasn't FOR him or Jackson.

Flynn laughed at him nervously, "do you remember Alton Towers...it rained and we all had to go buy them flipping pink mac's!", Aaron shook his head at him, as he took his pint from Tom, "yeah and YOU were sick after being on THEM rides..."

They took their pints to the pool table, and Tom handed Aaron a poolstick, "So...is lucky Livesy gonna be getting himself a victory today..."

Aaron took the stick, and watched as Flynn and Greg sat down to watch them...it DID feel like old times...and he felt weird...he felt good and bad at the same time...if that made sense.

Aaron lost himself in his game of pool...and he smiled...he beat Tom a few times...but then again Tom was pretty crap at pool anyhow, Flynn stepped forward, " so...do you wanna try yah luck out with me...", Aaron looked up at him...and smirked, "alright...winner buys the next pint...", he and Flynn shook on it...Greg stared at them from where he sat, Tom sat down with a sigh...he glanced at his mobile, " yep...Matt's gonna be late again...he's just texted me", Greg waved his hand toward the pool table, " I thought me and Flynn were gonna be spending the evening together...everything were looking that way till HE showed up...", Tom knew Greg was talking about Aaron, " hey he and Flynn never worked out...YOU'VE got nowt to worry about mate!"

Flynn of course BEAT Aaron, Aaron through his stick down, " oh flaming 'eck...that's ANOTHER PINT i owe yah..." he and Flynn laughed out loud, as Flynn took the piss outta Aaron's pool moves...

"DON'T BE TOO HARD ON ME!..." protested Aaron, "IT were Jackson who taught me THEM supposedly winning moves..." his smile faded as he lifted his pint, and saw his wedding ring shine up at him...and for a moment he could feel the chain around his neck...that led him to snatch out his phone in a panic.

He stared at the time display...it was knocking 10 past 3!, he downed his pint, " I'VE SO gotta go...", Tom turned, a little taken aback by Aaron's last minute haste, " everything alright Aaron..."

Aaron turned, " yeah, everythings sweet mate...look gotta go...i'll text yah..." he and Flynn glanced at eachother...before Aaron bolted out that club...and hurried up the street outside.

Jackson and Aunt Polly stood at the Van in the hospital car park...it was Polly who pointed first, "THERE he is...", Jackson turned and squinted in the warm sunshine, " WHAT kept yah...and WHY was yah mobile switched off..." Aaron bit his lip, trying to gather his breath from running there, Jackson's hardened face instantly became a cheeky smirk, " was scared I'd interrupt a secret meet somewhere was yah...didn't want me ruining the moment!" he teased, Aaron hated it...especially after the GOOD time he had just had, "let's just get back home yeah...", Aunt Polly glared at him "he could have made the effort, and stuck around alittle longer with US though...", Aaron glared back at her, but before Aaron could say a word, he jumped in, " Aaron's had his share of hospitals these LAST couple of years...let him be please..."

Aaron half smiled at Jackson gratefully, and Polly jumped into the van, Aaron jumped in the back and Jackson took to the wheel...and within moments they drove out the carpark.

Later on, Aaron sat there in front of the TV at Dale Head...Aunt Polly had cleared off back to the B&B and little Jack was in bed...had been for at least 30 minutes.

Jackson came out the kitchen and then plonked himself beside Aaron on the couch, he snapped his neck round at him, " just THINK about the fun we were gonna have on this couch this morning huh!" Aaron breathed out a sigh...staring at the box...Jackson pulled a face, snatched the remote, and turned the TV off, Aaron waved out his hand, " HEY...I were watching THAT!" he protested, Jackson shook his head, " no you weren't...you were just staring at it..."

Aaron leaned forward and picked up the ashtray...he counted 5 cig butts in it, he turned to Jackson, " HOW come SHE gets to SMOKE in here!...it's MY house and you make me go outside..." he whinged.

Jackson placed his hand on Aaron's arm, "hey...WHAT'S with the face...you've been all mardy since we came back this afternoon...IT CAN'T be ALL Aunt Polly can it...I mean, I know she's a right pain in that arse, but...is it ME...I know i promised you today would be about us but...I CAN'T HELP HER turning up...can I!"

Aaron leaned back and faced him...his baby blue eyes looking all upset, " I...I went to Bar West today...I met up with Tom and that...well I sorta bumped into them in town...and we ended up there..." Jackson noticed Aaron was trying to explain himself to him.

Jackson rubbed Aaron's arm reassuringly, " HEY...it's okay you know...meeting yah friends having some fun...we may be married now but...YOU ARE entitled to your own space you know..."

Aaron understood that, but he shook his head at him, " No you don't get me...I HAD FUN...and it were wrong...because I weren't having fun with you..." he cried.

Jackson pulled Aaron into him, "HEY you...it IS allowed you know...you don't have to feel guilty about owt!"

Aaron looked up at him, " I don't...not guilty...I don't feel that...not deep down...it's what they were saying...", Jackson turned to him, and gazed into his eyes, " WHAT were they saying...did they upset yah..."

Aaron shook his head, "No...they were saying about having fun...while they were young...YOUNG and FREE...they kept banging on about it...", Jackson swallowed down nervously...about where this was leading...

"do you...do you regret marrying me...tying yahself down so young...", Aaron immediately picked up on Jackson's cracked tone of concern, " NOOO...NO that's NOT it...I just keep asking meself is THERE anyowt wrong with me...FOR WANTING THIS...to be together...to have Jack...to be a family...IS it me that's weird wanting all that...instead of having fun..."

Jackson pulled Aaron's head to his chest, " I'm SO lucky to have you...most blokes would have jumped ship at that...they did...like Dan...THEY couldn't handle this...", he lifted Aaron's face a little, " I KNOW you've struggled in the past...but you've proved to me how much a wonderful lad you are...AND i'd NEVER let a bad word be said against yah!"

Aaron smiled at him," I want you...YOU and Jack are my life...not out having fun at clubs...THAT'S just not me"

Jackson then gave him a cheeky sideways glance, " do you wanna continue...what we started this morning...", Aaron sat up and smirked at him, " your nosy Aunts across the road, your even nosier Mum is in hospital and Jack should be deado by now..."

Jackson took the hint, and was already pulling off his tee shirt...their mouths locked in a passionate kiss...

Then, Jackson stood up and started to pull off his combats, Aaron sat and watched him...the lust sparking up in his eyes, he then slid his trakkies over his bottom and slipped them off, Jackson quickly pulled Aaron's tee shirt off in one stroke...both were now stark naked in their lounge...Aaron glanced to the door, and immediatley went and pulled the bolt across...he did the same with the other door by the kitchen.

Jackson laid on the rug, notioning Aaron to join him, Aaron quickly took the chance to glance upstairs, making sure Jack was asleep, he then joined Jackson on the rug.

Jackson pulled in for a kiss, and went to work on Aaron's hardened nipples, as Aaron breathed out heavily, Jackson took the chain in his hand, " I'm so glad I gave this you...", Aaron pulled a face, " Jackson shut up...and keep going..."

Jackson smirked at him, and went to work on Aaron's neck and shoulders, biting him gently, Aaron laid on his back and gasped out, " I want it...", Jackson knelt down on top of him and forced his cock into Aaron's mouth...Aaron went to work...Jackson gasping out snapping shut his eyes, " ohhhhh Aaron" he whispered with sheer passion.

Both of them were getting hot and in the need for more...Aaron couldn't take the foreplay anymore...he just wanted Jackson in him.

Jackson thrusted him on the rug...and within minutes they both had cum...both of their frustrations lifted from the times of interruption.

Both laid on the rug gasping...both completely satisfied...but it wasn't sex now on Jackson's mind...he stared toward his filing drawer...and what Aaron had put in it that morning...

it was getting real now...and HE and Aaron needed to be strong...

because little Jack's future depended on it...

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... hope you are still liking and want more...let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...a couple of nice chapters to look forward too...

Aaron Livsey woke up, and instantly knew Jackson had already risen, he could clearly hear him and Jack downstairs chatting.

After stretching and swinging his legs round, he stood up, and quickly pulled on his tee shirt and trakkies, he then made his way down stairs to see Jackson and Jack sitting at the kitchen table, their breakfast bowls were empty, and it looked like they were drawing up plans of somekind.

"so what's ALL this in aid of then..." he asked with a yawn, Jackson looked up at him with a silly wide grin, " Jack wants me to build a doghouse for his pup...I said to him you have to draw up plans before yah build one...we've sorta got TOO carried away...", Jack pulled the sheet of paper off the table to show Aaron, "Look uncle Aaron it's gonna be mah Doghouse for me pup"

Aaron glanced over it and patted the lad on the head, "nice one Jack...", he then switched on the kettle and turned, " So...it's gonna be kicked outside is it..." he mused, not impressed.

Jackson looked up at him, " NOT yet obviously...but Aaron this dog is NOT gonna be sleeping in our bed...nor Jack's...do you understand me", Aaron pushed his bottom lip out, and made his brew...he would just have to change Jackson's mind about that...he smirked to himself, because HE knew he always got HIS way in the end.

Aaron brought his brew to the table, Jackson stared at him, still waiting on an answer, " I MEAN it Aaron, no dogs in beds!", Aaron shrugged, "yeah...whatever..."

Jackson then turned to Jack, who now was in the lounge colouring in his doghouse plans, "Jack can we get ready for school please...", Jack sighed out loud, and went to get his rucksack, Aaron poured his cornflakes into his bowl, then the milk, he looked up to Jackson, "so, D day for yah mum...when are yah getting her from the hospital", Jackson sighed out, "lunch time...Aunt polly wants to come too..." he then jumped out the seat, and leaned in to kiss Aaron, " I've gotta fly now, I'VE got that estimate to do for that Mrs hopewell in town..."

Aaron managed to dribble milk into Jackson's beard, "AARON!", Aaron smirked as his partner quickly wiped his face down at the kitchen sink, " RIGHT gotta go...SEE YAH LATER JACK!" he called out, "bye bye daddy..." Jack called back, Aaron stood and watched Jackson drive away from the window, " right come on Jack...Lisa will be here in a minute..."

Later that morning, Aaron had his head stuck in the bonnet of a car, Cain wiped his hands with a cloth at his side, " So...you getting THIS dog or what"

Aaron smiled at him, his face lighting up, " yeah...we are going to that dog rescue centre on Sunday...we are gonna get a cute little pup...", then as he saw Cain smirking, he added, " FOR Jack that is...it's gonna be Jack's pup...", Cain shook his head "yeah yeah...TRY telling yahself that...", Aaron was excited...Clyde had never be replaced...HE NEVER would be replaced...but it would be GOOD to have another dog around...it would complete their family, his smile faded to a scowl, as Aunt Polly was making her way over, " morning Adam love...", Aaron snapped his neck round to her, " ARE YOU trying to wind me up on purpose...", Polly looked at him, shaking her head, " I don't get you love..."

Aaron rolled his eyes, " MY NAME...it's AARON...not ADAM..." he told, Polly waved a hand at him, " ohhhhh...Aaron, Adam, whatever, all sounds the same to me...", Aaron bit his tongue, and put his back to her, " I used to go out with a machanic you know...it was in the 70's...in swinging London...nice boy he was...", Aaron pulled a face, as he clutched his spanner...and avoided the temptation to whack her around the head with it, but SHE carried on, "...until I realised HE was actually a SHE..." Aaron smirked, as a picture of it came to mind, Polly looked up to him, " I thought I was gonna grab a handful...like you do...didn't think I'd be grabbing two handfuls in the wrong place...HER BUST was BIGGER than mine...My mum said I needed glasses..."

Polly went quiet, Aaron turned around to her, " WAS there a reason for you stopping by...I kinda busy"

Polly patted his arm, " yes...when Jackson gets back...tell him I'll be in the pub...and NOT over at the B&B...that woman in the pub seems nice and smiley...dresses up like a prize tart though!"

"DO you mind...THAT tart's me mother!", cried Aaron, Polly went into a flap, " oh I am sorry love, I didn't mean to offend yah...", Aaron played on the grim look...then broke into a smile, "THAT'S pretty normal for her...she's usually alot worse...", Polly laughed out loud, and after lighting a ciggy, headed off to the Woolie, Cain came over and nodded toward Polly, " daft old bat, her!" Aaron stared out after her,maybe she was, but then again she wasn't TOO bad was Polly, he decided, but it would be good when she was gone...and for a while at least, Hazel too...so he could have Jackson and Jack to himself.

At lunchtime Aaron went home and made himself a sandwich, he smiled to himself as he heard Jackson's van pull up outside, he stared out the window, and saw his partner hurry toward the door, on it opening Aaron turned, his mouth stuffed with his sarnie, "alright mate..." he managed to say.

Jackson shook his head at him, " NO I'm not...WHAT a complete waste of TIME that was!", Aaron came foward, "what's up...estimate not up to much was it..."

Jackson snapped his head round, " OH I went over there...I parked outside and walked UP the path..."

"and..." asked Aaron.

"the front door was on ajar, SO I called out to this Mrs Hopewell...and she called back to me to COME inside...so I did..." told Jackson pulling his eyesbrowes together.

"WILL YOU STOP going round the houses!" moaned Aaron, stuffing another mouthful of sandwich into his mouth.

"SHE was there...ON the couch...NOTHING ON but a bra...AND you don't wanna be knowing WHERE she were sticking her fingers...!" he cried out frustrated.

Aaron was chewing his mouthful, " where were they then..." he asked, looking at him, Jackson stared at him in disbelief, " oh Aaron...THINK ABOUT IT..!"

Aaron nearly spat out his mouthful, " the RIGHT MINGER!..." he cried, as he started to butter up some more bread, he pointed the knife torward Jackson, " I'm telling yah one thing, SHE'S not having THAT estimate now..."

Jackson sighed out loud, "Ohhhhh Aaron...have a day OFF will yah...THERE WAS NO ESTIMATE...there WASN'T even a wall...she JUST got me round there for her pleasure...I've know it happen to a few mates of mine before...BUT never to me!"

Aaron smirked at him...then pulled open the freezer door, "that reminds me,I were THINKING about tea tonight...", Jackson began making HIMSELF a sarnie, " YOU and your stomach, I'M sure you've got a tape worm..."

Aaron pulled out the box of fish fingers...and shook them in his hand, Jackson rolled his tongue around the inside of his bottom lip, "VERY funny" he said with sheer sarcasim, Aaron smuggley stuffed the box back into the freezer, " JUST making the point I'm NOT as thick as you think..."

"ME thinking you thick...NEVER!" told Jackson, stuffing his own face with sandwich, and joined Aaron on the couch, Aaron leaned forward and grabbed the TV remote, "Whatya doing mister...WE have to go pick up me Mum in a bit...", Aaron shook his head at him, "NOT me...you, oh, and your Aunt Polly called round to the garage earlier... she'll be over at the pub not the B&B", he then tapped on the text button on the remote, Jackson glanced at him puzzled, "WHAT are you doing..."

Aaron turned to him, face telling him HE should know what, " checking the weather arnt I...because if it RAINS tomorrow, we don't have to go to that barbie of Joe's..", Jackson pulled him a face, " WHAT!...oh Aaron come ON...he's me mate...I DON'T get to see him that often lately...YOU'VE got me to yahself on Sunday...It'll be a RIGHT laugh...IT WILL!" he said trying to convince Aaron, " yeah ALRIGHT...we're go..."

Jackson stood and pulled Aaron to his feet, " right, better go pick up Polly from the pub...and GO pick up Mum...I'll see you later..." he kissed Aaron on the cheek and left...after watching him go, Aaron rubbed his stomach... he had just time for a sneaky bag of crisp..or 2, before returning to work.

Later that afternoon, Hazel was sat in the pub with Polly and Jackson, Chas brought over the tray of drinks...a smile plastered on her face, " There you go girls and boy...", Polly looked up to her, " thanks love..." she handed over Hazel's glass of wine, " get that down you girl...it'll sure get that hospital food out yah system", Jackson sat back folding his arms, " IS this wise...what'll bout yah meds..", Hazel waved her hand, " I don't have to take them till tonight Jackson love, so one won't hurt...", Chas agreed, " Yeah...I remember when I were stuck in hospital for weeks on end after me accident, I HAD withdrawal symptons me!", Polly glanced up at her, " well that happens when like yah drink..."

Chas glared at her, and then turning to Jackson, she pointed her finger, "IS SHE having a pop!", Jackson leaned forward, "nah COURSE NOT...Polly button it will yah...", Aaron then came in through the doors, and instantly saw the 3 of them sitting at a table, " SO this is where you all got to...having a party with out me, are yah..."

Jackson looked up, " Me Mum and Polly are heading down to London on Monday...so Sunday night...Polly's treating us to a meal"

Aaron sat down with them, " Sweet!...I love food me...where...THAT curry house in town would be nice..."

Hazel leaned forward waving out her hand, " Aaron love, CAN you see ME eating a curry...", Polly shook her head sadly, " and me...the last time I ate a curry it gave me the worse Diarrehra EVER...blimey it was like shitting through an eye of a nee..."

Jackson snapped his neck round to Aaron, " Ignore HER, it's gonna be a meal at Pollards"

Polly smiled, nodded her head, " sure is...I ate their last night...I mean it's NOT exactly the ritz mind, but it's etiable...ish"

Aaron shook his head, not bothered, and took a beer from his mother, " can't wait..."

A barbie at Joe's and now dinner with the in laws at Pollards...for Aaron, Sunday afternoon at the dog rescue centre with Little Jack was gonna be the only highlight...

But for Jackson, he was gonna have a great time, and going to make the most of it...because once the weekend was over, his Mum and Polly were heading to London...and HE had to see his solicitor on Monday...that very thought making feel very unsettled indeed...

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... hope you are still liking and want more...let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...

At Dale Head, Jackson put a Tee shirt onto his son, " YOU are gonna have a great time with your Nana Hazel, and our Auntie Polly..." he told with a grin, Jack's little face was like thunder as his tantrum continued, " BUT I don't wanna go to shops...shops is BORRRING...I want to go with you and Uncle Aaron to Uncle Joe's BBQ!" he whinged stamping his foot.

Jackson made sure Jack's rucksack was packed up for the day, " you CAN'T go little man...it's for adults only...LOOK...as soon as you get to them toyshops you WILL be pleased as a button...and Nana Hazel and Auntie Polly are looking forward to it, ESPECIALLY Nana Hazel, she's been ill, and while she was in hospital she missed you...NOW you have an important job...YOU have to look after her while I'm at the BBQ...will you do that for me...", Jack nodded his head at him, " Okay Daddy...but I hate them sloppy kisses...they make my face all wet..."

Aaron then came through the front door, " right, are we off or what...your Mum and Polly are on their way over...", Jackson stood up, and turned, " did yah get them beers...", Aaron held up two 4packs, " WHAT do you think theses are yah div...Jack what's he like a..."

Hazel and Polly were then in the doorway, " THERE he is...MY little darling...all ready for a nice day at the shops, " she beamed, holding out her arms to him, to give a nice big sloppy kiss.

Polly turned to her, " COURSE he's not...what kid looks forward to a day at the shops..." she turned to Jack, "I'm sure we can find SOMETHING to do done there YOU lovely boy"

Hazel glared at her, " I THINK you are forgetting something Pol, HE'S MY grandson NOT yours...!", Aaron glanced at Jackson with a smirk, Jackson stooped down to Jack, "RIGHT you better be going HAVE a nice day!" he beamed,and watched as the 3 of them left through the door, Aaron turned, " I think Jack's in for it this afternoon with THEM pair...better him than me..."

Jackson laughed at him, in agreement " AND me" he then turned, "shall we go then...", Aaron grapped his car keys, " COME ON then" he sighed, " the earlier we get there, the earlier we can come back" , Jackson grabbed him, " PROMISE you're smile...for me...", Aaron pulled him his best fake smile, "WILL this do!"

Jackson shook his head as they exited through the door, " It'll HAVE to been..."

Jackson WAS so pleased when they finally reached Joe's house in Hotten, Aaron had put his foot down through the country lanes, Jackson hated Aaron's speeding...it scared him.

Jackson stared toward Joe's semi-detached across the street, " AT last...thought I was never gonna get here alive with YOUR driving...", Aaron turned to him and he grabbed the beers from the back seat, " " SORRY...shaken you up have I...", Jackson glanced at the cans, now in Aaron's grasp, " NO...but I BET them beers have!"

They both got out the car, and headed across the road, Jackson pointed out to the bright lemon VW camper standing on the drive, " WE should borrow THAT again sometime hey...", Aaron pulled a face, " NOT too soon...I wanna fly somewhere next time thanks", they heard the loud music playing out from round the back, " SEE!, I told you Joe has A GREAT place, didn't I.."

"about 100 times yeah, " shot back Aaron,as they rounded the driveway to the back garden, where a gathering of folk lay ahead, most mingled and chatted...some ate...of course that made Aaron hungry...especially when he got a wiff of something cooking on the barbie nearby.

Joe soon spotted them, and came over to them...BBQ tongs in his grasp, and an plastic apron that said ' I wear the frock in this house' flapping ahead of him, " JACKO MATE!...I thought you weren't ganna make it..." he cried.

Jackson smiled at him with an apology, " sorry bout that mate...we just had to sort Jack out first...", Aaron held up the beers, " AND get these in"

Joe nodded toward the barbie, "well help yahself to the food...I've cooked it with my own fair hand...and Rob's somewhere...he'll fridge yah beer!"

Jackson smiled at him, " believe me my little gannet will be helping himself to the food...", Aaron glared at him, " OI I'm STILL here you know!"

As Aaron helped himself to a burger or two, he managed to find two people he knew, camp Dave and Scott, Jackson went into the kitchen and handed the beers to Rob to put in the fridge, " alright Jackson love...glad you made it...Joey would have been gutted if you didn't show up", Jackson leaned on the counter, opening a can, " WOULDN'T of missed it mate...", Rob glanced out the window and laughed, " I see your Aaron is chatting nicely to your Ex...", Jackson nearly choked on his beer, "W-WHAT!"

Rob turned and pointed out the kitchen window, " Dan...he's just got back up from Manchester...his job never worked out there...so he came back...he were gutted when he heard you were married...AND to who...I must admit...I liked Dan...still do..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " THAT'S a matter of opinion...", he then turned to see Joe come in through the door, " HEY you guys, foods getting cold..." he told, Rob nodded, "yeah...we are just coming, I were just saying YOU would have been gutted if he hadn't shown up..." he then snapped his head round to Jackson, " HEY did you and Aaron enjoy your time in the camper..."

Jackson laughed, as he took a sip of his beer out the can, " Yeah...it was AN experience...", Rob laughed pulling the ring from his own beer, " that's right Joe here said...about the dogging site!", Jackson glared at his best mate, Joe held up his hands, " SORRY mate...it were TOO good of a story NOT to tell!"

Rob was laughing again, " and Aaron!...'i see no dogs!' he really is neive isn't he, " Jackson nodded with a smile, " it's a reason WHY I love him...", Rob nodded at him, " yeah...I know THAT...but come on...IS he really that dense! EVERYONE knows what a dogging site is...", Jackson narrowed his eyes and snapped his neck round to him, " YEAH ALLRIGHT!...Aaron didn't...GOT a problem with that!", Rob turned up his nose and headed out the door, " Sor-rey!...didn't MEAN to talk out of turn!" he said, Joe turned to his mate, " I so sorry about him...he gets abit mouthy when he'd had afew...", Jackson downed his beer, and turned to him, "IT'S not your fault...BUT...I'm telling yah...I won't have him taking the piss out of me MY Aaron...your boyfriend or not!", Joe shook his head, " he won't...I promise..."

Jackson cracked him a smile, " sorry...I KNOW i'm over protective sometimes...I just can't help it...", Joe leaned next to him at the sink, " SO how is things...have you heard owt from the court..."

Jackson nodded, and looked at him, " I got a letter on Thursday...and I'm seeing me solicitor Monday...the case is being heard on 7 the July...", Joe shrugged at him, " look...I know I'm only training to be a lawyer and all...but...IF I can help you understand the legal stuff...JUST ring me, yeah"

Jackson nodded, facing the floor, " cheers Joe, you're a real mate...it's just that...I get scared sometimes...", Joe looked up, " of what..."

"of it ALL...the case...Sarah winning...failing Aaron and Jack...I wanna prove that I CAN LOOK AFTER THEM both...", Joe laughed and opened up his can of beer, " you do...AND do it well...Jack's a really good little lad...and Aaron...well YOU know how I felt about him when you met...HIM decking you in all...BUT...he's grown to be GOOD for you...and you him!", he placed his arm around his mates shoulders, " YOU'LL be fine...it'll ALL work out fine for you all...just wait and see yeah..."

Jackson smiled at him, "yeah...yeah yah right..." but Joe got the impression that just maybe, he was trying to convince himself.

Later on the BBQ started to disband abit, Aaron sat on a deckchair talking to Camp Dave, Jackson came over to catch Aaron stuffing a hot dog down his neck, " YOU STILL hungry...", Aaron sheepishly licked his fingers, Camp Dave laughed, " He's A GROWING LAD!" he then got up to join Scott, he turned to then both," Joe and that are going to Bar West...are you twos joining us...", Jackson shook his head, " Nah...WE'VE really got to get back...", Aaron stood up, and took Jackson's arm, " NO...you go...I'll get back for Jack...AS you've said, you don't get to see Joe that much...IT'S FINE...I'll see you later...", Jackson turned to him, "are you sure"

Aaron nodded with a smile, " IT'S FINE I SAID...anyway I went to Bar west yesterday didn't I...IT'S ONLY fair..."

Jackson pulled him into a hug, " cheers Aaron...BUT I'm not drinking...I've just had the one...so i'll take the car, and YOU get a cab back home, " he shoved a tenner in his hand, " and I'll see you in abit!", Aaron pointed to him, " you be careful in MY car yeah...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " I'll look after IT, just as much I look after YOU!" he teased.

Later at Bar West, Joe and Jackson had a couple of games of pool, where Jackson won BOTH times...but Joe was used to that, Jackson also knew his place, "the WINNER buys...I KNOW!", he joked, and hurried off to the bar to buy a pint for Joe, and an orange juice for himself.

At the bar, as Jackson waited for his order, Matt came to his side, he slapped a hand on his back, " ALRIGHT Jacko mate...", Jackson wasn't going to let him get to him, he turned with a smile, " alright Matt...not out with Tom I see..."

Matt leaned on the bar, clutching his beer bottle, " Nah...he was out yesterday...INFACT...he saw Aaron here yesterday...", Matt searched for a reaction, but didn't like what he got, " YEP!" said Jackson, snapping his head round, " Aaron told me...HE tells me everything!"

Matt sighed and nodded, " yeah...well...I suppose he mentioned all the pool games with Flynn, and then the flirting...HE'S a lad!"

Jackson licked his botton lip...he DIDN'T know about that...but he wasn't gonna let Matt wind him up, " HE SAID...Flynns a mate...JUST like Tom or Greg...NOW I need to be getting this pint to MY mate..." he then hurried off, Ryan was then at Matts side, " YOU really can't help yourself winding him up...can yah...", Matt necked his beer, " I quite enjoy it...look, NO ONE can be THAT happy...Jackson will crack...it's just a matter of time...", Ryan shook his head," remind me NEVER to get on YOUR wrong side...WHAT IS SO SPECIAL about this Aaron anyway..."

Matt turned, " nothing...JUST the fact that's he's unavailable...I set my self a challenge that's all...I Always GET what I want..."

Jackson sat down with Joe in a booth, " ...and he told me that Aaron were flirting with Flynn..." Jackson said, trying to release some stress...

Joe turned, " HE'S WINDING YAH UP!..."

Jackson sighed at him, " I know...I shouldn't let it get to mah, it's just that...IT's HIM!", Joe placed a hand on Jackson's arm, " It's fine just ignore him...he'll soon get bored with yah..."

Jackson liked to think so...but as he looked up, he could see Matt staring at him...he rose his drink at him, and had a big smirk across his face...

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... hope you are still liking and want more...let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...Hi guys, just to let you know that I don't know WHEN this story will end, but very much DOUBT it will hit the dizzy heights of 70, like the previous story, I DO however know that this is the LAST story I am doing in this universe, I feel the conclusion to the current story, the custody of Jack, whether they, or whether they not *tease ;)* , get the lad, will be a natural END to the story. My other story currently- on the go- has only about 8 chapters, and will be finished long before this one.

I can't go on forever, and feel there is no where else to go with the story after the conclusion, but don't worry I will be tying up other plots BEFORE this end...I like to take this opportunity to THANK YOU so much for your love and support, and I will be sad to 'go',I have enjoyed writing this story, and I enjoy keeping you folk entertained ...but hey, I'll be giving way to a whole host of other great writers currently here on FF...so they're be plenty for you, AND ME!, to read!

...anyway it's not the end just yet!

Thanks again, Mark xx

BAR WEST...

At the bar, as Jackson waited for his order, Matt came to his side, he slapped a hand on his back, " ALRIGHT Jacko mate...", Jackson wasn't going to let him get to him, he turned with a smile, " alright Matt...not out with Tom I see..."

Matt leaned on the bar, clutching his beer bottle, " Nah...he was out yesterday...INFACT...he saw Aaron here yesterday...", Matt searched for a reaction, but didn't like what he got, " YEP!" said Jackson, snapping his head round, " Aaron told me...HE tells me everything!"

Matt sighed and nodded, " yeah...well...I suppose he mentioned all the pool games with Flynn, and then the flirting...HE'S a lad!"

Jackson licked his botton lip...he DIDN'T know about that...but he wasn't gonna let Matt wind him up, " HE SAID...Flynns a mate...JUST like Tom or Greg...NOW I need to be getting this pint to MY mate..." he then hurried off, Ryan was then at Matts side, " YOU really can't help yourself winding him up...can yah...", Matt necked his beer, " I quite enjoy it...look, NO ONE can be THAT happy...Jackson will crack...it's just a matter of time...", Ryan shook his head," remind me NEVER to get on YOUR wrong side...WHAT IS SO SPECIAL about this Aaron anyway..."

Matt turned, " nothing...JUST the fact that's he's unavailable...I set my self a challenge that's all...I Always GET what I want..."

Jackson sat down with Joe in a booth, " ...and he told me that Aaron were flirting with Flynn..." Jackson said, trying to release some stress...

Joe turned, " HE'S WINDING YAH UP!..."

Jackson sighed at him, " I know...I shouldn't let it get to mah, it's just that...IT's HIM!", Joe placed a hand on Jackson's arm, " It's fine just ignore him...he'll soon get bored with yah..."

Jackson liked to think so...but as he looked up, he could see Matt staring at him...he rose his drink at him, and had a big smirk across his face...

Jackson had the urge to go and snack THAT face in, but he faught his inner feelings...it WASN'T him, he didn't go around decking people...he just didn't DO THAT...as a rule...but then again, when Aaron was concerned...there was always an exception.

Joe could see Jackson was glaring toward Matt, and he could also see Matt was finding it highly amusing, he turned again, " Jackson, shall we go...", Jackson shook his head at him, and waved a hand over to Matt's general direction, " I'M NOT leaving because HE is trying to wind me up!"

"BUT he is Jackson...what if HE winds you up to the point you blow...YOU can't go decking him...IF you did that..." Joe trailed off, hoping Jackson would cotton on to what he was trying to say, Jackson did and closed his eyes with a sigh, " I know...the case...it wouldn't look good will it...ME decking him...", Joe smiled at him, " good boy!...you've seen sense...now DOWN that orange juice, and lets get outta here yeah...", Jackson did just that, but not without glancing over toward Matt one last time...he was sitting at the bar with some other creep, again he raised his beer at him, Jackson stood up quickly, Joe barred him, " LET'S GO...NOW" told Joe with some authority, Jackson had to find the urge, but let him self be dragged away by his best mate.

Matt turned toward Ryan next to him, " SEE...I can wind HIM up a treat...", Ryan mocked him, "Yeah but...he still left...", Matt turned to him, " FOR TONIGHT MAYBE...but there will be a time when HE won't have his mate to stop him coming over...he WANTED to hit me...It's only a matter of time before HE DOES...and then..." he teased.

Ryan downed his beer, " jesus, YOU really are an arsehole arn't yah...", Matt gazed to him, and raised his eyebrowes, " YOU LOVE IT!...anyway...Tom's not expecting me back..." he teased, Ryan grabbed Matt's hand and they darted off into the direction of the exit...

At Dale Head, Aaron was sitting on the sofa playing on the X BOX, he turned to see headlights flash up through the curtains, and within meer moments, Jackson was letting himself in, Aaron glanced up to their Blackpool tower mantel clock, " alright!, you are BACK early..." he cried, alittle surprized...it was only 12.

Jackson threw the car keys onto the kitchen counter and turned, " GOT bored...anyway...CAN'T drink much when I'm driving can I...", Aaron finished his car racing game, "YOU could have got a cab", Jackson laughed at him, " WHAT!...and leave your beloved car in Hotten on a saturday night...YOU wouldn't have talked to me for a week!" Aaron turned to him, " NAH...it would've been TWO weeks actually!"

Aaron then threw aside his controller, changing the subject "Well...Jack had a good day with yah Mum and Polly, and Polly bought him ALL these games!", he picked them up from the coffee table, Jackson took them and glanced through them, " SHE'S spoiling him...THEY are all the ones he wanted the other day...but I never had the cash to spare after Blackpool..."

Aaron smiled at him, " oh well...NO need to bother fretting now...they're top!...we had a few rounds of them before he went to bed, and..." he turned and looked sheepishly at Jackson, " I let him have a halfa shandy...was that ok...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "CAN'T see it hurting him, but if he pisses the bed...YOU can deal with it!", Aaron detected NOT all was quite right with Jackson, he seemed to have a sarcastic edge to his comments, he watched as Jackson made a coffee for himself, " So..." began Aaron lifting his form from the sofa, " did you finish off having a great night or what...", Jackson glanced at him as he poured the hot water into his mug, " yeah...alright I suppose, BUMPED into Matt...", Aaron pulled a face, "OH he's NOT been winding you up AGAIN has he...JUST tell him to DO one!"

Jackson snapped his neck round as he stirred his coffee, " NO Aaron, THAT was your flaming job when he started coming ON to yah!" he quibed.

Aaron folded his arms and leaned on the side, " SO what's HE said...YOU were perfectly okay at Joe's barbie, SOMETHINGS flaming happened with him...you've gone all mardy on ME!"

Jackson turned to him, " HE said...MATT said, that Tom saw you at the club yester-day...", Aaron rolled his eyes, " YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!, I told yah!"

"yes you did...but...you never TOLD ME about Flynn...did yah...", he then took his mug and went into the lounge to sit in the armchair, Aaron bit his lip...HE DID OMIT Flynn's reference from the story, it just seemed easier somehow...after all Flynn was the one he had the fling with...and the one Jackson had punched on the nose, when the open relationship thingy had not worked out.

Aaron turned forcing his hands into his pockets, " I'm sorry..." he said quietly, " it was just...I thought you might get mad at me...", he came and sat on the arm of the chair Jackson was sitting in, " but I DID bump into Tom and Greg...we just sorta saw him at Bar West, he was waiting for Greg...", Jackson looked up at him...eyes big and doey, " you DON'T have to explain...", Aaron nodded at him, " BUT I DO...THAT'S why I said what I said to yah...WHY I mean it when I say that I just want YOU and Jack...and THAT'S enough for me...not that young, free and single life..."

Jackson took Aaron's hand, "PLEASE STOP...It's okay Aaron...I can see HOW Matt would want to wind me up about that...but...he needs telling Aaron, WE both need to just say to him DO ONE, before he really causes any trouble..." he trailed off, not wanting to continue, Aaron could sense the unfinished conversation, " what trouble...Jackson, " he touched his shoulder and Jackson looked up, " I really WANTED to hit him tonight...IF i did that Aaron, I'd lose jack for good...and THAT scares me...a wind up...me giving him a right hook...and my plans GONE..."

Aaron pulled a face, "THAT'S what he wants...but he aint flaming getting it...", Jackson smiled at him, Aaron looked down, and could feel the urge for them to kiss...but a squeally voice came rushing down the stairs all excited, " DADDY, DADDY...look whatt Nana Hazel and auntie POOley buyed for me..." Aaron smirked as Jackson glared at him, " Auntie Pooley...YOU are gonna so GET IT from her, when she find out" he warned in jest. Aaron smirked, " I'm quaking me boots mate!"

Jack waved his new games infront of his dad, " loookk! " he whinged, as his dad was more interested in Aaron, Jackson turned to him, all grin and wide eyes, " YOU ARE a lucky boy...DOES that mean you be NOT wanting that pup tomorrow"

Jack nearly cried on the spot, "NOOOOO...I WANT MY DOGGIE!...you proooomissed!", Jackson nodded and pulled the lad onto his lap, " I only messing with yah!...NOW...it's nearly half 12, and YOU should be in bed young man..."

"BUT I can't sleep!" he protested, " CAN I stay up with you and Uncle Aaron!" , Jackson glanced over at Aaron, who said, " he's TOO excited about getting THAT pup!"

Jackson shook his head, " NOWT to do with you giving him that ale then...he's hyper!..." He turned back to his son "look...10 minutes then WE ALL go up to bed...we have to be up early tomorrow remember, for this trip to the rescue centre", Jack smiled and sat back onto Jackson's chest...Aaron watched them for a while...he hoped Jackson WOULDN'T lose it with Matt...that scared him...if Jackson hit Matt, it would jeprodise ALL their plans...

...he had to sort this out soon...Jackson had MORE than enough on his plate...he needed to sort this by himself...

after all, HE allowed Matt INTO their lives...

...so Aaron figured it SHOULD BE him who should get Matt OUT of their lives...for good!

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...and your comments...

Aaron woke up to hear the din outside, someone was out banging on something in the yard, he slid out of bed, noting that the clock only read 7...ON A SUNDAY MORNING!

Opening the window, Aaron popped his head out to see Jackson putting together a doghouse, Jack was out helping him, " HEY...keep the noise down will yah!" called down Aaron.

Jackson looked up, mallet in hand, " DOESN'T matter about THAT Livsey, just get yah lazy arse outta bed...", Jack was jumping up and down, "yeah! WE need to go get me doggie NOW Uncle Aaron!"

Aaron sighed and nodded his head, "Okay...okay...let me get me shower hey...I'll be with yah in a sec!", Jackson watched the window shut and turned to his son, both scrutinizing the wood doghouse, "SO...what yah think" he asked, Jack was rubbing his chin like he was trying to decide, " well...it's OKAY I suppose...I COULD have done better...", Jackson laughed out loud at his son, " you CHEEKY little monkey...you were MENT to say it's the BEST doghouse you've ever saw...!" Jack took his dads hand, "IT is really...i am only messing with yah..."

Jackson picked up his boy and hugged him...the custody case worried him again...the days were gonna fly by...and HE knew he had to make the most of each one of them, that went by.

for just in case...

"can I have a piggyback...PLEASSE!"

Jackson put his son down, " you're getting a big boy now little man...you are getting heavy"

"I'm ONLY 6..." he said looking up at him, Jackson smirked at him, "ASK your uncle Aaron later..."

"ASK me what..." asked Aaron yawning at the doorway, Jackson shook his head at him, "NOWT...!", Jackson waved his hand toward the doghouse and raised his eyebrowes, " so..."

Aaron could see Jackson was waiting for a response, so he just pulled a face, " IT'S a flaming doghouse Jackson...what you want, a medal", Jack was giggling, Jackson turned to him, "YOU can stop yah laughing young man...NOW go get yahself ready yeah...", Jack went indoors, Aaron folded his arms, the early sun warming his cool skin, damp from the shower, Jackson cleared away his tools, and caught a whiff of Aaron's fresh scent.

"Corrrrrr...You're making ME as horney as hell...", he grabbed hold of his own bulge, Aaron smirked, "haven't GOT time for ALL THAT Jackson...going to Harrogate remember", Jackson pulled him a sad face, pushing out his bottom lip, " OHHH GO ON!..."

"are YOU gonna tell Jack why we are not leaving straight away..." asked Aaron.

Jackson sighed at him, " yeahhh...you're right, better get ready meself...", Aaron noticed Declan Macey then walk up the garage forecourt toward them, he ducked inside, he only had a towel covering him up, Jackson dug his hands into his jeans pockets, and faced his landlord, "ALRIGHT MATE!...what can I DO yah for!"

Declan rubbed his cheek, "sorry to stop by so early Jackson, but could I have a copy of yah tenancy agreement...I can't find my copy...Nicola was looking for it ALL day yesterday..."

Jackson pulled a face, "OUR tenancy agreement...why..." he then pulled a smirk, " you aint gonna put the rent up are yah...PLEASE don't let it be TOO high...on the account I built this place FOR yah!" he jested.

Declan wasn't smiling, "look...just bring it round tomorrow...it's Sunday and I'm having a family dayout..."

Jackson nodded toward his house, "SO am I...gonna get our Jack a pup...well IF there's one suitable...DON'T wanna be getting him some great big wolf hound do i..."

Declan hinted a smile as he turned on his heel, " TELL me tomorrow, I must go...stop by around 10 yeah..."

Jackson nodded at him, he also had to see his solicitor tomorrow, but that wasn't till 3, he rounded his tongue across the inside of his bottom lip, WHAT was Declan playing at...he didn't want to hazard a guess, but what ever it was...IT was only gonna be adding to his growing list of worries.

At 9, Jackson had the Van outside the house, Hazel and Polly stood on the curb with little Jack, Hazel stooped down to her grandson, " YOU be a good, my lovely boy...and make sure your new pup is REALLY cute...", Polly turned to her, " I HATE dogs...all that fur...can't think WHY anyone would want them indoors!...they must be mad...remember when I came to stay with yah in Harrogate when Jackson was a lad...you had that Chummie...THAT was a feebitten mutt if I ever saw one...if I get another rash...", Hazel elbowed her, " ignore your Aunt Polly...I LOVE DOGS I DO...can't get enough of them me"

Jack then went and ran toward his dad, and Aaron ,full of excitment, Polly turned to her sister..." can't GET enough of them...IS that why you got Chummie put down!", Hazel's sharp glare stopped her from talking further, " shhhhh...HE'LL hear you!"

"WHO will...Jack...HE never knew Chummie..." cried Polly.

Hazel frowned at her, " NO NOT HIM... JACKSON..."

Jackson beamed a wide smile toward his son, " RIGHT you all set..."

"yeeeeaaahhh!" he squealed, Aaron let him in the van, and he climbed in himself, Jackson turned to his Mother and Aunt, " We'll be back soon...HOPEFULLY with an addition to the pack!"

Polly smiled at him, " well make it a bitch will you...CAN'T be good with all you males in that house!", Jackson was jumping in the van, " no, Jack wants a boy...no BITCHES allowed!"

Hazel waved at him, " don't be late...Polly's taking us all to Pollards remember, love!"

Aaron glanced at Jackson, " can't wait..."

Jackson then pulled away...Hazel and Polly waving behind them.

It took about half an hour to get up to Harrogate in pretty much light Sunday morning traffic, on the way, Aaron turned to Jackson, " SO what did Declan want this morning...you never told me..."

Jackson didn't keep his eye's off the road, " nowt...JUST was wishing us a NICE trip out..." he lied.

Aaron pulled him a face, " why would HE care where we went...", Jackson quickly glanced at him with a flash of a smile, " He's me mate is Declan...MUST have told him last week over a pint!"

The last thing he wanted was to be worrying Aaron about what Declan wanted, today was going to be a nice day...THEY needed it...to compensate what MIGHT happen.

At the Dog rescue centre, Jackson and Aaron took Jack around the walkways of cages, the din of dogs parking all around them...Aaron had already spotted a dog that looked like Clyde...on seeing it, Jack was a little overwhelmed because of the size, Jackson waved a dismissive hand, "He's TOO big Aaron..."...Jack kept banging on the cages...and he laughed in delight as a small white poddle yapped at him...he banged the cage, " OI!, WILL you stop him from doing that!" cried another parent, " he's scaring my Lukey"

Aaron glared at the woman, " then TELL Lukey to go and grow a pair!...HE'S 6 he's just excited!", the woman pulled him a face, " JUST right!...TWO blokes in charge of a child...NO wonder it's running around amok!"

Jackson turned to the woman, " look, sorry love...BUT as my PARTNER has just said...MY boy's 6...and is excited about getting a pet...SO WHY don't you go and take more notice of your own boy!" the Woman frowned puzzled, Jackson nodded in the direction behind her, " LOOKS like your Lukey is attracting allsorts of attention from folk!"

The woman turned to see her son weeing all over the floor...the Woman hurried away, "NO Lukey...NO"

Aaron smirked and led the way forward, away from the scene, " Less our Jack can behave himself in public, hey!"

Jackson watched his son dart from one cage to another...he smiled to himself, Jack was SO happy...why could some court RUIN that for him...HOW could they have such a power over their happiness...

A while later, Jack had found the one he wanted...and Jackson had scrutinized it from the start...first at seeing it from outside the cage looking in, and then one of the centres handlers, let him in to see the pup more closey...it was a pup labrador...abandoned a few days ago informed the dog handler in distaste.

Jack was allowed to stroke the pup, Jackson at his side at all times in the cage, " CAN I HAVE HIM pleeeaase!", Jackson smiled at him, " of course you can...but the dog man says we CAN'T take him today...THEY have to check out our home first...and then...in a few day's if EVERYTHINGS okay...he can come and stay wit us"

Jack was disappointed at first...he wanted the pup today...but his Dad at promised him, the pup will be home with them soon.

On exiting the cage, Aaron hurried over all excited, " HEY...I've just taken another look at that dog over there...HE IS a dead spit of clyde...it could be clyde reconsituted..."

"reincarnated..." corrected Jackson with a smirk, Aaron shrugged, " yeah THAT in all...I were wondering whether we could..."

Jackson shook his head, instantly knowing Aaron wanted that dog, " NO Aaron...Jack's found what dog he wants...we are just gonna go fill out some paperwork with the handler at the office...anyway...IT'S TOO big for Jack isn't it..."

Aaron turned away disppointedly, and watched as Jackson and Jack walked away, following the handler, Aaron then turned and went back to 'Clyde' he knelt down and stared at the dog through the cage...the dog looked at him with sad eyes...and made a cute little noise, pricking up his hears to Aaron's voice, "don't worry boy...THERE'S still time yet to get yah yet..."

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53 OF 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...and your comments...

Jackson Walsh opened his filing drawer, and after some faffing around, he found what he was looking for, the tenancy agreement to Dale Head, he closed the drawer up, and opened up the two sheet document, and glanced through it...he was fearing Declan was going to put the rent up.

"Daddy, am I getting my pup today..." asked Jack, he sat at the kitchen table with his cereal, Jackson glanced over to him with a smile, " NOT today Jack...the dog man is not coming round to Wednesday...", Jack pushed his bottom lip out disappointedly, Wednesday seemed LIKE forever to him, Aaron then came down the stairs and ruffled his hand through Jack's curls, "morning little mate!" Jack looked up to him, " am i getting my doggie today Uncle Aaron...", Aaron nodded, " no mate...that bloke from the dog centre is not coming round till Wednesday ...", Jack sighed, he was hoping for a different answer to his Dads...

Jackson saw Aaron start to make himself some toast, he back pocketed the tenancy agreement, and came forward, " morning..." he smiled, Aaron turned to him, "whens yah Mum and Polly heading off then..."

Jackson narrowed his eyes, " lunch time...in a hurry for them to go are we...", Aaron smirked...the thought of having Jackson and Jack to himself for a while was a good feeling.

"No mate...just asking that's all" told Aaron, Jackson readied his son's ruck sack for school, " I believe yah...not many would", Aaron turned to the window to see the pair coming toward the front path, "talk of THEM"

Hazel pushed her way in, " MORNING boys...only us...WE'VE come to say goodbye to my lovely grandson", Jack ran up to his Nana, " Nana Hazel...HAVE you brought my doggie with you!"

"No lovely, I'm heading down to London today with yah Aunt Polly, I'll be away for three whole weeks...GUESS how many days that is..." Hazel asked, cupping the lads face in her hands.

Jack stratched his head, " errrrrrr...about...100 days" Polly pulled a knowing smile, " THAT'S how it should be...you should be moving IN with me perminently...BUT mind you...there's still a chance to change your mind when we get down there..." told Polly.

Jackson came forward, " right little man say bye bye...it's time to get yah to school...", Jack said goodbye to them and went out and stood by the van, Jackson turned, " I'll be back at midday to take yous to the station...", Hazel placed her hand on her son's cheek, and smiled at him, " THERE'S no rush love...don't go dashing about in that van of yours...nowthen...if I do forget to tell you later...because KNOWING ME...i will...goodluck this afternoon...I'm sure your solicitor will put your mind at rest..." she told, before adding, " and then you can phone me in London and put MY mind at rest too...", Jackson hugged his mum...he wished she wasn't going...but she needed the rest...a well earned rest...at least THIS way she would be coming back all refreshed, and reviatilised.

After dropping off Jack at school, Jackson drove up to home farm to see Declan...he prayed his mate wouldn't putting the rent up TOO much, after parking up the long drive, he jumped out and made his way to the office round the back.

Declan Macey was sat at his desk, Nicola was at her desk as Jackson knocked on the door as he stepped inside...a big silly grin plastered on his face, " Alright mate...sorry I'ma bit early...it's JUST that I want to get a job done before seeing me Mum and her sister to the station..."

Nicola turned sternly, " DID you bring your tenancy agreement...HOPE the news sticks in your throat like it does in mine..." she glared at her boss, " didn't you think about my little Angelelica before evicting me!"

Declan looked up to her, " LOOK Nicola just GO and make a coffee will you...", he noticed that Jackson wasn't smiling anymore, " what's going on Declan...something tells me that THIS IS NOT about putting me rent up is it..."

Declan waited for Nicola to disappear, before standing up, and perched on his desk, he slowly shook his head, " look Jackson, there's no easy way to break this to you mate...but I'm selling ALL my properties..."

Jackson's jaw nearly hit the floor, "w-what..." he finally managed to say.

"I'm selling up my properties...YOURS in all...", Jackson dug his hands into his pockets, frowning at him, " yeah...I THOUGHT that was what yah said...", he then whipped out his tenancy agreement from his back pocket, and throw it onto the desk, " SO THAT means NOWT then...I have six months to run on it!"

Declan gave him an apologetic look, " I'm so sorry mate...BUT I need the capital to put into a new venture of mine...YOU know the one I told you about in the pub that time...", Jackson narrowed his gaze at him, " YEAH you did!...BUT I didn't START to think it would end with putting me and Aaron out on the streets..."

Declan waved his hand at him, " don't be so melodramatic, I'm SURE Chas would put you all up at her place...it's NOT that she hasn't got the room!", Jackson couldn't believe his ears, he really thought Declan was a mate of his, " DO YOU know what MY life is like at the moment!...BUT you DO don't yah, because I poured out me worries to yah WHEN you TOLD me about your new venture!"

Declan stood straight, " Jackson mate...I'm sorry, but it's business...it's JUST business..."

Jackson glared at him, " BUSINESS!...DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT DECLAN!", Declan shrugged, " look mate...maybe i can do you a great deal on the place...A FAIR price...we can discuss it over a pint later!", Jackson shook his head at him, " nah...THERE is no way IN HELL I can afford to BUY a house...I CAN'T even get on the property ladder..." he swallowed hard before asking, " SO...WHEN are you gonna kick us out!"

" Don't BE like that mate..."

Jackson already had his grasp on the doorhandle, as he turned, " don't EVEN call me mate...you're no mate of mine...YOU know what's going off in my life at the moment, I've gotta see me solictitor this afternoon, HOWS it gonna look like IF I can't supply a home for my little lad...but then again...THAT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM is it...IT'S MINE...Cheers Declan...THANKS alot MATE!" he spat sharply, as he was out the door...it slammed behind him, Nicola was then at the office door way pointing smuggley, " AND YOU thought I would take it badly..."

Jackson was fuming...he went straight home, and tried to calm himself down, he made himself a coffee and sat on the doorstep in the late morning sunshine, Aaron looked up from the car he was working on and came over to him, wiping his hands clean with an old rag, "Hey...you are home early..." he said curiously, " your Mum and Polly are not leaving till lunchtime..."

Jackson looked up to him, " the bloke cancelled, I'm just abit pissed with him THAT'S all...", he felt bad about lying...but how could he tell Aaron they would be losing their home...a home Aaron was happy and content in...they all were...because with Jack with them...it was their first family home.

Aaron sat next to him on the doorstep, and lit up a ciggie, " wanna coffee..." he asked, Jackson nodded, " I've just made one thanks...", Aaron pulled him a face, "THANKS for offering ME one!", Jackson nudged Aaron's shoulder with his own, "you know where the kettle is..."

Aaron puffed on his ciggy for a while, then turned to him, " look...you can't hide it from me...you are worrying...it's your appointment this afternoon...with the solicitor like...it's gonna be alright Jackson, we've GOT no worries about keeping Jack..."

Jackson sadly smiled with a sigh, " I wish I HAD your confidence...", Aaron frowned at him, "WHY...is there owt you are not telling me..."

Jackson quickly shook his head, " Nah...NOWT at all..." he stood up, Aaron stood as well, "right...better get that coffee drank, and get ready to take me Mum and Polly down to the station..."

Aaron glanced at his watch, " yeah...well, I've said my goodbyes to them earlier...Polly's convinced your mother will be STAYING in London you know..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " well SHE can't can she...SHE'S needed UP here too much...WHO else is gonna be doing all the babysitting a..." he said, trying to sound all confident.

Aaron smirked, " yeah...and there's me hoping she MIGHT take up Polly on her offer...THEN you go and say that..."

"cheeky sod..." smiled Jackson, and then went and kissed him, Aaron pulled away, "oi get off!, i'm ment to be working...if Cain sees us necking, then I'll NEVER hear the LAST of it!"

Jackson winked at him, and watched him walk back to the motor he had been working on, Jackson sighed...it was gonna be hard to keep all this worry quiet from Aaron, but the lad didn't bode well when he was put under stress...he hoped he could sort this all out before he found out...

He went indoors, and washed up his cup, it was nearly time to get his Mum and Polly to the station...and then he needed to get ready to see his solicitor...it was time to face what was ahead...and by the end of today...he would know exactly what to expect...

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you hate it or like it... xx


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...here's chapter 54, ...the story is all but complete now in my head, barr the last paragraph, my only duty left is to type it all out...I was debating whether 'THAT' UFO should come down and take Aaron away...but then with all these sad endings I've been reading at the moment in other fics, maybe I should have A&J go and renew their vows...till a militant rebel group comes storming into the joint and everyone goes down in a bloodbath! in true Dynasty style...mmmmm..i'll have to mull over this. Faggy, I have read Your fics over this weekend...i'm all hot under the collar!

Jackson Walsh sat and waited in the solicitor's waiting room...an hour or so ago, he had just seen off his mother and Aunt Polly on the train to London, he was going to miss his mum...even though she was only away for three weeks.

The meeting with his solicitor worried him, he had been dreading it all over the weekend, since getting the letter from the custody court...as he mullered on his thoughts, the door opened and Jane Roberts, his solicitor popped her head round to him, " Jackson you can come through now..." she warmly smiled.

Jackson followed Jane to her office, and he soon was plonking himself down onto the chair, as she sat at her desk, "So...I gathered you've heard from the court..." she asked.

Jackson loosened his tie, he always dressed up for these accasions, it was his mum whom had drummed that into him from when he was a little lad, he pulled out the court letter fom his Jackets inside pocket, he handed it over to his solicitor.

Jane scanned through it, then looked up to him, " so 7th of July is D day...it gives us time to build up your case..."

"and SHE hers..." quibbed Jackson, Jane smiled, placing the letter down in front of her, "yes...but I am confident that we will have the upper hand here...", Jackson didn't share her confidence, " wish I were...i mean...LETS face it...a couple of months ago you said I had a cat in hells chance..."

Jane shook her head, " things were different back then, Sarah was married, her husband had a great job that brought in a substantial income, a large house, and a network of family to help them...THAT'S all changed"

Jackson nodded, raising his eyebrowes, " yeah but...sorry it's just been a bad morning that's all...", Jane looked up, " oh...everything okay with you..."

Jackson waved his hand at her, his confidence returning...even though it was put on, "Nah...JUST work, nowt I can't sort out meself...", Jane smiled at him, " good...now I see on this letter they are sending someone round to have a look at Jack's living arrangements...DON'T be alarmed by that...it is ALL routine...and it will be a benefit to you...you can show that Jack is happy where he is, and that he has a strong network of family and support around him...and you..."

Jackson smiled at her, " yeah...he has...and WE are getting him a pup...he LOVES living with us...I just HOPE you are right and this person see's it...", Jane put her hands together, "I'm sure Jack's love and contentment of where he is living will show through...especially comparing it to living with his mother and Mr. kelly...", she shuffled some paperwork, "I have all what you said about that night here...the fire...and Jack in hospital...medical notes would be helpful here too...and of course the report about the fire being started by 's cigarette..."

Jackson was starting to feel more better about things, if THEY could show that Jack was so unhappy living with Sarah and Jeff...and was SO HAPPY living with them...that should do it...but things were never that straightforward was it...as Jane now stressed to him.

"Jackson, I have to point out to you that THIS ALL could get messy...there could be alot of stuff flying about...things dug up...old arguements...anything that would jeprodise the other getting full custody..." she paused, and looked at her client, " I am talking about your partners criminal record..."

Jackson's eyes widened, " WHAT!...what's THAT got to DO with this case!"

Jane sympathised with him, " I know it ALL sounds irrelivant to the case Jackson, but Sarah's legal team will find ANYTHING they can to stop you getting full custody...Aaron livesy assaulted you in a public place, there are many witness's to this...can I remind YOU it was yourself who pressed charges against him..."

Jackson shook his head, waving out his hand angrily, " THAT happened 2 years ago!...Aaron's NEVER struck me since then...and NEVER would...things were complicated at that time!"

Jane shrugged at him, " I understand Mr. Livesy had issues at that time...but Sarah's team will roll that out as HIM being a danger to Jack..."

Jackson was horrified to even think about that, he was apalled, narrowing his eyes at her he spat, " AARON WOULD NEVER HARM JACK...NEVER INNA MILLION YEARS!" he stood up and paced about, trying to vent the stress, " it's HER husband you should be talking about...HIM who LEFT my son alone in a burning building!"

Jane sat quietly taken in all what her client was saying to her...when Jackson had calmed down she spoke up, " yes...I understand your frustrations...BUT Mr. Livesy's actions against YOU are recorded down...Mr Kelly's actions however are not...like it or not...there is NO proof of that...Mr kelly won't be admitting to that...and now that he and Sarah are not together anymore...Sarah is unlikely to admit that herself...fearing that would jeprodise her own case..."

Jackson sat down and sighed heavily, raising his arms in frustration, " I KNEW it was gonna get bad...but I didn't think it would get like THAT...it's gonna be like a slanging match!"

Jane sympathised with him again, " these cases RARELY go ahead without a slanging match...both parties WANT the same thing remember...", she stared at him for a moment, Jackson was slumped in the chair looking sorry for himself, " Jackson...WE will do ALL we can for you...the court DID grant temporal custody to you and Mr Livsey...but maybe that was due to who had the BEST circumstances at the time...and YOU did...but it's a start...and something to build on...have hope...because IT IS a fight...if you like it or not...it always is..."

Jackson jumped back into his van, and pulled off his jacket and tie, he felt quite disheartened by his solicitors comments...SHE was only trying to help...but he just couldn't help thinking THAT Sarah would win this case hands down...

He drove into town and walked around the shops for a while, not wanting to go back to the village just yet...he didn't want Aaron to see him like this...without hope.

He managed to pull himself together, and drove home, and after collecting Jack from school, and Aaron finished work, they all went to the Woolpack for a pub meal.

Aaron tucked into his burger and chips, and looked up to Jackson, " SO...you aint SAID owt much about what your solictior told yah!" he told, Jackson leaned back on his chair, and shrugged at him, "there's NOT that much to tell really...just YOU were right...we discussed the date, and that home visit we are getting..."

Chas was already upon them waving her hand out, " THEM busybodies will see HOW happy Jack is with yahs...ANYBODY in this village will be able to tell em that!", Aaron pulled a face...but couldn't speak out, due to stuffing half a burger in his gob, so Jackson smiled up at her, "THANKS Chas, WE appreciate that!", Chas looked on as Little Jack ate his chips from the bowl, "Hungry little fella in he...TAKES after my Aaron!"

Jackson shook his head in agreement, as he now started to look on too, " Yeah...THAT and some other habits...", Aaron looked up, after washing his burger down with his beer, "do you TWO mind, I'm STILL here you know!"

Chas perched her bum on a stall, and faced Jackson, " SO...your Mum get off alright did she...I'm telling you what...IT'S going to feel SO strange in that house without her...her funny annoying habits...OUR little debates...mainly about you two of course..." she said musing on it.

Aaron rolled his eyes at her, "look...haven't you got owt to do...THERE'S folk need serving you know!", Chas stood up, " alright alright, keep yah hair on!..." she turned her head toward the bar and laughed, "Ohhhhh, it's only Nicola waiting!"

Nicola glared at her, as she pulled her purse out from her handbag, "don't start Chas, I'VE had a right day of it...I'm surprized THEM two are so CALM about it!"

Jackson nearly choked on his chips, as he tried to get Nicola's attention as to say, NO DON'T SAY OWT...but just like Nicola she did!, Chas went to the bar, " calm about what!"

Nicola waved her hand out flippantly, " ABOUT Declan chucking us all out on the streets THAT'S WHAT...then again I suppose YOU be having that big house, and THIS place, they've GOT no worries have they!...and that little boy...not like me and Angelilica"

Chas turned toward Jackson, " is this true love..."

Aaron's eyes darted from Nicola to Jackson...he was starting to cotton on to WHAT was going on, " is Declan chucking us out...Jackson...", Jackson sighed at him...his expression showing Nicola how mad he was with her for opening her big mouth, " IT'S not that he's chucking us out...it's well...", Aaron was glaring at him,waiting for an answer " WELL WHAT...SPIT IT OUT...", Jackson could see instantly that Aaron was mad, and with Jack sitting there, he didn't want to fire Aaron up, Aaron just waved his hand out at him dismissively, " THIS is what Declan came to see you about yesterday wasn't IT!...thanks for telling me!", he then stormed out the exit doors of the pub.

Jackson snapped his head round to the bar, and glared at Nicola, "THANKS for that...", Nicola turned to him, as she leaned on the bar, " for what...SOME of us haven't got time to go beating around the bush"

Jackson stood up, " Oh SAVE it Nicola!...YOU not exactly without options yahself...I MEAN YOU can always go sponging off yah DAD can't yah!" he told with sarcasim, he then turned to Alan turner who was sitting on the next table, "Can you just watch Jack please, " but before Alan could even mutter aword, Jackson was flying out the doors.

Aaron sat on the outside bench in the evening sun, nursing his pint...Jackson stood at the doorway trying to figure out Aaron's mood, HE had a face on him...he had to play carefully, digging his hands into his pockets, he approached him.

Aaron sat with his pint...he didn't bother looking up...so Jackson pulled a silly grin at him, "YOU gonna be giving me the silent treatment ALL night"

Aaron shook his head, and pulled a face, " WHY should I tell you owt...YOU NEVER tell ME owt...like errrrrr...US being made homeless"

Jackson sat next to him, " sorry bout that...I wanted to tell yah...I did...it's just...well I didn't wanna worry that cute little head of yours!", Aaron glanced up at him...Jackson was putting on his puppy dog eyes...Aaron WANTED to be mad at him...

"STOP IT!...THIS is serious Jackson...WHERE on earth are we gonna live...WHEN does Declan want us OUT!..." he stood up and downed his pint, " stuff it!, you know WHAT...I'm gonna go round home farm and have it out with him!"

Jackson grabbed him, stopping him from going, " NO...look...I'll sort it...I WILL, trust me...I will look after us...you and Jack", Aaron sighed and placed his hands on his hips, " I'm STILL mad at yah...YOU'VE got to TELL me stuff...not keep stuff from me!, i'm notta kid"

Jackson shook his head, " I will...I promise yah...so please...can we GO inside and finish ours teas!", Aaron bit his lip, and throw his hand over his shaven head, " i'm telling yah, I NOT happy about this...but okay...BUT WE talk about this later Jackson...I wanna know exactly WHAT you've got planned for us...and HOW you are gonna sort this mess out!, end of", he then stormed back into the pub, Jackson sighed...he wished he knew the answers...but still, he had a few hours to think of some!

On returning back into the pub, Aaron sat down to see Jack with a cheeky grin, Alan came over rather sheepish, " I'm so sorry Aaron...erm...well...", Aaron glared up at him, " WHAT!"

"well little Jack here it seems, has downed my pint...and several other peoples as well I understand...I only went to the loo...I wasn't gone for very long..."

Jackson came forward, raising his eyebrowes at the scene "what's up...AND why is Jack grinning like a loom at us!" he said pointing at his son aghast.

Aaron turned, " it's because he's hammered you Donnut!, lets GET him home before folk THINK we are a bad influence on him, yeah!"

Jackson took hold of his son, "COME ON little man, let's get yah home...YOU can sleep it off...BOY, he's head'll be banging in the morning...WE might have to keep him off school!"

When they got outside, Jackson watched as Aaron took Jack's little hand, and lead him across the road to Dale Head...HOW on earth could he tell him about what Jane had said...how on earth would Aaron react when he was told, THAT his violent past could jeprodise their case. to keep Jack...

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it! xx


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews... Shawny/faggy; OF COURSE I will try and please everybody with a happy ending...I'm trying to lengthen the last few chapters...a sort of sorry for abandoning you all...Lucy: thanks, but there is no where else for the story to go, sometimes you just know, as a writer, to stop...MIND YOU, if anyone else wants to continue a new sequel to this, then be my guest...I'll gladly waiver my rights to any non-Emmerdale characters...someone else might even do it some justice, new writer, fresh ideas and all that, anyone interested PM me...xx

Jackson Walsh entered little Jack's bedroom, the lad had skipped school the day before, due to a hangover, but using the excuse of a bad tummy.

But today Jackson was adament that his son go back to school, Jack poked his little head out of the covers, " DOoo I have to go to school...my head still hurts..." he whinged, Jackson sat on the bed and raised his eye browes, " is it still banging yah!", the lad nodded, with a little sad face, " the light hurt yah eyes does it..." cooed Jackson, Jack shook his head back at him, "Ohhhh my poor little soldier...looks like its ANOTHER day off school then..." little Jack snuggled under the covers, as Jackson made for the door, he turned back to him, before leaving, "..and I BETTER phone them dog people NOT to come round today...", little Jack was flying out the bed and grabbing his hand in an instant!, " dadddy...noooooo...I want my doggie...pleaaassse!", the lad was jumping up and down in his pjs, Jackson grinned at him, "THAT was the quickest recovery i've ever seen..."

Jack pushed out his bottom lip sheepishly, " COME ON...get yah self down stairs for breakfast..." told Jackson with a cheeky smile.

Downstairs, Aaron had burned three pieces of toast already, Jackson sniffed the air as he came down the stairs, "YOU trying to burn the place down now!", Aaron turned from the grill, "DON'T tempt me...Declan won't have anything to sale then a..."

Jackson shook his head at him, then looked up to the ceiling, "AARON!...you can't go taking the battery OUT of the smoke alarm!", Aaron successfully then pulled out some unburnt toast, and started to butter it on the side, crumbs going everywhere, " I HAD TOO!, stop yah moaning will yah, I were GONNA put em back!"

Jackson was already doing that himself, " YOU shouldn't be tekking them OUT in the first place...DO I have to remind yah why!", Aaron was then sat at the table pigging out on his toast, Jackson looked on, pulling his eyebrowes together, "ERRRRR...WHERE'S mine!"

Aaron nodded his head towards the counter, " IN the breadbin...", Jackson shook his head in disbelief, and went to put some more bread under the grill.

Aaron turned, as he licked the butter off his fingers, " So...is Jack alright today...he puked up 3 times yesterday...", Jackson glanced at him, " well he's bouncing UP and DOWN like jumping bean today...should have seen the recovery HE made, when I went and mentioned the DOG man not stopping by..."

Jack was then down the stairs, and climbing up on the chair to speak to Aaron, "Uncle Aaron the dog man's stopping by with me pup!", Aaron raised his eyebrowes, "don't think he's bringing the dog round mate...he's just coming to see IF we've got a good home for it...", he stood, and went to Jackson's side at the counter, " JUST like when them busybodies come round to do the same for Jack...but then again..." he rubbed his chin, " we might NOT have a home by then..." he hissed with some sarcasim.

Jackson pulled a glare at him, " I'M ON to it alright!...I'm going to meet Declan for a pint lunchtime..." he informed.

Jackson then joined his son at the table, he shared his toast with him, " NOW then little man...this is my angry face...NO more nicking other peoples pints...do you here me...OR...NO more treats...no more going into the pub...and no more shandies...YOU'LL be sticking to yah pop!"

Jack pulled a face, " I like beeeer!"

Jackson nodded at him, as he ate his toast, " SO do I...but you'll be waiting till yah 18 until you get yah NEXT one if you do that again!...so...WHAT is it you are NOT going to be doing again..."

Jackson put his hand to his ear, waiting for an answer, " I not nick anymore beer in the pub..." Jack said with a sad little face, Jackson smiled at him, " Good boy!"

Aaron rolled his eyes at the counter, " THAT'S HIM told..." he said with sarcasim, but before Jackson could say anything, his mobile jingled to life, he snapped it up, and answered it, "J WALSH builders...SPEAKING..." he stood and raised his eyebrowes at Aaron mouthing dog man, " yes...what...SHIT, yah joking...sorry, didn't mean that...okay...thanks for telling mah...errrrrrr can I ring yeah back...cheers..." he ended the call, and nodded for Aaron to go into the lounge, Jack was happily reading his comic at the table, finishing his toast.

Aaron waved out his hand, " SO what's all the secrecy about then..."

Jackson lowered his voice, " THAT was the rescue centre..."

Aaron shook his head, " durrrrr...I gathered that!"

"Flaming pups died!..." Jackson hissed, making sure Jack was still in the kitchen oblivious.

Aaron's eyes widened, " WHAT...why, how...did THEY say..."

"IT was ill yesterday...they called the vet and said it had SOME kinda virus...when they went to feed the thing this morning...it were stiff as a board!"

Aaron pursed his lips together, unimpressed, " Nicely put...SO whatyah gonna be doing now...HE'S gonna wanna why the man's not come round..." he told, thumbing in the direction of Jack.

Jackson hadn't a clue yet, " maybe i'll call round there this afternoon...SEE if there's one like just it...Jack won't know the difference will he..." he said, trying to get reassurance from Aaron.

Aaron shook his head at him, " WHAT...you can DO that if it were a goldfish...but it's a dog!...COURSE he'll know...I'LL know!"

Jackson could see Aaron was abit mad over it all, he shrugged his shoulders at him, "SO...have YOU any better ideas then...because if you HAVE...you better let spill!" he hissed,

Aaron rubbed his cheek in thought, he turned away and smirked...there WAS something...maybe NOW was the time, he turned, blue eyes focusing on Jackson's deep brown ones, " I HAVE actually...GOT an idea that is...", Jackson stared at him, his facial expression telling him to get on with it!

"Remember THAT other dog...the big one...the one that looked like...", Jackson waved his arm at him dismissively, "Ohhhh..No no no...IT'S TOO BIG Aaron!"

Aaron stepped forward, " BUT it won't hurt Jack...it won't...I saw what was like, I know it's not a pup, but it's not a young dog either...it's old and just wants a bit of TLC..."

Jackson was staring at him, shaking his head, " AND It's gonna get THAT from Jack...Jack'll wear the thing out Aaron, with he's running round...IF it's an old dog AS you say...it's just gonna be wanting some piece and quiet, won't it!",

Aaron slapped his head, in frustration at him, " ohhh you'll such a div at times...WE can offer it a loving home, can't we...well, until we get thrown out, that is...BUT that's all that dog needs, trust me I know...I know about dogs me..."

Jackson raised his gaze at him, in surprize, " errrrrr...WHAT!...on the account of you having owned like, ONE dog!"

Aaron looked up, pointing to himself, " excuse me...I SAID I know...Paddy's had plenty over in that Vets...AND me uncle Zac's had plenty up at his place...so, errrrr...YEAH I know!"

Jackson slapped his own head, "I really NEED me head testing for saying this...BECAUSE I think it's going AGAINST me better judgement...okay do it...sort it..." he chucked Aaron his phone, " speak to them...lets get this Clyde 2 hound over here!", Aaron was beaming like a cheshire cat, as he returned the call, "you WON'T regret this...JACK'LL love it..."

Jackson went into the kitchen to get Jack ready for school, " He'll certainly WANNA be knowing why his pup's all grown up, THAT'S for sure, " he hissed in sarcasim, "RIGHT YOU...let's be having yah...AND...JOY... you're gonna be seeing yah mum tonight..."

At lunchtime, Jackson pulled up his Van outside the Woolpack, the rain lashing down, as he ducked inside the pubs open doors.

Inside, Declan was waiting up at the bar for him, Chas came to serve, giving Declan the evil eye, " YOU should be ashamed of yahself...kicking my Aaron and Jackson out on the streets...what about that little boy...making him homeless...DON'T you know what that little lads been through...DO yah!"

Jackson waved his hand at Chas, " Chas...it's fine" he told her gently, Chas shook her head, "NO!...it's NOT Jackson...", Declan turned to Jackson, " shall we go discuss this over there in private..." he gave Chas a glare.

Declan went and sat down, Chas served Jackson his pint, " I WOULDN'T be trusting anything HE says to yah!...he's a slippery snake if you ASK me" she warned him, Jackson took a much needed sup of his beer, " I'm sorting it...trust me...", he said, winked at her, and then went to join Declan over at the table.

Declan waited until Jackson sat before saying, " MOTHER in laws huh...who'd have them!" he jested, trying to break the ice, Jackson broke into a smile, " yeah...they can be a pain in the butt..." his smile then faded thinly, " BUT then again...I MAY have to play NICE to her seeing since SHE'LL be OUR only option around here, when you chuck us out!"

Declan leaned forward to him, both of them were aware of Chas's evils at them, from over at the bar "look...YOU'VE signed a 6 month lease...you've had 3 months...YOU'VE got three more to go...I don't have to do that...if you have read the small print, you would know, I could have you two out tomorrow...but seeing since you'll a mate..."

Jackson downed his pint, and looked up at him, " BEING mates with you STICKS in me throat...but I've got a family to look out for...so" he held out his hand, "THREE more months it is...", Declan shook on it, " I am sorry...but business is business Jackson...you'll a man of the world...you should know"

Jackson stood up, " nah...I don't...I'm just a simple family man,with a simple job, wanting to look out for his family...however ODD some folk may think it look...so no...cheers for the pint...but" he tossed Declan a fiver, " I ALWAYS pay my way...", he then stormed out, Declan snatched up the 5 pound note and went over to the bar, Chas was standing there smiling at him, pleased of how Jackson had treated him, " I heard Nicola poured a pint over your head yester-day...and now you've LOST yah mate...NOT your week, IS IT chuck..."

Outside, Jackson was pleased it had stopped raining, just as he crossed the pubs forecourt to his van, he noticed Aaron shaking a blokes hand, him then jumping into a van, and it pulled away...on the side of the van it read, Harrogate dog rescue centre.

Jackson hurried over, Aaron was beaming a big smile at him, " THAT was the dogman...HE'S JUST said our place's okay...WE can pick up Clyde on Saturday...there's STILL some paperwork to do, but..."

Jackson smiled at him, "fine...WE'LL sort it later...BUT...I don't want Jack left alone with it, till I'm happy, alright!" Aaron pulled a sigh, " Yeah...fine!"

"I MEAN it Aaron...AND it's NOT gonna be called Clyde either...we are gonna let Jack name it...alright!" told Jackson, Aaron sighed again at him, then noticed Declan leaving the pub, "So did you sort it out..."

"WE'VE 3 months...then he's selling...hopefully it'll be ALL 3 of us moving out by then" told Jackson, Aaron shrugged, " I still wanna go kick his head in..."

Jackson glared at him, " Aaron!...behave!...I won't be late tonight...because TALKING of dogs...we have to drop Jack off to Sarah this evening..."

Aaron shook his head, "Bet she'll be bragging WHAT a good solicitor she's got to yah!"

"SHE can bragg all she wants AARON...I've GOT just as much chance of winning as her!"

That evening Jackson pulled the van up outside the semi-detached, Sarah and her bulldog mother Sheila were waiting up on the driveway, Jackson jumped out the van with Jack, "There you go Jack...have a good time..." he said with some sarcasim aimed at Sarah, Sarah watched as Sheila took Jack inside, then she turned to Jackson, " SO...7th July then...MY legal team have been instructed, AS I'm sure YOU have yours..."

Jackson nodded at her, "yep..."

Sarah nodded toward Aaron, who remained sitting in the van, " IT'S amazing what you find OUT about folk too...like you MARRYING a right physco!"

Jackson glared at her, " HE HIT ME ONCE...and THAT was a long time ago...", Sarah smuggley smiled at him, " yes, but he's NOT exactly THE role model for my Jack to follow is it...TO BE A THUG like him!"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " what...as appose to Jeff nearly KILLING him!"

Sarah bit her lip, " LEAVE HIM out of this...he's NOT apart of our life anymore...and NEVER will...Jack needs me and MY mother...no one else...so GET used to it...because it's SO gonna happen..." she then turned on her heel and walked up the drive.

Jackson stormed back into the Van, slamming the door shut, he slammed his hand onto the wheel in frustration, " I JUST wanna go strangle HER eith me bare hands!"

Aaron turned to him, " YOU hate violence remember...anyway what would Jack think of yah if you did..."

Jackson laughed out loud, " AS IF that would happen, anyhow I'm SURE she's indestructable...SOMETIMES I just wish I never met her...that's all...life would have been SO much easier..."

Aaron placed his hand on Jackson's knee, " IF you never...then you two wouldn't of...well, you wouldn't have Jack now, would you..."

Jackson half smiled at him, thinking about his beautiful boy, " NO...I wouldn't...IGNORE ME...I'm just being a div...let's go get to this pub yeah...", Aaron's phone then jingled, he glanced at it...then turned it off, Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " IT can wait..."Aaron told, as Jackson started the engine.

Meanwhile, Tom pocketed his phone, he was at Club 21, he made his way through the busy bar until he came to where he needed to be...facing Matt snogging someother bloke...he had suspected Matt seeing another bloke for a couple of weeks now...all those late nights...Tom was having no more of it...he came forward, " SO...THIS is working LATE is it..." he snapped at him.

Matt looked up to Tom, Ryan who was in Matt's grasp turned and eyed Tom up and down, "I suppose THIS scank is the boyfriend..."

Tom glared at the lad, " SCANK...I think that's YOU mate!...Matt will you tell him!"

Matt came forward, "Tom mate...things just weren't working out between us were they...time to move on...WE'VE had some fun...haven't we..."

Tom shook his head in disbelief, " BUT...WE booked a holiday!", Matt nodded toward Ryan, "yeah, me and him...never said I'd be taking YOU did I..."

Tom swallowed hard, " So...I'm dumped then...", Ryan smirked at him, " you've been dumped for weeks man, you just never knew it...", Tom went for Ryan, but Matt got in between the pair, " hey...NO fighting over me...I know it's differcult NOT to, but hey, you can't be THIS good looking and not be having that kinda trouble!" he smirked.

Ryan turned to Tom, " just DO ONE...take the shame...plenty of fish and all that..." he then led Matt away toward the bar, Tom followed them, and grabbed Ryan's arm, " allright then...HAVE HIM...but HE wants AARON...NOT you...he's only with me to get to him...HE FAILED so ..." it was Tom's turn to be smirking now, "... he's taken up with second best!", Tom, pleased with himself walked off, Matt came forward, " HE'S talking crap...HE always does, why do you think I looked elsewhere...now let me get you a beer..."

Tom was standing at the bar, he glared over to Matt and Ryan, laughing...laughing at him...WHY was it THEY ALL THOUGHT HE WAS A JOKE...Tom dropped a few tabs into his drink to take the pressure off...

...he glared over at them again...and was having dark thoughts...he has sick of EVERYONE thinking he were a joke...

...maybe now it was time to finally change that...

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it! xx


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...and another chapter rolls out.

****Caution...this chapter contains an act of violence...and should really be rated M****

Aaron and Jackson both laid in their bed, Aaron was trying to read his car mag, Jackson was just being annoying, by generally chatting on!

"...I can't believe Sarah the other night, MAKING OUT we are letting Jack sup beer ALL the flaming time, blimey MY dad used to let me have ale all the time!...and there's NOWT wrong with me is there!"

Aaron pulled a face at him, as he turned slightly from his magazine, " do you really want me to answer that"

Jackson opened his mouth in playful shock, " OI...YOU are SO doing to pay for THAT Livesy!", Aaron shook his head, turning another page of his mag, "Careful...you might have me quaking in ME boots in a bit"

Jackson sat up abit, and put his elbow behind his head...Jackson had that playful grin, as he said, "give us your hand..."

Aaron looked at him through the edge of his eye, " why..."

Jackson smiled wider, " JUST give it me...", Aaron sighed out loud, and with a disinterested look, rolled over slightly, and continued to read his mag.

Jackson's face fell, " well, going by that, I guess THIS isn't my night...AGAIN!"

Aaron tutted...and continued to read his mag.

"WHAT'S SO interested in motors anyway!...why stare at THOSE bodyworks, when you've got this in here!", he waved his hand over his own torso.

Aaron made the effort to turn and look, Jackson beamed a smile at him...but Aaron went back to reading his mag.

Jackson pulled a frown at him, "GREAT!...WHAT'S UP with you...you aint come near me for days...do I stink or something!"

Aaron sniffed, and leafed over a page, Jackson leaned upward,and like a beast stalking it's prey, he snatched the mag off him, "AARON!...stop ignoring me...have I done owt to upset yah or something!...", Aaron snapped his head round, and snatched back his mag, " DO you mind...I were reading that...", Jackson rolled his eyes at him, " you can't fool me, YOU were just looking at them pictures...", he then gave Aaron his doe eyed, bambie look, " have you gone off me..."

Aaron sighed and threw the magazine to the floor, then rolled over to face Jackson, " course not...I'M just not in the mood, that's all..." he smirked, Jackson smirked back at him, " CAN I do anything...to...GET you in the mood..." he teased.

Aaron smiled as Jackson leaned upward to kiss him, Jackson was chuffed, as Aaron let himself be lowered to the pillow, Jackson kissed him on the neck, and went to pull off Aaron's vest, until Aaron's phone went off on the side table, Aaron arched up, Jackson, who pulled a frustrated look, tried to stop him, " leave it..."

"no...could be important" told Aaron, Jackson shook his head in disbelief, as he looked down to pretruding lump in his boxers, " great..." he sighed.

Aaron put the phone to his ear, " Hey Tom...WHAT...calm down will yah!...what...look I can't understand yah mate..."

Jackson waved his hand at him with a frown, as to say 'hurry up!'

Aaron waved his own hand at him, pulling a face, " look...I'm on me way round...give me time to get there...", he ended the call.

Jackson turned to him, face a picture of disappointment, " I see EVERYTHING stops for Tom!", Aaron jumped out the bed pulling his vest back on, " He sounds upset...REALLY upset...he wasn't making any sense!", Jackson looked up to him, " SO!...HE'S proberly HIGH on drugs!"

Aaron pulled on his trakkies. " HE doesn't DO that anymore...look...I know we are not as close as we was but...HE'S still me mate...I owe him...I'll ALWAYS owe him..."

Aaron was then out the door, Jackson waved his arms in the air, " I'll JUST lie and wait here SHALL I!" he spat angrily after him...

Aaron looked at his watch as he jumped into his car, it had just gone 10...he and Jackson had promised themselves an early night...so much for that.

As he drove out the village, he thought about Tom...his call worried him, he hadn't told Jackson the whole truth...Tom HAD sounded upset...but he was also in a blind panic...and he kept repeating Matt's name...he put his foot down on the gas, as soon as he got there, he decided, the sooner he could find out WHAT THE HELL was going off.

** 2 HOURS EARLIER **

Tom sat in his flat, at his kitchen table...he stared at the face of his mobile, Matt's face on it...that face who just mocked him...him and that tart he was with...

Tom never had much luck with the lads...he wasn't the ugliest guy, he'd SEEN worse...he'd dated worse...but Matt had been different...he payed him attention...he treated him...liked him...

but deep down...Matt used him, to GET to Aaron...he knew that if he was honest with himself...but Aaron has happy with Jackson, HE knew that...he had harboured feelings for Aaron for a long time...until Matt came along...finally he was able to channel them feelings for someone else...

There was a rap at the door, Tom knew it was Matt...he had phoned him earlier to come and pick up his stuff, Tom stood up and went and opened the door.

Matt stood there, smiling at him on the blocks walk way, the evening sun starting to get low, "alright mate...I surprized you haven't chucked all me stuff in a black sack, and slung it out onto the walkway!"

Tom stared at him, " why would I do that..."

Matt pushed past him, " I thought you might THAT'S ALL...", Tom slammed the door shut and turned, "so...Ryan out waiting for yah...", Matt went into the kitchen, pulled a binbag off the roll, then disappeared into the bedroom to bag up his stuff, " Nah mate...he's at home...waiting for me in bed...", Tom shook his head at him, " SO how long was it...HOW LONG before you started seeing him, while going out with me"

Matt stuffed some jeans into the sack, and looked up with a shrug, " Errrrrrr...let me see...DAY one!", Tom was hurt...as he thought about day one...Matt had approached him in the club, and the topic of conversation was...Aaron.

Matt had asked about Aaron, when he realised that he and Aaron had been mates.

Tom looked up, " YOU'LL never have him, you know...Aaron I mean...THAT'S who you want...BET it sticks in your throat that he's happy and content with Jackson!"

Matt looked up, pulling a face, " YOU don't know what you are talking about!"

Tom smiled at him, " I do...poor old Ryan...HE IS SECOND best...just like I was...I was right...bet that sticks in Ryan's throat too..."

Matt started to get agitated, " STOP IT!" he snapped, and then stuffed more clothes into the bag with MORE haste.

Tom could sense that Matt was getting all wound up, " Aaron and Jackson are strong...you'll NEVER break them"

Matt swung his head round, " MAKES me sick!...NO ONE SURELY IN THEIR RIGHT MIND...AT HIS AGE...can BE that happy!"

Tom leaned on the doorframe to his bedroom, " THEY are...I've seen then get close...right from the beginning...nearer enough..."

Matt came forward, " Jackson's just selfish...he saw a fresh piece of meat...AND made sure NO one else could have ago...then before the poor boy knew what was what, he stuck a ring on his finger!"

Tom shook his head, " not true actually...Aaron's been through alot...I'M HAPPY for him...", Matt snapped his neck up...the statement amazing him, " errrrr...says the bloke who had it BAD for Aaron...I've seen the WAY you look at him..." he goaded.

Tom flushed slightly, " stop it, you don't know WHAT you are talking about...", Matt came forward...he broke into a nasty grin, "yeah you do...YOU are MAD about him...but Jackson got there first...or was it your mate Ben...", Tom couldn't answer, so Matt answered for him, "well...WHOEVER it were, YOU wanted him...and he never took notice of yah..."

Tom's heart raced, "stop it I said...you really don't know nowt about it all...Aaron's only a mate!"

Matt stood right up to Tom...all close and personal, "...only a mate...THAT'S been the problem all along with you...BEING mates with him is as close you'd EVER get to him!" he sneered.

Tom swallowed, staring right into Matt's cold eyes, " THAT'S NOT TRUE...Aaron's a mate...HE KNOWS how I feel about him...because I admitted it him!"

Matt tilted his head slightly, " is that why YOU two fell out...because when me and you got together, you and him were not talking, were yah...OR was it Jackson...was he jealous of you and him...and ordered Aaron to stay away...", Tom was silent, "...warm arnt I..." Matt finished with triampantly.

Tom broke away his stare, and bolted into the kitchen, Matt threw the binbag onto the doormatt in the hallway, and followed Tom, " It's well funny when you think about it hey...YOU pining after Aaron, and him not giving a toss...well NOT in the way you would like anyhow...", Tom leaned on the kitchen sink, staring to the plughole, Matt's goading really getting to him now.

Matt started to laugh at him, " I BET he and Jackson had aright laugh about you...poor little Tom having NO chance...having no fella"

Tom swallowed hard, " stop it..." he whispered...but Matt went on.

"Then when you told me about the internet dating and that...well, THAT was just Aaron playing with yah...THEM two having even MORE laughs at your expense...pooor little Tommy" Matt was really starting to enjoy himself now...and Tom was well aware of it, he could sense it in Matt's tone of voice.

Tom turned slightly, " well...at LEAST he wants to be a friend...even IF it sounds all too pathetic...least HE wants to know me...REMIND me, how many know backs have you had..."

This time Matt was the one with out the smile, " shut yah trap!"

"Aaron knows what a sleazebag you REALLY are...YOU and THAT smile...IF they are laughing at me, fair enough...I sometimes laugh at MYself...but I'm happy to wager that they are having a BIGGER laugh at you!"

Matt saw red, Tom was smirking at him, with his hand he snapped his fingers around Tom's neck, and started to restrict them, " LAUGHING AT ME!...YOU DON'T LAUGH AT ME!", Tom tried to claw away Matt's fingers...but they wouldn't budge, Tom was finding it hard to breath...Matt was enjoying it..."THAT'LL teach you to be COCKY with me...WON'T IT!"

Tom tried to gasp out words...but he couldn't...

_his vision was starting to blur...as his heart raced...Matt was laughing at him...the bloke was MAD...the panic...the panic...was this it...was Matt gonna kill him...just for what he said...Matt's laughter seemed exaggerated somehow...his mind playing tricks on him...he could feel the tears run down his cheeks...and he was wetting himself...he didn't want to die...but Matt wasn't letting go..._

_it dawned on him that this WASN'T a game..._

_he felt light headed...he felt like he was going to pass out...so he reached out his hand...and grabbed hold of something..._

** 2 HOURS LATER xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aaron parked in the parking bay outside the tower block Tom lived at...he looked up to see if he could see the lights on...and he could.

Aaron reached to the backseat of his beefed up Ford Fiesta, he smiles at Clyde's dog blanket...he had kept it...the only thing he HAD kept after Clyde were murdered by mad Mickey.

But that blanket would suit the new dog, when they went to pick it up tomorrow...Clyde 2...if he mentioned that to Jack a few times, he would name him that...after all Jackson had said he wanted the kid to name it...Clyde 2 out of Jack's mouth would go down nicely...he just had to make it LOOK like it was Jack's idea...and not his.

Aaron jumped out his car, and after locking it up, made for the stairwell...the lift was ALWAYS out of order from previous experience.

After climbing the concrete steps, he made his way round the walkway to Tom's flat, and rapped on the door.

THERE WAS NO ANSWER...

Aaron knocked again, fishing out his phone from his pocket, but before he could contact Tom, his very voice was speaking through the letter box at him, " Aaron...is that you..."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "COURSE it's me...TOM what's GOING ON...open the door will yah..."

Aaron pulled a face as he heard all the lock and bolts UNLOCK...and then the door was pulled open slowly...

Aaron peered inside to see Tom standing in the hallway, " Tom...what's this about mate..."

Tom was shaking...he'd never seen him like this before, " TOM...what IS it mate!"

Tom looked away, and nodded toward the kitchen, Aaron turned his head...he gasped

his eyes focusing on the VERY last thing he expected to see...

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it! xx


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews...and yet another chapter rolls out...it's an uphill struggle...BUT I will get there!

Aaron parked in the parking bay outside the tower block Tom lived at...he looked up to see if he could see the lights on...and he could.

Aaron reached to the backseat of his beefed up Ford Fiesta, he smiles at Clyde's dog blanket...he had kept it...the only thing he HAD kept after Clyde were murdered by mad Mickey.

But that blanket would suit the new dog, when they went to pick it up tomorrow...Clyde 2...if he mentioned that to Jack a few times, he would name him that...after all Jackson had said he wanted the kid to name it...Clyde 2 out of Jack's mouth would go down nicely...he just had to make it LOOK like it was Jack's idea...and not his.

Aaron jumped out his car, and after locking it up, made for the stairwell...the lift was ALWAYS out of order from previous experience.

After climbing the concrete steps, he made his way round the walkway to Tom's flat, and rapped on the door.

THERE WAS NO ANSWER...

Aaron knocked again, fishing out his phone from his pocket, but before he could contact Tom, his very voice was speaking through the letter box at him, " Aaron...is that you..."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "COURSE it's me...TOM what's GOING ON...open the door will yah..."

Aaron pulled a face as he heard all the lock and bolts UNLOCK...and then the door was pulled open slowly...

Aaron peered inside to see Tom standing in the hallway, " Tom...what's this about mate..." Tom was shaking...he'd never seen him like this before, " TOM...what IS it mate!"

Tom looked away, and nodded toward the kitchen, Aaron turned his head...he gasped, his eyes focusing on the VERY last thing he expected to see...

Matt lying motionless on the kitchen floor...a knife sticking out of his side, and a great pool of red congealed blood pooled out around him...there was also blood along the sink, the counter and running down the wall, and as Aaron was placing both hands to his face, fingertips covering his nose, he realised Tom was covered in blood too...

Tom stared at him, his face blotchy where he had been crying, Aaron again stared towards the horrific display in the kitchen, " Tom..." he said unsurely, " what the...FUCK has happened..."

Tom came forward, thumbing in the direction of the lounge, " Wanna game of... on the X BOX...I...", he then disappeared into the lounge, Aaron tore his gaze grom the nightmare scene in the kitchen, he hurried after him, " TOM!...what the fuck...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he cried, he was getting stressed, hands rubbing over his shaven head.

Tom sat in the arm chair, " YOU can choose the game...", he simply said, Aaron shook his head in disbelief, " What..."

Tom pointed to the X BOX, " the GAME...YOU choose...mind you...you always seem to beat me at everything...", Aaron rubbed his cheek, and fronted Tom in the armchair, " Tom...LOOK at me..." Aaron ordered, but Tom just kept scanning the titles to the games, this made Aaron flip out, " LOOK AT ME TOM!", Tom slowly took his gaze toward Aaron...

"Tom...", he placed his hands on Tom's shoulders, " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE...", Tom started getting fidgety, " He...he..." he stood and went out into the hallway, Aaron was on his heel, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Tom leaning over Matt's motionless form, " HE'S ONLY PLAYING...HE DOES THAT!...PLAY GAMES...YOU KNOW THAT!", the hint of a smile on Tom's face made him feel uneasy, " Tom mate...I don't think HE'S messing with yah mate..."

Tom looked at him, then moved toward the sink, Aaron set his gaze down to Matt, he had to get a closer look, to check...to check on WHAT he expected.

Aaron moved to Matt and crouched down, careful to avoid the congealed blood, gentley, he placed his fingers onto Matt's pulse upon his neck...he could feel nothing...but WHAT if the pulse was just weak...he wasn't a medic...just a mechanic...he was WELL out of his comfort zone here!

Aaron glanced all around Matt's spralled out form, and then stood, " Tom...WHEN did this happen..."

Tom turned from the sink, his head was shaking, his voice cracked, " HE TRIED TO THROTTLE ME...I HAD TO DO THAT...I'D BE DEAD OTHERWISE...!" he cried, pointing to Matt.

Aaron stepped over Matt's form, " Tom, I'm NO expert...but I think HE'S DEAD!", Tom shook his head his head at him, "NAH...He's only playing...I JUST SAID...he does that!"

Aaron throw his hands over his shaven head, " TOM!...didn't you not CALL an ambulance...ARE they coming...DIDN'T YOU CALL ANYONE...", Tom was silent, so Aaron grabbed him roughly, he wanted to shake him, " TOM!"

Tom snapped his head at him, " I called YOU!"

Aaron looked at him, in disbelief, " YOU called ME...why...Tom WHY...WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL AN AMBULANCE!", he began pointing his finger, " HOW long ago Tom...HOW LONG!" he yelled.

Tom was shaking, " 1...2 hours ago..." he said absently, Aaron's eyes widened in horror at him, " 2 HOURS!...Tom!..."

Aaron snatched out his mobile, Tom looked at him, " w-what are you doing Aaron..."

"CALLING the police!" Aaron snapped, Tom instantly lashed his hand out, and Aaron's phone went flying, " TOM WHAT THE!"

Tom was giving him a pleading look, " Aaron please...please Aaron...I'll go to prison won't I...", it was now starting to all dawn on him.

Aaron placed his hands behind his head...he was placing about, " WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST CALL AN AMBULANCE...WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!"

Tom went from shaking to quivering, " he was throttling ME!...look", Tom held up his face to show the reddness around his neck, " HE wouldn't let GO of me...I were SCARED!...I...the knife came to hand...I was losing my mind...I HAD TO USE IT!...it just sorta went in"

Aaron could clearly see the marks around Tom's neck...this made it better, he thought, this made it look NOT quite as bad...EVEN THOUGH IT WAS BAD!

Aaron knew he had to hold it together, " Tom...WE need to call the coppers mate...WE have to...he's dead...WITH that much blood lose...and you SAYING it's been like 2 hours...he gotta be dead!"

Tom was biting his bottom lip, " maybe I should call the ambulance..."

"AND they're DO what exactly...HE'S DEAD TOM...they'd call the police anyway wouldn't they" reasoned Aaron.

He reached down to the floor, and snatched up his mobile, his eyes focused on Tom's...he could see the fear in Tom's green eyes, " I've gotta Tom...I've gotta mate...", he made the call, and Tom couldn't listen, he went into the lounge and sat down...

Aaron shakily reported the incident, and gave full details of where they were, after ending the call, Aaron moved into the lounge, Tom was staring down to the carpet, " they're on their way...I think they said something about a duty doctor...you know they're..."

Tom looked up at him, " make sure he's dead...", Aaron just sort of nodded at him, " They said DON'T touch owt..."

Tom felt cold...and frightened...this wasn't supposed to be like this...Matt had just come to collect his stuff...not end up in a heated row...and HIM being killed...

Killed...killed...KILLED...HE WAS DEAD...HE HAD KILLED A MAN...A PERSON...

Tom's mind span...did he do this...he couldn't see it now...it was a blur...all of it...but Matt had his hands around his neck...WHAT was he supposed to do...let him strangle the life out of him...

But Tom then was conflicted...what if Matt was JUST playing...what if he had let go in a split second AFTER he had stabbed him...what if it was HE who acted TOO rashly...

Aaron stood in the doorway, "look...I don't know what's gonna happen when THEM coppers get here...but I'll stay with yah...alright..." he told, trying to reassure him.

Tom looked up to him, " Aaron...can you hold me...please", Aaron pulled a face at him, "hold yah...what do mean..."

"HOLD ME...I'm scared Aaron...I'm scared...", Aaron swallowed...he could clearly see Tom was really getting up set...and the fear in his tone.

Aaron sat on the arm of the chair, and pulled Tom's head towards his chest, Tom was beginning to sob now, " what do I say...will they arrest me straight away...I don't know how all this works...", Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " and I do..." he asked, " Tom...I just think they'll question yah first...ASK yah what happened...I suppose the doctor will...you know...make sure he's dead..."

Tom sobbed harder, Aaron wasn't very good at this, " look...JUST tell them what you told me...IT was self defense yeah...SHOW em the marks on yah neck...WHAT he tried to do for you!"

After the police arrived, the duty doctor examined Matt in the kitchen, Aaron sat in the lounge, all he could hear was police radios crackling into life every now and then, a police officer stood guard in the lounge watching him...and Tom who sat trance like in the arm chair, Aaron faced the window to see that police tape was being errected, and some neighbours were told to stay in doors.

Aaron turned, glanced over at Tom, and then up to the police officer, "is it alright if I make a quick call...I need to phone me partner, he's gonna want to know what's keeping me like...", the police officer just stared at him...Aaron took unbridge at this and stood up, the police officer watched him..." I SAID...I wanna make a call...ARE DEAF OR WHAT!"

" I'm sure it will be fine to make that call..." said the plain clothes detective, entering the lounge, Aaron put his mobile to his ear, " Jackson it's me...look...JUST SHUT YAH MOANING WILL YAH...I'm gonna be late...REALLY late...somethings happened...", he glanced over at Tom and paused and swallowed, " Something really bad...NO...I can't go into it now...just...just wait up for me...please..."

After his call to Jackson, Aaron was led out the room and questioned by another detective in the hallway...the kitchen door had now been shut off, obscuring any view of Matt's body.

The detective was female, and said her name was Hunt, " you told us before about Tom calling you...can you tell me how he sounded..."

Aaron glared at her, " AS I said to yah before...HE were upset...REAL upset...PANIC...I could sorta pick up panic in his voice like..."

The police woman was taking this all down in her note book, as two more officers came through, the detective smiled at Aaron "excuse me...Mr Livesy..", Aaron could see her conferring with her colleagues, something about THEM being here...

The lady detective turned back to Aaron, " CAN we all just step into the lounge please...", she ushered Aaron through the door, where the male Detective had been questioning Tom, the door was closed, and a police officer pulled the curtains shut at the window.

"What's going on..." asked Tom, Aaron looked at the male detective for the answer, " the undertakers are going to be taking the deceased out the house...best to give him dignity"

Aaron shook his head, " WHY should HE have any dignity for nearly throttling him!" he waved his hand toward Tom.

The male detective turned, ignoring Aaron's remark, and turned to face Tom " once it's done...I am going to formally arrest you, and take you done to the station for further questioning...do you understand..."

Tom shook his head, Aaron shook his head, " arrest him!...for what...THAT GUY was a messed up in the head mate!" he spat.

The detective turned to Aaron, "I understand that my colleague HAS taken down your statement Mr Livesy, we have your details...there will be no need for any more of you helping with our enquires tonight, until we need to speak to you again..."

Aaron felt helpless...he felt like having a right go...but that wouldn't do Tom any favours...

After the Private Ambulance had driven off, Tom was formally arrested, and after being cuffed, he was lead to a police panda car outside.

There were now a hoard of onlookers...standing on their belconies, wondering what the heck had gone off.

Aaron could do nothing but jump into his car, and watched the panda car drive away, he had managed to tell Tom he'll be there for him...but Tom could say nowt back to him.

The flat continued to have a police presence at it...would do until the forensic people had finished what they were doing..they had even taken HIS prints...routine they had said to him.

Aaron felt shaken now, as he drove back to Emmerdale, first he thought about maybe waiting down at the station to get any news on Tom...but all he wanted now was Jackson.

After finally parking up outside Dale head, Aaron glanced at the clock on the dash display, it had gone 1.30 in the morning.

Aaron climbed out the car, and hurried to the door...the lights were on.

Letting himself inside, Aaron slipped in and closed the door quickly, and quietly as he could.

Jackson was in the kitchen, he was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee cradled in his hands, he looked up, " SO..." he asked, the hint of anger in his tone.

Aaron could feel his hands shaking...it was only now that it was dawning on him what had happened tonight...

Tom had killed Matt...

It didn't feel real back at the flat...not even with Matt lying there in the kitchen in his own blood.

Aaron looked at Jackson, " Jackson...I...", Jackson instantly sensed something was wrong, he stood up and came to him concerned, " Aaron what is it..." he asked gentley, knowing how to exactly handle Aaron when he was like this...

"Can...can you hold me..." whispered Aaron...his voice shakey...unsure.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, mouth agape, " what's this!...Aaron Livesy ASKING me for a hug...usually it's ME who holds you..."

"Jackson please!" he begged, he sounded desparate, a tear rolling down his cheek.

And Jackson came forward and held him tight, his chin nestling Aaron's neck...wondering WHAT on earth could have happened tonight...

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it! xx


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews with the last chapter, and pleased that I managed to surprise you all, I have to admit, I was was abit unsure how folk may react...Matt's fate has ALMOST always been death, but my mind did waiver a few times in the past...just glad his death was met with pleasure...it really is good riddance to bad rubbish as far as he is concerned! xx - ps: I might update my other fic tomorrow.

Aaron Livesy sat at the breakfast table, his hand beneath his chin...and he stared out in a trance.

Jackson was then at his side, standing over him in his boxers, " Aaron...it's only 6...you've barely had any sleep..." he worried.

Aaron continued to stare out ahead, but he did speak, " I just SEE him...when I close me eyes..."

Jackson placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder, " Aaron...why didn't yah wake me...", Aaron finally looked up and met his gaze, " NO need for both of us to be awake, is there..."

Jackson sat down...he place his hand over Aaron's, " Aaron don't do this to yahself...I told you, IT wasn't your fault...YOU couldn't of known THIS would happen...I DIDN'T!"

Aaron shook his head slowly, eyes watery, " IT was because of ME, them two met!"

"NO...YOU never introduced them...Matt befriended Tom remember...AND you've got to remember WHY he did that...SO he could get closer to you..."

Aaron pulled his hand away, " YOU'LL glad this happened...arnt you...you HATED Matt...I bet you are glad he's dead!"

Jackson was abit taken aback by that remark, and it showed on his gaze, " Aaron..."

Aaron stood up and went to make himself breakfast, " yeah...that's what you are thinking about NOW, arn't you...HE not being able to mess owt up anymore...", Jackson turned to face him, Aaron was getting frustrated with the bread, " Aaron...stop this..."

"now me mate is going to rot in jail...BECAUSE he will won't he...THEM LOT will just make it look like he killed him in cold blood!", the frustration of trying to open the loaf made him finally snap, and he hurtled the loaf to the wall...the thing sliding to the floor.

Jackson bolted up and went and held him...Aaron was sobbing again...Aaron was struggling at first...but finally let himself be held by his loving partner, " I KEEP seeing him LYING there...in that blood...everytime I shut me eyes Jackson..."

Jackson comforted him gently, " shhhh...it's okay...I'M here now...I wish I could take that image away for you...", Aaron tried to pull himself together, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, " Jack'll be up soon...WE are getting that dog for him..." he reminded.

Jackson shook his head, " hey...we don't have to do ANYTHING today if you don't feel like it...", Aaron pulled away from Jackson, " NO...we can't disappoint Jack...he'll be well upset!"

Jackson half smiled, " and you're not...", Aaron was already taking out Jack's favourite cereal out the cupboard, " No...he's more important...it's HIS day not mine...", Jackson grabbed him, and looked deep into Aaron's eyes...he had to shake him twice for him to return the gaze, "YOU ARE JUST AS IMPORTANT TO ME...do you hear me Aaron...if you are not up to it...THAT is fine...I'll sort it...", Aaron swallowed, shaking his head, " hah...I need things to take me mind off...I think that dog just might..." he tried to force out a smile...and Jackson pulled him into a hug, "just...just let me know what yah thinking yeah...please don't bottle it all up yeah...", he could feel Aaron shaking his head at his shoulder.

Later on, Little Jack was so excited about getting his pup, he started to jump around Aaron squealing at him about it...Jackson pulled on his boots...and kept his eye on him, always trying to work out what Aaron was thinking...

Aaron slumped to the bottom step of the stairs, and pulled on his own trainers, Jack looked at him, " are you alright uncle Aaron...you look sad..."

Aaron looked up at him, " sad...I'm not sad little mate...I'm all excited about getting yah your dog"

"but you ARE sad...I saw you were crying..." told Jack, Aaron stood up and forced his way to the kitchen...that was the LAST thing he wanted...letting Jack seeing him all weak and girlie!

Jackson stood up, noticing everything, " ARE you alright Aaron..."

Aaron pulled a hand down across his face, and turned, " I think we should tell Jack about WHY I'm upset..." he told seriously.

Jack was looking up at him...his eyes all bambie like...full of curiousity.

Jackson was shaking his head, " hey Aaron I don't think that's a good idea do you..."Aaron was adament, " NO he should know...WHY i'm sad..." he crouched down...and looked up at Jack, Jackson was getting abit stressed...but stopped instantly in his tracks, when he heard what Aaron was saying to his son.

"your little pup died Jack...he got all sick...and he died..." Aaron told gently...full of compassion...Jackson was taken aback...the second time that morning...Aaron could really amaze him sometimes.

Jack was now all sad, "am I not getting my doggie now...", Aaron shook his head, clasping both of Jack's arms, " COURSE you are mate!...there's another dog that needs a home...we are going to collect him instead...he's nice...you'll love him..."

Jack was alittle unsure at first, but smiled at Aaron, " don't be sad uncle Aaron...pups in dog heaven now...", Aaron bit his tongue and stood up, " yeah..." he then went to the back door, "i'll get me car sorted...", Jackson watched him go out...and then turned to Jack, " get yah pumps on little man..."

Jack sat, and put his pumps on, and looked up to his dad, " Uncle Aaron is sad...about me pup dying..."

Jackson shook his head, "yeah he is...THAT'S why you and me have got to look after him mate...make sure he's not sad...so..." he crouched down, and smiled up at his son, "I know what might CHEER him up..."

It was past 2 when Aaron's Ford Fiesta came back into the village, with an added passenger in the back with Jack.

Paddy waited on the forecourt to the garage grinning like a loon, Aaron jumped out followed by Jackson, then little Jack was next out with the new dog.

"BLIMEY...BIT big for a pup in it!" Paddy cried, Jack turned to him smiling, " MY pups dead Uncle Pants...so THIS big doggie needs a home...I think it's his mummy..."

Aaron pulled a frown...the pup was a different breed!...but a face from Jackson let him know to keep it firmly buttoned.

Jackson looked over as Aaron lead the dog over on a lead, Paddy smiled, knowing in an instant whom it reminded him of, Aaron smiled...the first geninue smile that day, " he's well tame...she lets you stroke her belly and owt...I thought you'd look her over at some point...make sure she's okay like..." he explained.

"course I will..." he stared down to the dog, "...not going to be much of a guard dog then..." told Paddy, Aaron pulled him a face as he started to pet the animal around the neck, " It's JACK'S dog Paddy...COURSE it's not gonna be a guard dog IS IT...it's gotta be safe...for Jack"

Jack was over in an instant stroking it with Aaron, Aaron showing Jack how to treat the animal...Jackson came to Paddy's side and they both stood watching them both, " THAT dog is as much for Aaron as it is Jack..." Paddy said, looking at Jackson knowingly.

Jackson nodded with a thin smile, " just hope it's gonna keep his mind distracted...", Paddy looked at him puzzled, " who...Aaron..."

Jackson nodded, "Aaron's gonna be taking the dog and Jack up on the top field to give it some exercise..." he turned and faced Paddy, " I really need to speak to yah Paddah..."

While Aaron and Jack were out on the fields with the dog, Jackson and Paddy went into the Woolpack for a pint, Chas served them at the bar, " SO...where is HE then...", Jackson paid her for the round, " out with Jack and the new dog..."

"SOOO you got it then...best come round and see the cute little pup then..." smiled Chas, Jackson laughed, " well, for 1 it's NOT little, and for 2...it's abit old for a pup..."Chas pulled him a puzzle frown, like mother like son, ..."I'll explain later..."

Jackson joined Paddy at a table, " so, this is ominous..." remarked Paddy, taking a sup of his bitter, Jackson shook his head, " oh Paddah...Aaron were in a RIGHT state last night...", Paddy was all ears...he always WAS when it came down to Aaron.

"do you remember that mate of his...Tom" began Jackson, Paddy shook his head, he did remember, " well...he's only gone and topped his boyfriend..." finished Jackson, now taking a much needed sup of his own.

By the look on his face, Paddy was clearly trying to take it in, " let me get this straight...Tom's killed his...mate..."

Jackson shook his head, " yep...and truth BE known...I'm NOT best pleased...because he's dragged Aaron into it..."

"I don't blame yah...so..." he looked around, keeping his voice down, "so when did you say this all happened..."

"LAST night...we were in bed...", Paddy shook his head, " yeah well...", Jackson waved his hand, " no we were JUST chatting like...then Tom rings him...and GETS him to come round...Aaron said he sounded upset like..."

Paddy leaned forward, face growing serious, " Aaron and...well this kinda thing doesn't bode well together mate...it's going to be messing with his head..."

"IT already IS...he's blaming himself for Tom meeting that creep..." hissed Jackson.

Paddy's eyes widened, " what...OH this is so like Aaron...he's gonna beat himself up about it...can't help noticing though...you said creep"

Jackson handled his pint glass, " HE was obsessed with Aaron...he kept making passes and comments to him...a real slimeball...and THAT'S putting it mildly, part of me is GLAD he's gone...wrong as it may sound...it's no real lose...but as you said, Aaron's NOT gonna see it like that, is he..."

Paddy leaned back, " you'll just have to keep an eye on him that's all...THAT dog should help...keep him occupied..."

"BUT THAT'S not the end of it though, is it Paddah...the Police are gonna want him to go down the station to sigh his statement...HE might be called witness at a trial...ALL this is going round and round in me head Paddah...and I'VE got MORE than enough on me plate..." Jackson cried in frustration.

Paddy shook his head, realising, " Jack, and the custody hearing..."

Jackson looked up at him, " Aaron's gonna have to keep a level head Paddah...IF this tips him...and HE ends up doing something wrong...THAT'S IT for me...Jack'll be going back to his mother...Sarah's already gonna be playing her trump card...ME being smacked one by HIM!"

Aaron was then at the door, but stopped when he heard Paddy and Jackson talking...

Paddy felt for him...he leaned forward, "look...you're just have to try and keep his MIND on the case Jackson...make him see that Jack is MORE important..."

"I'm JUST worried Paddah...I'm worried Aaron will get TOO involved...Tom's his mate...COURSE he's gonna want to be there for him...but I'm just scared that if I say owt...he'll think I don't care...and I do..."

Paddy looked up to see Aaron, " Aaron..." he breathed...

Aaron turned, and walked out the doors, Jackson stood up downing his pint, " NOW i've gone and messed up...best go check he's okay..." 

As Jackson stepped out of the pub, he saw Aaron, Jack and the dog walk across the road toward Dale head, Jackson chased after them, " a wait up!" he called out.

On the forecourt, Aaron turned and watched as Jack said, " Uncle Aaron...Bonnie's not gonna fit into his house..."

Aaron could see the doghouse Jackson built set up...made for a little pup...much to big for Bonnie...

Jackson was then at their side, Aaron stared at him...then pushed passed...Jackson closed his eyes...HE HAD MESSED UP...Jack was then pulling on his dads hand, " daddy!...Bonnie won't fit in his home"

Jackson opened his eyes, and looked down to him raising his eyebrowes equizitively, "Bonnie...?"

Aaron then was back carrying a great big Dog kennel...as he led the way, Jack and Jackson followed him round back, where he set the kennel down...the dog was already sniffing around it...tail wagging.

Jackson felt the lump in his throat as Aaron looked up at Jack...his eyes alittle watery..."Do Bonnie a treat little mate...Clyde never complained" he told Jack.

Jack was aready in and out the kennel, trying to show the dog how to use it.

Jackson leaned on the wall next to Aaron...they were silent, before Jackson spoke one word, " Bonnie..."

Aaron shrugged, " that's what we've called it..."

"BUT...", Jackson snapped his neck round to him, " I thought YOU wanted Clyde..."

"don't be a div all yah life Jackson, the dogs a girl...and when me and him went out onto the field...", he nodded his head to Jack , "... I told him about Clyde...and how i used to walk him up there..."

Jackson still didn't get it, Aaron rolled his eyes, " I TOLD Jack a bedtime story once...Bonnie and Clyde...well...MY version..."

"remind me to never let you be telling him bedtime stories again..." Jackson said playfully.

"Jack remembered...and said that the dog should be called Bonnie...I HATE IT...but then again IT'S not my dog is it..."

Jackson swallowed the lump in his throat, " Aaron...about last..."

Aaron shook his head...continuing to watch Jack and the dog, " YOU don't have to be a div and worry Jackson...", he looked up to him, " I KNOW that Jack comes first...I DO know where my priorities lie..."

Jackson hesitated at first...but cupped Aaron's hand into his own, " I know you do...I just WORRY to much...scared I'll be losing him...Jack I mean..."

Aaron shook his head, " nah...WE will make sure HE stays with us...waste of time getting that flaming dog otherwise..." he joked, "...look...Tom's me mate...but MY family comes first...you are more important...and if I never knew that before...I DO now mate..."

Jackson let Aaron's shaven head fall to his shoulder, "Aaron...I want you to be there for your mate...BUT NONE of it is your fault...NOT ANY of it...if it's ANYONE'S fault, then it's Matt's...and look where it's got him..." he rubbed Aaron's shoulder, knowing Aaron was listening to his every word, " I'M sure Tom will be okay...once they see what Matt was like...him trying to throttle him..." he faced him, " YOU be there for him...and I'll be there for you...and as for Jack...we'll both be there for eachother..."

...and they continued to lean there...watching Jack and Bonnie play...

TBC...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it! xx


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews with the last chapter. SORRY for the wait...hope it's worth it...xx

For Jackson Walsh, this was the first lay in he had the pleasure of having for nearly two weeks, he smiled to himself, as he dug his head into the warm pillow...keeping his eyes firmly closed so he could drift off again...and he could have HOURS!...it were only about 7...he could hear Aaron and Jack in the bathroom...Aaron promising him the night before, he'd sort Jack out for him in the morning.

Jackson rolled over again, trying to snuggle even further into the covers, but was aware of a heavy breathing...then as quick as a flash, something had jumped onto the bed and was licking him ALL over the face...

Jackson forced open his eyes, and jumped out with a high pitched, " ARrrrGH!"

Bonnie was staring at him from the bed...his cute eyes trying to figure out WHY he had such a reaction from one of his masters...but even so, Bonnie had felt the warm place where Jackson had been laying...and, after sniffing round the pillow, sat on it, with it's tongue rolling out.

Aaron then came into the bedroom, "ohhhh YOU ARE such girl YOU!" he smiled, realising what had happened, " I heards your scream from the bathroom!"

Jackson pointed at the dog, his other hand covering up his modesty, " Aaron!...WHAT have I SAID about THIS!...about the DOG being banned from the bedroom!"

Aaron turned and voiced out a clicking sound with his tongue, Bonnie obeyed and jumped off, circling his legs, then tried to sniff round Jackson, Jackson kept dodging it, " WILL you get HIM away from ME!"he yelled.

Aaron rolled his eyes, " Come on girl..." and again the clicking sound...Bonnie left the bedroom, Jackson shook his head, then rubbed his stubble, and taking a whiff of his fingers, "WHAT the hells THAT!" he said, pulling a glare at Aaron, who was slipping into a hoodie, "What's WHAT!" he asked, then when Jackson forced his fingers at Aaron's nose, Aaron smiled at him, " pedigree chum..."

"PEDIGREE CHUM...IT'S ALL OVER ME FLAMING FACE!" moaned Jackson, staring into the mirror, Aaron wasn't impressed, " Ohhhh STOP yah moaning...IT'LL wash off...could be worse...SHE could have been licking her bits, before she licked you!"

THAT was it...Jackson was gonna be sick and rushed off to the bathroom, Aaron smirked...he LOVED winding Jackson up sometimes...but he knew not to go TOO far, he headed to the bathroom, " Jackson I'm ONLY messing...come out of there..."

Jackson decided NOT to go back to bed, he was now sitting in his boxers at the kitchen table, Aaron was teaching Jack how to feed the dog...telling him NOT to pour TOO much dog food into it's bowl, or it would get too fat.

Jackson, still narked about not getting his lay in, snapped his neck round at the comment, "YOU listen to that bit of good advice, Jack mate, DON'T want to be getting Bonnie FAT...like Aaron!"

Aaron glared at him patting his stomach, " are you SAYING that I'm FAT...this is ALL muscle mate...I CAN ASSURE you..." he told.

Jackson pulled a face at him, " if you SAY so"

Aaron turned to Jack, " come on...finish yah breakfast little mate...SOME of us have got to work today..." he glanced at Jackson while saying it.

Jackson stood and threw his breakfast plate into the sink, " SOME of us have been working 12 hours days for the BEST part of two week...not like SOME who just roll out of bed and step over the doorstep!"

Jackson's mobile then jumped into life, from where it sat on the counter, but before Jackson could get over and answer it, Aaron had snatched up, and pulled a right frown at the display,"OH...it's YAH mum..." he murmured, and through it over to his partner, Jackson caught it, and quickly put it to his ear, " Hiya Mum...yeah...nothing, just the usual...what...Aunt Polly's driving yah mad!...I thought she might...WHAT..." he looked up at Aaron, " you're coming home EARLY..." Aaron pulled a frown...it HAD been so nice with out her constant fussing.

"okay mum...yep..yep...yep...love to Jack...love to Aaron...and HE'S loving yah back...HE can't wait... see yah soon, bye..."

Aaron was still frowning, as he made Jack's pack up for school, " coming home EARLY is she...", Jackson shook his head, Aaron turned butter knife poised, " when exactly IS early..."

Jackson was on his way up to get dressed, " tomorrow..."

Aaron rolled his eyes, as he continued to butter the bread, " can't wait..." he mouthed sarcastically...

At lunchtime, in the Woolpack, Chas served up Jackson's beer, " there you go love...so HAVING a day off are yah..."

Jackson took a sup of his pint, " yep...NO work for me today...I deserve a rest me...after all the hours i put in..."

Chas leaned on the pumps, " My Aaron not helping much round the house is he...JUST give him a firm kick up the BACKside...I'm sure he'll conform"

Jackson laughed at her, " noooo...he's okay...he's really good with Jack now, and that'll be GREAT for me case against Sarah...sometimes I FORGET I'M JACK'S dad when Aaron's around..."

Chas pulled a face, " you're alright with that...arn't you..."

Jackson smiled, shaking his head, " COURSE i am...blimey, when I look back to when I sprang Little Jack on him...and to how he is now...it's like he's a different person!"

Chas served a punter as she laughed, " WHAT did he do again when you told him...it were on that beach in Lanzerotte weren't it..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes with a smirk, " yep...HE just ran away into the night...without a stitch on!"

Chas laughed, and looked up to clock Aaron walk in covered in grease, his overalls were round his waist, " Oh I SEE...that'll be right!...in here supping, WHEN I'M OUT doing all the grafting!" he said to Jackson.

Jackson turned from where he leaned on the bar, and held up his pint glass, " YEP!...and yah mother's been keeping me company..."

Chas looked up, " Awwwwww..."

Aaron just rolled his eye balls and came to the bar, " just get me a pint will yah...HE'S paying seeing since HE'S worked all them 12 hour day's, and RAKED IN all the readies!"

Jackson frowned, and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket, he handed over a fiver to Chas, " HE'S gonna break me!" he moaned.

Chas pulled Aaron his pint " so...how's Bonnie...how longs it been now since you've got him...2 weeks is it..."

Aaron nodded, taking his pint, " yep, and it's a SHE...the DOGS cool...just HATE the name...", Chas opened her mouth in playful surprize, " Ohhhh and I wonder WHY that is..."

Jackson turned his head slightly, " MAYBE...it's JUST not an Aaron friendly name..." he said sarcastically.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at him, " shut yah trap you!...I had it all from Paddy the other day..." he then put on a Paddy voice, " oh look everyone...here comes Aaron and BONNIE!"

Jackson laughed at him, " IT'LL grow on yah...and IT WAS Jacks's idea...so WE'RE STUCK with it..."

Aaron then nodded his head toward the nearby table, and Jackson followed him and they sat down, " WE still okay to go out tonight...Paddy said he's okay to babysit Jack and...THE DOG" told Aaron, Jackson shook his head, supping his he ale, " YEAH course...so is erm...Tom still not looking forward to it..."

Aaron nodded, " no...BUT I told him...HE'S got to come out and face folk...HE did nowt wrong..."

"when's the trial again..." asked Jackson, TRYING to sound interested...but for Aaron he DID HIS best.

" not till September...he thinks he's only free till then...I just WANT to give him a good night out...he just goes and holes himself up in THAT flat all day...where it all happened" said Aaron.

Jackson smiled and gently brushed Aaron's chin with his fingers, " I know...It'll be fine...WE'RE all have a great night..."

Being a friday night, Bar West was heaving with clubbers, Aaron stood at the bar waiting to be served, this was his round since they'd all arrived an hour or so before.

Tom sat in one of the booths, cradling his bottle...staring out toward the dance floor...the poor lad had been like a timid rabbit at first...thinking EVERYBODY was talking about him and what he did...after all it had been on the local news, and in the papers.

Aaron came over with the beers, then nodded his head toward Greg, who had justed arrived.

Greg pulled a smile at Tom, " SEE...I bet it weren't as BAD as you thought coming out wit us tonight..."

Tom shook his head at him, as he and Aaron joined him in the booth...Aaron took a swig of his ale, and nodded toward the dance floor...it were packed with dancers, " Arn't yah going for it...you usually do..." he suggested.

Tom glanced at the dancers, and shook his head, " not right now...maybe later...", Greg and Aaron glanced at one another, this WAS really hard work...but Tom'll ease after a while...well they hoped he would anyhow...

Jackson stood, leaning against the wall, pool stick in his grasp, Joe took his shot and missed, "oh bollocks...YOUR game again!" he cried.

Jackson turned to him and smiled, " sorry I were miles away mate..." he went to ready his stroke, " I was SO made up that you showed UP tonight...I think THEM three want to be on their own..."

Joe smirked at him, "nicely put...BUT you don't have to hide owt from me...YOU can't stick Tom..."

Jackson potted his ball, and looked up, as he tried to line up his next move, " AM I THAT obvious...", Joe shrugged, as he leaned on his pool stick, "I HATE to say...BUT then again...Aaron knows how you feel about Tom any way...YOU not being a fan of him..."

Jackson pocketed the next ball, and straightened up, " yeah but...IT'S HIS MATE!...HE makes the effort with you don't he...I SHOULD be doing the same if I'M honest..."

Joe tilted his head, " well...I hate to speak ill of the dead...but...HASN'T Tom done you a favour...Matt was a bit obsessed over Aaron wasn't he..."

Jackson shook his head at him, " yeah he did...but don't be telling Aaron that...he'll get the wrong idea..."

Joe nodded, and took a sup of his ale...Jackson was standing watching him...then was nodding toward the table, " YOUR move..." he told.

Joe snatched up his pool stick, and started to align his shot...

Meanwhile, Tom had moved from the safety of the booth, and was in the gents...after coming out a cubicle, he came face to face with Ryan.

Ryan glared at him, " HOW have you got the fucking nerve to SHOW your arse round here!", Tom shook his head, holding up his hands, " look...PLEASE, I don't want any trouble..."

Ryan came forward, " YOU should have thought about THAT before you cold bloodiedly killed me boyfriend!" he snapped, eyes staring right at him coldly.

Tom was shaking his head at him, " NO...IT wasn't like that...I never killed him like..."

Ryan was angry, and his voice raised a pitch, " HE only came round yours to pick up some of his stuff!...HE never got OUTTA there alive!"

Tom was getting upset, " please...he were trying to strangle me...WHAT else could I have done..."

Ryan looked at him in total surprize, " YOU are making THAT up...Matt may have NOT have been a saint at times...BUT he'd never go round strangling folk!" he spat.

"HE DID ME!" cried out Tom...Greg was then at the gents exit door, he looked at both of them, " what's going on..." he asked.

Ryan turned, " NOWT to do with you...GET OUT!", Greg glanced toward Tom...Tom looked quite upset...and uneasy...he decided he needed to go get Aaron.

Greg hurried back to the booth, and informed Aaron what was going down in the gents, Aaron shot to the door, and bolted inside...to see Tom cowering at the sink, as Ryan went to give him a hiding...

"GET away from him..." snapped Aaron, in NO mood to be playing games...Ryan turned, and squared up to him...and smirked...

At the pool table, Joe looked up to see his partner Rob arrive with a mate, "Hi ya...MADE it then..."

Rob nodded, " yeah...Dan's all settled in his new flat now..."

Dan agreed, " yeah...JUST got the last bits in...", Jackson was then upon them with 2 lagers in his grasp, Dan looked at him " alright Jackson mate..."

Jackson looked at him, not quite really knowing what to say...Dan was an Ex...and sometimes it was differcult, instead he raised his eye browes at him with a quick, "Dan..." in acknowledgement.

Rob snaked his arm around Joe, " YOU could have helped us...INSTEAD of sloping off in here...", Joe smiled, " WHAT could I do...I'd only get in the way..."

Dan turned to Jackson, who was making himself business chalking his questick, "so...LONG time no see...but then again YOU were at Joe and Rob's barbie, and you avoided me all day..."

Jackson looked at him, " HAD nothing to say to yah...", Dan folded his arms,and watched as Jackson pot shotted a string of balls, " I spoke to Aaron...I recognised him from when we last met at the hospital...WHEN your mum was sick..."

Jackson shrugged, " SO...HE doesn't know what you'll like..."

Dan rolled his eyes, " oh for fuck sake Jackson, Jamie came on to me!" he cried, "when are yah EVER gonna forgive me..."

Jackson snapped his neck round, " errrr...never!"

Joe and Rob could feel some tension built up, but before they could intervene, Greg was rushing over, " Jackson!...it's Aaron...you've gotta come quick!"

Jackson handed his poolstick to Dan, and followed Greg ino the gents, Ryan had Aaron up against the tiled wall...Aaron looked pretty pissed off...and Ryan was trying to provoke him, "COME ON BIG MAN!...hit me!", snarled Ryan.

Jackson came forward, holding out his hand, " Aaron...don't listen to him...he's just goading yah..."

Ryan turned around, "Awwwww...hubby here come to lend a hand..."

It was Aaron's turn to snarl, " I DON'T NEED his help to floor you!"

"but Aaron...YOU are not gonna be flooring anybody...ARE YOU" told Jackson...the 'are you' bit coming over as insistant.

Aaron could see the fire in Ryan's eyes,...Ryan WAS goading him...but he wasn't gonna fall for it...Aaron gently moved Ryan aside with a smirk, " NOT today thank you..." he said sarcastically...Jackson was proud of him, and it showed on his face. Aaron turned to Tom in the corner, " Tom...lets go...", Tom bolted out the toilets, but not after a final tongue lashing from Ryan, " YOU are GOING DOWN TOM...I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT" he spat.

Aaron went after Tom, Jackson turned to Ryan, and pointed, " just stay away from him...and Aaron..." he then left the gents...leaving Ryan to wallow in his defeat.

Joe came over to them at the bar, " hey...everything alright...the bouncers were nearly called in just now..."

Jackson had his arm around Aaron, "just alittle bit of bother in the gents..."

Dan stood with Rob, and muttered into his ear, " what...Aaron using his fists again..."

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" sneered Aaron, staring at him...hating him because he was Jackson's Ex,

Jackson turned, " nowt much...Dan usually talks out of his arse don't yah...and you wonder WHY I blanked yah...let me see...YOU bedded me mate...you nearly got Jack run over...and you were rotten to me mum when she were ill...BUT..." he smiled at him, pulling Aaron even closer to him, " IF YOU NEVER DID ALL THAT...WE would never of finished...and I wouldn't have gone BACK to Aaron...you DID me a favour...", he looked at Joe, "I call yah mate...BUT...I think we better get Tom home..." he eyeballed Dan, " welcome back Dan...but DON'T bother calling me...because you'll NOT welcome", he grabbed Aaron's hand, and led him off, Aaron giving Dan a smug look, as to say 'I'VE GOT HIM...YOU HAVEN'T- DO ONE'

Within the hour, Tom was sticking the key into the front door of his flat, Aaron and Jackson followed him inside..."So do yah want a coffee..." asked Tom.

Aaron nodded, "nah...we've got to get to back to the village...", Jackson smiled...glancing into the kitchen briefly...at the floor, wondering where Matt had been lying...when Tom had stabbed him.

"I'll be waiting downstairs..." he announced, Aaron watched him go, and turned to Tom, "look...THAT wasn't TOO bad a...WE could DO it again..."

Tom laughed, as he leaned on the kitchen door, "why...because I might NEVER WILL... Thanks Aaron...THANKS for tonight...it were like old times..."

Aaron could detect the sadness in Tom's voice " don't be going soft!" he cried, and they hugged, Aaron patting him upon the back, and went to the exit, " I call yah..."

Tom smiled at him, and watched Aaron disappear around the corner of the walk way, he then closed the door, and went into his bedroom and sat on the bed...

he switched on the lamp, and reached for the tablets that sat on the side table...he stared at them, rolling the bottle around in his crasp, tonight had been perfect...except for the ruckess in the gents with Ryan...HE and Aaron had been close again...friends...just how it used to be

THAT was a nice note...to end on...

TBC

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it! xx


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews of the last chapter...xx

Aaron Livesy was up early...he was running up the top field close to Clyde's 'grave', Bonnie was in tow...THIS made him feel better...being out in the fresh air, away from ALL the fussing over him...

It was a cool morning for mid-June, the mist laying in the bottom field signalling that it had been a cold night.

Aaron was winded, and leaned upon the wood fensing gathering up his breath, Bonnie panting at his legs, all excited over his early morning run.

Aaron slipped down and stroked the dogs face, taking the comfort from it...he hated feeling like this...the loss always catching up with him, when he least expected it...

THE LOSS OF TOM...

THE LOSS OF HIS BEST GAY MATE TOM...

HIS MATE TOM...KILLING HIMSELF OVER SOMETHING STUPID...AND IT WERE...

IT WERE...

Aaron tried to hold back the tears...WHY...WHY DID HE DO IT...WHY?

but DEEP DOWN Aaron would always know the why...he knew MORE than anyone how feeling THAT low, felt like...

he had BEEN there...

DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES...SAME CONCLUSION...

But HE had been saved...

BUT Tom hadn't...there had been NO ONE there to save him...

Bonnie was looking up at him...eager for attention, he made a fuss of him...trying to put LAST week to the back of his mind.

Aaron led the way back to Dale head...Bonnie following obiediatly behind him, Jackson watched him through their bedroom window.

As Aaron came in through the backdoor, Jackson had come down the stairs to meet him, "hiya..." he smiled...it was hard to judge what mood Aaron had woken up in today, yesterday Aaron had been like a bear with a sore head, and were snapping at everyone...everyone BUT Jack...Aaron WAS ALWAYS okay with Jack...and Jackson was so pleased...it showed Aaron had really matured and could feed is anger to folk who knew what to expect...

Aaron fed the dog and looked up, " what..." he asked, Jackson came foward, " just saying hi...you came to bed late last night...and got up early..."

Aaron pulled a frown at him, as he filled the kettle up, " yeah SO..."

Jackson turned, pulling his grey hoodie on over his tee shirt, " I'm alittle scared that YOU are shutting me out..."

Aaron turned and folded his arms, " I'm NOT...I just need me space THAT'S all...", Jackson shook his head, " YOU are pushing me away...I'm concerned for yah...I don't know what you are going to be like from day to day..."

Aaron waved a hand at him, and pulled a big sigh, " Ohhh GREAT!...I'm an ogre now am I!"

Jackson came forward, his brown eyes trying to get the Aaron's full attention, " YOU'RE never an ogre...well...maybe JUST on halloween..." he decided...with a hint of a smile...Jackson was SURE we could see a slight glimmer from Aaron.

Aaron turned and made a brew...Jackson leaned on the counter watching him...Aaron's back to him...but then, Aaron spoke, " ...and before you ASK where's mine..." he turned and held up the mug of tea to Jackson, " It's here..."

Jackson took the mug, and smiled at him, " come and sit with me yeah..." he gently asked, Aaron nodded at him, while spooning 6 sugars into his own mug, and stirred it noisely...then chucking the tea spoon into the sink.

Aaron went into the lounge, and sat next to Jackson on the sofa, Jackson sipped his tea, and turned his head to face Aaron, " YOU really don't have to go today...if you don't feel UP to it..."

Aaron snapped his gaze at him, " ohhh that'll be right...YOU hated Tom...you're glad he's dead...and NOW, you don't want me to show up at his funeral!"

Jackson was shocked at that, and angrily glared at him, " OI!...I didn't HATE Tom...I just didn't like him that's all...AND I never tried hiding that from yah!..."

Aaron stared into the fireplace, Jackson slowly placed his hand onto Aaron's knee, " I know...I should have been making MORE of an effort with him...like you do MY mates...and I am Sooo sorry I were too late...BUT...I will be ALWAYS grateful for Tom..."

Aaron was close to tears again, Jackson felt the lump in his throat rise up, HE just wanted to take the pain away from him..." HE saved you from that beast Ben, if HE hadn't been there that night...if he hadn't KNOWN what Ben were up to..."

Aaron turned his head to him, "I'm gonna miss him...I know folk thought it strange...ME and HIM being mates...chalk and cheese...BUT I liked him...he was such a pratt sometimes...but I could have these talks with him...those I couldn't have with Adam...Tom would understand...like when me and you would have a fight...Tom would know how to sort things...tell me what to do like..."

Jackson smiled at him, " I know...I know..."

Aaron was holding back the sobs again, " IT'S all just a waste...HIM doing that...just because he thought he were gonna be ending up rotting in some STINKING cell...for defending himself from THAT pratt!..."

Jackson wanted to take Aaron into his arms...but Jack was coming down the stairs, " Bonnie!" he called, and the dog went to meet the lad, Aaron looked up..and half smiled through watery eyes, Jackson turned, "YOU still want to go..." he asked.

Aaron nodded, " he was me mate...I'M going..." he then stood, patted Jack on the head, and marched up the stairs to grab a shower, Jack looked across to his dad on the sofa, " why is uncle Aaron sad...he is ALWAYS sad now..."

Jackson stood up, and crossed over to his son, " uncle Aaron's sad because a friend of his died..."

Jack was trying to register the info, " like if my friend Dillon died at school...I would be sad..."

Jackson smiled sadly, " yeah...THAT'S why we have to be extra nice to him...make him feel like he's the best...because to US...he is..."

Jack smiled, and jumped up and down, " I can be his friend!...but if he's my uncle too...can I be his friend..."

Jackson laughed, trying to see through his kids logic of things, " yeah...I'm sure you can be...CAN'T hurt can it little man..."

At 8.30, Jackson had got Jack ready for school, Hazel was then coming in through the front door, "MORNING!" she sung, Jackson handed his mum Jack's school bag, "THANKS for doing this mum...Lisa's away with Zac, and I can't leave Aaron...not today"

Hazel smiled down at her grandson, " Ohhhh don't be silly!, I like seeing me lovely grandson, and i've hardly seen him since I got back last week...", she looked up to him,and sighed, her son looked drained, " Aaron still NOT himself...", Jackson turned to her, " I just WISH he'd let it all out and cry...but he won't!...he's bottling it all up...like he always does...all this week, he talks to me at times...and then other times, he goes out of hs way to avoid me..." he frustrated.

Hazel rubbed his shoulder, " give him time love...he'll NEED you when he's ready...grief is a funny thing..."

Jackson blew out a sigh, " knowing Aaron it could take a hundred years!..."

Hazel took Jack's hand to lead him outside, she turned, " wait till the funerals over with...I'm sure he'll need you then..." she then went to take Jack to school.

At 11, Aaron stood in the bedroom facing the mirror, he had his black suit on, and clutched his tie in his hand.

He stared at his reflection for a few minutes, and then looked down to a set of photos he had dug out, most of them were taken by mobile phone in bar west or time they spent at Alton Towers.

Pictures of Tom's face smiling up at him...haunting him...

His instinct was to screw them up...AGAIN...and chuck them into the bin...but when he did that a few days ago, Jackson had secretly rescued them...HE was glad he did...even though he wanted to do it again.

Jackson then entered, and stood behind him, "so...you ready to go...", Jackson could hit himself for such a stupid question...COURSE Aaron was not ready!

Aaron turned from the mirror, " we've gotta get THE DOG over to Paddy's..." he muttered.

Jackson shook his head, " ALL taken care of...we just need to be getting there...that's all", Aaron was aware he had been taking his time...he started to panic, and flap around the room, "My tie...I can't do UP me tie!"

Jackson reached out and held him, " WE can stop by at Paddy's...come on...it's NOW or never mate...and remember...I'M THERE for yah!"

Aaron nodded slightly, and walked out the room, Jackson glanced at the photos sadly, then followed Aaron out.

At first Aaron wouldn't get out of the van, he just watched out the window, as mourners dressed in black strolled down the dirt track up to the church.

It had taken a fair while to get to Sheffield, Tom's home town...and finding the church had been abit of a chore, Aaron had been getting even more stressed about missing the service.

But when they did find it Aaron felt like he was glued to the van's seat.

With a little encouragement from Jackson, Aaron finally stepped out into the bright sunshine...the first thing that evaded his ears was that death toll...the church bell.

Jackson locked up the van, and came around to Aaron's side on the church track, both sporting their dark sunglasses, again Aaron was frozen to the spot, Jackson turned to him, and took his hand gently, then walked him along the track...it didn't take long to catch up with a string of other mourners heading toward the church entrance arch.

Aaron swallowed...he could hear crying now...it unnerved him...he hated hearing it...especially when he turned behind and faced up the track...the Hearse was on it's way...the black limousine carrying Tom's close family was on it's tail.

Aaron let go of Jackson's hand, when he realised folk were staring...although the last thing he was going to do was kick off...but he was pleased,when he got away with a few choice glares at the culprits.

The Hearse had come to a stop, and the funeral Director in his top hat and tails, came out...then standing in front of the Hearse, led the precession up to the church entrance.

Funeral's made Aaron feel cold...it had been the third funeral he had attended in the same number of years...

2010, it had been his grandad Shadrach, his mum's father...

2011, it had been his own father Gordon...but he never ACTUALLY went to the service...just watched from the carpark.

and now 2012...his mate...Tom...

Aaron looked up to see the limo stop behind the Hearse, and Tom's parents got out...Tom's mum was crying quietly...Aaron had met her before when Tom had fallen off the belcony at his flat 6 months ago...back then she had NO idea Tom were gay...but when he had been recovering at their house...he had finally told them...and they were okay with it...Tom had been chuffed, because them being christians...he thought that they would of turned on him.

Jackson bowed his head, as the main family now awaited at the church entrance, the vicar was present, and told the rest of the mourners to enter the church...everyone needed to be sat down when the coffin was brought through...

Aaron followed others into the church, and sat upon one of the cold pughs inside, Jackson sat next to him, both slided across as others joined them on the pugh.

Jackson removed his shades, the churches stained glass windows ushering in some colourful suns rays.

Aaron, however kept his shades on, everyone sat in silence...until somebody dropped a hymn book onto the stone flagged flooring that echoed around them all.

The vicar was then at the entrance, and told everyone to stand...and Tom's coffin was pallbeared into the church...coming to rest at the tressles.

Aaron peered over his shades, he focused his gaze upon Tom's grieving parents...he couldn't help but stare at them...THEY shouldn't be burying their only son...it just wasn't right.

Jackson listened as the Vicar conducted the service, Aaron was trying to listen...but found he kept getting distracted, his eyes focusing through the shades around him, looking behind him, he caught glimpse of Greg and a few other friends from bar west...and the sight of one of them got his back up straight away...Ben was sitting there...and he had the nerve to raise his eyebrowes at him and smile.

Forcing his gaze ahead, Aaron was festering his anger...Jackson could sense that Aaron was stressed, but at the moment he just put it down to the service.

After the service, the vicar gave instruction for the coffin to be manouvered to the churchyard for burial, The coffin was again pallbeared out of the church, and the main family members followed on behind.

Aaron stood and took his place behind the line of mourners, Jackson always at his side, Aaron glared at Ben, whose pugh they had just passed, and Jackson was now fully aware WHY Aaron had been unsettled.

At the churchyard, Tom took his last journey, as his coffin was lowered into his grave, his parents now sobbing hysterically, Aaron stood there next to Jackson, calm and showing no emotion, eyes hiding behind his sun shades.

As the Vicar walked away, the funeral was offically over, and the mourners disbanded, not before Aaron left Jackson's side and hurried after Ben, he grabbed his arm, " WHY the hell are you doing here!" he spat angrily.

Ben smiled at him, " Aaron, he was MY mate long before YOU poached him off me..." Aaron's fists clenched together, Jackson was quick to get to his side joined by Greg and a few others, "Aaron...come on...lets go" Jackson told him, forcing a glare at Ben, Ben smirked at Jackson, just to annoy him, " So...Aaron married bob the builder in the end then..." Jackson was fuming himself, but Greg came in between them all, " hey NOT at Tom's funeral a..." he told...people around them sensing the tension between them all.

Then Aaron turned to see Tom's mother come over toward them, they all stood quietly, "It's Aaron isn't it..I remember you from the hospital, and Tom spoke about you all the time...thanks for coming" she said...her eyes red raw from all the sobbing she had done, Aaron swallowed, not really knowing what to say...HE WAS CRAP AT ALL THIS..." errrm...HE was amate...a GOOD mate...I owned him BIG time...more than you would ever know..." he said this while glancing up at Ben.

Ben took the hint and shook his head, and walked off, Aaron watched him go...satisfied that even now,,,he could always make Ben feel bad...

As the evening drew on, Greg and his mates said about having a little drink for Tom at the pub around the corner from the church.

Greg told a few stories about Tom, and there was plenty of laughter, even Jackson laughed, Aaron sat quietly at the table...his hand always around his pint glass...there was more laughter, Aaron could never understand all the celebrating a life...the lad had killed himself...how could you laugh about that...

In the end it got too much, and Aaron stormed off out of the pub, Greg stopped in mid laughter and glanced at Jackson, Jackson finished his orange juice, and said, " it's okay...I'll see to him..."

Leaving the pub, Jackson found Aaron back at Tom's grave...the sun was going down now...and the grave had been filled in...no flowers by family request.

Aaron stood there staring at the small cross, Jackson stood a little way behind at first, "Aaron..." he said gently...

Aaron stood there...hands in his trouser pockets...he was silent, until Jackson came to his side, " Aaron..."

Aaron turned to him, " the vicar said take a few minutes to think about him...so i did...", Jackson snapped his neck round, " anything good..."

Aaron smiled...or half smiled, " yeah...I thought about that time in the indian...HIM and that dumb Bruno lad...remember...he couldn't speak a word of!" Jackson smiled with him, "yeah...him and all that internet dating a..."

Aaron then was shaking...he was trying to hold it all back...he had done for a week...

and Jackson knew...he held out his arm, and pulled Aaron to him, " let it out..." he whispered gently...

Aaron was shaking...and the sobbing started, " Jackson...IT'S not fair...why him...WHY him..."

Jackson placed his hand behind Aaron's head, and pulled his face into his shoulder, " just let it all out mate..."

and Aaron sobbed...sobbed into Jackson's shoulder...shielded from anyone who would see him as weak...because he hated that...

...and as he sobbed...the sun was finally down...

A/N: I hope no one is TOO sad about Tom's death...I was sad...when I brought in Tom in chapter two of the original story, he was only created as a vehicle for Aaron's ex boyfriend Ben someone to reel off to about his scheme...but then he progressed into a character in his own right...i must admit I will miss writing him...but just like this story, everything comes to an end...thanks for reading...things can only look up now...can't they...?

TBC

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it!


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews of the last chapter...xx this chapter is for my regulars reviewers, a breather before the drama begins...

Aaron Livesy was up early...he had got into a routine in doing so, he just wanted to forget about recent events, he made his breakfast and a brew, and sat at the kitchen table of Dale Head.

Bonnie was watching him from the back door, the dog being tied up near it's kennel, "it's alright girl...I'll get yah some breakie in a minute..." he told, the dog tilted it's head, seeming to understand him.

Jackson was then at the backdoor way...his face red, as he gasped and panted, Aaron looked up at him and smirked, " I told yah THEM runs are gonna be knackering yah..."

Jackson pulled off his trainers, and went and placed his sweaty arms all over Aaron, where he sat, "UUURGH...you STINK!" Aaron moaned.

Jackson grinned, and went to the fridge to pour himself an orange juice, Aaron turned and could clearly see that Jackson's vest was soaking through with sweat, his hair was all matted and looked like he'd just got out the shower, and his bare legs were all shiney.

"you know...YOU could join mah mate...it really sets you up for the day..." Jackson said as he drank his juice.

Aaron stood up and pulled a face at him, " ARE YOU calling me FAT again..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " I WOULDN'T DARE!...I know my place!...but it would do you good...WE could run together...Bonnie could come with us too..." he suggested.

Aaron pulled on his pink rubber gloves, that had been laid on the draining board, "Arrrrr...BUT I can't...someone has to be here with Jack see.." he told, trying to make it look as he was 'being sensible' rather than 'making an excuse'

Jackson grinned again, and replaced the juice carton back into the fridge, " I'm gonna grab a shower, MAKE me some breakie will yeah..."

Aaron turned from the sink, "what AM I, your skivvy or something!"

Jackson headed up the stairs, " nahhh...just my loving partner...who just LOVES to look after his lover!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, then his phone jingled into life, he snapped it up from the side, and looked at the display...he nearly DROPPED the phone in shock...it were TOM'S number...his flat number!"

Warily, he put the phone to his ear and answered it, " hello...yeah this is Aaron..." he said unsurely, then his face sighed in relief, " Tom's MUM...hi...yeah...what...ME...but..." he paced about the kitchen, " I suppose I could come round...when...TODAY!...well...errrr...I have to clear it with me work...okay...look I call and let yah know...bye..."

Aaron snapped the lid shut on his phone, Tom's Mum wanted his help to clear the flat...it had been a week since Tom's funeral, was he ready for that...

Jack was then at his side, "Uncle Aaron...can I take Bonnie for walkies...she wants walkies she told me..."

Aaron looked down shaking himself out of his thoughts, "what..." he saw that Jack was looking grubby in his smurfs pyjamas, "Jack where have you been..."

Jack pointed to the door, " I've been sleeping in Bonnie's house...Bonnie gets lonely outside...", Aaron sighed amd started to pull the boys Pyjamas off, " blimey Jack these things stink!...I'll put them in for a wash..."

As Aaron slung the PJ's into the machine, Jack was jumping about in his pants, " My friend's coming round for his tea tonight..."

Aaron set the machine and turned round, folding his arms, " Oh yeah..." then it registered, "TONIGHT!..." he then saw Jackson come down the stairs, towel around him and smelling all fresh, on sighting Jack in his pants he waved up his hand pulling a frown, "DON'T ASK!" cried Aaron, " DID you know his mates coming round for his tea...TONIGHT!"

Jackson rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, " yeah...course..."

"Jackson we HAVEN'T owt in!" told Aaron.

Jackson waved his hand as he told Jack to go up and get a wash, " it's OKAY Aaron...This Dhillon lad only eats jaffa cakes...we're just nip into Leylas and grab a few boxes later..."

Aaron nodded and then stared out the window, " Tom's mum called me..." he suddenly announced.

Jackson helped him self to some cereal, " oh yeah...what did SHE want..."

Aaron turned to him, " she wants me to help clear up Tom's flat...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " are you gonna do it...MIGHT be a help to her...AND you might save Tom the embarrassment...WHO knows what dirty wank mags he has hidden beneath THAT bed of his..." he said light heartedly...making SURE it didn't come across as taking the mick...Aaron was always defensive of Tom, especially since the funeral.

Aaron nodded, " Yeah...never thought about that...don't want to be giving her a heart attack do we..."

Jackson saw the mail get pushed through the door, he stood and fetched it from the mat...then saw an official looking one...he glanced up at Aaron, " I know what this is..."

Aaron came over as Jackson ripped it open, and scanned the letter, " Monday!..." cried Jackson, " flaming busybodies!"

Aaron took the letter, it said that someone was coming round Monday morning to look over the place...Jack's living conditions..

Aaron looked about the place...and turned to Jackson, " well...IT'S a good thing yah's mum's BACK then in it...because SHE'S always good with a hoover..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " nah...she just sweeps things UNDER the carpet...but as long as it's tidy, who cares...WE'VE gotta make this work!"

Later on, Aaron was stepping up the stair well of Tom's block, and as he reached the walkway he already could hear Tom's mums voice from the flat's open doorway, " I'm going to make a start on the lounge..."

A black sack was chucked out onto the walkway onto a growing pile, Aaron dug his hands into his hoodie pockets, before steeping inside, Tom's Mum turned, eyes lighting up, "AARON!...It's SO good of you to do this...THANK you so much..." she said, Aaron smiled at her, noticing how worn and behagged she looked, " That's alright...he was me mate weren't he..."

Tom's dad was in the kitchen cleaning down the counter with a sponge, he nodded over an acknowledgement to him, Tom's dad never said much to no one...he was that type of bloke...a man with a few words.

Tom's Mum smiled at Aaron, " I did think AFTER I rang that maybe this wasn't right...ASKING you...it must be hard for you to be here..."

Aaron glanced around the bare hallway and heavily sighed, " Nah it's fine...CAN'T be nice for yous either...expect it's worse..."

Aaron followed Tom's mum into the bedroom, " Would you mind making a start in here...There's a few boxes over there to put his stuff in..." she pointed with a smile.

Aaron gazed about the bedroom nodding, " yeah..." he nodded, she then left him to it, Aaron stared to the window ledge and saw a smiling photo of Tom...and next to it were a photo of HIM with Tom...Ben was in the shot...his hand around him...it had been taken at Bar West a couple of years back...he could remember like it were yesterday...

He gently sat on the bed and sighed...not really sure where to start...he then remembered Jackson's comment earlier, about Wank mags beneath the bed.

Aaron stood up and pulled the door too, then stooped and looked under the bed...to his relief...it were ALL CLEAR...

He stood up and started to gently put some stuff into a box, books and stuff, Aaron had to smirk...blimey Tom did keep some crap...he sat and fingered through the pages of a book about the dangers of internet dating...Tom's mum then was at the doorway holding out a mug to him, " I've took the liberty and made you a brew...but I didn't know how many sugars you had..."

Aaron was about to say 6, but changed his mind, " nah none...I'm sweet enough me..."

Tom's mum folded her hands and smiled at him, " awwwww...you'll a good lad you..."

Aaron took a sip of the brew, and looked up at her, " So folk keep telling me...", she then seemed to have noticed for the first time he was sitting on Tom's bed, "That's where we found him...in that bed...he looked SO peaceful...even though he'd been lying in it for a couple of days..."

Aaron pulled a face, glancing to Tom's pillow briefly...Tom's mum then pulled in a box, " I was just going through these magazines I've found in the lounge..."

"oh yeah..." replied Aaron looking the other way, " yes..." ,she paused to put her glasses on, " razzle...gay god's of spunk heaven..." Aaron bolted up, and snatched the box off her,before she could go any further " I'll get rid of THEM for yah..." he told rather flushed himself, Tom's mum coughed with embarrassment, " yes THAT would be a best placed idea indeed lad..." she then moved to the hallway, " I can feel one of me heads coming on..."

Aaron picked out one of the mags, and leaved through it sheepishly...careful to look up to the door every now and then, just in case SHE came back, stopping at a page, his eyes were out on stalks, he'd NEVER done anything like that with Jackson, never thought THAT were possible...he smiled...Jackson was in for a treat tonight...Tom had been a dark horse...well, he took comfort in that, doing a last deed for Tom, and 'Tom' giving him ideas of how to please Jackson in bed...he smiled again and poured the box of mags into a black sack...GOD he felt horny now...and it was ALL Tom's faught!...he might have to stop off at the building site on the way home...

And he did!...he drove up his Fiesta up behind Jackson's van, and saw his builder partner chatting to his mates, one of the men pointed his way, and Jackson hurried over, "ON a break are we...BUILDERS and their tea breaks..." Aaron teased him.

Jackson smirked at him, " well...you know what us cowboy builders are like!...", he removed his blue hard hat, "so...what is THIS in the honour of..."

Aaron shrugged,and leant suggestively on the bonnet of his car, " nowt...just come to see yah..."

Jackson watched Aaron suspiciously, then turned around to make sure his builder mates weren't in eye OR ear shot, " what are yah doing to me..." he asked...feeling himself getting hard.

Aaron licked his tongue over his bottom lip, " just feeling hot...that's all..."

Jackson moved his hand to cover up the growing bulge in his combats, " AARON!...stop it..." he begged.

Aaron leaned forward, and rubbed the front of his trakkies, " I'm wearing your pants...", Jackson's eyes widened, with a cheeky smirk, "you dirty git...bet yah creaming all in them..."

"MIGHT do in a minute..." Aaron enticed, that was it, Jackson grabbed Aaron's hand, and pulled him towards the back of the van, Aaron looked up, " the van!" he said, face pulled, Jackson was too busy unlocking it, and opening the doors, " it's THAT or nowt...get in" he ordered, Aaron climbed in, Jackson followed...and then poking his head out to make sure they'd haven't been seen, he grinned and pulled the doors shut.

In the dark of the Van's rear, Jackson was already pulling off Aaron's trakkies, "steady on..." whinged Aaron in the dim light, "shut it Aaron...I've gone with out for days...I making UP for lost time..." and Jackson was down on him..."you filthy swine!...me pants are soaking with IT!" but Aaron could tell there was a note of pleasure in Jackson's voice, as they succumbed to eachother in the back of that Van...

Later, Aaron was making the tea...he could hear Jackson at the table with Jack and his little school mate...well little wasn't really an apt discription for him...Dhillon was rather on the large side...like someone had let him loose on the pies...Jackson was laughing and joking with the boy's, Aaron picked up the two plates and went over to the kitchen table, first he put down Jack's plate, which was the usual fish fingers beans and mash...and then he put down Dhillions down...a plate with an opened box of jaffa cakes plonked in the middle of it.

Jackson raised his eye browes, as Dhillon snaked his chubby hand into the box and was stuffing jaffa cakes by the mouthful, Jack looked up at his dad, " daddy...can I have jaffa cakes for MY tea..."

Jackson turned to him, " no, you can't" he said matter of factly.

Aaron was then back over with his and Jackson's tea, he sat and they all ate up, Jackson sighed out looking over to Aaron, " I'm still all sticky from earlier you know..."

Aaron chewed a mouthful of mash, and smirked at him cheekily, " oh yeah...BEST get a shower after tea then a..."

Jack looked up at his dad, " if you are sticky...you must be hot..."

Jackson continued his knowing playful gaze at Aaron, " it was HOT alright little man..." he then snapped his neck round to his son, " BUT that's what you get lugging bricks all day..."

Aaron was now focusing on Dhillon, the once FULL box had quicky become 'only two left', "So...ermmm...Dhillon mate, don't you eat owt else, than Jaffa cakes...

Dhillon was quiet as a mouse and just stared up at Aaron, Jack answered for his mate, " I saw him eat dirt at school..."

Aaron pulled a face, and looked up to Jackson...he returned the face and turned to Dhillon, "what about sweeties...and chocolate...you like THEM don't yah mate..."

Dhillon shrugged, " I like soap...MY mummy says she going to wash me mouth out with it..."

Jackson smiled, " oh...great..." he said, not REALLY knowing what to make of that...Aaron shook his head in disbelief and finished off his tea.

While washing up, Jack and Dhillon were playing with Bonnie outside the back door, Aaron glanced round at them, then faced Jackson, " I can't believe that Dhillon lad...OUR boy's NOT exactly hanging around the COOL gang at school is he..."

"Give him time..." smiled Jackson putting away the plates, " once he's FULLY developed me witt and charm...they're be flocking round to be his mate..." Aaron rolled his eyes at THAT comment...then noticing Jackson's smile was beaming wider at him., "WHAT'S with the grin!" he asked.

"YOU...did you actually call Jack, OUR SON..." he said, face showing he was pleased as punch.

Aaron was pulling off the pink marigolds, " errrrrrr...YEAH...so what...you DON'T have to be making a BIG issue of it, you div"

Jackson grabbed Aaron around the waist, and kissed his neck, " OHHHH I love you livesy...", Aaron elbowed him away, " yeah...but don't be soft...we've got visitor's..."

Jackson pulled him a face, " yeah...JUST billy bunter out there...", he then lowered his voice "CAN'T believe what you did to me earlier...TALK about letting yahself go!...where'd you learn that..." then he pulled a frown at him, " better not be seeing someone else behind me back...are yah!" he made sure that it came across as to how it was ment to, as teasing.

Aaron was getting all embarrassed, " I just...well Tom had these mags..." he stuttered.

Jackson shook his head, smirking at him, " it doesn't MATTER...just promise me I'M IN FOR MORE OF THE SAME later!" he teased...

As the evening went on, Jack and Dhillon had been playing on the X BOX, then the door knocked, Jackson stood up from the sofa and opened it, " HI...I'm Dhillon's mum..."

Jackson opened out the door wider, " yes, COME IN..." the woman entered the lounge, and smiled at the sight of Jack and Dhillon playing their game, Aaron was sitting in between them, "well...he's BEEN good...and they've been good as gold on the X BOX..." told Jackson, Dhillon's mum looked about, " oh...good, glad to hear it...so...ermmm...is your wife about...I just wanted to thank her for...his tea and that..."

Jackson pursed his lips together, and then thinly smiled, " errrrrr...THERE IS no wife..."

"oh...OH I'm sorry...you separated..." apologised the woman, feeling a little embarrassed for asking.

Aaron came forward " I GUESS...you can say...I'M THE WIFE...I MADE the tea..." he glanced at Jackson while he said that.

Dhillon's mum looked up them...Aaron was readying himself for a row...but just as he was WAITING for her face to change to a look of disapproval, she cracked a smile, "ohhhhhh...YOU are gay parents...how VERY modern..."

Jackson smiled at her, " Jacks's MINE...I'm his dad...and Aaron...he's..." he glanced at Aaron with a grin, " he's his dad as well..."

Dhillon was now at his mum's side, " well...good for you twos...JUST hope you don't get TOO much stick at the school...some folk can be..."

Aaron looked up, remembering an incident on blackpool beach, and then at the dog rescue centre, " yeah...WE'VE come across it...BUT WE DON'T CARE!...Jack's SAFE with us..."

Dhillon's mum glanced at her watch, " well...better be getting this one home...", Jack came foward and handed Dhillon some X BOX games, " you can borrow these..."

Dhillon took them, but his mum looked up, " IS that alright..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah, take them..."

Once they were gone, Aaron plonked himself next to Jackson on the couch, Jack was getting himself ready for bed upstairs, Jackson snapped his head round, " see...NOT all folk are against us..."

Aaron nodded, and stared to the fireplace, " I know...but...there are MORE of them who are..."

"AND we deal with it, as and when it arises..." Jackson's confident tone trailed off abit...

Aaron turned his blue gaze to him, " what's up..."

"3 weeks Aaron...it's only 3 weeks to..."

Aaron put his arm around him...and they sat there watching the TV...both COULDN'T HELP wondering, if the next 3 weeks were to be the last...

TBC

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it!


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews of the last chapter...xx IT'S TIME...

THE NIGHT BEFORE...

Jackson paid for the burgers and fries, then brought them over to the table where Aaron was sitting with Jack, "blimey!...you took your time didn't yah...our bellies are thinking our necks are cut...int that right little mate..."

Jack crossed the front of his neck with his hand, Jackson rolled his eyes and sat down, " DON'T be cheeky...the que were a mile long..."

Aaron rubbed his hands as he feasted his eyes on his burger...so did Jack copying him...Jackson stared at them both from across the table as they took a bite at the same time, " I love me food me..." munched Jack...

Aaron smirked at him, but Jackson wasn't impressed, " some would look over here and think I BLOODY starve you twos..."

Aaron turned to Jack, " so how did you enjoy the zoo...BIG old animals weren't they...", Jack pulled out a fluffy lion toy from his rucksack, " I love me lion uncle Aaron...thanks for buying it for mah..."

Aaron took the toy and placed positioned it next to his own face and snapped his teeth at him...Jack squealed in laughter, " you think you're a big lion..."

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together as he nibbled on his fries, " more like daffy duck..."

Aaron turned to him, " what is UP with you...you've been mardy all day...", Jackson pulled a face at him, " some of US have been working...not swanning around some Zoo..."

Jack went quiet...he didn't like it when his dad and uncle Aaron were naughty with eachother, Jackson noticed him, and ruffled his hair, " go and get a refill son...LEMONADE not coke please...it'll rot yah teeth..."

Little Jack jumped out of his seat...and bolted to the refill machine...and sneekily got a coke...Aaron looked up, " I mean it Jackson...WHAT is got into yah..."

Jackson leaned forward, " YOU!...acting like HIS DAD AND YAH NOT!", Aaron looked shocked at that remark,"what..."

"YOU'LL NEVER be his dad Aaron...I AM!...buying him stuff...TAKING him out...while I'm stuck at work..." told Jackson hard faced.

Aaron was still in shock, he stared at Jackson, before leaping up, and storming off, Jackson instantly regretted what he said...he never MENT that...he was just jealous about their day together...and then there was tomorrow...the custody hearing...

Jack came to the table with his coke, Jackson looked at him, " I thought I told yah lemonade..."

Jack looked cheepishly at him with his brown eyes, while sucking throw his straw...Jackson sighed and glanced at his watch, " where's me uncle Aaron..." Jack asked...burping like Aaron as he did so.

"He's...he's gone outside for a ciggy..." Jackson answered, hoping he had...Jack looked up at him again, " have you and me uncle Aaron had a row..."

Jackson pulled a nervous laugh, " WHO US!...NEVER MATE..." he then glanced at his watch again...JESUS!...why couldn't he of just kept his mouth shut...AFTER ALL what Aaron had done...excepting Jack...loving Jack...calling him our boy...Jackson started to feel uneasy...ALL he needed now was to upset Aaron...it would ruin everything...

Aaron WAS outside puffing on a ciggy, he leaned on the iron railing that bordered the pavement from the busy street, it had started to drizzle abit...WHY did Jackson do this...of course Aaron knew what tomorrow was...and Jackson was bound to be stressed out about it...but he didn't need to say that...he felt hurt...

A little hand then tugged his sleeve, he turned to see Jack looking at him, "my daddy says he is sorry..."

Aaron looked up, Jackson stood at the doors to the burger place with doe eyes and his bottom lip pulled out, " GO tell him he's a big D.I.V"

Jack went and reported back to his dad, Aaron turned back to face the traffic, there was another tugg on his sleeve, Aaron turned, " my daddy says that he knows he's a D.I.V...and he will make it up to you big time..."

Aaron glared up at Jackson...his lip pulled out further...his eyes getting the more cuter, Aaron was cracking, but he looked down at Jack, "tell him that he CAN sleep with THE DOG for a week...NO...a month...for what he said to me..."

Jack ran back to his dad, then ran back to Aaron, " what did you say again..." he asked.

Aaron ruffled the boys hair and looked up to Jackson, "get the van...let's just GET home yeah..."

When they were home indoors, Jack instantly played with Bonnie, who had been tied to the kennel all evening...Aaron went into the kitchen, Jackson bit his lip and followed him...he pulled the door too, and then grabbed Aaron and passionately kissed him, Aaron pulled away, " you DON'T deserve me..."

Jackson gazed at him, " I know...I were a div...AN IDIOT for saying that...Jack's everything to you"

Aaron was close to tears, " then WHY say all that...about me not being Jack's dad...I KNOW i'm not...YOU are...and I've done nothing to change that...I'M just uncle Aaron remember...", he turned to the sink, Jackson put his arms around his waist and rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder, took a deep breath, then sopke into his ear, " YOU are MORE than that Aaron...I...I don't know WHY i do this...I get ALL stressed out...thinking about tomorrow and that...the thought of losing him is doing me head in..."

Aaron sighed, and turned, "IT'S a good job I know you...anyone else would have told you to take a run and jump tonight...I still could..."

Jackson held Aaron's gaze, " yeah you could...but you love mah...and Jack...and our family...SORRY..." he said, " will you forgive me for what I said..."

"course I will...WE ALWAYS forgive each other...it's NOT us otherwise is it...plus we always enjoy the making up after" he said with a glint in his eye.

Jackson was beaming a smile at him, " so...am I still in for a month in the doghouse then...", Aaron rubbed his chin in playful thought, " maybe JUST for a week..."

Jackson was gradually alluring Aaron closer to him, " oh...", Jackson was breathing heavily, "...but...not tonight...this pratt's been really bad to yah...I need punishing..."

Aaron smirked at him, " yeah you have...and I'm gonna be SO bad to you tonight..."

"oh yeah..." asked Jackson intrigued..." how bad..." his lips closer to Aaron's, their eyes locked lustfully...

Then Jack came in, "daddy...can i have a drink please..."

Jackson pulled away from Aaron, and looked down, " SEE...that cokes tried yah mouth out...", Aaron held up some of his water, but then retracted...Jackson shook his head, " no...Uncle Aaron will sort you out...HE'S SOOOO important to you and me...I hope he knows that..."

Aaron shook his head knowingly at Jackson...their tiff over and done with...but tomorrow was another day...THE day...the day that would map out their lives...forever...

CUSTODY DAY

It was 6am, Jackson laid there in bed, staring toward the ceiling...he hadn't slept a wink, he couldn't , he felt sick...he swallowed, and tried to change position...but on moving his arm away, Aaron spoke, " how long have yah been awake..."

Jackson blew out a nervous chuckle, " all night..."

Aaron leaned up, and looked sleepily into Jackson's face, " IT'S GONNA BE FINE..."

Jackson rolled his head to catch his gaze, " you don't know that...", Aaron looked over Jackson's head to the clock, " I better get up, YOU TRY and grab an hour or so...I'll get Jack his breakie...get him ready..."

Jackson cleared his throat and swallowed, " HE'S got his little suit ready...the one he wore to our partnership ceremony..."

Aaron kissed his forehead, and rolled out of bed...he too was worried...this day was gonna be a living hell...BUT he had to be strong for Jackson, because going by what happened when Jack was whisked off to Spain that time, Jackson losing was gonna break him...

Jack ate his breakfast at the table, Bonnie kept jumping up, and Jack would sneakily give her some of his toast, Aaron caught a glimpse, " JACK..NO..not at the table..."

"but Uncle Aaron it's only me crusts...I HATE crusts..."

Aaron smiled at him, " hey I think crusts make your hair curl..."

Jack pawed his curls, " then I NOT eating crusts again...I hate curls...", Aaron sat down and tucked into his own breakfast, " we're cut it short again if you like...like yah dads...he keeps his short..."

Jack looked up to Aaron, " i wished i had no hair like you...", Aaron playful snapped his teeth at him, " cheeky!"

Aaron could hear Jackson upstairs getting up, Aaron turned to Jack, " look...remember what we said about today...THE lady is going to question you...",

Jack remembered, Jackson had told him ALL about today...they were going to interview jack too

"will they take me away..." asked Jack, Aaron could see a pleading in Jack's tone...the lad wanting him to tell him that it was all going to be okay...and Aaron couldn't...it wouldn't be fair to give the lad false hope...even how heartbreaking it was...

"finish yah breakie..." he said gently...

Jackson had taking his shower, and now was getting into his suit, he stared at his reflection in the mirror...and the tension and emotion getting to him...he forced back the tears and pulled out his tie from the drawer...staring toward a picture of him, Aaron and Jack on the beach in Blackpool.

Hazel stood in the woolpack, Chas came out from behind the bar, she was down up like a dogs dinner, " what on EARTH do you look like..." commented Hazel.

Chas glared at her, " excuse me love, but THEM son's of ours have got an important day ahead of them haven't they...WE need to make a good impression..."

"that court'll get an inpression all right..." told Hazel, Chas shook her head at her, "look...WE are there for support...you know if..."

Hazel turned her head, " support...in CASE it all goes WRONG for them you mean..."

Chas shook her head, " Noooo...Hazel what's GOT into yah...they are gonna win...they're be putting that cow Sarah in her place...won't they"

Hazel nodded her head at her, but Chas could see she was trying to convince her self, " I KNOW my son, Chas...IF he loses...it'll destroy him...it'll kill him..." she worried.

Chas sat her down on a bar stool, and then went and brought them both out a brandy, " what WE need is a stiff drink to settle our nerves...well YOURS anyway..." she handed Hazel hers, and raised her glass, "to them winning yeah..."

Hazel chinked the glass, and downed the brandy in one hit...

At 9.30, Aaron brought the car round, Jackson and jack stood outside the woolpack with Hazel and Chas...Paddy stood there holding on to Bonnie, "well...looks like it's time..." sung hazel, trying to disguise her fear...Jackson loosened his tie, and watched Jack climb into the fiesta, Hazel and Chas were after him, then with a final goodluck from Paddy, Jackson jumped into the passenger seat...and with a hand slapped to his thigh he said cheerily, " right LET'S go do this...", Aaron turned the engine...wishing he could put on the confidence like him...for Jacks sake.

On the steps of the family proceedings court, Aaron puffed on a final ciggie, the others were inside, Chas was then upon him, " you ready love, Jackson's solicitor says them Magistrates are nearly ready to to hear his case..."

Aaron bit his lip, his hands felt clammy...THIS was ALL getting too real...he looked up to his mum in the bright sunshine, " mum...what if it DOESN'T go his way...how am I gonna be able to cope with him..."

Chas could see Aaron was really letting this get to him, " love...YOU just have to be there for him...let him speak...scream and shout, cos he might..."

Aaron shook his head, " I can't go in there...", his head nodding to the courts glass entrance, Chas held out her hand, " yeah you can...come on love...", Aaron slowly stood...he himself, like Jackson, in a suit, he swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned, " I need the BOG!"

Inside Jane, Jackson's solicitor, was briefing him in the corridor, " ...now Jack is going to be interviewed in a comfy room, it is important that he has his say in this as well..." she explained, Jackson looked up, face ashened, " what...what..." he swallowed.

Jane smiled at him, " you will go in and STATE your case...there will be alot of question's thrown at you...but none that will trip you up...you just have to be calm and honest..." she fingered her notes, " the court welfare officer that scheduled the home vist, will also submit her report...a report I know is glowing...she really couldn't fault your home..."

Jackson bravely smiled at her, " that's good...Aaron will be getting a diploma in hoovering...he did it THAT many times..."

Jane turned, " Sarah's turn will come this afternoon...when she will be giving the same terms as you...then...tomorrow...that's when WE all get together to..."

"thrash it out..." interrupted Jackson, " THEY really know how to drag this out!"

Jane nodded, " well...I was going to say...try and come to a decision THAT will be best for Jack...but...that's when things can get abit messy too..."

Hazel came up to them, Aaron, Jack and Chas in tow, " I found them...Aaron needed the toilet..." she told.

Jackson then bolted off toward the gents himself, Aaron watched him go...knowing exactly how he felt.

In the gents, Jackson vomited into the toilet bowl...HE HATED this... Hazel was then at the cubilcle, " come on you...pull yah self together!...and I thought I was losing me nerve this morning..."

Jackson looked like he was about to burst into tears, " JUST want it to be all over..."

Hazel cupped her son's cheeks , " it will be...I JUST KNOW you are gonna win this...Jack'll be coming home with us..."

Jackson nodded, " don't be go jinxing it mum..." he sobbed alittle, Hazel smiled at him, "come on...chin up...lets go fight for him..."

Aaron was then at the door way, " Jackson!...they've come to grill Jack..."

Jackson burst out of the gents to see Jane coming forward, " Jackson, this is Julie and Chris, they work for the family panel...they will be talking to Jack...", Jack was looking up at his dad...he looked frightened, jackson knelt down on one knee, and hugged his son, " it's gonna be okay son...JUST be honest..."

"I don't want to go daddy..." he whined.

"you're me brave boy...course you do...I'll be waiting right here for yah"

Julie took Jack's little hand and led him off, Chris followed them, Jackson stood up, and turned to Hazel, Aaron and Chas...there sympathetic gazes making him feel worse...

...he looked back to Jack...and saw him disappear through the door to the interview room...

TBC

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it!


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER 63 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews and thoughts of the last chapter, not long now before we say goodbye to this 'universe', but still...there are two more chapters to enjoy first :) xx...

oh, by the way, wishing you all a happy bank holiday!

Jackson burst out of the gents to see Jane coming forward, " Jackson, this is Julie and Chris, they work for the family panel...they will be talking to Jack...", Jack was looking up at his dad...he looked frightened, jackson knelt down on one knee, and hugged his son, " it's gonna be okay son...JUST be honest..."

"I don't want to go daddy..." he whined.

"you're me brave boy...course you do...I'll be waiting right here for yah"

Julie took Jack's little hand and led him off, Chris followed them, Jackson stood up, and turned to Hazel, Aaron and Chas...there sympathetic gazes making him feel worse...he looked back to Jack...and saw him disappear through the door to the interview room...

Inside the interview room, Jack looked up to Julie, she smiled warmly at him, and pointed toward the comfy sofa...Jack's little eyes lit up when he saw all the toys and games around, he lept towards a transformers playset, and aleady was engrossed in his own story, Julie knelt down beside him and watched the lad play for a few minutes, then began, " so...you like transformers do you Jack..."

"Yessss!..." Jack shrilled, " Me daddy and me Uncle Aaron took me to see the film...IT were TOP!"

Julie smiled, "reaallly...so your dad and Uncle Aaron take you out alot do they...", Jack nodded at her, " yeah...I WENT to the Zoo yesterday and saw the big lions...", Chris had a dictorphone and was recording everything being said, "Then me DAD and uncle Aaron had a row in Burger express..." he said sadly, then started to shoot the other transformer figure with the other, Julie glanced toward Chris, " do they ARGUE alot Jack...your dad and Uncle Aaron..."

Jack nodded, " sometimes...but they always are mates again after...like me and Dhillon at school...HE stopped for his tea the other week, he only eats dirt AND Jaffa cakes..."

Julie raised her eyebrowes, " mates...Jack do you know the nature of your dad and Uncle Aaron's relationship...", Jack looked at her with a blank expression, so Julie rephrased it, "Jack...do you know they...well sleep in the same bed..."

Jack looked at Julie as if she was stupid, " COURSE they sleep together...they are married arn't they...don't be a div all your life"

Julie coughed, and cleared her throat,"Well!... I can see you'll a cheeky little monkey aren't you... okay...lets move on..."

Outside in the corridor, Jackson was pacing up and down, Hazel who was sitting, looked up at him, " look love...SIT DOWN will yah, you'll making the place look untidy...", Jackson flared at her, and glanced at his watch, "they've had Jack in there for nearly half an hour...WHAT is he saying to them..."

"MAKING him say more like..." breathed Aaron from where he sat next to Chas, Jackson turned his head to him, " THANKS for that...", Chas stood up, " look...can I get anyone a coffee...", no one answered her, " maybe something stronger" she jested...but again it went on deaf ears.

Jane was then approaching them from the interview room, Jackson was instantly in her face, "SO...what's going on...THEY better not of UPSET him or there'd be hell to pay..."

Jane smiled at him, " Jack is FINE...he is doing his bit in there...he'll be out shortly...", Hazel was in a nosey frame of mind, she tried to fish for tipbits of informaton, " but he's done his dad proud them...SAYING how much he's loved to death by him...him and Aaron..."

Jane shook her head, " I don't know...I'm not allowed to attend...EVERYTHING that Jack brings up...will be said to both of you tomorrow..."

Chas came forward, "is he okay though...I mean...maybe someone should have gone in there with him..."

"not allowed in this case...YOU are ALL to involved with him...if he knew any of you were present, he might feel restricted on what to say...without feeling he might get into trouble...", Jane could see Jackson's eyes keep flashing toward the interview room, sheer concern in his gazes, " the likes of Julie and Chris deal with kids everyday..they get to know him first, and make sure he is completely happy and relaxed in their company, before starting..."

At last the door opened, and Jack came tearing out and headed straight for his dad, Jackson grabbed him, and lifted him up...making sure he was okay...but Jack seemed happy and chatty...Transformers and Smurfs being the main topic...

Aaron came up and offered to take Jack, but Jackson wouldn't let go of him...not until Jane turned, " they are ready for you Jackson...", Jackson swallowed, and finally gave Jack to Aaron...but he soon wanted NOT to be carried...that was for babies not big boys, Jackson turned his head to Jane, " so...where do you want mah..." he said, as cheerful as he could muster up.

Hazel handed him over his soft leather folder, with all his details in, " good luck in there son...are you sure you want to DO this on your own..."

Jackson nodded at her, " quite sure...IT'S like I said to you and Aaron the other day...I can speak freer...say what I want...it'll relax me more...KNOWING you'll both out here waiting for mah...", she pinched his cheeks with a smile.

Aaron came forward...and with one long gaze at eachother, they hugged eachother...both patting the others back firmly, Jackson pulled out the embrace, and started to follow Jane up to some grand looking steps, Aaron looked out after him...that didn't seem enough somehow...so, then called, " Jackson!", he then ran up to his partner, and kissed him on the lips," I love you..." instantly feeling like a pratt.

Jackson was smiling, not only with his mouth, but with his eyes as well...Aaron knew Jackson didn't need to say it back...no verbal was needed...for THAT expression, Aaron knew how much Jackson loved him back.

Jackson was lead into a formal chamber, where sat three magistrates...2 male, 1 female...the middle one, an older man of say 50 odd, waved his hand at him, " please...Mr walsh...take a seat...", Jane sat beside him, and Jackson swallowed, as all 3 Magistrates glared at him with 3 pairs of beady eyes...

Aaron paced around the hall...he dug his hands into his pockets, then pulled them out again...Hazel had taken Jack outside, so the lad could see the buses...Aaron could see them on the steps outside.

Chas came up to him...she had two carton's of coffee in her grasp, " ere we go...get this down yah neck..."

Aaron took the carton, and pulled a face as he took a sip, Chas agreed with him, " RANK in it...maybe once they've finished grilling Jackson...we could all go across the road to starbucks...get a decent cup of" she suggested to him with a smile.

Aaron looked up to the huge clock on the wall, " he's been in there for 45 minutes mum...WHAT are they making him say..."

Chas shrugged her shoulders, as she binned her carton, "I wish I could tell you love...but I can't...this is all beyond me...all the legal jargon..."

Hazel then stepped into the foyer with Jack, " ohhhh that was a big bus wasn't it..." she looked up to Aaron and Chas, " starting to drizzle out there..." she looked around the hall, " my boy not back yet then..."

Aaron looked at her, waving out his arm, "DOES it look like he's back..!"

Chas turned to him, " HEY...less of your lip, she only asked you a question...", Aaron shrugged her hand away, then turned his head, as Jack called out, "MUMMY!"

"THAT'S all we need..." Hazel said, face like she was chewing a wasp.

Sarah came into the foyer, shaking her wet brollie, her mother, Sheila pointed out her hand and Sarah instantly hurried up to him, " hello my little baby..." Jack put his arms around his mother as she knelt down to him, although both Hazel and Chas knew WHAT side to be on...but could help but to smile... it was MOTHER and SON in that embrace...

But Aaron came forward, " come on Jack...yah DAD will be out in a bit..." he said this with a grimace toward Sarah.

Sheila turned, " MY daughter has a right to hug her own son you know...", Aaron looked up at her, " she gave up that right when she let that bastard husband of hers hurt him..."

Sarah stood up, and came between her mother and Aaron, " look...NOT here...save that till tomorrow...", she stopped when she saw Jackson approaching with his solicitor Jane in tow.

Hazel was already in his face, " Jackson...are you alright son...what did they say to you...", Jackson waved her out the way, and snatched up Jack...Sarah watched and smiled politely, "hello Jackson...so they've given you a grilling then...", Jackson just glared at her and turned to his son in his arms, " Jack SAY goodbye to yah mum...we're heading home..."

Chas tried to ease the tension that was building up, " WE were saying JUST now...maybe we all could have a decent coffee in starbucks...it's ONLY across road"

Jackson turned to the 3 of them, " well DON'T let me stop yahs...I'M taking Jack home...he getting clingy...MEANING he's stressed..."

Sheila stuck her nose up, " well I wonder why THAT is...", she also gave Chas the once over...disapproving of her attire...

Chas glared at her, " excuse me love...has anyone told yah NOT to wear that oldfit...it's doing NOWT to hide yah muffin tops..."

Aaron came to Jackson's side, " she's just turned up..." he informed, then pulled another glare at Sarah, " TIMED it on perpose...so she could see Jack..." he accused.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " she just wants to see him...I WOULD have done the same..." he thinly smiled at Sarah, then when Jack had said goodbye, they all left through the glass foyer to the steps outside.

"WE all have to be in the same room tomorrow...THAT'LL be interesting..." commented Jackson to Jane, his solicitor smiled, " look...TRY and have a nice evening...I know it's easier said then done...Jack MAY tell you what he talked about in his interview...IF he volenteers what he spoke about, let him...BUT please don't force it out if him..."

Jackson kissed his son...the boys head was resting on Jackson's shoulder falling asleep, " I never FORCE anything out of him..."

Back in the village, Hazel and Chas decided to give their boys some space, and heading off to the woolpack to get a stiff drink, slagging off 'that Sheila' being the favourite topic.

Aaron led the way into Dale head, and Jackson went up to put Jack to bed for a while...Aaron made a brew, and stood in the kitchen waiting...Jackson came back down the stairs, removing his loosened tie and jacket.

He looked up at Aaron with a frown, " what..."

Aaron shook his head at him, handing him his brew, " nothing...I made you this...", Jackson took the mug...then chucked it down the sink, " you shouldn't HAVE bothered...I don't want it..."

Aaron felt the lump in his throat, " then WHAT do you want...", Jackson was leaning over the counter, his back to Aaron, " I want us to go to bed..." he turned to him...eyes all sad, " I just want you to hold me Aaron...PLEASE..."

Aaron held out his hand and gently led Jackson up the stairs...then reaching their bedroom, they went in and slammed the door.

It was past 7 in the evening when Aaron awoke, he and Jackson laid on top of their bed...both fully clothed in their shirts and suit trousers...Aaron's head had been resting on Jackson's chest, " you're awake then..." smiled Jackson.

Aaron lifted his head, " WHAT times it..."

Jackson rolled his head to the clock on the bedside table, " about 7 I think..." Aaron bolted up, "BLIMEY!...we've been lying here for about 5 hours then..."

Jackson shrugged, " hasn't done anyone any harm...I managed to grab a few zeds...MORE than I did LAST night..."

Aaron sat up, " I better go check on Jack...bet he's wide awake now...", Jackson stopped him with his hand, " he's playing in his room...I've heard him...WE'LL order ourselves in a pizza for us teas..."

Aaron swallowed...the thought of food always excited him...he looked into Jackson's eyes, "so...what did they say to yah...YOU never said owt..."

Jackson blinked his eyes and gazed up at the ceiling, " SAME OLD CRAP AS BEFORE...I can't believe HOW intrusive ALL this is..."

Aaron waited patiently as Jackson continued, " they ASKED me about US...how I felt about you...WHERE we see us in 10...20 years...DO we argue...and IF we do how does Jack feel about that...do we let him STAY up late...do we let him run around unsupervised..."

Aaron shook his head in disbelief, " WELL...if Sarah got THEM same question's I'm sure her answers would have made interesting reading..."

Jackson tried to laugh...but he continued to gaze up at the ceiling..." I had REEEALLY bad butterflies going IN there...wondering WHAT they were gonna ASK me...it were worse going in there, then going in on THAT damned game show..."

Aaron smirked at him, trying to lift the mood, "...and LOOK what happened there..."

Jackson half smiled...just for reaction, " THEY asked me about HOW much I earn...how much YOU earn..."

Aaron pulled a face, " BET they weren't impressed when you told them Cain pays me peanuts..."

Jackson half smiled again...and finally turned his gaze away from the ceiling to face him, " I love you Aaron...I TOLD THEM that...the old one was abit upperty...THE magistrate I mean...I think he would rather see Jack with Sarah and her mum...just to have some normality..."

Aaron hesitated at first, but then brushed Jackson's cheek with his fingers, " HE has normality with US Jackson...JUST be remembering that..."

Aaron then gently stooped and put his lips onto his partners, before the doorknob rattled, "DADDY...I'm hungry..." a little voice wailed...

Aaron stood and unlocked the door...on opening it Jack came in to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed for a cuddle, Jackson placed his arm around him from where he laid, " it's ALRIGHT son...don't worry...YOUR uncle Aaron's gonna be ordering us in a pizza..." he said with a massive grin.

"yeaaahhhh!" squealed Jack, Aaron stood up and snatched out his mobile from his suit pocket, "We better go remembering to get...the dog...from Paddy's later as well"

Jack was snug beside his dad, "daddy..." he asked.

"what..." asked Jackson...again staring up at the ceiling.

"can I sleep with you and uncle Aaron tonight..." Jack asked.

Aaron looked up at Jackson...was that really a good idea...what would folk say...

Jackson turned his head, " course you can...we'll ALL be snug as bugs in rugs...", Aaron smiled at him...who CARES what folk thought...they loved Jack...and who knows...this might be the last time they would ever get to do this...because, when tomorrow came...

...things may never be the same again...

TBC

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it!


	64. Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64 of 65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N:THANKS for all your kind reviews and thoughts of the last chapter, not long now before we say goodbye to this 'universe', but still...there is one more chapter to enjoy first :) xx...

PS: thanks for those who read my 'prequel chapter' it was milling around in my head and just wanted to be told!...I sort of have got two more one shots I want to do...so if I have time, I MIGHT write them...SO SORRY about the wait here, since it's been a while since 63 was uploaded...hope it is worth the long wait...sorry the emotions are running amock again!xx

Aaron Livesy woke up...he lifted his head off the pillow, and smiled as he saw little Jack sleeping in the centre of the bed, but Jackson was not there...he had got up, Aaron glanced toward the clock, and saw that it was still early, 6am...Jackson must had gone out on a run...it was light out, and Jackson seemed to enjoy his early morning runs.

He turned his attention back to Jack, and again smiled at the boys sleeping form, the lad wearing his favourite smurfs pyjamas...was this morning going to be the last time he was going to be having breakfast with them...he dreaded to think...and forced himself out of the bed...

On coming down stairs, he removed his own pyjamas top and slung it on the side, as he started to make himself some breakfast...his belly was doing flipflops, so he decided just to go for the cereal this morning.

Once he was sat at the table with his cereal and a brew, the back door tapped, who the hell was knocking this time of day, Aaron pulled open the back door and Chas was standing there with a big grin, " Morning kid!"

Aaron waved out his hand as Chas pushed herself inside, " blimey! you're up early...have tou shit the bed or something..."

Chas turned, " THAT'S a nice way to greet yah mother ...is there a brew going spare for me...I'm gasping me...", Aaron stick the kettle on again and turned to his mother, " so WHAT brings you round so early..."

Chas sat herself down at the table, " I saw Jackson was out on a run, and thought...MAYBE you're be up as well..." Aaron just stared at her, Chas nodded her head, "...OKAY!...I was worried about you...it's a big day today...and i'd expect NONE of yahs got any sleep..."

Aaron sat at the table and looked up at her, " Jackson never...he just tosses and turns...and then gets up at 5 and goes for a run...has been for a few weeks now...", Chas placed her hand on top of her sons on the table, " look kid, HE'S just worried about whats going to happen..."

Aaron snapped his eyes up at her, " I DO KNOW THAT!...it's just...like I said yesterday...WHAT if it all goes wrong...what...what if HE decides to..."

Chas tilted her head when Aaron stopped in midflow, " what if he decides what...that he'll leave yah..."

Aaron's face went pale, " he might...he might not be able to cope...he's built his hopes up SO much mum...what if it all comes crashing down today...what if SHE wins..."

Chas bit her lip, "he won't...he loves yah...HE'LL never leave yah..." she then looked up with a smile, "...because if HE did...then I'd bloody kill him!...and he knows that!"

Aaron smiled sadly, then went up to make his mum that brew, Chas turned her head to the window to see Jackson heading toward the house, she watched as Aaron was busy making the brew, and she slipped outside.

Chas folded her arms in the early morning sunlight, as Jackson stopped ahead of her and panted...

"pushing yahself there, arn't yah..." she said, raising her eyebrowes, Jackson place his hands onto his knees, then stood up straight, his vest was soaked, the sweat pouring from his face, "KEEPS me fit..." he said with a smile.

Chas shook her head, " that's good...so... THIS running lark is not an excuse to put distance between you and my Aaron then..."

Jackson glanced to the window, he could see Aaron was inside...he could hear Jacks voice, and Aaron was making him his breakfast, " NO!...why would I wanna do that..." hissed Jackson, pulling his eyebrowes together.

Chas sighed, "look, love, I'm not accusing you of owt...it's just, Aaron's starting to feel abit..."

"abit what...come ON Chas, spit it out...what's wrong with poor lickle Aaron...", Chas didn't like his tone, " excuse me...but I won't be spoken to like that...and...", she glanced to make sure Aaron hadn't notice them talking, " ...MY Aaron has done NOTHING but worry over you...trying to take yah mind off things...HE'S worried sick that YOU are gonna be leaving him..."

Jackson shook his head at her, " what...why would he think that...", Chas leaned forward, "well JUST maybe, you are pinning your hopes on getting Jack for good SO much...you are not preparing yahself for the worst...EVEN if you don't wanna go bear thinking about it..."

Jackson closed his eyes and slid down the wall, so he was crouching down, Chas looked down at him, " I think you two are gonna need to talk, don't you...because IF things DON'T go your way...HE doesn't think he'll know how to handle yah..."

Aaron was then at the doorway, " hey!...WHAT are you two whispering around out here for...WE'VE got a big day to prepare for..."

Chas instantly came forward, " I'm gonna leave you to it son...I'll see you later, when we get to court..." she then glared toward Jackson, and nodding her head toward her son, before walking off...Aaron was feeding Bonnie, the dog was jumping up and down all excited outside her kennel, Jackson looked at him, before disappearing inside to grab a shower.

Hazel was around at 9...and was keeping little Jack entertained in the lounge, Jackson came through and plonked himself on the sofa, he was already dressed up in his suit trousers and white shirt, he lifted up his foot, and pulled his shoe on, "so...I saw Chas earlier...she says she was round here earlier..." Hazel pryed.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " yep!...sticking her nose in again where it's NOT wanted...", Hazel nodded in agreement, " well SHE would...her type are ALWAYS sticking their noses in...", Jackson did up his laces and sat back, turning his head, " she were WORRIED about Aaron...you know...if it ALLLL goes tits up today, and WE don't get Jack..."

Hazel shook her head at him in disbelief, " NOW listen here...WHY would you go be thinking that...COURSE you are going to win...you ARE...that lovely little fella is gonna to be stopping with you..."

Jackson looked down to his hands in his lap, " yah...but..." he looked up at her, " WHAT if he doesn't mum...WHAT if Sarah gets him...Chas is just worrying about how Aaron would cope with me, if that happens..."

Hazel leaned foward, lifting her hand, " well POOR little Aaron...SEEING as it's not his son that's future is at stake here..."

Jackson shook his head at her, " mum..."

"and lets FACE IT...like you said the other day...it might be HIM that will lose you the case...with HIS past!" she said flippantly.

Jackson looked up to see Aaron at the foot of the stairs, he was justing staring at them open mouthed...his suit neatly pressed...as well as Jackson's suit Jacket, he had in his grasp, Jackson was realising that AARON had heard every word, he bolted up from the chair...but Aaron chucked the suit jacket onto the chair, and stormed out the back door...not uttering a single word...

Hazel rolled her eyes, " well...THAT'S very mature of him...", Jackson snapped his neck round, his face raging at her, " WILL YOU KEEP THAT MOUTH OF YOURS SHUT!" he then picked up his jacket and pulled it on, he turned to her, before stepping out the door, "just get Jack ready will yah...WHILE I go find Aaron..."

Aaron was puffing away on a ciggy at the cricket pavilion, his heart was racing...HOW could they talk about him behind his back...had he heard right...WAS HE a risk that Jackson could lose the custody case.

WHAT was it about his past, that was such a risk...

the drug running...the violent streak...the general bad boy image...

ALL that was in the past...when he was a 17 year old lad...he was now a 20 year old young man, he had matured so much in such a short while...he wasn't that angry lad any more...well most of the time...he still had his moments.

Jackson was coming across the sunlit field toward him...that's ALL he needed.

"I thought you'd COME here..." told Jackson, Aaron leant upon the verander rail, "AM I THAT predictable..."

"MOST of the time...you have these habits you stick too...NOT that I'm complaining mind...IT makes my life a lot easier..." told Jackson...he looked up at him, hands in his trouser pockets.

Aaron closed his eyes as he said what he was about to say, " WOULD your life be a lot easier WITHOUT me..."

Jackson was apalled, " what...HOW can YOU say THAT!"

Aaron opened his eyes, and stared down to him, he was filling up, he couldn't help it, " I heard yahs...talking about me...IT'S ME who will ruin this case for yah...YOU might lose Jack to Sarah...and it's gonna be ALL MY fault...you're all gonna be blaming me!"

Jackson shook his head at him, " NO Aaron!...it's not like that..."

Aaron was shaking with emotion now, " IT IS!...and you are right...maybe you should just DO this on yah own...you might stand a better chance anyway..."

Jackson stepped up on to the verander, his tone turning forceful, " STOP THIS NOW!...I WANT you with me...I NEED you with me!"

Aaron discarded his cig butt, and turned to him exhaling, and loosening his tie " nah you don't...You'll be fine...JUST fine...", and with that Aaron ran off again...Jackson went to follow, but he had to be realistic, at a glance at his watch it was nearly time to go to court...he was feeling completely torn now...ON A DAY OF ALL DAYS!...

But Jack had to come first...his son had to come first...watching Aaron disappear up the field, he turned on his heel, and headed back towards the village.

Hazel was waiting outside Dale head with Jack, Chas had joined them, again all down up like she was off to a party...Jackson slowly made his way up to them and looked at nobody in particular, "so WE all ready to go..."

Chas looked around, " where's Aaron..."

Jackson met Hazel's gaze...and only said, " ASK her..."

Hazel was getting abit flustered now, " what...but IT WASN'T just me was it...I'm sorry Jackson, but LITTLE JACK comes first...HE'S the important one...SORRY to put my lovely grandsons needs first!"

Jackson pointed toward the fiesta, " JUST SHUT that GOB...and get in the car mum!"

Chas, although was abit confused of exactly WHAT had gone off, sniggered discreetly, she'd NEVER seen Jackson tell his mum off like that before...it was a bit of a novelty.

Hazel, face like thunder went and got in the car with Jack, Chas grabbed Jackson's arm, "So...WHAT was all that about...and WHERE'S Aaron..."

Jackson shook his head at her, and then rounded to the drivers door, " ARE you coming Chas..." Jackson asked bluntly, " ...suit yahself..." he ended and jumped in the car, "WAIT..." Chas didn't like the idea of going WITHOUT Aaron...BUT surely Aaron would head to the court...what ever had gone on with them , SURELY Aaron wouldn't let him down...Chas sat in the back with Hazel and Jack with her fingers crossed...Jackson looked toward the vacant passenger seat next to him...the frustration of that morning close to mind...and then he started the engine.

Aaron sat on the hill, and could see the car leave the village, heading down the narrow county lanes...he stood up and wiped the grass stains from his backside, and slowly made his way down the hill...his mind was in a dizz...he could swing for himself for running out on Jackson like that...

He made his way back towards the village, Dale Head in his sights...

In the Family proceedings Court, in Leeds, Jackson came through the glass doors into the foyer, Hazel was behind him, hand in hand with Jack, Chas was behind her, Jackson pointed to the benches, Little Jack was dancing around holding his crotch, " I WANT a WEEEEE!"

" take a seat...Jack wants the toilet...then I'm just gonna go find Jane..."

Hazel plonked her arse down on a bench and sighed to herself, Chas bit her tongue and quickly sat next to her, " SO...are you now going to tell me what's gone on..."

Hazel turned her head to face her, " look love, you are just going to have to ask Jackson about it...IT'S not up to me to say..."

Chas pointed her finger at her, " YES, but YOU DO know what's gone on...and Jackson's mad at yah over somemit...now I'M asking yah Hazel...no, infact I'M telling yah...I wanna know WHAT'S gone on!" she hissed.

Jackson stood at the cubicle, waiting for Jack to finish going to the loo, he glanced at his watch, and wiped his hand over his face, " have yah finished..." he called.

"Yeah...and I've shaked my willy..."

Jackson smiled, " good lad...now flush that loo...we NEED to be going..."

The toilet flushed, and Jack came out...he looked up to his dad, " daddy...where's me uncle Aaron..."

Jackson pointed to the marble sink, " go wash yah hands...", Jack stood at the sink and jumped up and down to reach, so Jackson lifted him up, so he could wash them, "BUT you said me uncle Aaron will be waiting for us here..." Jack wailed.

Jackson manouvered his son to the dryer...the lad stretched out his hands from where Jackson held him, " he'll be along...JUST you wait...", he felt bad lying to his son...WHAT if Aaron never showed up...and NOW that seemed the more likely...

Out in the foyer, Jane was present with her case notes, she turned to see Jackson approach her from the gents with his son in tow, " Jackson...I just needs a to see you before we go in...nothing to fret over, just routine..." told his solicitor.

Jackson looked toward his mother, she and Chas seemed like they were having words, he went over to them with Jack, " Oi...STOP yah bickering, and WATCH Jack...I've got to go in with her..." she nodded toward Jane.

Hazel put on a smile, and held out her hand, " come on my little darling...shall we see if we can count them buses again...", Jack nodded...but the lad seemed alittle preocupied...Chas turned her head away, and made for the coffee machine...she flipped out her mobile from her handbag and called Aaron...the call went to voicemail, " Aaron...it's me love, give us a call will yah...we'll be going in soon...look I KNOW what's gone on...and Hazel HAD NO right to say what she said but..." she smiled down the phone, " just be given us a call yeah..."

"Excuse me...OR are you actually going to be using THIS machine or what!", Chas turned, and pulled a scowl...it was THAT Sheila, " yeah I AM Actually...SO YOU can wind yah neck in love..."

Aaron, meanwhile, was outside Dale head feeding Bonnie, he petted her, and rubbed her mane effectionately, " you all right girl, are yah...good girl...", Bonnie watched as Aaron stood up and went inside the house, then proceeded to eat her meal.

Dale head was deathly quiet, he stared about the untidy lounge, there was magazines slung all over the place, and Aaron had managed to nearly trip over a toy Darlek, " exterminate..." the toy grated, interrupting the silence, Aaron shot a glare at it, " you can shut yah trap!"

Aaron made for the stairs, and went up...he was about to go into the bedroom, when he glanced towards Jack's room...he went inside and looked about him.

The room was typical of a young lads room...there was toys everywhere...books...the cheeky monkey had also drawed on the walls in crayon...HE'D have to have word about that...

His face fell...was it worth it...Jack might not be back...

Aaron slumped onto Jack's bed...a Transformers duvet, and Smurfs pillows...he never was good at matching things up...

He sighed, and put his head into his hands...he just wanted to cry out in frustration...he'd had just gone and ruined everything...NOT that it would make any difference if he was there at the court...not with his past...his past would do nowt to help Jack's benefit.

He looked up to the clock...it was nearly 12...it was nearly time...his eyes focused on a photo on the side next to the clock, a kiddies frame...but inside it was a picture of him and little Jack...Bonnie was between them...

He half smiled at it, thinking about that day Jackson had taken it...Jackson had vowed that day that NOTHING could happen to tare their family apart...the FIGHT in him!...and he now asked himself, where was his fight...he was just sitting here on Jack's bed feeling sorry for himself...he stood up and bolted from the room...

Aaron raced up main street toward the vets surgery, Paddy was just coming out the door with his case, Pearl was behind him harping on about a call out...he looked up, eyes widening in surprize, " AARON!...but I thought you were all at the court..."

Aaron was getting all working up, hands rubbing over his shaven head, " Paddy!...you've got to drive me to Leeds...please Paddy you've GOT to get me there..." he wailed.

Pearl turned, flapping her neck scarf, " but Paddy's got a call out...he can't be going anywhere NEAR Leeds..."

Aaron stared at Paddy, his eyes were now welling up...and his face looked tortured in pain, "PADDY Pleeease..." he begged.

Paddy rarely had seen Aaron beg...in fact...WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME he had seen him beg...

Paddy nodded toward the car, " jump in...", Aaron did so, quick as a flash.

Pearl looked up, "but what about that CALL out..."

Paddy shrugged at her, " tell them...I'm running late Pearl, Aaron sounds desparate...and SOMETHINGS gone on..."

With that Pearl watched as Paddy put his foot down, and the car zoomed off, she shook her head removing her specs, " charming..."

At the court, Sheila was giving Chas evils from where she sat opposite in the foyer, Sarah then was back at her side, " so what did your solicitor want..." Sheila asked her, Sarah shrugged as she sat down, " just routine...I see THEY'VE arrived..."

Sheila nodded, " they did about 20 minutes ago when you were with your solicitor, Jackson's just gone in with his...I stayed out of sight...until I needed a coffee..." she glanced to her daughter, " do you want one..."

Sarah nodded, " No...not really...anyway I doubt if I could keep it down..." her face was a picture of nervousness...it certainly WAS a big day...

Sheila sensed this, and smiled, " I hope you've got Jack's room ready...YOU don't want to be going faffing about, when you bring him home..."

Sarah sadly smiled, " didn't want to go jinxing things mum...anyway...we can always let him sleep over Jackson's tonight, and go collect ALL his stuff up tomorrow...",Sheila was waving her hand in disapproval, " NO way...clean break he'll be needing...ALL that junk at Jackson's can be thrown... AND that dog can go...THERE'S no way a filthy flee bitten mutt should be anywhere near that bonny lad..."

Sarah looked at her mother in surprize, " but Jackson says JACK loves that dog of his..."

Sheila shrugged it off, " that may well be the case...I SUPPOSE it could come with us...then it could sort of...run away when Jack's at school..."

Sarah glared up at her, " mum that's not nice...", Sheila shook her head, " don't worry...I can be the one to get it put down at the vets, NOT you..."

Chas was staring at them, when Sarah looked upward, Sheila followed her daughters gaze, "NOW, SHE is a right old slapper...look at her...all tarted all like she out for business...and just THINK girl, your son is being brought up by HER son...the son of a prozzie...I shouldn't wonder that it's HE that pimps his mother out...", Sarah stood and waved her hand at her, "can you shut up now mum...you are doing my head in now..." she walked off, Sheila just raised her eyes and continued to outstare Chas.

Chas glared at sheila from where she stood, she turned to hazel, " there SHE goes again...giving me evils...", Hazel shrugged, " well...who can blame her...the WAY you look..."

Chas snapped her neck round, " AND WHAT'S that supposed to mean...", Hazel looked at her, "WELL you are NOT gonna be doing Jackson any favours, LOOKING-LIKE-THAT are yah!"

"FLAMING CHEEK!" cried Chas, but she cut short a full and out row, when Sarah breezed past them...she was heading to Jack, Hazel went to stand up, but Chas stopped her, " JUST leave them..."

Hazel shook her head at her in disbelief, " WHOSE side are YOU ON!"

"Jackson's of course!...but WHAT harm is it giving them some time a...COULD be the poor cows last chance..." Chas told.

Jackson was then back...Jane went to see if the court was ready for them, so he went up to Sarah and Jack, "allright..." he said politely.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, " IT'S all right Jackson, I'm not about to do a runner with him!", Jackson nodded, digging his hands into his pockets, " yeah I KNOW that...Sarah i..."

Sarah looked up at him, " what..."

Jackson swallowed, not really knowing WHAT to say, but said, " I just wish...it never came to THIS...that's all...", he then walked back to his mother and Chas, Sarah ruffled her sons hair, "yes..."she muttered to herself, " so do I..."

Jane and Sarah's solicitor, a male one called James, told them the court was ready...Jackson felt his heart sink...Aaron never came...he had known what time it was being heard...but he's failed to show up...did Aaron think this LESS of them...their family..

Sheila had already guessed what had gone on...her beady eyes picking up on ALL the body language, " looks like there's trouble in paradise..." she muttered to her daughter with a smirk.

They ALL proceeded into the court and took their placed around the conference room like table...big and oval.

The same three Magistrates were present...their faces showing no emotion...and nothing to read on, of what they were thinking...or decided.

Jackson looked to a vacant plush seat beside him, he swallowed and sat back...his mum gently rubbing his shoulder supportively.

Sarah sat opposite him, with her mum, both faced toward the Magistrates...THEM also trying to figure out any incline of the 'judges' decision...

Jane looked up and smiled...as did James...the hearing was ready to be started...

Aaron bolted into the foyer, he gazed about the vast chamber...folk millering around, whether they be court officials or public.

He went up to the desk, glancing up at the clock, the receptionist looked up, " can I help you sir..."

"yes, can you..."

"wait one moment sir, I must take this call..."

Aaron was getting frustrated, " OH FLAMING HURRY UP will yah..!" he cried, he then turned and saw his mum, Chas, she had Jack with her, " MUM!"

Aaron hurried over to them both, " wh-where..."

"UNCLE AARON! where have you BEEEEN!" wailed Jack, Chas pointed up the stairs, " they're up there kid...they've only JUST gone in..."

The receptionist woman came over, " please sir...you can't just go..."

Aaron gave her a death glare, " WATCH MAH!" he then marched up the steps to the double doors, Chas just smirked up at him from where she stood with Jack at the foot of the stairs,

... as Aaron coughed nervously,

...and tighten up his tie to the stage it was too tight,

...and knocked on the door...

...and he entered...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it!


	65. Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65/65

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO ITV1

A/N: Last chapter...but is it the end of the story...

Aaron bolted into the foyer, he gazed about the vast chamber...folk millering around, whether they be court officials or public.

He went up to the desk, glancing up at the clock, the receptionist looked up, " can I help you sir..."

"yes, can you..."

"wait one moment sir, I must take this call..."

Aaron was getting frustrated, " OH FLAMING HURRY UP will yah..!" he cried, he then turned and saw his mum, Chas, she had Jack with her, " MUM!",Aaron hurried over to them both, " wh-where..."

"UNCLE AARON! where have you BEEEEN!" wailed Jack, Chas pointed up the stairs, " they're up there kid...they've only JUST gone in..."

The receptionist woman came over, " please sir...you can't just go..."

Aaron gave her a death glare, " WATCH MAH!" he then marched up the steps to the double doors, Chas just smirked up at him from where she stood with Jack at the foot of the stairs... as Aaron coughed nervously...and tighten up his tie to the stage it was too tight...and knocked on the door...and he entered...

All faces turned toward the door, as Aaron came in...Aaron looked at them all, suddenly feeling like a fish in a bowl...already he could feel the tension in the room...and THAT Sheila had a gaze that would turn anyone into stone.

Aaron focused on Jackson, and saw the vacant seat beside him...he made his way to it and sat down, at a glance to the 3 Magistrates...he could see the looks of disapproval...of the hearing being disturbed...

"errr...sorry..." he said somewhat weakly...he then felt a hand on top of his...it was Jackson's, and at a glance round, he could see Jackson was smiling at him...his eyes showing how pleased he was at seeing him...Aaron felt choked up...he had been SO CLOSE to letting him down...

The elder Magistrate, or the one who seemed in charge but proberly not, turned to a woman who was standing there...Aaron realised it was the one that had come for Jack the day before...Janet?...Julie or something...

"please carry on..." the Magistrate instructed.

Julie nodded, " as I was saying, Jack is a lovely little boy...and he doesn't seem distressed at all of what has been going on...BUT HE IS VERY MUCH AWARE...he knows that he lives with his father and that his mother misses him...and he has said that he knows his mother is sad...HE is also aware of how sad is father was when he was living with his mother...I conclude that Jack loves his parents very much...and ANY DISTRESS put on either one of them...would proberly be picked up by him..." Julie had ended her report.

Jackson looked up to Sarah...she was looking back at him...both were abit unsettled by Julie's report, but at a glance to Shelia...he could see the glare within her...

The younger Magistrate turned, as he shuffled some papers in front of him, " now...I want to go over a few things we spoke about yesterday...if we start with what Mrs. Kelly said to us..." the Man put on his specs, " now Mrs. Kelly stated yesterday that you...Mr Walsh..." he glanced up at him, " were quite willing to sign your son over for adoption...to a Mr. Jeffrey Kelly, who is Mrs Kelly's estranged husband..."

Jackson swallowed...blimey he forgot all about that...infact he was speechless, he shifted in his seat trying to loosen his tie a tad, " errrr...yes...yes I did think about that...but I changed me mind..."

The magistrate looked at him, " ...you changed your mind...THIS all happened just at the end of last year..."

Jackson nodded, " yes...THEY were gonna take Jack away to Spain...i'd NEVER of seen him...I changed me mind...I HAD TO!"

"but to me, all this was rather sudden...YOU were adament that Mr Kelly adopt your son...and even visited your solicitor about drawing up the papers...by refusing to go ahead with that...it could be preceived as spite...you are going to Spain, so you can't adopt my child..."

Jackson shook his head, pulling is eyebrowes together, " THAT'S not true...I knew I was making a mistake...Aaron and me Mum were trying to make me see sense...and they did...I even agreed reluctantly, for him to go..."

The Magistrate just shook his head, and then glanced down to shuffle more paper work, " I also bring up the the times you seem to think it's alright to let your 6 year old son consume alcohol..."

Jackson swallowed nervously, but he had to be truthful, " yeah...I let him have a few sips of me beer...and AS A TREAT...I let him a halfa shandy at home..."

" AND YOU THINK THAT'S ALRIGHT!" snapped across Sheila, the Magistrate turned, " please CAN you not interrupt..."

Jackson was shaking his head," I DON'T thinks it's done any harm, has it...MY dad used to do the same with me...and look, I haven't turned into an alcoholic!"

"no...just Gay..." muttered Shelia in spite...

Aaron glared at her, "problem with that HAVE yah!..."

The Magistrate turned, " please...the forum will be open to discussion...and we MUST get through all this first...", Aaron snatched up a glass of water and took a sip, Sheila was glaring back at him.

The Magistrate shuffled more papers, " oh...and now we come to Mr Walsh's partner...Mr Livesy...and Mrs Kelly's concerns about her son's welfare to be living in the same abode as someone with a criminal past...including violence..."

Aaron closed his eyes at that...he could just visualise the smirk on THAT Sheila's face...he knew it...he just knew THAT was the trump card to blow them out of the water...and now he had to listen to it...the time he slapped one at Jackson in the Woolpack...

Jackson was in a trance...staring to the desk...Aaron glanced at him...then saw that Hazel's expression wasn't exactly friendly...she too KNEW this was something that would put Jackson's case at risk.

There was a moments silence...then...Aaron decided to pipe up, " IT were a long time ago...I hadn't even came out as being Gay...I was confused...I didn't want people to know...and I went to court...I PAID FOR THAT...so Jackson shouldn't be paying for it now...", Sarah looked at him...her gaze showing she might have regretting mentioning that...but it was done now.

Jackson showed him no emotion...but he felt the slight squeeze of his hand over his...Jackson was proud of him...he knew it deep down...even though himself, he thought it a blow...

The lady Magistrate started shuffling her papers, " now we hear what Mr Walsh said to us yesterday..." Sarah and her mother were all ears, ready to defend any accusations...but the Magistrate shocked them...and by the look of Hazel and Aaron, they shared their surprize, "Mr Walsh has nothing but praise for Mrs Kelly...he has said that he knows how much Jack loves his mother, and that he would NEVER do anything to harm that relationship...", Sarah looked up to him...how could Jackson be so nice...after ALL what happened with Jeff...how that pig treated Jack...and the fire.

Sarah wondered even IF Jackson had mentioned the fire...it was all in the report...Jackson sat back...his face blank...Aaron looked at him, he tried to search a hint of what Jackson was thinking, but couldn't...he would have to wait...

It was only after a an hour of legal jargon, and overall review of how both of them could support Jack...they were allowed to break for lunch...

Jane followed Jackson out of the courts glass foyer doors, " when I get back...I'll find out when they're be ready to let you all back in..." she told, Sarah then was in his face with little Jack in her grasp, " is it all right if I take him for something to eat...he's hungry..." told Sarah, Jackson glared at Sheila standing behind her, but focused his gaze on Sarah and Jack, " yeah...I can't eat owt...but HE shouldn't have to go hungry...JUST be back on time yeah...", Sarah smiled at him gratefully and led Jack down the steps...Sheila said nowt...but was following on behind.

Jackson sat his backside down onto the steps...Hazel came out the doors... shellshocked about how little Jackson had done to fight for his son...

Hazel was upset...anger was boiling up from with in her now...she marched down to him, "Oi..WHAT are you PLAYING AT!...you didn't even mention Jeff...and the fire!" she shook her head as she yelled...she was going into dispair, " well YOU'VE done it now...you've lost him now...I hope you're PROUD of yahself..."

Aaron was then behind her with Chas in tow...he looked down at Jackson...he could see how glum he looked..."give it a rest Hazel..." he told...still focusing on his partner...Hazel turned to him, "HE'S just gone and thrown HIS son away...!" she told...Jackson looked up at her, "mum...you KNOW you can't get yahself all worked up...it's not good for yah..." he said gently.

Hazel shook her head down at him, " ohhh, I'm gonna go and grab meself a coffee...I really don't understand you sometimes...", she then made her way down the steps...and was up the street...Aaron plonked his backside down next to Jackson, Chas watched her go and turned to them both, " arn't any of yah gonna go after her...OKAY...I'll go shall I...", Aaron nodded at her, and watched his mother hurry in pursuit of Hazel, a job made quite differcult in her high heels!

Jackson sighed outward, and turned...watching Aaron light himself up a ciggy, " well...come on then...YOUR turn to have a go at mah" he said with a defeated tone.

Aaron exhaled, and turned, " who says I am...I know what you did in there...I mean...I know what you were thinking..."

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " Aaron I was crap...mum's right...I've just gone and LOST me son...", Aaron shook his head disagreeing with him " nah you haven't...SHE were the one giving it all that..." he made a mouth movement with his hand, " blaming you...finding fault with yah...but you were the opposite...it SHOWS you are more...", Aaron couldn't think of the right word.

Jackson was waiting for the word...he shook his head and smiled, " more what...STUPID...is that the word you're after..."

Aaron shook his head, he was pulling him a face, " NO!...course THAT'S not what I'm thinking...I was gonna say cleverer...", Aaron was also trying to convince himself...and Jackson could see his partner was ON HIS side...no matter what...

Jackson put his arm around him...Aaron took another puff of his cig, " give us a drag..."

Aaron snapped his head round, " WHAT!...but you don't smoke..."

Jackson nodded, " I KNOW that Aaron...but...YOU are the one who bangs on that it cures the stress levels..."

Aaron shrugged and handed his cig over to Jackson, he took it and as Aaron watched him closely, he took a drag...and then started to cough repeatedly!...still having his coughing fit, he handed the cig back to Aaron who in turn took a last drag himself and flicked it down the steps...Jackson was still coughing...Aaron smirked, " you LIGHTweight.." he told.

Jackson calmed down,,,but his eyes were streaming, " IT'S not the cig...it were just the smoke...it went down the wrong hole..." he told, voice strained, Aaron nodded at him knowingly, "yeah...IF yah say so..." he glanced at his watch, "look...are you sure you won't have anything to eat...I'm starved me!"

Jackson watched him stand up and turn...he held out his hand...Jackson took it and let himself be pulled up, "MAYBE just a quick pint somewhere...I won't be able to keep any thing down me..."

Aaron followed Jackson down the steps his belly rumbling...but before he could say owt, Jackson was telling him, " AND i'm sure we can find you a pie on the way..yah gannet", Aaron smiled and followed him up the street rubbing his hands.

Hazel stirred her coffee in the cafe...Chas had just got served hers and sat opposite her, "SUPPOSE it was their idea for you to come after me...", Chas looked up at her, "no love...it were mine actually...don't think about thanking me..."

Hazel stared toward the window, " I sometimes wonder what goes through that son of mines brain...I REALLY DO", Chas shrugged at her, "join the club love...I think I need a manual when it comes to my Aaron...you know...instructions to how to manage him properly depending what mood he's in..."

Hazel smiled thinly, and turned to her, " HE'S just giving up...THERE is no way in hells chance he'll be getting to keep jack now..."

Chas poured some sugar into her coffee, " YOU don't know that Hazel...never mind about instructions for Aaron...you need THEM for these legal folk..."

Hazel pulled a face at her, " what...with all the long words they use...", Chas bit her lip, "well if you are gonna be sarky then I'll just...", Hazel stopped her, " I'm sorry...it's just...I HATE seeing my Jackson giving up...he was SO determined to keep him...and when he's got the chance, he just goes and throws it all away...", she took a sip, and pulled a face, the coffee here was rank, " I...I just don't want him being like his OWN father...useless..."

Chas pulled her hair back behind her ear, " you don't SAY much about his dad...him and Jackson never got on did they..."

"they faught like cat and dog...one minute they were laying into each other...then next minute they were going off for a pint together...you see...JERRY always wanted Jackson to do better...and was disappointed when he just settled on being a builder...you know WHAT Jerry said when Jackson finished his apprenticeship...YOU'LL be just be making the tea..."

Chas raised her eyebrowes, "blimey...and I thought Gordon was bad...", Hazel was in thought for a moment, " then there was the time he really stood up for Jackson...you know...Sarah's father...when he found out Jackson had knocked his girl up...he came round and threatened to knock my boy into next week...Jerry stood up for him that day...infact,he did all the way through Sarah's pregnancy ...well until..."

Chas glanced at her watch, " shall we get back..."

Hazel finished off the dregs of her coffee, and stood up, " I JUST want my boy to have his son...THAT'S all..."

Chas nodded...as she followed Hazel out of the cafe...hearing the Walsh family life history wasn't exactly her idea of how to go spending lunch...but she told Aaron and Jackson she would go after her...and she had, job done.

Meanwhile Sarah and Sheila watched as Jack tucked into his fries at burger express, Sheila turned to her daughter, " he shouldn't be eating all that rubbish you know...all the fat in those chips...he'll be obese before you know it...THAT'S what Jackson feeds him on...him and that thug of his...well, at least when he's home with us, he'll start eating properly again..."

Sarah had had enough, her mother had been banging on and on since they got there, " will you just shut up mum!...you are doing me head in..."

Sheila was gobsmacked by her daughters outburst, " but ..."

Sarah pointed her finger at her, " YOU have always had it in for Jackson...!", Sheila glared up at her, " yes...AND you know why...don't you blame me...you do know WHAT he did to you...you were pregnant...no girl should have seen that..."

Sarah spat on a tissue and wiped the tomato saurce off Jacks' mouth, " we have to get back to the court...", Sheila started to gather up her handbag, " well if you haven't forgotten how you cried...I HAVEN'T..."

Sarah grabbed her son's hand, " mum...just leave it...the past is the past...WE can't change it...now please CAN we go..."

At the pub, Aaron finished off his pie and pint...Jackson watched him with a big smile on his face, " so...you've had yah fill...feel like facing WHAT'S to come..."

Aaron bit his lip, staring into the empty pint glass, " yeah...I mean...are you"

Jackson downed the dregs to his pint, and stood up, " yep...NO time like the present...", Aaron looked up at him, he looked unsettled, " and if you lose...are you gonna...", Jackson swallowed the lump down into his throat, " I won't leave you Aaron...I'm so sorry...about earlier...YOU should NEVER have heard that with mum...about you hitting me...i mean..."

Aaron nodded and stood up " I know...I know you didn't mean that...I know you...love me" he said flushed with embarrassment...Jackson grinned like a loon...he just loved it when Aaron was like this...his Aaron...he took Aaron's hands into his, and kissed him on the cheek...both forgetting where they were...two skinhead thugs watching in sheer distaste at their public display of effection.

Jackson sighed, and picked his suit jacket up " I need a pee...I'll see you out side..." he said with a flash of smile...Aaron nodded and moved to the pubs exit...he turned to see Jackson pause at the gents, he turned and gave Aaron one of his trademark winks, before he disappeared inside...Aaron smiled to himself...and went outside, not noticing the two skinhead thugs disappear into the gents as he did so...

At the court, Hazel and Chas stood at the top of the frontage steps...they saw Sarah and Sheila approaching from across the road, Jack was in his mother's grasp...Hazel looked at her watch, "That Jane will be along in a minute...Jackson better get his skates on..."

Chas laughed, " they could be up to anything...THEM pair...", Hazel pulled a face, " knowing THEM proberly...I'm going to make sure..." she was cut of by her phone ringing as she took it out from her hand bag, the display read: **Aaron calling...**

Hazel glanced up at Chas...Sheila, Sarah and Jack were standing beside her now, she then put the phone to her ear...and after a few mere moments...she gasped...and dropped it...

Hazel bolted into the AE of Hotten general...the sheer panic making her heart beat the more faster...Chas was behind her...Aaron was sitting in one of the chairs...on sighting him both came forward, Aaron turned his face...the tears had stained his cheeks..." MUM..." he quivered...and went for an embrace, he was covered in blood...Chas wrapped her arms around him as her son was sobbing," Aaron...what's happened..."

Hazel was more forceful, " AARON! WHERE'S JACKSON!" she cried.

Aaron's teary eyes pointed to the corridor..." THEY...they took him through there...they beat him up...they beat him up...they smashed his face in..." Aaron was shaking and collapsed to a crouching position...Chas lowered herself with him...Hazel stared up the corridor...

wondering what was happening...wondering how this day was going to finish...wishing that she had not had a go at him...because if it was too late to say sorry...she'd never forgive herself...

one week later...

Jackson was sitting up in the hospital bed...Aaron was with him...he had been all week...taking turns with Hazel...spending most of their time at the hospital, in shifts.

Jackson was covered in bruises...his lip was cut and he had two black eyes...and it hurt his ribs when he tried to laugh, as he was doing now...Aaron telling him yet another crap joke...

Jackson winsed in pain and turned to his partner, " so...everything alright at home is it...Bonnie okay is she...you remembering to feed her..."

Aaron stood up " hey YOU...stop your fussing will yah...everythings under control...you just concentrate and get yahself better yeah...", Jackson glanced to the side, " I see you've eaten ALL me grapes again...THANKS for that...Mum was here earlier and brought them in especially.."

Aaron pulled him a shoulder shrugg, " that's all right then...you HATE them anyway.." Aaron said in sarcasm, both then looked up to see Sarah walk in...Jack was in her grasp, Jackson's eyes widened in delight on spotting his son, " hello little man..."

Jack was pleased to see his daddy...he wasn't allowed until today...daddy was too poorly.

"Daddy when are you coming home..." Jack wailed...trying climb onto the bed.

Sarah smiled, " HE'S been asking that all week...home..." she had a sadness in her tone, "because...your home really IS his home...isn't it..."

Jackson and Aaron glanced at eachother, Sarah turned to Aaron, " have you not told him..."

Jackson was looking at one face to the next...he frowned, " tell me what..."

Aaron turned from where he sat on the bed, "WE...me and yah mum...we were waiting till you were better... Sarah went into court that day...when you were brought in...the magistrates had come to a decision...Jane heard on your behalf...she explained about what had happened..."

Sarah turned and smiled, " they decided on joint custody...they said that they could see how BOTH of us feel about Jack...and of what Jack wants..."

Jackson looked at her...trying to process all the info...Aaron swallowed, " are you alright with that...I mean you can appeal"

Jackson smiled...as he looked down to his ribs, " yeah, I could...but so could she...I suppose if ONE of us had won out right...the other would have appealed...I know I would have..."

Sarah nodded her head, looking at Jack as he tried to touch his fathers arm, " me too...and that would have been a nightmare...it all would have just dragged on and on...AND it would have been Jack that would have suffered in the end..."

Aaron looked smug, " THERE is conditions though...", Jackson looked up at him in interest, "what conditions..."

"Jack has to have a perminant abode...and that's OUR place...it's his sorta..."

Sarah could see him struggle for the right words, " Jack has to have a primary address and that's YOURS, Jackson...you know...with school and everything...meaning YOU get to see him MORE than me..."

Jack was still trying to climb onto the bed, so Aaron helped him up...he immediately had Jackson winsing in pain, as he bounced about to grab hold of him...Jackson placed his arm around him,

"WHEN are you coming hoommee!...you said you were gonna teach me pool..." he whined...

Jackson smiled at him, " in a few days...YOU just be good for your mum till then...promise me...", Jack nodded his head.

Sarah held out her hand to Jack, " come on then...lets let your dad get some rest..." Jack jumped down, as Sarah looked up with a smile, " I'll bring him along tomorrow..."

"THAT'LL be good..." told Jackson, he looked down to Jack, "see yah tomorrow son...", Jack ran out into the corridor after Sarah, Aaron went out after them, " hey Jack...", Jack turned and ran up to him, Aaron crouched down to him, " you MISS your dad don't yah...", Jack nodded sadly his eyes looking like bambi, Aaron smiled and took off his chain...he then hooped it around Jack's head...Jack was already pawing it...his eyes sparkling at it.

"Your Dad gave me it...it were his...then HE gave it me...and now I'm giving it to you...you can look at it and think of him...keep it under yah pillow at night" told Aaron.

Jack jumped up and down...then kissed Aaron's cheek...Aaron stood up quickly, " NOW don't be going soft on me little mate...", Sarah looked down to him, " what do you say..."

Aaron glared at her, " HE doesn't NEED to say thanks...IT were his dad's..."

Sarah smiled thinly, "are WE ever gonna get on...or is that a silly question..."

Aaron chewed on it, but turned, " FOR him..." he pointed to Jack, " yeah...otherwise..." he just smirked...

He crouched down again, " be good for yah mum little mate...and to yah Nana what's her face..."

Jack whispered to Aaron, " she smells of wee...", Aaron smirked and ruffled his hair, before Jack headed up the corridor with his mum.

Aaron went back into the ward where Jackson smiled at him, " they gone..."

Aaron nodded as he sat up on to the bed, " good...because we've gotta start making us plans..." told Jackson, Aaron pulled a face " WHAT plans..."

"a holiday you dope...WE all need to get away..."

Aaron pulled a sigh, " ohhhh, not in JOE'S camper van again...anyway we're officially skint"

Jackson shook his head, " nope...I THINK we could do better than that...I were thinking...LEGOLAND...I LOVED ME LEGO when I were a kid...and I've got some money stashed away, so don't be go worrying..."

Aaron glared at him..."legoland...",but he eased it to a smile..." and is this holiday for YOU or Jack..."he was so glad that Jackson was on the mend...and that, although he wasn't COMPLETELY CHUFFED about how things had turned out, as long as they were all happy...

and that was all that mattered...being happy...and to have something to look forward in the future...

PLEASE review...THEY ARE ALL WELCOME!... ..let me know, whether you love it or just loathe it!


End file.
